Marvel
by Drace929
Summary: AU-AJ starts a new chapter of her life and ends up taking a chance on a new job leading her to love, angst, hearbreak and danger. (Rated M)
1. Marvel

**A/N: New AU story! AJ starts a new chapter of her life and ends up taking a chance on a new job leading her to love, angst, hearbreak and danger.**

 **I own nothing obvously except for the few littel crazy characters I create in my mind. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Marvel**

* * *

April Jeanette Mendez hurried down the crowded streets of New York City while balancing two cups of hot coffee, checking her watch and jumping over dogs being walked and children in her way. She nearly knocked over a man on her bike and was almost plowed over by a bus as she raced across the busy avenue.

Relief set in slightly once she reached the huge tall headquarters of Marvel entertainment and carefully stepped into the revolving doors and pushed her way into the main lobby. She again ran as she saw elevator doors closing and used her leg to halt the closing and stepped inside the crowded elevator.

"13 please." AJ told the person standing nearest the controls.

As AJ stepped off the elevator she spotted her new boss pass right by her and she jogged after him. He was with two other people barking orders as he looked at his phone. She didn't want to interrupt him but wanted him to know she had made it just in time.

"Mr. Heyman." She coughed out and he didn't even look up he held his hand out and she placed one of the coffee's in his hand.

"This is Andy, my new assistant." He introduced AJ who frowned but didn't correct him.

"Hi Andy." A blonde haired muscular woman greeted. "I'm Celeste." She whispered as she jotted down notes as he rambled on about the meeting they were heading to. "but he calls me Kaitlyn for some reason." She smirked.

"I'm Trinity." The beautiful African American woman greeted. "But he calls me Naomi."

"He has a thing with names." Celeste laughed.

"I heard that." Paul said as they reached office doors. He turned and finally looked up at the three. "Kaitlyn show Andy the ropes since she's your replacement." He instructed before opening the double doors and walking into a huge boardroom.

"I don't have a notepad or pen." AJ whispered as she nervously took a seat away from the table with two other girls.

"Here." Trinity said pulling out a spare notepad and passing her a pen.

"Thank you." AJ said relieved.

"You'll be fine. He seems like an ass but he's pretty great." Trinity assured her.

"How am I first?" Paul asked annoyed seeing only a few people at the table then turned to look at his assistants. "Unprofessional- make sure you jot that down." He said to AJ who just nodded and wrote it down.

"I'm early?" A tattooed man laugh as he walked into the boardroom.

AJ nearly fell over in her chair, he had short slicked back hair, carefully taken care of facial hair, tattoos that reached passed the sleeve of his t-shirt, fitted jeans, mud covered red sneakers and a cocky grin.

"It's unbelievable. Vince tells me that I have to be here on time and he's not even here yet." Paul snorted as the man took a seat next to Paul and turned his head and to see the three beautiful women sitting there. He gave them a sarcastic smile and wave.

"What's with the peanut gallery?" he asked Paul as he turned around. "Not that I'm complaining."

"They're my assistants." Paul said typing away at his phone.

"You need three?" Punk remarked with a laugh.

"No Kaitlyn is getting married and leaving." Paul huffed briefly turning his head to shoot Celeste a glare.

"Congrats." Punk laughed and lingered his eyes a little longer on the mousy girl with long dark hair and big glasses. "You're the new one?" he asked AJ.

"Yea." AJ said with a cracked voice and was immediately embarrassed.

"Good luck because this guy is an asshole." Punk said seriously.

"Don't tell her shit like that." Paul hissed. "I'm not." He said looking back at AJ.

"I used to be in your seat before Paul went with a 'females only' staff." Punk said to them.

"I always had a female only staff you were just an exception." Paul said as a few people entered the room.

Vince McMahon entered the room with his son-in-law and a few others and the meeting was under wraps. AJ was in awe. One month ago she was a Marvel fan and now she was sitting in a boardroom. When she saw an add online that Paul Heyman who was a top executive for Marvel Entertainment was looking for a new assistant. AJ had zero experience but according to her resume she did. AJ had actually never worked a day in her life this was her first and only job.

AJ was starting fresh, she was sick of depending on people and started a new life for herself in New York. Sure it wasn't far from New Jersey where was born and raised but living in Brooklyn was just far enough for her on her limited funds. At first she thought she made a huge mistake with picking up and leaving everything behind but today was the first day she felt good about her decision.

* * *

Once the meeting was over two hours later AJ and the two other girls stepped outside while the men inside spoke and caught up.

"So what did you think?" Trinity asked AJ.

"It was easy, fun." AJ grinned. "I'm kind of a comic book geek."

"Then you're in the right spot." Celeste laughed. "I'm not a fan myself but Paul is a great guy and pays well. Did you know as a going away gift and wedding present he's paying for my honeymoon?" she asked Trinity.

"Damn girl." Trinity grinned.

"The tattooed guy worked for Paul too? And he's what now?" AJ asked them.

"Punk? He's good friends with Paul started working for him when he was 15. He now just started writing comics for Marvel." Trinity told her. "He lives in Chicago so he's not around much but from what I heard he's pretty cool but you don't want to work for him."

"Why's that?" AJ asked.

"Everyone has worked for him has either quit or been fired." Trinity laughed. "He's nice to us because we're with Paul but he's a bit of an asshole. I've met that fool four times and even went to house with Paul in Chicago and he still doesn't remember me."

"Ladies." Paul grinned stepping outside. "Let's have lunch. Something small because I'm celebrating tonight" He smiled rubbing his hands together. The meeting was to discuss how sales have gone up and a new comic series, Drax- written by Punk himself.

Paul led them into the next room where a buffet was set up while everyone in the meeting joined a few minutes later. AJ kind of lingered on her won before walking over to the mini-muffins and scoffing three down and hoped no one noticed. She then grabbed a napkin and placed some rolls in them and carefully put them into her bag for later.

"The bread will probably go bad." A voice said behind her and she jumped.

"Oh I didn't-" AJ started nervously to Punk who was giving her an odd look.

"You just slipped food into your bag, I saw you." Punk said bluntly and her face fell.

"Please don't tell Paul." She begged him. "I don't want to be fired-"

"The food is free." He laughed grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. "Can't fire you for taking food that is offered to you. I'm just saying the bread probably won't be good later."

"I sometimes get a little light headed and need something to snack on later." She lied as she looked down at her feet.

"Really? You get light headed because you're hungry?" Punk asked her taking a bite out of his apple.

"No it's- it's just weird." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Paul told me your name was Andy but if I know Paul that's not your real name." Punk grinned.

"It's AJ." AJ introduced. "Short for April."

"Pretty." Punk noted casually taking another bite out of his apple. "You live in the City?" he asked curiously.

"Brooklyn actually." She said to him and he nodded.

"You like it?" he asked her.

"I'm a Jersey girl so it's all kind of new to me." She told him honestly.

"Not a big City girl. I can tell." He said simply and she frowned.

"It's not a bad thing but you seem a little out of place." Punk noted. "Don't worry about that because you'll get the swing of the City and working for Paul for that matter."

"He's really nice." AJ smiled.

"He's a great guy. You know before Paul hired me I was living in a friends basement, no money, no desire to do anything, no family either." Punk confided.

"Must have been tough." AJ said softly feeling his pain.

"Now I have a million dollar home, a great job that I get to normally work from home, friends and a family." Punk said to her. "All thanks to Paul and this job."

"So you're married?" AJ asked casually trying to get off the topic knowing Punk was pressing her for information.

"Married? No." He practically laughed right in her face. "My family is Paul, my friends."

"That's nice." AJ said to him.

"You're married." He informed her and she frowned.

"Do you see a ring?" she asked him.

"No but I see a tan line." He noted nodding towards her left ring finger and you can see a faint tan line where a ring used to be.

"Not anymore." She said to him. "Not for a long time actually." She said moving her hand out of his view.

"You came to the right place if you're looking for a fresh start that's all I'm saying." Punk said to her and she nodded.

"I hope so." AJ said to him.

"Tonight Paul and I are going to dinner with a few other people you should come along." He offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." AJ said with a smile. "But thank you."

"It's a great way to network." Punk shrugged. "Also it's a free hot meal." He said and he could see her eyes light up and he knew he won her over with that. "Don't pass up a good meal."

"If Paul doesn't mind." AJ said to him.

"Paul!" Punk shouted and he looked towards him. "We're bringing AJ to dinner tonight."

"Whose AJ?" he frowned and he pointed at AJ.

"Oh Andy!" he smiled. "Great! It's time we break in the new girl."

"He's not talking about a gang bang don't worry." Punk teased to her. "He's really a good guy."

"He seems it." AJ said to him. "I should get going."

"I'll see you tonight." Punk said and watched her walk away.

* * *

Punk was at the large dinner table filled with random faces and beautiful women. Paul was at his side but he was keeping one seat open for AJ who had yet to arrive.

"So you looking for a New York fuck buddy?" Paul asked as she sipped his scotch.

"Who? AJ?" he asked Paul.

"It's not like you to reach out to my assistants." Paul noted.

"She's just like me." Punk whispered to him.

"You don't think I don't know the whole story of April Jeanette Mendez of Union City New Jersey?" Paul asked casually as he skimmed his menu.

"So you know she's starving?" Punk asked him.

"I'm paying her well." Paul said to him. "She only just started she'll get back on her feet."

"You really do have a secret heart of gold." Punk laughed.

"She walked into my office wearing a dirty Avengers t-shirt and had a batman bag that I assume was carrying everything she owned it, she was pale and frail and I hired her on the spot because I didn't want a young girl to die in my office it's bad press." He said stiffly as Punk laughed. "It has nothing to do with being nice."

"So what is her story?" Punk asked him and Paul groaned and put his menu down.

"Don't you have your hands full?" Paul asked him.

"I'm curious." Punk shrugged. "You run background checks tell me what you know."

"She lived in Jersey her whole life, has a great loving family- one which I assume has no idea that their precious baby girl is living in a run down Brooklyn apartment building- married her high school sweetheart and left him a year ago." Paul said to him. "He still lives in New Jersey and works at a gas station. Don't ask me what happened because I didn't look any further. And before you ask yes she reminded me of you and that was another reason I hired her." He said almost annoyed.

"You really are a good guy." Punk laughed. "And if you know her name why do you call everyone the wrong name?"

"It's fun." Paul said honestly as he picked his menu back up.

Punk peered and saw AJ outside the restaurant. She looked inside and when he aught her eye she walked away. Punk jumped out of his seat and ran out the front door.

"AJ!" He shouted jogging up to her.

"Oh hey." AJ said with a surprised laugh. "I wasn't sure if I was at the right spot."

"You saw me you knew you were at the right spot." He smirked. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No." she said to him. "I just remembered I have prior plans."

"Why won't you come in and have dinner?" he asked her.

"Because I'm not dressed right." She said gesturing to her clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a skull tank top. "The other girls in there are in dresses."

"So?" Punk shrugged.

"You're in a suit." She pointed out.

"I'll take it off." He said removing his jacket.

"Stop it's ok really." She smiled. "I should just get back home anyway."

"Stay for dinner because Paul is expecting you." Punk lied.

"He is?" she asked and he nodded.

"He even noted that you're late already." Punk said to her.

"Is he mad?" she asked nervously.

"Not yet." Punk continued to lie.

"But I can't go in there like this." She said again.

"You're fine." He said to her as he guided her into the restaurant.

* * *

Paul kept his eyes glued on Punk and AJ the entire dinner as they talked mostly amongst themselves. Usually at dinners like these Punk would be flirting with the endless amount of single and beautiful ladies but he had his eyes squarely locked on AJ. Sure she was pretty and right up Punk's alley but Punk had a girlfriend in Chicago and even when he did fool around behind his lovely girlfriends back it would be with a random woman not one that he worked with.

"I have to get going." AJ said standing up before the bill was to set arrive. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Heyman."

"Call me Paul and get home safe." Paul said to her. "You'll see to it, won't you Punk?"

"Of course." Punk said standing up as well.

"Oh that's alright." AJ smiled grabbing her bag.

"I'll just walk you to your car." Punk offered following her out.

"I don't have a car." AJ admitted.

"I'll get you a cab." Punk offered and she laughed lightly.

"A cab ride to Brooklyn? I'm taking the train." She said to him.

"At midnight?" Punk asked looking at the time on his phone.

"Yes the last train is at one." AJ said hurrying towards the subway stairs.

"Wait let me drive you." Punk said to her.

"It's really ok, I do this all of the time." She said to him.

"Where do you live?" Punk asked keeping up with her movements.

"I told you, Brooklyn." She answered. "Thank you for inviting me tonight the dinner was great." She said before she was about to step down the stairs but Punk lightly grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He insisted.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"I want to take you home." He said to her.

"I don't want or need you to." AJ said to him.

"Husband will be mad?" Punk questioned.

"I haven't seen my husband in almost a year." AJ said to him honestly, scoffing at the idea.

"So come back to my hotel." Punk offered. "It's right there." He said pointing to the corner.

"You want me to have sex with you?" AJ asked stunned and he laughed.

"No." he said trying not to laugh to hard in her face. "But I have a feeling you could use a good nights sleep, a hot shower and a soft bed. Also it's a little late to be traveling into Brooklyn. So you have two options- first is let me escort you home or the second come back to my hotel that is literally ten feet away and get some rest."

AJ glanced towards the hotel and the idea of a heated room with a hot shower and bed was very tempting to her.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and racing her across the street.

* * *

AJ followed Punk into his huge hotel room that thankfully had two double beds.

"See you even have your own bed, I'm the perfect gentlemen." Punk teased taking his jacket off and tossing it onto a nearby chair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him.

"Because I would have liked someone to be this nice to me when I was down." Punk said simply but totally honestly. "You can take a shower and do whatever it is you girls do and I'll be catching up on ESPN." He smirked.

"I have nothing to sleep in." AJ said to him.

"I have sweats." He said to her.

"You know what? This wasn't a good idea I don't even know you." She said with a laugh walking to the door.

"You're really going to make me follow you all the way to Brooklyn?" He laughed jumping in front of the door. "You're right next door to work too."

AJ didn't know what possessed her to kiss the man in front of her. She wasn't sure if it was from a lack of being with a man for almost a year, or the fact that he smelt so good or maybe she was just following her new set of rules to change her life. AJ cupped his face and pulled his lips roughly against hers and didn't give him a chance to even fight it.

Punk just let his tongue slip into her mouth and didn't bother stopping the action even though he knew this was wrong. But he just let her push him towards the bed and let her crawl over him while his hands finally clicked with his brain and he ran them under her shirt sending shivers down her spin.

Before Punk even knew it he had now fully taken control and removed her clothes along with his own. She was under his body clawing at his hard chest as he pushed into her body over and over again. Neither said anything, there was only grunts, moans and purring (on AJ's part) as Punk pleased her like no other. Of course for AJ she had only been with other man and this was so different and new to her.

At around two in the morning both Punk and AJ were out like lights, Punk was at complete peace tonight and maybe this is what he needed to make him smile again. He reached over to his phone when he briefly woke up and looked at the time then saw he had two missed calls, a voicemail and three text messages from his girlfriend Maria.

 _'Hi sweetheart I hope you're behaving. I just wanted to make sure your flight tomorrow was at 12 so I knew what time to get you. I love you baby and miss you so much._ '

Punk felt the guilt wash over him like it normally did every time he stepped out his lovely and sweet girlfriend Maria. Punk pulled his arm that was wrapped around AJ away from her body and carefully got out of the bed and headed over to the other one.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up when her alarm went off and shot her head up. She had completely forgotten where she was for a moment then it clicked. She cringed realizing she had a one night stand with a man, something she had never done before and was already regretting. She turned her head and noticed he was gone. His bed was unmade so clearly he didn't sleep next to her and his luggage was gone as well. He had just packed up and left. She was actually slightly hurt but mostly relieved. She got out of the bed and jumped into the shower and when she came out wrapped in a small towel. That's also when AJ realized she had nothing to wear to work, which she had to be at in an hour.

"Oh shit." She said to herself and that's when she saw Marvels t-shirt left on the chair at the table and it was a small so clearly it was left for her. Before her mind could assume it was some sort of payment for last night she just smiled thanking that Punk left it for her.

She hear a knock at the door and smiled lightly realizing maybe it was Punk coming back and she swung the door open but realized quickly it wasn't Punk but two strange men she had never seen before in her life.

"Um-" she started but the two men just walked in.

"Where's Punk hiding?" one man asked her.

"He's not here." AJ said confused as the two men looking around the place. One stepped into the bathroom and the other searched the next room.

"He's not here." One said to the other.

"That's what I just said." AJ said slightly annoyed and one man stepped in front of her.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" the man laughed and eyed her legs, she had forgotten about being in the shower and only wearing a small towel that barely covered her.

"Who are you?" AJ asked him.

"I'm Randy." He smiled. "This here is my buddy Ryan. We're old friends of Punks."

"I'm sure if that was true he would have waited for you to come by." AJ shrugged.

"Well I would tell you to give him a message but since he clearly couldn't bother to wake up with you I'm guessing you two aren't very close either." Randy laughed. "If you see him or speak to him which I doubt tell him we were asking for him."

"I'm sure I won't be speaking to him but ok." AJ shrugged as the man Ryan stood behind her so she was sandwiched. Ryan was a big, dumb looking guy who was constantly licking his lips at her.

"I like your outfit." Rand laughed looking at her.

"I really need to get going." She said feeling nervous all of the sudden. "So if you two could just leave I'll make sure Punk gets your message."

"Great." Randy said walking past her as Ryan opened the door. Before he walked out he snatched the towel off of AJ's body leaving her mortified as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

When AJ arrived at work later she wanted to go into Paul's office and inform him that the two men had dropped by Punk's hotel room since she had no way of getting in touch with him but she also didn't want her boss to know she spent the night with Punk either.

"Andy?" Paul asked opening his office door. "You've been pacing back and forth for forty minutes please say what you have to say."

"Mr. Heyman-" she started.

"Paul." Her corrected.

"Paul." She smiled. "I was wondering if you could give Punk a message?"

"I don't involve myself in his personal life or the personal life of my assistants." Paul grinned. "If he wanted to speak to you he would have left his number." He said to her bluntly.

"No it's not like that." She assured him quickly. "It's just this morning two men came by looking for him and they wanted me to tell him that."

"Who?" Paul asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Randy and Ryan." AJ said almost unsurely.

"They were at the office?" Paul asked him.

"No they stopped by his hotel room." AJ said quietly and Paul nodded.

"He wasn't there I'm sure." Paul smirked.

"No." AJ said to him. "And I don't care about that at all." She said professionally. "It's just they seemed pretty serious."

"Did they say anything else?" Paul asked her seriously now.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Did they touch you?" he asked in a whisper so no one else would hear.

"No!" she said loudly.

"They're a little shady I'm just making sure." Paul said to her.

"I was wearing a towel and they pulled it off of me but that was it." AJ said to him and Paul frowned. "It was like high school gym all over again." She laughed lightly but Paul wasn't amused.

"I'll give Punk the message." Paul said to her. "If you see them around again you let me know, ok?"

"Sure." She said and began to walk away.

"Don't take it personally." Paul said and she looked back towards him. "Punk's a good guy but he thinks with his dick." He laughed trying to make her feel better.

"Don't even worry about it." AJ assured him.

* * *

That night Punk was back in his own bed with his butt naked red-headed girlfriend clinging to his body. He was still sweaty from his homecoming celebration even though he was only gone two days. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head and tried to drift off to sleep but the events from the night before replayed in his head. He heard his phone buzzing on the table and reached over without disturbing Maria as he saw Paul's name flash.

"Yea?" Punk asked carefully removing himself from Maria and walking outside of bedroom.

"You had to bang my assistant?" Paul asked him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it but she made the first move." Punk whispered as he headed further away so Maria couldn't hear him. "And how do you know about that? She told you?"

"Not in so many words but she did want me to give you a message." Paul started and Punk groaned.

"Tell me I didn't just fuck up big time by fucking a stage five clinger." Punk said almost fearfully.

"No, no." Paul laughed. "I don't think she really cares actually." And Punk frowned at that. "This message came from Randy who stopped by your hotel room with Ryan this morning."

"What?" Punk asked alarmed. "AJ was still there?"

"Yea she was. By the way how classless to leave her like that, I thought I taught you better." Paul scolded. "Anyway they wanted her to tell you that they stopped by."

"Did they do anything to her?" Punk asked almost not wanting to know.

"No they pulled her towel off her body and gave themselves a good show but that was it." Paul assured him.

"Fuck." Punk hissed. "All these years later they're still pissed."

"They want to kick your ass. Maybe you should just let them and get it over with." Paul suggested.

"They don't want to kick my ass they want to kill me." Punk said to him. "It's been ten years and this shit is still going on. You'll keep an eye on AJ right? I don't want them to bother her thinking it would get to me."

"Yea of course." Paul said to him. "AJ is one of my employees her safety is my concern but I don't think they'll be bothering her again. What about you?"

"What about me?" Punk asked.

"I tell you she left her husband and you fuck her one night and don't even leave your number? Cold." Paul noted.

"I have Maria." Punk reminded him. "She'll be fine she just needed to get laid it's probably been awhile for her anyway."

"How was she?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Really Paul?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Yes." Paul said seriously.

"She was great." Punk admitted.

"She looks like a nerd on the outside but I bet she's kinky." Paul laughed.

"Stop no more talking about my sex life. Just keep me posted." Punk said to him. "And I'll see you next week right? You're coming to Chicago to review what I have so far right?"

"Yea and I have some meetings set up." Paul said to him. "Which reminds me I have to book my flight. See you then."

"Thanks for the heads up." Punk said then hung up.

* * *

Paul stepped out of his office and saw AJ and his two other assistants working late into the night and grabbed AJ's attention.

"Andy do me a favor, book me a flight and hotel to Chicago for Sunday night and return Saturday." Paul said to her.

"Sure." She said dropping everything she was doing.

"You're coming with me so make it two flights and two rooms." Paul informed her and walked back into his office before she could protest.

"What's in Chicago?" AJ asked them. "Does he have an event?"

"I told you I've gone to Chicago to meet with Punk." Trinity reminded her. "Paul goes every month to check in on his work."

"He's going to see Punk?" AJ asked slowly.

"It will be a good time. Punk has a great house." Trinity said typing away at her laptop while AJ was frozen in place.


	2. Insight

**Insight**

* * *

AJ headed to her Brooklyn shared apartment. Once she arrived outside the building she used the stairwell to walk up the twelve flights and avoided eye contact with everyone who was doing shady deals and ignored the pleas from the homeless sleeping in the hallway and asking for money.

"I was beginning to think I'd have to send the police after you." AJ's roommate greeted as he rolled off the mattress on the floor.

"I didn't realize I had to run my schedule by you." AJ teased throwing her back on the messy floor of the one room apartment.

"I worry about you ok?" the dirty blonde haired man insisted.

"I know I'm sorry." AJ said softly. "You look hung over."

"I'm not hung over." Her friend Dean laughed. "I think I'm still drunk. Where the hell have you been?"

"I had work." She shrugged taking her jacket off.

"For two days? They kept you last night?" Dean laughed.

"I met someone." AJ shrugged.

"Little April Jeanette did not have a one night stand." Dean laughed.

"I did." She said almost proudly. "And it was great." She gushed.

"Get the fuck out!" he laughed. "Good for you!"

"You are so brotherly." AJ teased.

"Hey I love you like a sister but that doesn't change the fact you need to get laid." Dean said seriously. "I was going to just fuck you to help speed up the process."

"Robbie must be smiling down on you now." AJ joked.

"Robbie was my brother." Dean said seriously referring to AJ's blood brother. "I went to war with him, we served to tours together and I promised him I'd look after his family for him."

"I know and you've done a great job." AJ assure him with a smile. "Once I save up enough money we're out of this rat hole." She said to him.

"I don't want your money. You left Primo and asked to crash here and I said you could, I didn't ask you to get a job and take me with you." Dean reminded her as he picked up a beer and sipped it.

"You're just as much brother as Robbie was, where I go you go." AJ said to him.

"I like it here." Dean grinned. "But I do want you out of here just because it's not safe and you deserve better."

"You just want me out of here so you can have all of your disgusting guy friends over." AJ smirked.

"They'd hit on you then I'd have to hit their faces." Dean shrugged. "So tell me about this mystery man."

"He's not a mystery." She shrugged.

"You're frowning, did he do something you didn't want? Do I have to track him down and beat the shit out of him?" he asked seriously.

"No." AJ smiled lightly. "But the two guys I ran into this morning you could."

"What two guys?" Dean asked seriously now.

When Robbie passed away while fighting for his country in Iraq, Dean came home and took AJ under his wing. She was closest to Robbie out of everyone in the family and when he died a piece of her died too. She left her husband, her family and wanted to start to live her live life. Dean took AJ in even though he didn't have much to offer and she repaid him by waking him up during his many nightmares caused by what he had seen in Iraq, she would kick his one night stands out of the house and she fed and took care of him for the most part. Dean protected AJ while AJ took care of him.

"These guys showed up looking for the guy I was with and they creeped me out." AJ shivered. "I was at his hotel but he was already gone by the time they got there. They pushed their way into the room and pulled my towel off of me."

"Was that it?" Dean asked warily.

"Yes." She said and he nodded.

"What's their names?" Dean asked.

"I just know their first names." AJ shrugged. "It's not important I'm never going to see that guy so I doubt I'll see them again."

"Names." He repeated.

"Randy and Ryan." She said to him.

"They have gang colors on or anything?" Dean asked.

"No Dean." She sighed pushing some clothes off a chair and taking a seat.

"Oh Primo stopped by last night, bought some more of your stuff." Dean said nodding towards the corner were there was a garbage bag.

"How was he?" AJ asked.

"His usual stuck up better than everyone else self. Dude works at a gas station yet looks down at me." Dean spat. "He said you should be expecting the papers at some time next week."

"Well try not to lose them because I wont be here." AJ said to him.

"And where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"Chicago for the week on business." She informed him.

"I can't get a job flipping burgers at McDonalds and you landed your first job on your first interview and already get to travel." Dean laughed. "You were born under a lucky star girly."

"Yea." She said lightly. "That guy I slept with is going to be there. He lives in Chicago."

"Awkward." Dean laughed. "Here's a tip, pretend like you don't even remember him. It will piss him off."

"I don't want to piss him off." AJ argued.

"So you want to bang him again?" Dean asked her. "Because if that's the case just take your clothes off."

"No I just want to be professional." AJ said to him.

"Can't help you there, I'm sure you'll be fine." Dean said taking a swig of his beer again.

* * *

A week later AJ and Paul were standing outside of Punk's house.

"Why are you so nervous?" Paul asked AJ. "You've already seen the man naked, have you not?"

"Paul." She hissed and he laughed.

"I like you." Paul said still laughing as the door swung open.

"Nine in the morning?" Punk asked annoyed. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and his hair was messy.

"Wakey, wakey sun shine." Paul teased stepping side and before Punk could close the door he was surprised to see AJ.

"AJ." He forced out.

"Hi." She said with a shy smile.

"Come in." He said nodding for her to enter his home. "Paul didn't mention you'd be joining him."

"Sorry I forgot." Paul shrugged. "I need coffee." He said walking right into the kitchen.

"Look about-" Punk started.

"It's fine you don't have to say anything." AJ said cutting him off. "I'm sorry if I forced you into something you didn't want."

"It wasn't that." Punk said with a laugh. "I just had a flight to catch and uh-"

"Hey baby have you seen my phone?" a perky red head asked as she bounced down the stairs.

"Yea it's right there." Punk said pointing to the coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks I'm going to be so late for work." Maria sighed. "Oh hello." She smiled towards AJ.

"This is Paul's new assistant." Punk introduced. "AJ, this is my girlfriend Maria."

"Nice to meet you." Maria smiled shaking her hand. "Last one he bought was Trinity, how is she?"

"She's good." AJ smiled to her. It was impossible to not be nice to the woman.

"I'm going to say hi to Paul before I go." Maria told her boyfriend as she headed into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend?" AJ asked him.

"Yea." Punk said scratching the back of his head. "I left that out huh?"

"Yea I think you did." She said coldly.

"You're married." Punk pointed out.

"Separated." She corrected. "And she is so sweet and now I feel like crap so thank you." She hissed as Maria walked back in.

"Bye baby I'll see you for dinner." She said giving Punk a slow but still passionate open-mouthed kiss. "AJ it was nice to meet you, hope you're at dinner too."

"Perfect." Paul said sipping on his coffee as Maria walked out the door. "Want a tour Andy?"

"No I actually have to make a phone call." AJ said to him.

"Sure." Paul said as AJ passed him as she walked into the kitchen herself.

"AJ wait." Punk said walking after her. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm not mad because I thought something would happen between us I'm mad because I feel like shit." AJ argued.

"I'm sorry I should have said something but I didn't think I'd see you a week later." Punk admitted.

"Just forget it." She said to him as she pulled out her old fashioned flip-phone. "I really need to make this call."

"One more thing about the guys that stopped by the hotel-" he started.

"Don't worry about it." She said to him again.

"I do worry about it because they shouldn't have come there or bothered you." Punk said seriously. "I'm so sorry about it."

"It's fine." She said again. "You should get dressed." She said gesturing to his lack of his clothes.

"Ok." Punk said then as he walked out the door he heard her on the phone.

"Hey Dean it's me, I need you to talk me down…." She trailed off.

Punk realized Dean must have been her ex and he was now sending her straight back into his arms.

Punk and Paul were at work going over sketches and dialogue for hours. Most people would be bored but both Punk and Paul were in awe of how invested AJ was in all of this. It had been nearly six hours and everyone was starving. They asked AJ to order up food for them and Punk used the time to confront Paul.

"Why did you bring her here?" Punk asked him.

"She's my assistant." Paul shrugged.

"You have two other ones." Punk argued.

"She needs the experience." Paul said simply. "She doesn't seem bothered it's you who seems to be having the problem." He pointed out.

"Maria was here. What if AJ said something." Punk whispered.

"She's not like that." Paul laughed.

"How do you know? You've known her for two weeks." Punk said to him.

"Stop." Paul said seriously. "There's nothing wrong with the poor girl, she's just doing her job and trying. Maybe it's you who shouldn't be around her."

"I can't stop picturing her naked." Punk whispered as low as possible, so low Paul barely understood it.

"I'm sorry what?" Paul asked with a slow smile.

"I keep picturing her naked." Punk repeated looking towards the kitchen to make sure she was still in there.

"What's she look like?" Paul asked seriously and Punk rolled his eyes. "You have Maria in your bed and you're fantasizing about Andy?"

"She's different." Punk said unsurely. "I don't know I feel like I haven't gotten her out of my system."

"Please be gentle with her." Paul said annoyed. "I don't want her to quit."

"They said half an hour then we can go pick it up. If you give me the directions I'll just go." She volunteered.

"No I'll go." Paul said already standing up. "I need the fresh air, you two stay and work."

"You still have half an hour." Punk pointed out.

"I walk slow." Paul shrugged and walked out the door.

"He did that on purpose." AJ noted.

"Paul is a lot of things, subtle isn't one." Punk groaned. "Sit I don't bite." He said gesturing to the seat next to him and she arched a brow at him. "Oh I mean while I'm dressed I don't bite." He smirked remembering he did nibble on her a few times during their tryst. AJ took the seat next to him and looked at some of the paperwork.

"I'm upset that you have a girlfriend because it sucks to be cheated on." AJ said to him. "But I don't feel bad it happened because I needed it." She admitted and he smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smirked. "So how have you been? You get a new place or-"

"I'm fine were I'm living." She said to him and he just nodded. "I just started things take time."

"Yea I remember that." Punk said to her.

"And now you live in dream home." She smirked.

"Yea it's not bad." Punk agreed. "I just worry about you living alone in Brooklyn and traveling at night that's all, I'm sure Paul could help you find a place."

"I don't live alone." AJ said casually.

"I didn't realize you had a roommate." Punk said to her.

"You don't really know a lot about me." AJ pointed out.

"Well two girls living in Brooklyn and what I can only assume a bad building is still shady to me." Punk told her.

"I live with a guy." AJ said with a laugh as she moved some paper work around and didn't notice his frown.

"Your husband?" Punk asked.

"No my best friend." AJ said to him. "When I left Jersey he let me crash there."

"Oh." Punk said to her. "Most be awkward."

"It's not." AJ said to him. "He served with my brother."

"I didn't realize your bother was in the military." Punk said to her. "I have the outmost respect for military men."

"He was in the military, he died a year ago." She said casually never looking back at Punk.

"I'm sorry." Punk said to her.

"Me too." She said. "So, do you want me to throw these out?" she asking picking up a pile of papers.

"No- AJ I didn't mean to push you." He started.

"It's ok." She shrugged. "He passed away and he always knew deep down he wouldn't be coming home. He made peace with it I'm still working on it." She said with a sad smile. "Dean reminded me of him and he's really looked out for me."

"Dean." Punk said quietly to himself realizing that was who she spoke to.

"Yea that's him. I actually think you two would get along well." She said to him.

"I'd like to meet him." Punk said without thinking and she gave him a weird look.

"Why?" AJ asked trying not to laugh.

"You said we'd get along, why not? I have room for friends." Punk shrugged.

"I'll set it up next time you're in New York." She laughed sarcastically.

"You look great by the way." He said referring to her nice tight jeans but she was wearing a blazer over a simple tank top. She looked professional yet casual.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as his face leaned close to hers.

"Just let me try something." He said then pressed his lips to hers.

AJ would have pulled away had she had any will power, instead she let Punk pin to her the couch and link his hands with hers over her head as he grinned his lower half into hers. Neither could explain the intensity that came over them every time they were close. AJ felt Punk's hand slip under her tank top and run up her stomach and cup one of her breasts while his tongue continued his assault on her mouth. Punk's other hand moved to her zipper but halted when his front door swung open.

"I was halfway down the street and realized I forgot my wallet." Paul laughed pretending like walking in on his friend and assistant practically having sex was ok and normal.

"I'll go." Punk said pulling himself off of AJ.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Paul agreed and Punk ran out of the house without looking back at AJ.

"I'm sorry." She said to Paul. "You must think I'm unprofessional."

"I don't. I'm not judging you sweetheart it's him." Paul smirked. "Now let's get back to work."

* * *

The week had come gone by fast and AJ had seen Punk everyday but after Paul left them briefly on Monday he didn't make the same mistake again and sat in-between the two. She also spent time with Punk's lovely girlfriend Maria who went above and beyond to be nice to her. She felt so guilty every time Maria smiled at her or complimented her. She couldn't wait to be back home and away from Punk for good even though she did enjoy spending time with him. The two clicked remarkably and even Paul and Maria commented it. Sometimes Punk and AJ would be laughing about some obscure comic or TV show.

AJ packed her small bag when someone knocked at her door. She knew better this time and peeked before opening it and rested her forehead against the door hoping the man would just walk away. He had to walk away because she couldn't.

"I know you're in there." She heard Punk's voice. "I have something for you, just let me in."

AJ sighed and opened the door and he took in the sight of her. She was wearing night shorts that were incredibly short and a tiny white tank top. She coughed to get his attention because he was looking at her legs.

"Sorry." He smiled and passed her a bag. "There are some comics in there I thought you'd like to read."

"You didn't have to do that." She said to him but took the bag anyway. She never turned down free comics.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Yea." She said stepping aside and closing the door behind him. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot." He said simply looking at her eyes this time.

"Who were those two guys who came looking for you?" she asked him.

"Oh them? Nobody's." he said to her.

"They were somebody's." she snorted. "They circled me like pry and stripped my towel off of my body." She said to him and she could seem him stiffen slightly.

"They're from past." Punk told her. "We grew up together. We all moved to New York and they got into some bad stuff." He said to her. "I didn't follow in suit of them, made a name for myself and got off the streets. They don't like that."

"It seemed personal." AJ noted.

"It is but it's nothing I like to talk about." Punk said to her as he eyed her again.

"We can't." she said knowing what he was thinking.

"I feel like I have you in my head constantly and there's only one way to get you out of it." Punk admitted. "I know you're thinking it too."

"Punk-" she started but he placed his finger over her lips.

"I'm not going to push you into anything, I just wanted to say have a safe trip." He said and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Punk's lips lingered for a few moments before lifting his head up and looking down at her who was looking down at her own feet. He walked to the door but felt her jerk him around and jump into his arms. Her legs were wrapped his waist and her tongue ravished his. She could feel Punk's body ease as he dropped her onto the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked parting their lips and she just nodded as she reached for his t-shirt and pulled over his head and leaned down and crashed his chest against hers.

AJ pushed him off of her and he came to his feet thinking she had come to her senses because one of them had to but instead he watched as she pulled her top off and she didn't have a bra on. He grabbed both of her hands and tugged her up to her feet and pulled down her shorts and panties leaving her completely naked before him.

Punk dropped to his knees and up her thighs until he reached the center of her things and placed a kiss thing. AJ bit on her lip as she felt his tongue massage her there and let out a needy moan. She scratched as his hair as he lapped her up sweetly. Punk pulled his face away and pushed her so she fell back first onto the bed but her legs danged off of it.

"You taste so good." He said with a throaty growl. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders as he rested on his knees and placed his tongue in a place that drove her wild. AJ was arching and shaking as he pleased her in a way her husband never could.

"Oh my god." She cried, literally cried as tears escaped her eyes. He slipped a finger into her and sucked on her clit until she came leaving her slick enough to glide into her all night.

AJ lifted half of her body up and rested on her elbows as she watched Punk shed himself of his jeans and boxers. He watched as she licked her lips and he chuckled because he was sure that she hadn't noticed she even did it. He had a condom already in his hand but AJ tugged it from him as she fully sat up. She grabbed him by the shaft and licked his head causing him to look up at the ceiling because if he saw her do that he'd loose it.

AJ ripped the condom paper and slowly placed it over him fully and grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, this time though he was on his back and she was straddling him. She lifted her hips and dropped onto him without warning. There was something about being with AJ that was so different then with being with Maria.

AJ didn't slow her movements as she moved her hips as quickly as possible and continued to drop up and down him with such ease. It was like they fit perfectly together and neither could explain it. Punk's hands moved to her ass as he squeezed it, letting her ride him. His eyes never left hers and hers him as she felt she could do this with him forever.

"You are beautiful." He said to her and leaned down and kissed him slowing the movements of her hips, it was at the moments their lips touched he was buried as deep inside of her as he could be that her orgasm hit her. She wanted it to go on forever and cried not from the pleasure but from the fact that it was now almost over.

"No." she said resting her head against his but he just smiled and nipped at her lips.

Punk rolled her over and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he now took over her. AJ's neck arched as he consumed her body and pushed into her as hard as he could without breaking her small body. He was just as disappointed when he came only a few thrusts later but refused to leave her body yet. His mouth latched over her nipple and sucked there for a while before moving to the other one.

"You feel so good." AJ said running her hands up and down his back.

"You feel right." He murmured against her skin.

A half hour later AJ watched with a sheet wrapped around her small frame as Punk cleaned himself off and quickly got dressed. He looked back to her before leaving and gave her a kiss.

"I could come to New York next weekend." He offered.

"What are we doing?" she asked with a laugh. "You have someone."

"I could still come to New York next weekend." He said with half a smile.

"It's just not a good idea." She said to him.

"Either was this but it felt good." He said simply.

"Do you want to see me next weekend?" AJ asked him.

"Yea I do." He admitted without shame.

"Its just a bad idea." She said shaking her head. "Stay home with your girlfriend."

Punk didn't respond he just moved away from her and walked right out of her hotel room. Punk headed straight to the elevator when he saw Paul coming down the hallway and tried to turn around.

"I already see you." Paul informed him and Punk let out a sigh and walked towards him. "Came by to see me?" he asked him

"Yea but you weren't there." Punk laughed. "Clearly you were out."

"What did you need?" Paul asked playing along, enjoying this far too much. "Was it tips on how to dress? Because here's one- your shirt would look better if it wasn't inside out."

"Oh fuck." Punk groaned looking at the shirt.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked. "You've got a very pretty and loyal girlfriend at home waiting for you."

"I know." Punk hissed. "I just- I don't fucking know anymore."

"One time is fine, two times it's not a one night stand it's a fling. Feelings get involved and it gets messy." Paul warned him. "She's legally married, you have a girlfriend and do I have to remind you why you shouldn't be hanging around New York a lot?"

"I'm not afraid of those assholes." Punk scoffed.

"Those assholes are dangerous and blame you for ratting out their leader and sending him to jail." Paul reminded him.

"It wasn't a gang Paul." Punk laughed. "We were a bunch of idiots and Mike got caught because he went too far."

"You testified against your own brother." Paul said seriously. "They loved him and they blame you for breaking a code."

"Mike went to scary place. Knocking off a liquor store or breaking a car window is one thing. Assaulting and beating the shit out of a woman on the street who wouldn't give up her purse was wrong." Punk said seriously.

"I'm not disagreeing but you were the only witness." Paul said to him. "You didn't even try to hide the fact that it was you who went to the police."

"I have nothing to hide. I was young and stupid but even back than I had a moral code, they never did. If they have a problem with me they'd come to Chicago because they know where I live. They're pussy's and if I want to go to New York I'll go to New York." He said almost coldly.

"Sorry I bought it up." Paul said to him. "Call me Monday and send me over the sketches." He said to him.

"Yea ok." Punk nodded and waited for Paul to go back to his room. He looked back and his eyes wandered towards AJ door and saw her in the doorway. She must have heard him talking to Paul in the hallway, he wasn't sure what she heard but it was nothing he was ashamed of or hid.

Punk gave her a light smile and she returned it with an added small, but sweet wave. He wanted more than anything to go back to her right now and rip the sheet off of her body and take her until she couldn't take anymore but he was going to be the strong one and just walked away from her.


	3. Breaking Down

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

 **Breaking Down**

* * *

Punk never came that following weekend and AJ knew it was for the best. The guilt ate her terribly knowing how sweet Maria was. She really just needed to push Punk out of her head once and for all and was spending more time with the girls she worked with and branched out with other co-workers as well. But she couldn't shake Punk, she couldn't get him out of her mind no matter how hard she tried.

But right now AJ had something bigger to deal with, Dean and his self-destructive ways. She was finally pulling in enough money to move far away from this Brooklyn apartment building but wouldn't go without Dean who refused to go with her.

"It's your money just go!" Dean yelled. Dean never usually yelled at her but Dean was drunk and not his usual happy drunk self but he was angry drunk.

"I'm not leaving you behind." AJ argued folding her arms. "If you stay I'm staying."

"I'm throwing your ass out." Dean hissed. "Now you have to go! Go get yourself a big apartment, decorate it in pink and enjoy the fact that you'll have a shower with hot water!"

"We're a team." She said standing her ground.

"No AJ we're not a fucking team! You're young, pretty and have your whole life ahead of you and I can barely leave my shit hole apartment without jumping at the sounds of a car backfiring or fireworks!" he shouted.

"I'm here to help you." She practically pleaded. "Let me help you! Please Dean-"

"Dean!" he screamed in her face causing her to jump back. "That's my fucking name! Not Robbie! I don't need you to take care of me because you don't have your brother! I'm not some sort of filler!"

"I know you're not but we both loved him and-" she began almost nervously now.

"He's fucking dead!" Dean screamed throwing his beer bottle against the dirty wall causing it to shatter. "Get through your thick head! He's dead and gone! Time to move on AJ! We all have but you!"

"Dean I think you should just sleep this off." She said to him holding back tears.

"I don't need to sleep anything off AJ I need you to get the fuck out of my place because you're a constant reminder to me that Robbie is gone and I'm still fucking stuck here." He said almost too calmly.

"Ok." She said grabbing her bag. "I'll be back in the morning, hopefully you've come down by then." She said as she stepped outside her door.

AJ let the tears fall from her eyes as she hit the pavement and took a moment to wipe her eyes and calm herself down. It was only ten but it was dark and the street was crowded, a street she didn't really want to hang out on for a long period of time. She looked up to her window and saw Dean looking down at her. He had on a scowl but she could already tell he was regretting his words.

"April Jeanette Colon." She heard a male voice greet from down the street. No one ever used her married her named, her eyes dropped from Dean and straight ahead to the men approaching her. They were the same two men from her hotel room a few weeks back.

"I think you have the wrong person sorry." AJ lied and turned to go back into the building but Randy grabbed her arm.

AJ looked up and saw Dean was no longer in the window and knew he was on his way down. Randy had about one minute to leave before a very drunk Dean came down and beat him to death.

"We were just wondering if you gave your buddy Punk our message." Randy grinned while the big goofy remained again just licked his lips at her.

"I really think you have me confused with somebody else." AJ laughed lightly. "I think you should go-"

"You were in his home in Chicago were you not?" Randy asked her. "You work for Marvel, he works for Marvel- all makes sense now."

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked stepping outside with a baseball bat in hand.

Randy let go of AJ's arm and took a step back with his buddy Ryan. He eyed Dean from head to toe.

"Nobody just saying hello." Randy assured him holding his hands up defensively. "Who are you?"

"Fuck you." Dean spat. "He bothering you?" he asked AJ.

"No just go back inside." AJ insisted.

"Is he your husband? He doesn't look Spanish trash to me." Randy laughed.

Dean took a step towards Randy but AJ jumped in front of Dean.

"Leave it, ok?" AJ said to Dean.

"We're going." Randy said to him. "Come on Ryan." He said nudging his friend along.

"Bye AJ." Ryan smiled as they walked away.

"Ryan." Dean said to himself. "Are those the guys from the hotel?" he asked her but before she could respond he was chasing after them as they got into their car.

Dean caught up to the car as it pulled away and tossed his baseball bat at it leaving it in the street as he cursed and screamed for them to come back and face him like real men would. Dean walked back towards the building and didn't care people were looking at him like he was nuts.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Dean asked one man who just shook his head and looked away. "I don't know what's going on with you but this guy you're dating should have a little more respect for you and not leave you sitting bait for pissed off steroid addicts."

"We're not dating." AJ reminded him.

"Come on." Dean said to her so she would follow him inside.

"Maybe you should cool off tonight." AJ suggested.

"Where are you going at this time?" Dean asked her.

"What do you care? We don't have a friendship and you certainly are not my brother." She reminded him of his words from earlier.

"Come on AJ-" he began annoyed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She then walked off ignoring his protests.

* * *

AJ made it to a diner not far from her place and pulled her phone out. She knew it was late but she had promised Paul if she ever saw the two of them again she'd inform him. She called him but he didn't answer. Instead of leaving him message she went against her judgment and called Punk. She hadn't used the number he had given her back in Chicago for 'business' only.

"Hello?" he answered after two rings. She didn't say anything first and started to consider hanging up. "I know it's you AJ." He said and she rolled her eyes, how annoying she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She said to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing her voice was off. He could tell she had been crying.

"Those guys from the hotel, I saw them again." She said to him.

"Where?" he asked growing angry.

"At my apartment." She admitted.

"They came to your apartment?" Punk questioned.

"Well they were outside of the building. He knew my full name, he knows where I work." She said to him.

"Did they say or do anything?" he asked her.

"He asked if I gave you his message but Dean scared them off. They didn't have much time." AJ told him.

"That's good." Punk said slightly relieved. "Are you home now?"

"No." she said to him. "I'm at a diner-"

"AJ what if they're still there? Go home!" he shouted.

"I had a fight with Dean and those guys are gone I'm fine." She said to him. "That's all I wanted to say sorry to bother you-"

"You didn't brother me." He cut her off. "What was the fight about?"

"What?" she asked him.

"You and Dean, you said you had a fight. From everything you told me about him you two seem close." Punk noted.

"It was about moving and then it turned into a Robbie thing, I don't want to think about it." She said to him. "Have a good night." She then hung up before he could say anything else and turned her phone off all together.

AJ spent the night in the hotel next to Marvel, the same one she slept with Punk in. She just ended up in the City and staying there seemed right. The minute she walked into the office Paul approached her.

"I tried calling you back last night." Paul frowned.

"I turned my phone off." AJ admitted.

"He was very worried about you." Paul said quietly and she just nodded.

"That's nice." She said starting up her computer.

"Where did you stay last night? He said you didn't go home." Paul questioned.

"A hotel. I'm going home after work though." She told Paul. "And you can tell him to stop worrying."

"He feels like he bought something into your life." Paul admitted. "He just wants to help."

"He has a girlfriend he should be worrying about." AJ said stiffly.

"Oh don't be like Andy." Paul laughed.

"How are you ok with this?" AJ asked him bluntly. "You seem to like Maria and you know I've slept with Punk more than once."

"She's very pretty and sweet." Paul nodded. "But she's not his type also if you think Maria is a saint you don't know her that well."

"She cheats on Punk?" AJ asked him. "Does he know this?"

"Punk is smarter than you think." Paul smirked. "If you don't go home tonight you call me and I'll put you up in a nice place, ok?"

"Ok." She said to him.

* * *

AJ was back home by 6pm but Dean wasn't there. The apartment was one room so the only other place he could be was at the bar a few blocks down. AJ looked at the messy room and grabbed a garbage bag and began to clean up the broken bottles, empty food containers and condoms that Dean would just leave around. AJ was stunned when she heard a knock at the front door but realized Dean had a bad habit of leaving his keys at home. She opened the door then closed it quickly upon seeing Punk standing on the other side.

"AJ." Punk said knocking again.

"Go away!" she yelled from behind the door.

"Why? I'm already here." Punk snorted. "Let me in or I'll have this conversation from the hallway and I don't think you want the drunk man who sleeps next to your front door to know your business!"

AJ opened the door on a crack and looked up at his eyes.

"It's not pretty in here." She said to him.

"How could that be possibly? You're in there." He said seriously and she rolled her eyes at the lame but still sweet line.

"Please just leave, don't make me let you in." She pleaded.

"I'm not here to judge." Punk said pushing the door open, which she didn't fight and stepped inside. He looked around the small one room apartment but didn't say a thing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked folding her arms.

"You hung up on me." He reminded her coolly.

"So you flew to New York?" she asked him.

"Yes. I don't like being hung up on." Punk noted as he again looked around, he saw broken glass, beer stains against the wall, clothes thrown around, condoms and condom wrappers. "I assume your roommate likes to party."

"He's going through some stuff." AJ defended. "I thought you weren't going to judge?"

"Your place not your friend." He pointed out. "He have anger issues?" he asked looking back at AJ finally.

"No. He's great like I said he's dealing with stuff." AJ again defended.

"You can't stay here." He said to her seriously.

"I'm fine here. I'm not leaving without him." AJ told him picking some clothes off a chair and dropping it to the floor. "Want to sit?"

"No I might catch something." He snorted.

"Bye Punk." She said annoyed.

"I'm kidding." He said quickly.

"He has PTSD and he hasn't coped well with being home." AJ said as she moved around the small place trying to clean.

"Clearly." He remarked.

"You have no idea what it's like to be in the military and see the things he saw and lose what he lost." AJ informed him strongly. "Don't you dare walk into my home and shit talk my brother to me."

"I wasn't talking about your brother." Punk reminded her softly.

"I mean my friend." She said softly looking away. "I really think you should just go. I told those guys I wasn't who they I thought was but if they see you here they'll know I was full shit."

"They already think you are I'm sure." Punk said to her. "They did their homework on you."

"Yea they even knew my married name." AJ noted.

"Good thing Dean was here because those guys don't have morals or codes. I'm here to try to fix this for you since I dragged you into this." Punk said to her.

"Just leave it alone." AJ said to him. "They clearly don't like you and are looking to hurt you. Just leave me alone and everything will be ok."

"What's wrong with you?" Punk asked. "You're not yourself."

"Nothing Punk I just want to clean up this place so I can sleep." She said annoyed.

"You look like you're about to cry." He frowned. "If you're afraid-"

"This has nothing to do with those two idiots Phil." AJ said to him. "It's Robbie's birthday today. That's why Dean has been so out of it."

"Oh." Punk said feeling bad. "You shouldn't be here."

"I need to be here." She said to him. "Dean needs me."

"Well where is he?" he asked her.

"He's probably at the bar. I'll go by in an hour and drag him out. You can go." She said to him.

"You support Dean but who supports you?" Punk asked her seriously.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You help him with your brother passing but who do you have?" Punk asked.

"I spoke to my parents earlier." She said to him.

"You need more than that." Punk insisted.

"I don't need you." She said looking up at him as she kneeled down to pick up more garbage.

"Let me help you." He said to her.

"I don't-" she started but felt herself getting worked up.

"Let me help you." He repeated gently grabbing her by the shoulders to bring her to her feet and pulled her into a reluctant hug.

"Stop." She cried against his chest.

"It's alright." He said hugging her tightly and running his hand through her hair.

"I miss him!" She sobbed. "I miss him so much I don't think I can't breathe, it hurts to breathe!" she continued to cry.

"It's alright." He said feeling her knees go out and falling to the floor with her carefully, never letting go. "I'm right here."

"Oh god!" she cried in her arms as she let it all out.

AJ was on the floor with Punk for almost an hour as she just cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. He didn't try to get her to stop he just held her. His shirt was soaked with her tears and his heart broke with every sob.

"I'm sorry." She said finally pulling away from him. "I've never cried like that."

"It's ok." He said with a frown.

"I really have to go find Dean." She said standing up.

"Just relax." He said standing to his feet now and walking to the door with her.

"I can't." she said to him. "He needs me."

"No you need something, you need someone." He corrected. "Stop thinking about him and worry about yourself."

"I'm not built that way." She admitted.

"Please just take a minute." He insisted before she could walk out the door.

He watched as her eyes moved to his lips and he knew what she wanted, what she wanted. She was pressed against the door as Punk entered her personal space and looked up at him. He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers.

He literally dreamt of kissing her again every night since he last saw her, he still tasted her in his mouth and even with Maria would picture her perfect face. She was literally consuming his life. Was he taking advantage of her fragile state? He chalked it up to comforting her. She on the other hand knew she was taking advantage of his kindness but she needed to be selfish and just feel.

AJ wasted no time as she undid his fly and pulled down his zipper and took him into her hands. She stroked him as hard as she could without hurting him until it became too much for him and he bit down on her bottom lip causing her to whimper.

"Sorry baby." He muttered against her ear as he pulled her own bottoms down and lifted her up and dropped her onto himself.

"Oh!" she moaned as he banged her against her front door. He was mostly afraid of having sex with her anywhere else in the apartment because it was filthy; the door was the cleanest option.

"You like that?" he asked as he adjusted his angle and moved her right leg over his hip. "Tell me how much you like it." He demanded licking over her slightly parted lips.

"I love it." She moaned as he nails dug into his t-shirt covered chest. "Harder." She requested and he grabbed her other leg so both were wrapped around him and began to penetrate as quickly and hard as possible.

"You are so fucking tight and hot." He said as he used everything he had to push into her.

"Don't stop." She begged as her eyes watered up.

Punk didn't stop until she finally came five minutes later. When Punk thrust into her a few more times until he felt himself close to coming. He didn't have a condom on and didn't want to any little accidents. He wasn't sure where her bathroom was to finish himself off and just as he was about to ask he looked towards her and saw the door, she was already on her knees and took him into her mouth.

"Fuck AJ!" He grunted placing the palms of his hands against the door. She didn't have to suck on him for long before he came in her mouth. That was an easy solution to his problem he thought to himself as he watched her mouth slid off of him and then stood up.

"I'm going to clean off." She said feeling embarrassed and past right by him and walked through a small door that he assumed was a closet but he guessed was the bathroom.

Punk zipped up his pants and walked over to her sink to run cold water over his face but when the water began to run it was brown and made a disgusted face as he quickly turned the faucet off.

"Who the fuck are you?" A blonde haired man asked as he walked inside. Punk assumed this was the infamous Dean.

"Punk." He said and he saw Dean relax a bit as he closed the door behind him. "And you must be Dean."

"That's me." Dean said as wobbled inside. "Where's AJ?"

"She's in the bathroom." He said to him then watched as Dean sniffed the air.

"Did you have sex?" he asked him and Punk almost passed out.

"Sorry, what?" Punk asked hoping he misheard.

"It smells like sex in here." Dean said walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer.

"It's not really your business." Punk said to him and Dean gave him a smirk.

"Ballsy." Dean laughed. "I like that." He then pulled the cap off of his beer and took a long sip. "Stop fucking with her." He warned him. "You have a girl back home, your shady fucking friends are up her ass- stop toying with her or I'll break your pretty little face." He said calmly.

"Dean you're back." AJ said surprised stepping out of the bathroom. "I was just going to look for you." Punk was relieved that AJ came out so he didn't have to fight with Dean for her sake.

"I'm a big boy." Dean laughed. "About last night-"

"It's ok." She said to him.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have lashed at you like that, you know I love you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiled, happy that Dean seemed to be back to his old safe. "So you met Punk?"

"Yea he's good people." Dean said raising his beer to the man. "Want one?"

"I don't drink but thanks." Punk said to him.

"I respect that." Dean nodded. "AJ doesn't drink either."

"Your water is brown." Punk said to AJ.

"I know that happens at this time everyday, let it run for a few minutes and it should be fine." She said to him.

"Could you please tell her to get her out of here and get place?" Dean asked Punk.

"I agree." Punk said looking towards her.

"Could you please tell Dean I'll go when he agrees to come with me." AJ said to Punk.

"You know Dean I know some people out here I can help set you up with a job." Punk offered. "This way you could move out of here because she's not going without you."

"I don't need your charity man but thanks." He chuckled as fell onto a beanbag chair on the floor.

"Where do you sleep?" Punk asked AJ as Dean turned on the radio.

"Over there." She said pointing to a tiny dirty mattress.

"Why don't you spend the night with me tonight in my hotel?" he offered. "I wanted to hang out I don't think we can with your friend here." He said to him.

"I can't leave him tonight." AJ insisted.

"I'm not deaf." Dean said looking over to her. "Head out, sleep in a real bed." He encouraged.  
"Dean-" She started.

"Go." He said softly but seriously at the same time. "I want you out of here today, be around good people. Besides I have a lady friend coming over." He grinned sipping his beer.

"Are you sure?" she asked Punk and he smiled at her. "Call if you need anything." She said to Dean as she grabbed her bag.

"I won't." Dean said to them. "Have fun, but not too much fun and don't forget your stuff there." He said pointing to a yellow envelope across the room. "You were supposed to mail that shit yesterday."

"Right, thanks." She said grabbing it. "I just have to drop this off in the mailbox." She said to Punk who just nodded.

"Dean it was good to meet you." Punk said as AJ walked out the door before him.

"You too." Dean said then looked at him. "Take care of her tonight, ok?"

"Yea I will." He said then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Punk watched as AJ dropped the large envelope into the mailbox then headed back over to him.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"My divorce papers." She said honestly. "A few more weeks and it's official."

"I'm sorry." He said unsure as to what to say.

"Don't be I'm not." AJ said simply.

"So why the divorce? He cheated?" Punk asked and she laughed.

"No he was really nice and sweet." AJ said to him. "I was the one who messed up."

"I doubt that." Punk scuffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked towards the subway station to head into the city.

"After Robbie died I realized life was short and wanted more." AJ said to him. "Primo was great to me, but he was the only man I had ever been with and I just wasn't in love with him anymore. I told him one day out of the blue I was leaving and it crushed him but he let me go."

"Do you regret it?" he asked her.

"Nope." She said to him. "I regret hurting him because he didn't deserve it but I don't regret leaving Jersey. I love my job- I've never had a job before." She laughed. "I've met some pretty great people too."

"Does that include me?" he asked her.

"Yea you just make the cut." She teased. "How's Maria by the way?"

"You don't understand us." Punk said to her.

"What's to understand? You're with her and you're sleeping with me." She pointed out.

"Maria and I have been together for a very long time." He said looking straight ahead. "We've both been with other people but we pretend we don't know about it. It's weird but it works for us."

"I'm not judging." AJ said to him as they passed a movie theatre. "Oh they're showing Ghostbusters again!" she smiled seeing the huge poster. "I love when they re-release the classics."

"You like Ghostbusters?" Punk asked amused.

"Of course!" she said wit a big smile.

"Let's go." He said stopping in front of theatre.

"Don't you just want to get back to the City?" she asked him.

"No I want to see this movie with you." He said and she gave in and walked towards him. He surprised her by her grabbing her hand but she didn't fight it. He walked up to the ticket window and got them two tickets to the movie. AJ couldn't remember the last time her husband had taken her to the movies.

* * *

The movie was great and both Punk and AJ finished famous lines from the film and pigged out on popcorn and shared a soda. The theatre was pretty empty and Punk's arm remained draped over her chair throughout most of the film. Right before the film ended however they ended up making out like a bunch of teenagers.

Neither realized the film was over until Punk felt someone tap his shoulder. It was an older man with a broom in his hand.

"The movie's been over for a while now." He smiled at the young (not)couple.

"Right, sorry man." Punk said standing up and taking AJ's hand into his own again.

"Thanks for the movie." She said with a happy grin.

"Thank you for making it more enjoyable." He retorted.

"Woah is that you Brooks!" a voice shouted and Punk froze. AJ had no idea that was even his last name.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked as Punk dropped her hand.

"It is! Holy shit!" a man in the theatre uniform laughed. "You look so good man!"

"Yea thanks." Punk said to him.

"Haven't seen you since Mikey's last birthday." He noted. "Shame what happened to him. Family turning on family is always sick."

"What he did was sick." Punk corrected.

"Whose this?" he asked looking to AJ. AJ eyed the almost 40-year-old man with a weird look.

"She's a friend." Punk said to him.

"You hold all of your friends hands?" he asked curiously. "I thought you were told stay out of New York?"

"You're not he mafia." Punk laughed. "I do a lot of business in New York, my brother doesn't this City." He said towering over the man.

"I bet you do a lot of things in the City." He said looking past him over to AJ.

"Don't." Punk warned him. "Let's go." He said holding his hand out again for AJ which she took.

"Bye Brooks!" he shouted with a laugh. "I'll tell Randy I bumped into you!"


	4. Come And Get It

**Come And Get It**

* * *

The next two months Punk had been back to New York every two weekends to spend it with AJ. They'd hide away in a hotel room and surprisingly to AJ it wasn't just all sex. They'd watch movies, talk about work, talk about their lives, play games and read comics. AJ was getting too attached to Punk and she knew it. He went home every Monday morning to Maria and spends the week there.

AJ began to envy the perky red head who not only shared Punk's home but his heart, a place she wanted to be. She knew it wasn't realistic to be with him and Punk was really just a rebound from her husband. Again she began to branch out more with people she worked with and the best thing that happened over the last two months? She convinced Dean to move out of that horrible Brooklyn apartment and into a slightly better one. It was a one bedroom place but at least there was a bed for her in her room and Dean got the couch even though she insisted he take the bedroom.

AJ also knew that there was a launch party for 'Drax'- which was Punk's new comic- in New York on Friday and he would be there. Normally knowing Punk was coming to New York would excite but he'd be bringing Maria with him this time around and there'd be no way to get around it.

"Andy." Paul called from his office and AJ walked inside. "The launch party is Friday-"

"Yes and I called the caterer, the bartender and the DJ." AJ informed him.

"I wasn't going to question if you did, you're good." Paul smirked. "I wanted to let you know even though you're working the event you can bring a guest."

"Oh that's ok." AJ smiled lightly.

"Do you have a date for the evening?" he asked her

"I'm not going to go all Fatal Attraction on Punk or anything." AJ assured her boss who was more than aware of her affair with Punk.

"I don't think you will." Paul chuckled. "But that'd be funny. No it's just I have an associate who used to work here and I'm looking to lure him back to Marvel. I'd like you to be his chaperone for the evening."

"Me? Really?" AJ asked unsurely.

"Yes you." Paul smirked. "You're pretty, a good worked and unlike my other assistants you know the difference between Batman and Wolverine." He grinned. "He'll pick you up at your apartment at 5 I just needed to verify your new address."

"This sounds like a date." AJ said warily and Paul just shrugged. "I get that you don't like what I'm doing with Punk you probably think I'm a terrible person-"

"That's not the case at all." Paul laughed.

"Did Punk ask you to find me a date?" she asked him and Paul let out such a loud laugh she was sure everyone outside heard.

"That's priceless." He said wiping his eyes. "Do you think Punk would really ask me to set up a young lady that he enjoys having all to himself?"

"So you're trying to piss him off?" she asked him confused.

"I'm just trying to get a good worker back into the company and if it ruffles Punk's feathers so be it." Paul said simply. "I love Punk like a son but with that said he knows what he's doing and he knows he can't have his cake and eat it too."

"Ok." AJ said to him. "So what's this guys name?"

"Chris Jericho." Paul told her.

"Isn't he in a band?" AJ asked recalling the name. "Fozzy, isn't it?"

"Very good my dear." Paul grinned. "He also used to do some work here. He's easing up on the touring and I'm sure I could get him to settle down here. And don't worry about Punk, him and Jericho go way back I'm sure Punk will be more than thrilled to see him on your arm." Paul said biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Ok sounds good, anything else?" she asked noting Paul's face was red from trying to hold in his laughter. He just shook his head and waved for her to leave and as soon as she stepped outside she heard him laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked herself as she headed back to her desk.

* * *

 _ **Friday Night**_

"So let me get this straight your boyfriend is going to be at this part but he's brining his girlfriend so you're bringing a new boyfriend?" Dean asked from the couch as AJ headed into the living room wearing a cute little black dress with converse.

"Punk isn't my boyfriend." AJ reminded him.

"Do you have sex with him?" he asked her coolly and she rolled her eyes. "Do you spend weekends with him? Does he pay for your meals? Does he pull out your chair? If he does all of that he's your boyfriend."

"He's in a relationship Dean and it's not with me. He lives with another woman." AJ reminded him. "Our arrangement works for me."

"You went from marrying your only boyfriend to being a mistress and a rock stars girl." Dean laughed as he kept his eyes on the TV. "Robbie is rolling in his grave."

"Don't say that." AJ said annoyed.

"You deserve to be with a guy who wants to be with you fulltime, not just weekends." Dean said bluntly.

"This is what I want." AJ reminded him.

"I doubt that." Dean said simply as he turned the volume of the TV up. "Hey if this rock star gets a little too touchy with you, call me because I got a new bat that I want to break in." He said seriously glancing over to her.

"I'll keep that in mind." AJ laughed.

"I mean it." He said sternly and she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you do, thank you. Don't wait up for me." She said grabbing her bag.

"You know what? I am going to wait up for you." Dean informed her. "I don't like rock stars especially ones who can't even sing like that hack! So I will be waiting up and he better be good to you."

"Bye Dean." AJ laughed walking out the door.

* * *

AJ met Jericho outside and he had to be the most condescending man she had ever met in her life. He spoke on the phone while the limo he hired drove them into the City and barely acknowledged her. The things he was saying on the phone to whoever it was, was offensive crude stuff she had ever heard and AJ was far from a prude.

"Hey sweetheart what's your name again?" Jericho asked as they stepped out of the limo.

"AJ." She reminded him politely.

"And you are legal right? I don't need to make that mistake right." Jericho laughed as they were lead right inside.

"I'm 26." AJ informed him.

"Get the fuck out." Jericho said stunned. "You look like you barely hit puberty." He chuckled nodding towards her small breasts. AJ instinctually wrapped her arms around herself.

They were late to the party because Jericho had to make a pit stop into a building, she assumed to pick up something far from legal and when she walked in she found Punk immediately. He was chatting with Paul with his arm wrapped firmly around his lovely girlfriend who looked extra beautiful tonight.

AJ wished she was across the room with him instead she was stuck this joker and his bad Bon Jovi haircut. She couldn't help but pretend for a moment it was her at his side chatting with important people all the while Punk would be keeping a protective grip around her, one so protective that men like Jericho wouldn't dare look her way let alone speak to her the way he was.

"Here you go." Jericho said passing her a glass of champagne.

"I don't drink." AJ said but accepted the glass.

"Are you sure you're legal?" he asked seriously.

"You want to see my ID?" AJ snapped.

"Alright, alright." Jericho chuckled. "You're awfully uptight when was the last time you got dick?" he asked crudely and AJ's eyes widened in shock.

"That is incredibly rude." AJ informed him harshly.

"It's a fair question sweet bum." He shrugged taking a long sip of his champagne.

While AJ bickered with Jericho she had no idea Punk had spotted them. His smile fell upon seeing his lover with a man he absolutely loathed arguing from across the room. AJ had on a serious face as she pointed at Jericho and he just seemed to be laughing at her.

"What's wrong baby?" Maria asked kissing his cheek to get his attention.

"Is that Chris Jericho?" Punk asked Paul who looked over.

"Oh yea it is." Paul said to him.

"What's he doing with AJ?" he asked his friend.

"Jericho needed a date for the event and AJ is helping me out." Paul said to him innocently.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Punk snapped.

"You still don't like him, huh?" Maria giggled.

"Get him the fuck away from her." Punk said to Paul ignoring Maria.

"AJ works for me, I'm paying her to do this- she'll be fine." Paul said to him.

"Why are you being such a dick?" Punk asked Paul. "She's just getting over a marriage, she's having some problems and you think setting her up with that asshole was a good idea?"

"Why are you so mad?" Maria asked Punk with a frown.

"Yea Punk?" Paul asked.

"Because I don't like Chris and I like AJ. She's a sweet young girl who doesn't deserve the torture that Jericho has in store for her tonight." Punk defended in a calmer voice.

"Maybe you should go over and say hello." Paul suggested. "I'll keep Maria company."

"Yea go say hi." Maria agreed.

"No I'm good." Punk said holding Maria tighter but keeping his glare on the two across room.

An hour into the event AJ was sitting at the bar that was set up sipping on a Shirley Temple while Jericho mingled. AJ was now also beginning to suspect that Heyman set this up as a form of punishment because there was no other reason he'd force her to endure time with this disgusting man.

"Hi." A voice said and AJ turned her head and tried not to smile at Punk who was looking straight ahead as he waved the bartender over. "Two club sodas."

"Hi." AJ greeted in a defeated tone.

"Having fun?" he asked casting his eyes to the side to look at her.

"How can you tell?" she laughed.

"Is he behaving himself?" Punk asked pulling out some money to tip the man as he bought over their drinks.

"No but I can handle it." AJ said to him.

"If you can't let me know." He said tossing the money on the counter and grabbing the drinks then turned and headed towards Maria.

AJ turned her head as Maria waved and smiled at her and gave her a gentle smile and weak wave back. AJ watched as Punk passed Maria her drink and placed a sweet short kiss on her plump red lips.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to blow this joint." Jericho said waving over the bartender and he knew to hand Jericho another glass of champagne.

"They didn't unveil the cover yet." AJ pointed out. "That is what tonight is about."

"You think I give a shit about a crappy comic written by some prick who has always been jealous of me?" Jericho laughed.

"I think Punk is great." AJ said honestly.

"Of course you do." Jericho smirked. "You're young and he's probably fucked you into next week many of times if I know Punk."

"Excuse me?" AJ asked taken back.

"Punk will stick his dick in anything with a pulse, don't think you're special and don't think I didn't catch the glares he shot my way either." Jericho said to her coolly.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." AJ shrugged.

"He doesn't like me but he doesn't like you either." Jericho said to her. "I've known him a long time and he's been with Maria for most of that time. She's way too hot for him." He said smiling towards Maria as Punk's back was turned and shot her a wink. "You're more on his level."

"I'm so sick you insulting my appearance." AJ snapped. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You have a very fit body and I'm sure I could bend you in ways you didn't even think were possible but you have sad little eyes and a permanent frown and that is unattractive." Jericho said to her.

"Maybe I should try botex, who did yours?" she quipped and he laughed.

"I can see why Paul likes you." Jericho said amused. "Alright you just went up a few notches in my book."

"Great I can check that off my bucket list." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You look like you need to have fun." He said to her seriously now. "And I don't mean sexually unless you want to." He added. "Let's get out of here I have people waiting for me a few blocks over at a club. It's cool people and a good time."

"I can't just leave I work here." AJ said to him.

"Paul has left you to me don't worry about it." Jericho said to her. "You're too uptight, put your hair down and have some fun." He said then looked across the room. "Paul!" Jericho shouted and not only did that get Paul's attention but Punk's as well. "We're heading out! Tonight rocked!" he said giving Paul a thumbs up as he grabbed AJ's hand and tugged her out of her stool.

Paul frowned and tried to push through the people but Jericho was already gone and so was AJ. He looked over and saw the scariest glare he had ever seen from Punk. He didn't expect AJ to leave with Jericho, he had hoped Punk would wise up but he was wrong. Paul just shrugged and went back to the people he was talking to.

* * *

Jericho wasn't half bad AJ had learned. Sure he was an asshole but AJ seemed to like assholes, Dean, Punk- it was just who she meshed with. She did have a good time at the rock club and his friends were pretty cool. She danced, laughed and was able to forget all about Punk, Robbie and her impending divorce. But once it hit one in the morning AJ knew she had to leave. She walked over to Chris and thanked him for helping her loosen up and he slipped her his number and told her to call if she ever needed to have fun again.

AJ decided a cab would be her best bet back to Brooklyn but the moment she stepped out of the club she saw the man Ryan who she had seen twice before leaning against a bus stop looking towards the club entrance.

"Hi AJ." He smiled.

Those were the only two words she had ever heard him speak. She put her head down and headed away from the building without looking back but she knew he was a step behind her. She also couldn't believe not one cab had driven by yet.

"Where are you going AJ?" he asked staying on her heels.

"Taxi!" She yelled out holding her arm out but the cars just drove past her.

"You're really pretty AJ." Ryan said from behind her.

AJ didn't even look back as she continued to venture down the street until she hit a busy avenue. But she knew he was right there and there was no worse feeling in the world knowing something was going to happen to you and there was no way to stop it. AJ was about twenty feet from hitting the busy corner when she felt a hand around her mouth and was dragged down an alley.

"You smell nice AJ." He said happily into her ear and threw her as hard as he could into a dumpster causing her to crash and hit the floor. She winded and surprised by the assault and then realized he wasn't done yet.

"Please." She quivered, seeing enough Law & Order SVU marathons to know where this was going.

Ryan ignored her and reached under her dress and pulled her panties down but to her surprise he stopped there and stood tall. He placed the garment to his nose and gave it a strong whiff.

"If you want these back have Punk come and get it." Ryan said casually as he walked away leaving AJ breathless on the ground in the alley.

AJ was shaking like a leaf as she sat up and ran behind the dumpster. It was cold, she felt violated and too scared to leave the alley in fear that Ryan would be waiting for her. The smart thing to do would be to call the police but AJ called the one person she could always depend on, the only constant man in her life.

"Dean?" she cried. "I need you."

* * *

This was exactly how Punk liked to wake up every morning, pumping into his girlfriend who was always eager for sex. After watching AJ leave with Jericho last night he was bothered but had no right to be. Would she sleep with him? Was she that lonely? Did he use her? Did he abandon her somewhere? All these questions stayed in his mind while he locked eyes with the gorgeous Maria.

"Yes Phil!" she cried as she laid back and let him do all the work.

"You like it dirty." He grinned as he thrust into her with all of his strength.

When he opened his eyes again it wasn't Maria beneath him but AJ, his eyes darted wide open while AJ giggled. He could hear her voice clear as day in his head.

"You know I like it dirty." AJ replied placing her finger into her mouth.

"Fuck AJ." He grunted as he felt her come, he didn't slow down until he joined her and rolled right off of her body.

"You called me AJ." Maria said to him softly not looking at him but up at the ceiling.

"What? No I didn't." Punk scoffed.

"I know my name Phil." Maria said in an empty voice. "And it's not AJ. Are you sleeping with her?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked with a laugh. "I'm here in bed with you- you're the one bringing up Paul's assistant."

"You bought her up!" Maria argued sitting up now and glaring at him. "Is there something I should know about?"

"You need to get your hearing checked." He snorted calmly.

"No maybe I should get my brain checked because I must have lost my mind to stay with you!" She yelled getting out of the bed and wrapping the bed sheet around herself and running into the bathroom slamming the door behind her in the process.

"Crazy." Punk snorted as he sat up himself now.

"I'm moving out!" Maria shouted from inside the bathroom.

"You say that at least once a week!" he reminded her carelessly as he scrolled through his phone.

"I mean it this time!" she yelled back, annoyed he didn't seem to believe her.

"You say that too!" he yelled back. "We have a flight in two hours so hurry up in there so I could shower!"

He cringed when he heard her throw something at the bathroom door.

"Dramatic." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Paul was in his office early Saturday morning since he was a workaholic, while most of the office took of Saturday that was the day Paul had his best days. The silence, the peace- it was so easy to get things done. But not this Saturday, this Saturday he heard the elevator doors chime and was surprised since no one ever came up on the floor. With his glasses perched on the tip of his nose he looked up as a crazed man walked right past his office with a baseball bat.

Paul was now curious but to move from his spot as he watched the man pass again and then a minute later he pushed Paul's door fully open. He was wearing a tight wife-beater, jeans and messy hair. He also had one of the craziest looks he had ever seen in his life but Paul wasn't afraid. He had faced scarier.

"Are you Paul Heyman?" the man demanded.

"I am." Paul remarked still holding his paper in his hand and just looking towards him with his glasses.

He watched as the man began to hit the wall with a bat, and then knocked over the items on his desk across the room with the same bat. He watched as the man destroyed anything and everything in reach of his bat.

"I need better security in this building." Paul said to himself casually as he just let the man destroy his office.

"Where's your boy?" the man hissed coming to the front of Heyman's desk.

"You're going to have to be more specific sir, and I call you sir not because you scare me but I oddly respect you." Paul said honestly.

"Punk." He said to him.

"Who?" Paul asked innocently. Paul would lay down his life for Punk and as entertaining as this crazed man was no one would touch Punk while he was still alive.

"Your little shit head friend Punk." He hissed leaning over the desk but again Paul was intimidated. "I want to see that pussy right now!"

"He's not here." Paul said to him coolly. "May I pass along a message to him?" he asked causally.

"Yea tell him to stay the fuck away from AJ." He said to him. "Or maybe that's the fucking problem! He fucks her, leads criminals to her then moves on with his life! He may not have her back but I have her back." He said pointing to himself.

"Dean." Paul said surprised. AJ had mentioned Dean numerous times to Paul and he couldn't believe he didn't piece it together since AJ had only one photo on her desk that he passed everyday. It was of Dean and Robbie in their Army uniforms.

"That's right! And call the cops! I don't give a shit! I'll get out and I'll come back here and I'll keep coming back until I see that fucking disgusting piece of shit!"

"What happened?" Paul asked removing his glasses.

"You people don't care about her." Dean almost laughed. "You, Punk- you're all the fucking same! AJ is a good girl ok? She doesn't deserve this shit! She didn't deserve last night!"

"I care about AJ." Paul said honestly and seriously. "Tell me what happened so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it." Dean said coldly. "She doesn't even want to leave the apartment!"

"Did something happen with Chris?" Paul asked him.

"No not that asshole the other asshole." Dean said to him. "Ryan his name is."

"What did he do to her?" Paul asked growing tense.

"Stalked her on the street, dragged her down an alley, tossed her around and ripped her underwear off her body!" Dean ranted and Paul sat back slightly.

"Did he-" he began.

"No he didn't rape her because if he did you'd be fucking dead right now." Dean spat. Dean was shaking from the anger he was feeling as sweat dropped from his body.

"I assure you Punk didn't know about this or have anything to do with it." Paul said to him.

"He bought these people into her life." Dean reasoned. "And then left her to hang out to dry because he's using her when he gets bored. I let it go because it made her happy but after last night it's finished." He warned Paul.

"It is over. I'll take care of this." Paul said to him and Dean let out a laugh.

"You've done a great fucking job boss." Dean snorted sarcastically.

"Speaking of, would you like a job?" Paul asked tilting his head and eyeing the man who looked more confused than ever.

* * *

Punk arrived at the mostly empty Marvel building and when he reached floor 13 it was really quiet. He was on his way to the airport when Paul told him to turn around and come straight to the office. He assumed it had to do with work and a problem with his comic. Punk walked to Paul's office and saw it was trashed.

"What the hell happened Paul?" Punk asked and then saw a man seating on the leather couch against the wall and Dean shot up with the bat. "What's this?"

"Down." Paul said to Dean who didn't sit but didn't lunge for Punk. "My new head of security." He grinned to Punk. "He's fantastic."

"Paul what is going on?" Punk asked slowly as he kept one eye on a crazy eyed Dean Ambrose.

"AJ had an incident last night, Dean dropped by to bring it to my attention." Paul said to him. "If you pick up the chair that Mr. Ambrose knocked over earlier I'll explain it to you."

"I don't want to sit, what happened to AJ?" Punk asked alarmed. "Was it Chris? What did he do?" he demanded.

"It was you, you self riotous piece of shit!" Dean shouted lifting the bat.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Punk yelled towards him.

"AJ ran into Ryan last night." Paul interrupted.

"Last night?" Punk asked Paul quietly. "At the party?"

"No outside of a club Chris took her to." Paul said to him. "He had a message for you and Dean was kind enough to drop by here on this fine Saturday morning to deliver it." He said looking towards Dean.

"That ugly piece of shit dragged poor AJ down an alley-" he started and Punk immediately flashed to the crime his brother committed, the crime that pushed Punk to turn on his own blood.

"No." Punk said shaking his head not believing it.

"It's not what you think." Paul said to him.

"He pushed her down on the cold fucking ground and ripped off her underwear and told her if she wanted them back to have you go and get them." Dean said to him. "I want an address." He said to Punk.

"No killing." Paul said casually to his newest employee.

"Fuck that." Dean spat. "He's not man enough to face these fucking guys. AJ being fighting them off for him for months now!"

"Where is she?" Punk asked Dean.

"She's home but don't even bother." Dean said to him.

"She should go to the police." Paul said to them.

"No." Punk said. "That's what caused all of this to begin with. I'll handle it but first I need to talk her."

"No you want to see her so you can fuck her and that's done too." Dean informed him. "You're done messing with her."

"I don't need your permission." Punk said unafraid of the man and it actually surprised Dean. "I'll fix all of this but I can't do it until I talk to her so you can stay here and help my friend clean up his office if you don't like it."

Punk turned to leave the office but Dean jumped in front of the door refusing to let Punk pass.

"Move or I'll move you." Punk warned him. And with the way Punk was feeling at this moment he would take Dean out.

"Fix this or the next thing fucking you will be my bat." Dean threatened as he slowly stepped aside.

"I think that went well." Paul said casually as Punk stormed out of the office.

* * *

Punk walked over the cab that was waiting for him outside with Maria and his luggage.

"We're going to miss our flight." Maria sighed rolling down her window to speak to him.

"Go back to Chicago I have to stay." Punk said to her.

"No Phil you're coming back with me." Maria argued.

"I can't I have to work." Punk said to her.

"I'll stay with you, we have a lot to discuss." Maria insisted.

"No you're going back to Chicago." Punk told her leaving no room for an argument.

"You're such a liar." Maria said looking away from him and he knew she was crying because she knew he was in fact lying to her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"No you're not Phil." She said sadly. "You're a terrible man Phil and if you don't get into this cab with me right now and come back to Chicago I won't be there when you do return and it's not an empty threat anymore. I'm sick of the lying and cheating Phil I don't deserve it." She cried softly. "I love you too much to keep doing this."

"Can you pop the trunk?" he asked the cab driver so he could get his stuff and Maria couldn't believe he was really sending her off.

"Please don't do this." She cried placing her window on the halfway opened window, she peeked out and saw him take his stuff out of the trunk. "Please don't make _me_ do this!"

"You're a great woman and you don't deserve this." He said walking back over to the window. "I want to talk to you about everything because you deserve but I have something else I have to deal with."

"It's her isn't it?" Maria asked knowing but he didn't respond. "I really hope she's worth this."

"It's not like that." Punk said to her. "I dragged her into something pretty bad and I can't just go."

"It has to do with Mike doesn't it?" Maria asked and he nodded. "It's amazing."

"What is?" he asked.

"I've been with you for years and never once did your brother's criminal friends think of using me to get to you but her-" she started already able to put it all together. "forget it." She said shaking her head not wanting to even think about it. "Be safe." She said to him and then rolled up her window.

Punk watched as she signaled for the driver to go and lingered a few moments as he watched the cab and his nothing but loyal and loving girlfriend drive off. He broke her heart, something he had tried so hard to never do and all he could think about was AJ. Once the cab was out of sight he waved down another cab and gave them AJ's Brooklyn address.

* * *

AJ was sitting on her couch sipping her scolding hot coffee when someone knocked. She reluctantly walked over to the peephole and when she saw Punk she swung the door open and jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said holding her tightly. "I am so sorry." He said letting her cling to him.

Punk pushed inside without breaking his embrace and kicked her door closed with his foot. There was something about having AJ in his arms that just felt not only right to him, it felt like he was home. The circumstances weren't what he wanted them to be but he was grateful to be with her at this moment.

"You didn't have to come." He heard AJ say against his neck where her face was curled into. "But I'm glad you did."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said honestly.

After another few minutes AJ finally pulled away and he got a good look at her. Her eyes were baggy from the lack of sleep, her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing baggy sweat and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

"I guess you heard." She noted with a small nervous laugh.

"Yea I did." He said slowly sticking his hands into his jean pockets. "I didn't know they'd go that far I swear to you I never would have just-"

"Just what? Live your life?" she asked with a smile. "I'm ok it wasn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal." He said seriously.

"Who told you?" she asked. "Did they get in touch with you?"

"No Dean told me." Punk said to her and she seemed confused.

"Did he hit you with his bat?" she asked nervously.

"No." He chuckled. "But he did hit Paul's office with it."

"And now I have no job." She said shaking her head in disbelief. "I told him to leave it alone."

"No he did the right thing." Punk told her. "And no one lost their job but Dean got one working for Paul I think."

"Only Dean could pull that off it that's true." She smirked.

"He's a good guy to have in your corner." Punk said to her.

"I told him not to say anything. He promised." She said to him.

"He loves you and wants to protect you as he should." Punk said simply. "Don't be mad at him for doing the right thing by you, at least someone did."

"I didn't go to the police because I didn't want you in anymore trouble." She said to him.

"Don't worry about me but don't go to the police either." Punk said to her.

"You should just go back to Chicago." She said to him.

"I'm not going back to Chicago yet." He said to her.

"Maria-" she started.

"I'm not going back to Chicago yet." He repeated. "I don't know how but I will make this right for you."

"I don't need the underwear back." She teased. "I'm just really happy that's all he did."

"Did he hurt you at all? Dean said he threw you to the floor." Punk noted.

"Bruised my arm." She said pulling up the sleeve of her baggy sweatshirt showing a large bruise. "I hit it into the dumpster but that's my only battle scar."

Punk grabbed her arm and placed a kiss over the bruise then placed another kiss on the top of her head.

"Maybe you should go." She suggested. "I can't have you here."

"And I can't leave you here." He said simply. "You look tired." He noted.

"I am." She frowned. "I spent most the night trying to talk Dean down he told me he was going to get me a bagel."

"You didn't get suspicious after an hour?" he teased.

"I did but figured he got sidetracked by a bar." She laughed.

"At this time in the morning?" he asked with a frown.

"He means well." She shrugged.

"I'm tired too." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the couch.

Punk laid on the couch and tugged AJ on top of him. She sat up at first and leaned down to give him a deep and loving kiss while her hands gently cupped his face. She pulled away and nuzzled her nose against his as she stretched out over his body and laid right on top of him. Punk reached for the blanket that hung off the back of the couch and covered their bodies with it and held her as she drifted off to sleep.

Punk was awake the entire time as he played with a strand of hair that escaped her bun and twirled it with his finger as he imagined running into Ryan and Randy Orton for that matter. All these years he spent running from them to avoid getting jumped because he knew it wouldn't be fair fight, now he was salivating at the thought of bumping into them and he planned on it. He didn't care if he lost the fight he just needed a few good hits in on them.

"Phil?" she asked still sleeping, probably he dreaming he thought to himself because she had never called him Phil before. He just placed a sweet kiss to her head and that was enough to get her to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Liking the new story? You guys rock! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :)**


	5. Lost

**Lost**

* * *

AJ slowly opened her eyes with a smile plastered on her face as she woke from her slumber with Punk on the couch. She stretched out and then realized she was in fact on the couch- alone. She shot her head up and saw Dean sitting in the folding chair across from her and watched as he removed his headphones.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens." He snorted.

"Where is he?" AJ asked turning her head to see if he was elsewhere.

"He was gone by the time I got here." Dean shrugged. "Pussy is probably already back in Chicago."

"No he wouldn't just leave me." AJ said getting off the couch and walking over to her phone.

"Yea he would he's done it since the day you met." Dean reminded her. "Please don't tell me you fucked the guy too."

"No he just held me so I could sleep." AJ frowned. "I'm sure he'll be back." She said putting on a smile.

"I don't think he will be." Dean said to her. "Just let this guy go, he's done nothing but bring you problems."

"And happiness!" she argued.

"AJ the guy has a girlfriend." He argued shaking his head. "He is using you to get his dick wet!"

"I don't ever judge what you do." AJ said shaking her head.

"I'm trying to help you!" Dean argued.

"I don't want your help." She said annoyed. "You don't understand us-"

"There is no 'us' AJ! It's him! It's all him." Dean said to her. "Let it go."

"We share something." AJ said to him. "We have this bond-"

"So where is he?" Dean asked looking around the empty apartment. "Because I don't see that tatted up piece of shit anywhere."

"Maybe he went to Randy and Ryan-" she began and Dean laughed.

"The guy is a rat." Dean laughed. "Paul told me the whole fucking story. He's a rat, he's a chicken and he's running because that's what he does. You can do better. He's going back home where he lives and will continue to live with his hot girlfriend."

"Stop it." AJ said shaking her head.

"Listen to me AJ!" He yelled. "Move on! And hopefully he stays the fuck away at least for your benefit because if he cared about you as much as you claim he does he'll put your safety first!"

"He'll be back any minute I'm sure." AJ said to him and Dean rolled his eyes. "If you're going to have a bad attitude maybe you shouldn't be here."

"I'll be here because guess what? He won't be." Dean remarked putting his headphones back on.

* * *

Punk arrived outside his front door and bowed his head before walking inside. As soon as he stepped in he saw a bunch of bags that he knew was Maria's. She wasn't lying- she really was packing up to leave him. He loved being with AJ but loved Maria. The guilt weighed him on more than he thought it would.

"Phil." Maria greeted coolly as she walked down the stairs. "I'm surprised you came back today."

"I'm sorry." He said to her defeated. "Don't go."

"Too late Phil." Maria said annoyed throwing a hairbrush into one of her bags.

"Please, I'm sorry." He said gently and gripped her arm so she would face him. "You've been my girl for so long and I haven't treated you fairly."

"Did you go see her?" Maria asked folding her arms and he nodded. "Did you sleep with her?"

"We didn't have sex." He told her honestly. "You remember Randy and Ryan- they saw me with her and have been giving her a hard time these last few weeks. Ryan went after her last night and I had to just make sure she was ok." He said trying to be honest.

"Did they hurt her?" Maria asked hoping they hadn't; as much as she hated AJ at the moment she wouldn't want her hurt like that.

"It wasn't pretty but she's ok." Punk said to her. "And now I'm here."

"Did you see Ryan?" Maria asked him.

"I drove by their old hangout I saw them inside there was about twenty guys inside and I would have been killed." Punk said to her. "I walked away."

"That was smart." Maria said to him knowing walking away probably really bothered him.

"It was a pussy move." Punk said hating himself. "I just walked away and it's not going to stop they're still going to mess with her."

"She should go to the police." Maria said in a light tone.

"Paul promised me he'd keep her safe so I'm taking his word for it." Punk said to her. "Please don't go baby." He said and she gave him a weak smile. "I need you more than ever."

"Ok." She said giving him to him because she always gave into him.

* * *

AJ waited up the entire night and he never came back. She literally sat on the couch and waited for him the entire day, he never called, he never showed up. Dean couldn't help but feel bad for AJ who was desperate for this man who just clearly wasn't as interested. He moved into her room since she was on the couch and at 10pm he came out and sat next to her on the couch.

"You were right." She said quietly looking at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry that I was." Dean said honestly. "Go get some sleep." He said to her.

"What have I done?" she asked him. "I left the only home I had ever had, Primo- and for what? A job where I get coffee and sit at a desk all day? Maybe I should just go back home and hope Primo can forgive me."

"You do what you have to do but I think you'll be making a mistake. You've only ever been with Primo and you got a little too caught up with Punk, you just need to enjoy your life while you're young and have some flings." Dean suggested.

"Like you do?" she asked him. "How happy are you?" she asked narrowing at his eyes.

"I'm happy enough to not be sitting on the couch Saturday night crying." He shot at her. "Sorry." He added quickly.

"No it's fine, you're right." She said then unexpectedly grabbed his face and kissed him.

All of the years that Dean and AJ had known each other they had never kissed. She had known Dean since he was teen since he grew up not far from her childhood home with Robbie. She'd be lying if she didn't admit to ever wondering what it would be like to be with the dangerous Dean Ambrose. But as quickly as the kiss started Dean pulled away.

"If you need me to do this for you I will." He said to her. "But we both know it's not right." He said cupping her face. Dean wasn't wrong and AJ knew it.

"I'm really sorry." She said pulling away and standing up. "Can you forget that I did that?"

"Sure." He shrugged then smiled. "Relax you're having a bad night-"

"I'm going out." She said grabbing her bag.

"Where?" he asked.

"Just don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She then rushed out of the apartment leaving a worried Dean behind.

* * *

Punk woke up in the middle of the night and looked to the side and saw Maria was wide awake looking up at the ceiling. He smirked as he rolled onto his side and draped his arm over her, kissing her cheek with his scruffy face but she didn't even acknowledge him.

"We just spent an hour making up and you're mad again?" he laughed.

"You said her name again." Was all Maria said and she said it in the calmest voice he had ever heard.

"No I didn't." he said sure of himself. "I called you Maria." He said firmly then smirked. "And pussycat." He added.

"No not when we were having sex." Maria said looking towards him. "While you were sleeping." Punk frowned because he wasn't sure if he had. "You were dreaming about her."

"No I wasn't." He said to her.

"Yes you were." She said looking back up at the ceiling. "I love you Phil, I love you so much but we're over and we have been for a long time. You're not happy, I'm not happy."

"You're not happy?" he asked surprised.

"How could I be?" she asked him. "You've been with other women and I've ignored it because you're all I've ever known or been with. We've been together a long time Phil- too long."

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked.

"I am." She said to him. "I'll be out in the morning."

"You don't have to go." Punk insisted.

"I do." She said to him. "You're going to do the same thing to her that you've done to me." She warned him. "And I would hate her for taking you from me but I pity her for what you're going to put her through." She told him bluntly and he didn't respond because Maria was right. He just laid back himself and both stayed in bed as far apart as possible as they looked away from each other. He loved Maria without a doubt he just wasn't in love with her anymore. AJ wasn't the reason for it, he had been stepping out on Maria for months now, she just helped Maria see the light if anything.

* * *

AJ wasn't sure why she was here or what she was thinking but she knocked at the door that she shared with her husband. It was late but she knew Primo worked late and didn't sleep until almost the mornings.

"April." Primo frowned as he opened the door.

"Hi." She said with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" he asked noting her disheveled look.

"I just needed to see you." She said with a smile. "Can I come in? Maybe we can talk?"

"Talk?" he asked amused. "You walked out of here a year ago and never looked back and now you show up on a random Saturday night wanting to talk?"

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Wait." He said before she could walk away. "Something is up I can see it in your eyes and believe me I'd love to sit down and talk to you about everything but right now isn't a good time."

"Oh." She said not really expecting Primo to turn her away.

"Who is at the door?" a female asked. It wasn't just any female either, AJ knew exactly who was in her home. "Holy shit." Rosa said walking to the door with a Chihuahua on her arm and was wearing a short nightgown. "Little April Jeanette."

"Rosa." AJ forced out. "It's been a long time."

"Robbie's funeral." She noted.

"You're sleeping with my dead brothers girlfriend?" she asked Primo.

"No." Primo said to her.

"We're getting married April." Rosa said smugly. "You never thought I was good enough for your brother do you feel the same for your ex?" she asked stepping towards AJ.

"Come on Rosa go back inside." Primo said to her.

"No I want to know what gives this bitch the right to show her face here. You look like you've had a rough day- to fucking bad April." Rosa hissed. "You left everyone behind no one wants you here."

"Rosa stop!" Primo yelled.

"She realized she made a mistake and it's too damn bad." Rosa said to him.

"Get out of my face." AJ warned the woman she already hated with a passion before she knew she was with her ex.

"Do you remember the last time we went at it?" Rosa laughed. "I kicked your ass."

"That was sixth grade and I've come long a way." AJ said rolling up her sleeves.

"It's enough go inside Rosa." Primo ordered stepping between the two.

"You're right Primo, it wouldn't be good for the baby." She said placing her hand over her stomach and shot AJ a cocky grin before stepping back inside.

"She's pregnant?" AJ asked.

"Yea she is." Primo said to her running his hand over his face.

"How long have you been with her?" AJ asked him.

"Almost a year." He told her honestly.

"You didn't waste much time." AJ snorted.

"Don't you dare." He warned. "You left me and I needed someone and that someone was Rosa. She's great."

"Great enough to have a baby with." AJ noted.

"It wasn't planned." Primo told her.

"When I wanted to have a baby you told me you didn't want children." AJ reminded him.

"No you wanted to have a baby after Robbie died because you wanted to fill a void and do it for the wrong reasons." Primo said to her.

"And Rosa isn't the filling void of her dead husband?" AJ asked him.

"It's just different." Primo said to her simply. "What's going on with you? Why are you here?"

"I just needed to see a familiar face that's all." She said to him.

"I heard you've been doing real well, got yourself a good job, a nicer place." Primo said with a smile. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Nothing I've done this past year has made me proud." She said taking a seat on the front step and Primo sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." she said looking at her fingers and played with her nails.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Primo asked and she just smirked. "Oh!" he said with a laugh. "Any other time or place I'd love to but I've got a fiancée and child."

"It's fine." AJ said to him with a smile. "It's for the best actually because that would just add to my not proud moments pile."

"You know who is a great listener?" Primo asked her.

"My mom?" she asked knowing that's what he was going to say.

"Yea." He said to her. "Go see them." He encouraged. "They miss you so much."

"It's late." AJ said to him.

"They don't care." Primo smirked. "Also I saw the kitchen light on right before you dropped by." Primo still lived in the same home he shared with AJ, next door to her parents. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me though?"

"No it's best I don't." she said to him.

"I assume it's man trouble which is why you came by here to begin with so for that I'm grateful you don't want to talk about it. I'm getting married but you're still my first love, I'll love you forever April." Primo said giving her a sweet smile.

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

Punk was back in New York a day later. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing anymore but he couldn't be home while he watched Maria move out it hurt too much. Paul was surprised when he arrived at his office first thing in the morning to see Punk there.

"Punk." Paul said and he just nodded. "I thought we agreed you'd stay in Chicago for a few weeks and let this stuff with your brother die down again."

"Maria is moving out." Punk told him. "I can't be there."

"I'm sorry." Paul frowned. "I know you cared about her."

"Yea." Punk said quietly. "How's AJ doing?"

"She called in sick last night." Paul told him.

"That's not like her." Punk said to him.

"No but she's had a rough week." Paul reminded him. "I told her to take a few days. Do you plan on seeing her?"

"I want to but I can't." Punk said to him. "I pussed out on her."

"She'd rather you in one piece I'm sure." Paul smirked.

"I thought I smelt shit." Dean greeted as he stepped into the office.

"What's he doing here?" Punk asked Paul not even looking back at Dean.

"I wasn't kidding about hiring him as my head security." Paul said seriously. "Hello Mr. Ambrose."

"Paul." He said but glared at Punk while he said it.

"I don't have time for your shit man." Punk said annoyed.

"Aw did you have a bad weekend?" Dean mocked.

"How's AJ feeling?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Probably like crap." He said to Paul as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Did you not see her this morning?" Paul asked.

"No I have not seen her since Saturday night. She went out and didn't come home." Dean said to them and Punk jerked his head back to look at Dean.

"And that didn't alarm you?" Punk hissed.

"She needs a little space and seeing as how you're back she made the right decision. I gave her some advice and she just went to follow it." Dean informed him.

"What advice?" Punk asked annoyed.

"To go out and get laid." Dean said simply and Paul cringed knowing Punk wouldn't like that response since he was still sensitive over this whole Maria thing as well. "She tried to fuck me first." He said with a grin to Punk who narrowed his eyes at him.

"And you were just man enough to push her aside? Not take advantage of her?" Punk asked standing up to go nose to nose with Dean.

"Yea I'm not you I don't need to use AJ to feel good about myself." Dean said with a laugh, clearly not intimidated. "She went home."

"What do you mean home?" Punk asked.

"Home to her husband." Dean said to him. "At least that's where I last saw her when I followed her all the way back to New Jersey to make sure no one tried to pull her pants off down an alley."

"She went back to her husband?" Punk asked surprised.

"Oh she must not have gotten the memo that she had to wait around for you until you were good and ready." Dean laughed. "If I had to guess she's probably filled with that Puerto Rican dick as we speak."

Punk shoved Dean back and punched him right across the face. Dean was actually surprised by the strength behind the punch and laughed as he held his jaw.

"No!" Paul warned standing up. "Cool off!"

"Yea get lost." Punk said to Dean.

"No you." Paul said to Punk. "Take a walk."

"Fuck this." Punk said turning around and storming out of the office.

"Take a walk around the block! Stay the fuck out of New Jersey!" he yelled after Punk as he avoided the elevator and took the stairs.

* * *

Punk didn't go to New Jersey he headed straight to Brooklyn in hopes that Dean was lying to him about AJ being back with her husband. He knocked at her door for ten minutes until he finally decided that she was in fact not home. When he stepped out of AJ's apartment building he saw Randy Orton leaning against his car smugly.

"Hey Brooks." Randy said to him. "Welcome home."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Punk demanded.

"I live in New York in case you have forgotten." Randy smirked.

"Not in New York here outside of AJ's apartment building." He hissed taking a step towards him.

"I wanted to drop in and check on her after her run in with Ryan." He said in a friendly voice. "You know how excited he gets when he's around beautiful women."

"I want to see him." Punk said to him.

"You drove by the old spot a few days ago and drove off- I saw you, actually we all saw you. Why didn't you drop in?" Randy asked him.

"I don't have a death wish." Punk told him bluntly. "You guys don't fight fair."

"Neither do you rat." Randy sneered. "Visited your brother on Sunday, he'll be out soon."

"Ten years fly's." Punk said to him. "So let's do this." He said throwing his hands up.

"You think I'm going to fight you on a busy street?" Randy asked amused. "No that's not my thing also your brother asked me to keep my hands to myself and unlike you I have loyalty." Randy reached into his pocket and tossed Punk AJ's underwear that Ryan had taken.

"So that's it?" Punk asked putting the underwear into his jean pocket.

"No this isn't over but the only person who deserves to make you eat this curb is three weeks away from being able to."

"I don't give a shit what you're really up to but I want you leave AJ alone. We're not together, we're not even talking at the moment she doesn't deserve this crap." Punk said to him.

"You and women." He snorted. "Always sticking up for them."

"Don't push me." Punk warned him. "AJ is just an innocent bystander in all of this."

"Fine." Randy said to him. "Your brother will handle all of this anyway." He said simply.

"Did you tell him?" Punk asked him.

"About what? The fact that you've been fucking around behind Maria's back with a mousy Puerto Rican with a big ass?" Randy asked with a laugh. "He already knew, asked me about it. I told him AJ was a 5 when dressed but when she's naked she's a fucking 12." He grinned.

"How did he know about her?" Punk asked.

"I'm assuming Maria told him." Randy said surprising him. "We were all friends, Maria never forgot."

"Maria's been to see him?" Punk asked him again.

"She's visits him once a month, the same as the rest of us- his real family." Randy said to him and he knew Punk was fuming. "We grew up together Brooks you can't be mad at the poor girl for being loyal."

"There's nothing loyal about seeing and speaking to him." Punk said to him coldly. "You have no moral codes, no good side- you're all fucking sick!"

"I'm done with this because your eye is twitching and it looks like you're itching for a fight." Randy laughed.

"What's the matter? You don't want a go because your buddies aren't here? Wasn't expecting me I'm sure." Punk noted. "Maria didn't give you the heads up?"

"Look are you going to give AJ her panties back or not?" Randy asked seriously. "I'll drive over the bridge to New Jersey and personally deliver them to her myself I don't want you getting pervy with them or anything." He laughed.

Punk wasn't sure what possessed him to strike the man as hard as he could but he didn't let up. Randy didn't see the right hook coming as Punk laid punch after punch on Randy and didn't stop until random people walking by pulled him off of him. Randy's face was a bloody mess and Punk knew he matters ten times worse.

"I'm calling the cops!" someone yelled who leaned over to check on Randy.

This was exactly what Punk didn't need at this moment. Forget the bad press he was going to get just in time for his comic release but Mike would be out in a few weeks as well. These guys were pissed off enough at him and now they'd be out for blood.

"No don't." Randy said spitting up some blood as someone helped him sit up. "We're family, we fight sometimes." He said then looked up towards Punk.

Punk eyed the man he grew up with such rage ready to kill him but backed away. He wasn't in the right mind to be around anyone. He hailed a cab and jumped in and wasn't even sure where to tell him to drop him off. He didn't want to see Paul and risk facing Dean, he didn't want to see AJ since his emotions were all fucked up and he couldn't go back home to Chicago because if he saw Maria he'd snap. He hadn't felt so lost and alone like this in close to ten years and he was sure this was exactly how AJ was feeling a few days ago herself. He fucked up big time and had no idea where to go from here.


	6. Love Her Or Leave Her

**Love Her Or Leave Her**

* * *

One week later Punk was parked outside of AJ's home in New Jersey, one she shared with her husband for years. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or what he would even say. Did he even have the right to say anything to her if she wanted to make up with her husband? He had already ruined his own relationship because he was selfish, ruining AJ's just wasn't right.

Then Punk realized he's never done anything right his entire life and got out of his car (well Paul's car which he borrowed) and walked towards the door. It was cute little rundown place but compared to both her apartments in Brooklyn it was a five star hotel. He walked up to the screen door and saw the doorbell was ripped out and knocked. A young Spanish man opened the door and eyed Punk suspiciously before speaking.

"Yea?" Primo asked him. Punk also saw how Primo's eyes wandered over his tattoos and his cut up knuckles.

"Is AJ there?" Punk asked and Primo narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't know an AJ." He said to him. "You got the wrong place."

"You're Primo right?" Punk asked. "I work with AJ at Marvel she's been out sick and I was just checking in."

"You don't look like a guy who works in a fancy office building." Primo said unsurely.

"I'm sure you get a lot of prejudice as well." Punk shot back. "I'm a friend I promise. How else would I know where to find her?"

"April isn't here." Primo said to him.

"Do you know when she'll be back? She has to be here because if she's not then she's missing and I'm going to call the police." Punk said knowing AJ was tucked away inside.

"She's not here man." Primo said to him. "She came by a few nights ago and she left."

"Do you know where she went?" Punk asked.

"I do and I'm not telling you because I don't know you from a hole in the wall." Primo remarked and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I already told you I'm a friend work." Punk said annoyed.

"That's nice and if you were a real friend you'd know where she really was." Primo said to him as he began to close the door on Punk.

"Prom!" Punk yelled out and Primo stopped closing the door and looked at him. "AJ couldn't afford to go to prom so you had a mock prom in your backyard with lights and everything so the night would still be special to her. How would I know that if AJ hadn't told me?" he asked. "Also I know about Nacho, AJ's dog that was hit by a car and you threw him a proper funeral and buried him in the yard. You dressed in a suit and gave a eulogy. She's always said nice things about you."

"What's your deal?" Primo asked stepping outside fully and closing the door behind himself. "Are you like a stalker or the reason she's so upset."

"I'm not a stalker but I might be the reason she's so upset." Punk admitted. "I hope I'm not but I won't know for sure until I talk to her. I swear to you I may look like a mess but that's because I've had a rough few days and with everything going on I lost touch with her."

"She came by Saturday night and I told her to go to her parents and she's been there ever since." Primo said to him. "If you were really good friends with her you'd know-"

"-they live right next door." Punk finished and Primo nodded. "How upset was she?"

"Pretty upset." Primo said seriously.

"She was vulnerable?" Punk asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Are you trying to ask me if I slept with my ex-wife?" Primo asked him.

"Maybe." Punk said to him.

"You should ask her that yourself." Primo said to him and Punk felt like a dagger pierced his heart. "How did you find my house anyway?"

"I got it from Dean. It wasn't easy so I'm glad you've been cool about this." Punk admitted. AJ was right, Primo seemed to be one of the nicest guys he's ever met.

"Dean gave up her location." Primo laughed. "So you must be good people because he's very protective of April."

"I don't think he likes me that much." Punk snorted.

"He wouldn't have told you where I was otherwise, well actually he doesn't like me very much either so maybe he was hoping we'd kill each other." Primo laughed.

AJ stepped outside with a bag of garbage and looked over to see Primo laughing on his stoop with none other than Punk. She forgot what she was doing as her jaw dropped at the sight of the only two men in her life hanging out. It was like Punk sensed her because the next second he looked right her. She watched as he shook Primo's hand and walked over to AJ.

"It's ok Primo!" AJ said seeing Primo still linger on the stoop to make sure Punk was a welcomed visitor. Primo nodded then walked back into house.

"Hi." Punk said once he reached her.

"Hey." She said back wrapping her arms around herself as a cold breeze hit her.

"You have a minute to talk?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yea come inside." She said opening the side door but he seemed hesitant. "You don't want to come in?"

"It's just I'm not very good with parents." Punk said unsurely and she gave him a smile. "And you said your dad collects knives…"

"They're not home." She said holding the door open for him and he followed her into the modest home.

The first thing Punk noticed besides all of the outdated appliances in the kitchen was the huge framed photo of a military man, he assumed to be Robbie.

"What happened?" AJ asked noticing his fists.

"That's nothing." Punk said but AJ took his hands into her own and examined the bruises and cuts.

"You didn't clean this?" she asked horrified. "You can get an infection!"

"Don't worry about that." He said pulling his hands away not wanting to touch her in anyway because even the smallest of touches made him want her. "Here." He said reaching into his pocket and passed her the underwear Ryan took from her.

"Oh." She said looking at his fists. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was easier than I thought." He admitted. "But I'm not here about all of that." He said walking away from her and looking around the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To ask when you're coming back to work, Paul misses you." Punk lied quickly.

"I spoke to Paul this afternoon and I'll be back on Monday. I just needed to clear my head." AJ said to him. "I've actually spoken to Paul everyday he didn't mention that to you?"

"No." Punk said annoyed, Paul was always up to something. "Dean's worried about you too."

"I'll call him tonight I've been too embarrassed to actually speak to him." AJ said looking away from Punk and walking into the living room, which connected to the kitchen.

"You mean the kiss?" He asked following her and she froze with her back still to him.

"He told you about that?" she asked but already knew.

"Yea he was thrilled to throw it in my face actually." Punk said to her. "Then he told me you went back to Primo."

"So you thought I was back with Primo and you came here anyway?" she asked him turning to face him.

"It was a dick move but most of my decisions are." He said to her.

"It's over between us." She told him bluntly but he didn't even flinch he expected this actually. "I like you a lot, too much actually so this has to end. You have a girlfriend and I have- well I don't have a boyfriend but I have thrown myself at anything with a dick these last few days." She admitted freely and he frowned. "I was married to Primo for six years, dated him for four before that and didn't feel the pain of losing him like I felt with you."

"I never meant to hurt you." He said kicking himself. "It's the last thing I wanted. Mentally or physically none of this was what I expected."

"I know." She smiled. "You're a really good guy and that's why this is so tough for me. I'd like to stay friends with you though." And he laughed at being 'friend zoned' by her.

"Maria and I are over." Punk admitted to her.

"What happened?" she asked curiously trying not to smile.

"You." He said honestly. "I uh- called her AJ in bed for starters, ditched her on a flight to Chicago so I could come see you then called out your name in my sleep."

"That'll do it." AJ teased.

"Yea." He laughed.

"I know you loved her a lot and for that I'm sorry." She sympathized.

"She's not who I thought she was." Punk said almost bitterly remembering how Randy ratted Maria out to him a few days prior. "I found out some shit about her and its made me feel a lot better."

"You cheated on her so you can't really be mad." AJ reminded him.

"What she did was worse." Punk said almost coldly.

"Want to tell me about it?" she asked kindly.

"Nope." He said pushing the thoughts of Maria out of his head. "I really just wanted to see you and apologize for bailing last week."

"It's ok." She assured him. "It was for the best because if you would have stayed who knows what would have happened. So when are you heading back to Chicago?"

"I don't know yet." Punk said to her. "I've been thinking about moving back out here but the more I think about it the more I realize I just can't come back to a place where I'm constantly watching my back."

"I get that." She said to him.

"And because I'll be back in Chicago, you'll be here in New York-" he began.

"We'd never work." She finished for him.

"Yea." He agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks for bringing back my underwear." She smirked. "And checking in on me."

"I want to stay in touch." He told her. "I mean I really liked your ideas for the new comic and I like hanging out with you, I don't want things to be weird between us."

"I get it." AJ smiled.

"I'm going to go." Punk said walking to the front door. "If you need anything you call me, ok?"

AJ reached up to kiss his cheek but Punk being sneaky turned his face to connect his lips with hers. It was over from there as she grabbed his face and pulled him against her. Punk's hands moved up and down her back until the reached her ass and cupped it so should push up into him and wrap her legs around his waist. The kiss was the first relief either had felt in over a week.

Punk carried AJ over to the small couch and sat down with her still straddling him. He didn't want to pull away in fear one or both would come to their senses. Punk tugged her sweat pants down as far as they could being that she was still sitting up. AJ being as flexible as she is discarded them while thrashing her tongue into his mouth. AJ's hands were now everywhere including his pocket reaching for his wallet knowing that's where he kept his condoms.

"I'm so fucking hard." Punk warned her as she pulled away to search for his condom and when she did threw his wallet behind her. He had literally being dreaming about being with her again.

"I feel you." She said teasingly running her hips over his large bulge. "I want you too." She kissed him again then sucked on his bottom lip as she stood up and pulled away. Punk was a little out of breath as he watched her remove her t-shirt and slid down her panties so she was nude before him. He grabbed his own shirt and threw it off behind him and then lowered his jeans and boxers until they were bunched around ankles. AJ knelt before him and placed a kiss then a long lick on his hard member. He watched with anxious eyes as she placed the condom over him but then wrapped her hand around him still.

AJ got back onto the couch and him- reverse straddling him this time and eased herself down onto his body. Punk hissed at the connection of their bodies because he felt like he was being shocked. Being with her was just so right to him and not just mentally but physically. Punk's arms moved around her front and each hand took a hold of a breast as he squeezed them while she rode him.

"You're so fucking good." Punk groaned as he let AJ take full control. When it came to sex Punk was usually the one to set the pace but AJ did things to him he couldn't explain.

"Touch me." She requested grabbing one hand that was latched onto her breast and pushing it down south.

Punk didn't need a map and began to play with her clit causing her body to become more erratic as she gasped and moaned at the pleasure. Punk didn't let up until he could feel her liquid hit his thighs, which caused him to growl as he came a second later.

It didn't last long because whenever he was inside of her body it never did because being inside of her was too exciting for him to handle. It was almost embarrassing for him but he didn't care. AJ carefully removed herself from him and sat next to him as he let out a few breaths.

"Was that it?" she asked him.

"I hope not." He said without thinking. "But we're in a crossroads AJ it's not easy."

"Yea." She agreed standing up and grabbing her shirt to pull over herself.

"I'm probably going to be at the office tomorrow working from there if you feel like coming back early." He noted.

"I should get back home and talk to Dean I guess." She said pulling her sweats back on while passing Punk his wallet and t-shirt.

"Yea." Punk said casually and looked over to her as he zipped his pants back up. "What's going on with you two anyway?"

"I kissed him and feel stupid." AJ said to him honestly. "I hope I didn't ruin our friendship."

"I doubt that." He said to her. Punk hadn't even noticed the living room before since he was busy with AJ but there was a huge shrine to her brother. A huge military photo above a table covered with candles, rosary beads, candles and flowers. The entire house seemed like a shrine to the fallen soldier. It had to be painful for AJ to be here. "A lot of memories here, huh?" he asked nodding towards the shrine.

"It's kind of why I've stayed away for as long as I have." AJ admitted. "My parents were never the same after Robbie passed away. He was their first born, their favorite and the one to keep the Mendez family name going."

"If you want to go back to Brooklyn I'll take you I've got a car outside." He offered.

"I should stay one more night." She said to him. "But I may stop at work to just talk to Paul and apologize for bailing on work for a week."

"He understands." Punk said to her. "But if you want to stop by I'm not going to convince you not to."

"Goodnight Punk and thanks for checking on me it means a lot." She said opening the front door for him.

"Anytime." He smiled then walked out the door.

* * *

The next day Punk shared Paul's office but he wasn't working he was keeping a lookout. It was now starting to piss Paul off since he was having trouble concentrating on his own work.

"I have three comics to sign off on, scripts, artwork and cover art and you're driving me crazy." Paul said to Punk.

"I haven't said a word." Punk defended.

"You're looking at the door waiting for her to maybe come in, didn't you see her last night?" Paul asked.

"I did." Punk said to him. "I want to see her again what's the problem?"

"Love her or leave her." Paul said bluntly and Punk frowned. "Don't tag her along it's not fair to her."

"It's complicated." Punk said to him. "I don't want to be around her because she's already gotten enough shit for it but I also can't leave her alone."

"Why? Why is this so difficult for you?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Because there's something about her!" Punk defended.

"The sex can't be that good." Paul said with an eye roll.

"It's not just about the sex- but if it was then yes it's that's good." Punk said almost smugly. "I like hearing her laugh it makes me laugh! And whenever we sit next to each other she leans against me all of the time."

"Sounds annoying." Paul said seriously.

"You would think so but I actually feel empty when I'm on a long drive or watching TV and I don't feel her." Punk insisted. "It's so fucking strange I don't even get it."

"Sounds like love to me." Paul said simply going back to his paperwork.

"It's not love it's like addiction. She's like a drug or something I don't know. Maybe it's because I know I shouldn't be around." Punk shrugged.

"And why can't you be around her?" Paul asked casually as he ran a big X over his paper work and turned the page.

"Because." Punk said without giving a real reason.

"You're not with Maria anymore are you?" Paul asked. "AJ isn't married anymore, is she?"

"No." Punk said quietly.

"So what's the problem?" Paul asked again not looking up from his work.

"The stuff with my brother." Punk said to him.

"Do you think these guys would really sniff around AJ if you two were official? They never went after Maria." Paul reminded him.

"They didn't go after Maria because Maria is friends with them." Punk retorted. "Also I live in Chicago and AJ lives in New York."

"All of that can be easily fixed." Paul said as his office door opened.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" AJ asked peeking her head in.

"No." Paul smiled waving her in. AJ was dressed in a cute (yet tight) pant suit, her hair was straightened out and she looked so refresh and beautiful. The minute she stepped into the room Punk felt the arousal in his lower parts.

"Hi." She said shyly to Punk was practically having sex with her with his eyes.

"Hello." He greeted in a nervous voice.

"Can you give us a minute?" Paul asked Punk with a laugh. "Or do you want to drool all over her converse?"

"No I'll go." Punk said standing up and walking right past her.

"Is AJ in there?" Dean asked walking to the office.

"Yea she is but she's talking to Paul so give her a few minutes." Punk said to him.  
"When are you going back home?" Dean asked Punk bluntly.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Because when you're around she's all happy and the minute you're gone she's sad. I'm hoping to get the sadness over with early in the week." Dean said honestly. "I miss my friend and roommate and ever since you showed up she's not the same."

"I'm not going to get into my personal relationship with you." Punk said to him. "But there is something I wanted to talk to you about as far as AJ is concerned."

"Of course you do." Dean scoffed. "I'm not your lapdog and I'm done cleaning up your messes."

"My brother is getting out of jail in a few weeks and he knows I've been seeing AJ." Punk told him. "I need you to keep an eye out on her. I don't think he'll bother her or anything but just stay alert."

"You don't have to tell me to look out for her because I've been doing it since she was kid." Dean said to him. "She's my family, I love her and I'll take care of her like I always have because obviously I'm the only man she can depend on."

"Dean." AJ smiled walking out of Paul's office.

"Hey." He said dropping his tough guy persona and walked right over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry about kissing you." She said as she hugged him back.

"It was hot." He teased pulling away. "I apologize for putting a stop to it."

"Still want me back?" she asked nervously.

"Its your place and I miss having you around. The place is a filthy dump with no one there to clean up after me." He pouted.

"I'm going to head over now and start cleaning." She smiled.

"I've got to go." Dean said listening to the headpiece in his ear.

"You're really taking this new job seriously huh?" AJ teased.

"Yea it's great but that was the boys telling me my lunch just got delivered." He laughed slapping her arm then walking away.

"So everything good here?" Punk asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea Paul is really great. He even slipped and called me AJ." She laughed.

"I'm glad you're back." He said to her.

"And you're going to be leaving?" she asked him.

"Yea in a couple of days. I have to get home and sort out my place." He said to her. "I'll be back though in a few weeks for work."

"Great so I'll see you in a few weeks." She said with a forced smile and stretched out her arm for a handshake and he licked his lips as he smiled at her hand. "What?"

"We're a little past handshakes, no?" he teased.

"I'm trying to be professional." She said to him.

"Ok." He grinned shaking her hand and jerked her close to him never letting go of her hand. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"You mean room service?" she laughed.

"No I mean dinner in a nice fancy restaurant." He corrected. "You don't have to say yes-"

"Yes!" she said quickly.

"Great." He laughed. "I'll pick you up at 7." He said giving her hand another shake then walked back into Paul's office.

* * *

AJ was wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck red dress and high black combat boots. She can't remember the last time she got so dressed up for something and she wasn't even sure she'd be overdressed.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked her.

"It's just dinner." AJ said to him. "It's probably to let me down easy."

"I thought he let you down easy in Jersey." Dean pointed out.

"It got messy." She shrugged.

"And you think tonight won't end with him ripping that tight dress off of your body?" Dean questioned.

"Please just be my friend and support me." She pleaded looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Yea, yea whatever." He said.

"And be an even better friend and help me hide this tag." She said pointing to the price tag. She picked the dress up after she left the office but there was no way she could afford it, she'd return it tomorrow first thing in the morning.

"Holy shit." Dean said looking at the price before tucking it behind her dress in the back. "$100 for a dress!"

"I know it was stupid and I'm returning it tomorrow, along with this jacket." She said putting the price tag in the pocket of her new black jacket.

"How much was the jacket?" he asked her.

"$75." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Relax they're all going back tomorrow." She said grabbing tissues and placing them under her arms to protect her dress and jacket. "I've got it all figured out I just want to feel pretty tonight."

"I think the guy thinks your pretty without the expensive getup." Dean argued. "I have a job now and I can pitch in with the rent finally but we still have to be careful with our money."

"I know it's just Punk is rich and Maria was always dressed in expensive dresses." AJ argued.

"And obviously things with her didn't work out maybe because she swiped his credit card a little too much." Dean shrugged.

When Punk knocked at the door AJ nearly jumped she still wasn't ready and didn't finish her makeup yet.

"Let him in and talk to him I'm not ready yet." She said to him.

"You've already fucked the guy." Dean reminded her walking to the door.

"Just talk to him and be nice." AJ hissed slamming her door closed then Dean opened the front door.

"Hello Punk, lovely to see you." Dean remarked almost sarcastically. "Please come in, may I interest you in some water? We have the finest tap water in Brooklyn."

"I'm good." Punk said glancing around. "Where's AJ?"

"Putting her face on." Dean said to him with a shrug. "What are your intentions tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Punk laughed.

"She's real excited I'd hate to see her come home crying." Dean said to him.

"She won't be crying." Punk said to him almost smugly.

"She better not be or I will find you and beat your ass, its long overdue." Dean said and AJ had the perfect timing to step out just at that moment.

"Hey are we getting along?" AJ asked the two feeling the tension.

"Like to peas in a pod." Dean remarked with a sarcastic smile.

"You look beautiful." Punk said in awe of AJ.

"Thanks." She said grabbing her jacket but Punk took it from her and helped her put it on. "I feel like I'm over dressed." Punk was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"No you look perfect." He assured her.

"Goodnight." AJ said to Dean.

"Night have fun." Dean said shooting Punk one more glare.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at this beautiful quiet Italian restaurant in Manhattan. He had made reservations and was led to a very small round table that had a candle in the center.

"Here." Punk said helping her out of her jacket. "Oh you left the tag on your dress." He said and before AJ could say anything he pulled it off. "Don't worry I didn't rip the dress." He assured her crumpling the tag up and placing it on the table.

"Thanks." She said already devastated that she couldn't return the dress.

"I had no idea you'd get so dolled up for me." He smirked pulling her chair out for her.

"I just wasn't sure what to expect." She admitted picking up her menu.

"I don't either." He said to her and pushed her menu down so she'd look at him. "But I know I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try. So I figured instead of fighting to get away from you I'd just give in if that's something you want of course."

"I have concerns." She admitted.

"Yea living in two different cities is annoying but we made it work before when we were just sneaking around." He reminded her.

"It's not just that. Maria." She said to him.

"She's gone." Punk told her.

"You cheated on her- a lot and not with just me." She reminded him. "I won't be that woman who sits at home waiting for you while you're out with another woman." She warned him.

"I understand that." Punk said to her. "You don't think you could trust me?"

"I don't know." She admitted with a shrug. "I'd really like to I just don't know if I can."

"There's no way I can force you into believing anything I say that's on you." He said to her. "How about we get through dinner then decide if this is something you want to try. I'm not going to be mad and I'm not going to blame you either. Let's just enjoy dinner." He suggested passing her back her menu.

"I've never eaten at a place like this before." She admitted.

"An Italian place? Do you not like Italian food?" he asked feeling like he already blew it.

"No a place that has leather menus and tablecloths." She teased.

"I like to eat well." He smirked. He then glanced up form his menu to see AJ studying the menu and he could tell the prices bothered her. "You do know this is a date right?" he laughed. "The gentleman always pays."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." She said to him.

"You're not." He said looking back at his menu. "Get whatever you want. I'm getting the lobster and I'd suggest the same for you."

"I'll probably just have a side salad." She said closing her menu.

"On the side of what?" he laughed. "Stop and get what you want." He said seriously. "And again I've had the lobster here before and you'll be jealous when you see it."

"No the salad is good enough for me." She said surely.

A half an hour later AJ was done with her tiny salad as Punk ate his lobster and he was right, her mouth was watering because she was still starving. It was covered in butter and looked amazing.

"So good." He said with a full mouth. "You really missed out AJ."

"I'll know better for next time." She said licking her lips looking at the food on his plate.

"Want a bite?" he asked her and she shook her head no. "Are you sure, I don't mind sharing or hey I can even order you one."

"No really it's ok." She said to him. "But maybe one small bite wouldn't hurt." She remarked innocently.

Punk placed some of the food on his fork and held it out for AJ who leaned over the table and took a bite out of it. She rolled her eyes and moaned at the taste.

"Good huh?" Punk teased.

"So good." She said relieved.

"I thought you'd like it." He grinned. "Here." He said giving her another mouthful.

"That's it I'm done." She said swallowing the last bit of food.

"Are you sure?" he asked amused.

"Very sure." She said to him. "Eat and enjoy your food."

"You know I have this great seafood place around the corner from my house." Punk informed her casually. "They even have better lobster than here you should try it sometime."

"Yea sure the next time I'm in Chicago I'll drop in." she teased.

"You should come to Chicago at least for one weekend." He suggested. "Next weekend maybe." He suggested. "And the one after I'll come to New York."

"Setting up a schedule?" she smirked.

"It's a start right?" he shrugged eating his lobster.

"Yea and it sounds great but I don't think I can travel every other weekend." She said trying not to admit there would be no way she could afford it.

"Why not? You have plans during weekends?" Punk asked her.

"No it's just- it's a lot of time traveling but I guess I can get a bus-" she started.

"A bus? That will take forever." He said to her. "It will cut into time take a plane."

"I don't like flying." She said simply.

"I'll buy you a plane ticket every time you come out." He said to her.

"I don't want you to do that." She said to him.

"But I'm going to because I want to see you more." He said simply.

"Why? I'm clearly not good enough for you or your lifestyle." She pointed out. "I don't eat in places like that and travel." She noted gesturing to the beautiful restaurant they were dining in.

"Money doesn't mean anything to me." Punk said to her. "I don't care how much or how little you have."

"I do." She argued. "I'm not a charity case and I'm not cut out for your life trust me you will get bored and find someone who can keep up with you."

"Why are you always so down on yourself?" Punk asked seriously. "I like spending time with you and being around you."

"We've only ever slept together we haven't spent real time together you have no idea how I really am." AJ argued.

"I do know how you really are and I don't need to spend endless amounts of time with you even though I'd love to." Punk smiled. "You're smart, beautiful, loyal, independent, generous and resilient. Those are awesome qualities and it doesn't matter if you have the money or not."

"I've been sitting her sweating because you took the tag off my dress that I can't afford off because now I can't return it. And I only bought the dress to impress you and I haven't been able to enjoy this great night out because it's all I can think about." She admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He said feeling bad. "I'll pay for the dress." He offered.

"No that's exactly what I don't want." She said with an eye roll. "I am who I am and you are who you are and maybe we're just too different."

"I was in the same place as you and life changes." Punk assured her. "I'm not going to let you blow this relationship because you feel bad about money." He scoffed. "That's a stupid reason. I'd get it if you didn't like me or trust me but I think you already do."

"Of course I like you." She said to him. "I just don't think I'm enough and you deserve better."

"No one has ever said that to me in my entire life." He laughed.

"Its not funny." She whined.

"Yes it is." He said still laughing. "Now stop with the money talk because it pisses me off and look over the dessert menu." He said going back to his lobster refusing to entertain AJ with this insane conversation.

* * *

AJ was surprised when Punk took her straight back home to Brooklyn. He opened her car for her and took her hand as she stepped onto the curb. The later it got in this neighborhood the less he liked AJ living here but tonight wouldn't be the time to bring that up to her. He placed his arm around her waist and held her close as they entered her building.

"Stop looking like everyone is trying to mug you." She whispered to Punk as they walked to the staircase because there was no elevator in this building.

"I'm not." He defended as they reached the fourth floor where she lived and he escorted her to her front door.

"I'm surprised you took me right home." AJ admitted leaning her back against the still closed door.

"I don't know how far you go on a first date." He said admitted and she smiled.

"I don't even kiss on a first date." She informed him.

"I'll have to set up a second date before I fly back home." Punk said seriously but AJ grabbed him by the shirt and forced him into a kiss that he had wanted since seeing her in her cute little red dress.

"You want to come in?" she asked pulling away. "I'm sure Dean is gone and I have my own bedroom unlike my old place unless you're to creeped out to stay the night."

"I would stay the night with you in a dump." He grinned and waited for her to unlock her door and followed her inside.

AJ stopped short causing Punk to bump into her.

"Shh." She whispered to Punk because Dean was in fact still home but only the couch sleeping with a beer in his hand. "You can go if you want." She whispered.

"You have your own room." He reminded her and she grabbed his hand and they quietly tiptoed past Dean and headed into her room.

Punk closed the door behind him and AJ grabbed both of his hands and led him over to her small bed. He didn't care where he was as long as it was with her he was happy. He wasted no time kissing her plump lips as he spent most of the night looking at them. But as much as he wanted to kiss her until his lips fell off but he needed her out of this dress. His fingers grazed her thighs as he grabbed the bottom of her dress then tugged it all the way up and over her head.

As soon as she was free of her dress he pushed her onto the bed and removed his own shirt before climbing over her and kissing her again. AJ's hand slinked to his jeans and undid he jeans to free him and began to stroke him lovingly. His lips moved from her lips to her neck and placed hot wet kisses there while she warmed him up.

"I want this to last." He said pulling her hand off of him and then pulled down her panties then straddled her. He ran his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts over her bra. "But you push me to the edge to fast."

"I'll be patient." She promised trying to arch up so he'd give her attention where she really needed it.

Punk took himself into his own hands and ran his shaft teasingly over her folds repeatedly. He smiled in triumphant as she grabbed her own breasts and moaned at the feeling. Punk now moved up and down quicker and pushed into her clit with his head and her moans got louder.

"You like being teased." He grinned happily. "That's good because I could this for hours."

"I like you on me." She moaned and then he slipped his shaft into her body by a few inches and pulled it back out and began to use it again to tease her.

"Your face is so tense." He laughed as he teased her numb again with himself..

"Phil." She moaned out cranking her neck back.

"That's right baby call out my name." He said with a sinister smile enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ok." She nodded quickly. "Enough teasing-" she began but he just continued to tease her relentlessly while sliding two fingers into her soaking body and still teased her clit with his shaft. "Oh my god!" she moaned. "You have to stop." She cried.

"Never." He smiled as fingers moved rapidly in and out of her. AJ came but that wasn't all, as soon as Punk's fingers left her body she actually squirted.

"Shit." She said resting against the bed. "I'm so embarrassed."

"You think that's embarrassing?" he laughed pressing his body onto hers. "That was so fucking hot." He said nipping at her lips. "I love I can push you to that point, you can squirt on me anytime."

"I've never done that before." She admitted blushing slightly.

"That just turns me on more." He said with a cocky grin then removed himself from her body and grabbed his wallet out of his jeans. "Oh fuck." He said with a frown.

"What?" she asked him.

"I don't have a condom." He said to her.

"What?" she asked alarmed sitting up. "How do you not have a condom!?"

"I don't really travel with boxes of condoms I used my last one with you at your place." He said to her. "I can't do this without one because I'll never pull out in time."

"I have a box of condoms." She said to him and he gave her a glare. "Let me rephrase Dean has a box of condoms in the bathroom."

"Ok great go get me one." He said to her.

"You go get it, I'm kind of messy." She said to him. "The bathroom is across the apartment it's the only other door here, it's in the cabinet drawer."

"Ok." Punk said pulling up his pants, which was difficult and painful giving how hard he really was.

Punk stepped out of the bedroom careful not to wake a sleeping Dean as he headed towards the bathroom. He opened the cabinet AJ told him about and found the box of condoms to only find it empty.

"Oh fuck." He muttered then rustled through the rest of the cabinet looking for another box but there was nothing.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked startling Punk.

"Nope." Punk said closing the cabinet door and Dean eyed Punk then saw the bulge in his pants.

"Do you need a condom man?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Yea." Punk said almost annoyed to have to ask Dean for anything.

"I should just let you suffer because the thought of you banging AJ under this roof makes me sick because she's like my little sister oh and you're an asshole." He said reaching for his own wallet and tossed him a condom. "But I don't want little Punk juniors running around here with bad attitudes."

"Thanks." Punk said quickly heading across the apartment back to AJ's room and closed the door.

"Got it?" she asked him and he nodded. "Only one?" she teased and he tried not to growl at the thought of taking her over and over again until both of them couldn't physically anymore.

"It's all he had." Punk said to her quickly kicking off his jeans and sliding the condom on to himself.

AJ spread her legs instinctually as Punk crawled back up her body and kissed her lips before pushing into her. The sound she made as he entered almost caused him to loose it right than and there. He made sure to move as quick and hard as possible into her because if there was one thing he learned about AJ she liked it hard.

"Yes Phil!" she cried as she placed her hands on his shoulders an dug her nails in there.

"Say it louder." He hissed in her ear before placing his teeth onto her earlobe and sucking on it.

"Phil!" She screamed as he began to slow his movements and dropped his hips with more force though into her.

"I love when you call me that." He said to her.

"I'll call you Phil all of the time." She smirked as he continued to thrust into her with such passion.

"You can call me whatever you want." He said resting his forehead against hers. "You feel so good and you don't even know it." He rasped out then let out a loud groan as he felt her clench around him. "You're making this difficult."

"I want it to last." She whined clenching again making it more difficult for him to move.

"Baby you're just challenging me." He warned. "I never back down from a challenge."

Punks thrusts became harder and harder and she came after only three thrusts. Punk kept moving his body that came with such ease thanks to her own bodies lubricant. It took Punk a few more thrusts later before he came and fell onto her body but stayed inside of her body.

"Are you ok?" she asked him with a laugh.

"So fucking ok." He said kissing the corner of her mouth. "I want this to work." He said to her. "Tell me you're willing to try." He pleaded with her and she nodded biting on her lower lip.

"Yea I want to try too." She said to him and he let out a breath of fresh air as he collapsed onto her body and rested his ear against her beating heart.

"Mine." He said kissing over the beating organ.


	7. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

* * *

It had been a month since Punk and AJ decided to try out this whole long distance relationship and it was surprisingly going well. Of course AJ still had doubts about Punk being faithful but that was something she had to work through herself. But so far Punk had come to New York every single weekend since she still didn't want him paying for a flight to Chicago.

Punk spoiled her at nice places to eat, Broadway shows and with flowers. She never really 'dated' Primo since they were high school sweethearts so this was all kind of new to her. She was now really excited on this random Wednesday morning because Punk was flying in early in the morning to make a business meeting. It was similar to the first meeting she went to on her first day upon meeting Punk.

She took her seat in the back of the room next to Trinity with her notepad and pen out as she waited for Punk to make his entrance.

"Please not how unprofessional everyone is." Paul instructed his assistants. "I'm again the first one here." He mumbled.

"Excited to see the boyfriend?" Trinity whispered to AJ.

"I am." AJ smiled. "I just saw him on Sunday but this is out of our routine."

"Plans?" Trinity asked her.

"He's taking me to lunch because he's catching another flight out tonight." AJ told her. "He's been working on his new comic and doesn't want to be gone for long."

"At least you're getting a good lunch out of it." Trinity smirked. "I was wondering why you were all dressed up today." She said noting AJ's new suit. It was summer in New York now and it was hot out. She had on a tight pair of short black shorts that still managed to look professional and a white blouse with a tight black blazer.

"It's just really hot out. Paul told us to make sure we dressed comfortably." AJ shrugged.

"Yea I'd wear shorts but ass wouldn't fit in them." Trinity laughed. "Can't believe yours did."

"Hey!" she laughed slapping her arm.

"I bet Punk will be greatly distracted in this meeting." Trinity whispered.

"I agree." Paul said not even turning his head as he jotted stuff down on his notepad, they didn't even realize he was listening. "And Andy's ass barely fits in those shorts which is why my new rule is that every female must wear shorts if it's over eighty degrees."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Punk said entering the boardroom.

"Oh finally! Someone else is finally here." Paul remarked.

Punk didn't greet AJ with a kiss since they were still trying to be professionally but shot her a wink as he took his usual seat next to Paul. Punk turned around slightly to look at both AJ and Trinity.

"Hey Trin how are you?" Punk smiled.

"Good." She smiled.

"AJ could you stand up and turn around for me." He said seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"You get to see it up close and personal anytime you want." Paul reminded him. "Stop sexually harassing my assistant."

"Sorry I'm late." A voice greeted and AJ looked confused because she had never seen him before.

"I can't believe you actually showed up for a mandatory meeting." Paul snorted.

"Don't be like that Paulie." He laughed slapping his shoulder. "Hey Punk." He greeted with a head nod as he took the seat on the other side of Paul.

"Graves." Punk responded as nicely as possible.

"Hello ladies." The heavily tattooed man greeted turning to face Paul's assistants. "You still hire the hottest assistants I see."

"I'll tell you the same thing I just told Punk, don't sexually harass my assistants." Paul warned.

"I'm being a gentleman." Graves laughed. "I'm Corey." He said to them.

"Trinity and AJ." Trinity introduced to him.

"Lovely names." Corey smiled looking towards them and his eyes lingered down AJ's bare legs as she at with one leg across the other. "And legs."

"Alright I'm here." Vince McMahon announced walking into the boardroom as everyone else filled up the room. Which was good since Punk looked ready to respond to the man.

* * *

After the meeting AJ learned that Corey Graves was a top-notch artist for Marvel and also learned how he refused to ever work with Punk on any of the comics he had written. She wasn't sure why Corey wouldn't want to work with Punk but the tension was very clear as Punk would cough every time Mr. McMahon complimented one of Graves designs and Corey would snort every time Paul would gush about Punk's upcoming projects.

AJ lingered in the lobby as everyone filled the next room for brunch because Punk had promised to take her out for a private lunch but Punk, Paul and Vince were still inside talking.

"Waiting for me?" Corey asked happily.

"No." AJ said to him coolly.

"So how do you like working for Paul?" Corey asked her.

"It's been great." AJ said to him politely.

"How about you join for me lunch in the next room? I'm going to be working out of this office for now on so we'll be seeing each other a lot." Corey informed her.

"Thanks but I have a lunch date." She said to him.

"This food is so good." Dean said walking out of the boardroom with a sandwich making his way over to AJ.

"Dean that's for the staff." AJ sighed.

"I am staff." He said with a full mouth then looked over to Corey. "Who are you?"

"This is Corey Graves an artist for Marvel." AJ introduced. "Dean is the head of security at the building."

"I feel a lot safer." Corey teased.

"I'm damn good at my job." Dean defended swallowing a big bite of his sub. "What the hell are you doing anyway? She's spoken for." He said nodding towards AJ who was now humiliated.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were dating." Corey smiled politely.

"She's not my girlfriend." He scoffed.

"No she's my girlfriend." Punk announced walking over to the trio and placed his arm protectively around AJ's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yea I just need to grab my bag." She said stepping away for a minute.

"Are you two going to fight or can I go?" Dean asked them.

"No fighting here." Corey laughed then Dean walked away. "You look good Punk, the money and fame has treated you well."

"I was just going to say it was now that you lowered yourself to actually attend one of these creative meetings." Punk mocked.

"I'm actually moving back to New York and working in the office. Vince is giving me a nice big office." Corey grinned.

"Of course he is." Punk remarked. "You were always his golden boy."

"And you were always Paul's." Corey laughed.

"I'm ready." AJ said sweetly and Punk grabbed her hand and walked off.

* * *

AJ enjoyed their lunch at a small diner and talked about his new comic. AJ loved getting the inside scoop on the world of Marvel and Punk's comics which she now has read every single one.

"Oh before I forget I got you something." He said placing a plane ticket onto the table.

"Phil-" She started.

"If I have to fly one more time I'm going to pull my hair out." He warned her. "It's for Friday night and returning flight is Sunday night." He told her. "Please for my mental and physically health just accept the ticket?"

"Fine." She said to him. "Thank you." She said taking the ticket and putting it in her bag.

"Thank you for not putting up a big fight." He smirked. "You do look extra hot today by the way. I almost want to miss my flight back."

"No go home and rest you'll need it for the weekend." She teased. "Speaking of home has Maria officially moved out?"

"She officially moved out before we made this official." Punk reminded her. "Don't worry about her."

"I'm just afraid of bumping into her that's all." She said to him.

"I haven't even bumped into her." He smirked. "I heard she was in New York anyway."

"What is she doing in New York?" AJ asked surprised.

"My brother was released a few days ago probably came to see him." Punk said to her.

"I didn't know he was released or that Maria was close with him." AJ frowned.

"I didn't know they were so close either." Punk shrugged. "You haven't seen any of the guys around right?"

"No." she said to him. "You know I would tell you."

"It's just with him out and me in Chicago I worry about you- a lot actually." He admitted.

"Don't worry I've got Dean looking out for me." She reminded him.

"I'm glad for that." He said to her. "I was also thinking we've both been working really hard lately."

"Yea it's been exhausting to get coffee and take notes the last few months." She laughed.

"You have been and I hate seeing you for only two days so I think I small getaway is in order." He said to her. "I have to be in Miami in two weeks for a comic event and I want you to come with me."

"For how long?" AJ asked him.

"Five days." He said to her.

"I can't ask Paul for time off." AJ reminded him. "I just took a week."

"You'll be working. I need an assistant with me usually Paul sends me whoever and I requested you." He shrugged. "He ok'd it."

"So we're going to work? And you'll treat me like an employee?" she asked him.

"Yea absolutely." He assured her. "You'll set up all my appearances and get me my coffee every morning, help me pick out what to wear, do all the social media stuff, massage me-"

"Massage you?" she snorted.

"It's a requirement." He said seriously. "All that running around hurts my back and groin."

"Your groin?" she scoffed.

"It needs special attention I don't know why it happens it just does." He shrugged. "Now hurry up and finish eating so I can fool around with you for a few minutes before I have to fly out."

* * *

The next day AJ was at her desk alone since Trinity came down with a bad cold. She couldn't believe the amount of work she had to actually do without Trinity who clearly did most of the work. She looked up when she saw someone standing over her desk.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked the man.

"Yes I'm here to see Paul Heyman." The man informed her.

"He doesn't have any meetings set up today." AJ said to him. "What's your name."

"Michael." He said to her. "Brooks." He added and AJ looked up at him.

"I'll check in with him." AJ said reaching for her phone but he placed his hand over her hand.

"I'm actually here to meet you." Michael smiled. He did look like Punk a lot but AJ didn't first notice.

"Why is that?" AJ asked trying to hide her nerves.

"I want to meet the woman in my brothers life." Michael said simply. "I didn't want to approach you on the street or at home because I know my buddies have scared you in the past. I want this to be very cordial."

"I have nothing to say." AJ said to him remembering Punk telling her about the horrific crime his brother committed.

"I was hoping you could help set up a meeting between my brother and myself." Mike said to her. "It's been a long time since I've seen him."

"I think if he wanted to see you he would have reached out already." AJ said to him coolly.

"He's stubborn." He laughed. "But I guess you already know that. Look I'd go and see him myself but I can't just leave New York because I'm on probation."

"I really don't think he wants to see you but I'll tell him you dropped by." AJ forced out.

"Make sure you tell him I was well behaved." He chuckled. "I don't want him getting all pissy with me." AJ just nodded as Mike tilted his head and studied her face. "You remind me of a woman I used to know."

"Oh really." AJ replied unsure of how to respond.

"Yea you look just like the woman that helped my brother send me away." He laughed. "I busted her jaw and broke three of her ribs before giving her the best four and a half minutes of her life." His words were cold but his voice was calm and that startled AJ and intimidated her more than Ryan and Randy ever had. "I can still feel her squirming under me. The most powerful thing a man can do is take away someone else's power it's like a cheap high." AJ just swallowed the lump in her throat as she eyed the man nervously.

"But I'm not about that anymore." He said with a mocking smile. "I paid my debt to society and learned my lesson." He said with a laugh.

"Have you?" AJ asked unsurely.

"I have given you any reason to not believe me?" Mike asked with a laugh.

"Who are you and why are you distracting my assistant from doing her job?" Paul asked coming up behind Mike.

"Hello Paul." Mike greeted turning around to face him.

"You- call security." Paul instructed the mail boy walking by.

"I was just dropping in to meet my brother's beau and say hello to an old friend." Mike defended.

"You don't have any friends here Michael and I suggest you leave right now because my new head of security doesn't like you very much." Paul warned him.

"People I don't know already don't like me?" he laughed. "I must be famous."

"You are just not in a good way." Paul shrugged.

"I'm going." Mike said. "It was lovely to meet you AJ, nice seeing you Paul."

* * *

When AJ made it back to her Brooklyn home she pulled out her cell phone to call Punk knowing she had to tell him she met his brother today. She wasn't sure how he'd react but if she didn't tell him right away he'd more upset.

"Hello beautiful." Punk greeted after two rings.

"Hi." She said to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing her voice was off. "You're not bailing on this weekend are you?"

"No of course not." She assured him. "Your brother came to the office today."

"You're fucking kidding me." He seethed. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yes he did, walked right up to my desk." AJ told him. "Introduced himself and everything."

"What did he say to you?" Punk asked her.

"Just that he was your brother and he wants me to help set up a meet between the two of you since he can't leave New York to come to you." AJ said to him.

"Fat fucking chance." Punk snorted.

"He said he was reformed but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he asked.

"He was talking about what he did that woman and he didn't seem to feel bad but instead he seemed proud." She admitted.

"Of course he was proud." Punk said disgusted. "He's the same fucking guy. He probably got high-fives the minute he stepped into prison."

"He kind of creeped me out." AJ shivered. "He's cold, nothing like you."

"Why didn't you call Dean?" Punk asked her. "You should have called security the minute you knew who he was."

"He wasn't there long before Paul chased him out. I was caught off guard also I think Dean would have killed him." AJ said to him.

"We would have all been better off he did." Punk groaned.

"You don't mean that he's still your brother." AJ reminded him.

"No I do mean it. He's not my brother he's just a guy who I used to share my bunk bed with." Punk said to her. "Next time he comes around you call Dean ok?"

"Ok." She promised.

"I'm sorry he even came to you but I knew he would." Punk said to her. "I'm happy you'll be here in Chicago with me this weekend."

"I'm actually pretty excited." She confided. "Last time I was there we only worked in your place I want to see the City a bit."

"I'll take you everywhere." He promised her.

"I've never flown alone I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"You'll be fine." He assured her. "And I'll be right at the gate waiting for you. I miss you."

"I miss you too." She sighed.

"Do me a favor and be extra careful when you're leaving work and taking the train home?" he asked.

"I will. Maybe I'll wait around for Dean." She said to him.

"I'd feel much better if you did that." He said to her.

"Oh Dean's coming in." she said seeing the door begin to open. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok I'll talk to you later." He said hanging up.

"Hey." AJ greeted as Dean stumbled in the door. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm good." He laughed and reeked of alcohol. "Better than good actually."

"You're wasted." She frowned. "What time did you get out of work?"

"I skipped work today." He said burping in her face and she scrunched her face up at the smell.

"You can't do that!" AJ argued. "Paul is a nice guy but if you don't show up he'll fire you!"

"I don't give a shit." He said falling on the couch.

"What is up with you today?" she asked him.

"You really don't remember?" he asked looking at her. "You're a terrible sister." And that's when it hit AJ that it was the anniversary of Robbie's death.

"I forgot." She whispered to herself.

"Maybe because you're so caught up in yourself and your new fuck buddy." Dean retorted laying on the couch.

"Dean I-" she started.

"Fuck off AJ!" he yelled.

"I can't believe I forgot." She said to herself.

"Just go to bed AJ." He said annoyed.

"Its only 6." She frowned. "How long have you been out drinking?"

"Since 6- last night." He laughed. "Didn't notice I didn't come home?"

"You sometimes stay out-" she began.

"You've morphed into such a selfish person. You start fucking a millionaire and now all of the sudden you're too good to remember your brother who fucking died in my arms." Dean remarked.

"I have to go to his grave." AJ said grabbing her things.

"I was there all day because no matter what goes on in my life I still remember him." Dean informed her. "Thought I'd see you there but sadly not surprised either."

"You're not being fair." She argued back.

"Just fucking go and cry at his grave, call your boyfriend so he can feel bad for you and make this all about you when really it's about Robbie." Dean said to her. "Didn't call your parents, Rosa- anyone huh?"

"I forgot." She repeated.

"Just go out and get out of here because I can't even look at you right now." He said rolling onto his side hoping to fall asleep.

"Do you think drinking is the right way to go about this?" she asked him. "Do you think Robbie thinks it's ok that you're using his name to act like an alcoholic piece of shit!"

"Don't call me that!" Dean screamed jumping off the couch at a remarkably fast pace and getting her face.

"You are!" she yelled standing her ground not letting Dean intimidate her. "I may cry a lot but it's a hell of a lot better than drinking my pain away! You're going to be alone for the rest of your life if you don't stop!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed getting spit on her face.

"Robbie is dead and you're alive! You survived when he didn't! And how do you honor him? By getting bombed every night? He'd be so disappointed in you! He'd be ashamed that he gave his life for yours!"

She knew the remark would hurt him and it certainly did because he shoved AJ so hard she landed right on the floor. AJ sat up and looked at Dean in shock because he had never put his hands on her, sure they'd argued a lot (much like brother and sisters would) but he never pushed her. He looked down at her and frowned unable to comprehend what he did.

"I'm-" Dean started but backed away from her and walked right out the door.

"Dean wait!" She yelled but he was already gone.

* * *

Dean made it to the straight before he hurled right onto the street. He wasn't sure if it was from all of the drinks or from utter disgust with himself for what he did to AJ. He did the one the promised Robbie he'd never do- hurt his sister. He promised Robbie he'd lover her and protect her like she was his own sister and what did he do? He put hands on her.

"You ok man?" someone asked placing a hand on Dean's back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Dean hissed jerking away then recognized the man. He had chased the man away from his old apartment building. He was either Randy or Ryan.

"Just checking in on you." The man laughed.

"Which one are you?" Dean asked trying not fall over drunk.

"Sorry?" the man laughed.

"Are you the one who snatched AJ's underwear?" Dean asked bitterly.

"No." He laughed. "That was Ryan."

"You're Randy than." He said simply. "You'll have to do."

"Let's just relax." Another voice said appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked.

"You can call me Mike." He smiled. "And you've met Randy and Ryan who is right there." He said pointing to across the street as Ryan crossed it. "And that's my buddy Alberto, there's Reigns- he's a big guy." He laughed.

"You think you're going to get past me to get to her?" Dean laughed. "You'll have to kill me first."

"I don't want to see AJ. I already met her earlier, she's a sweet girl." Mike said to him simply. "And if I wanted to go upstairs and climb four flights and kick in door number 438 I would."

"Oh I get it." Dean laughed. "You're gonna kick my ass? You think that'll bother baby brother? He doesn't give a shit about me." He laughed. "But go ahead I've drank so much that I probably feel a fucking thing."

"You heard him boys." Mike said to the small gang that circled Dean. "Take him out."


	8. Right Now I Just Need You

**Right Now I Just Need You**

* * *

AJ was at Dean's hospital bedside the minute she got the call that he had been jumped and in bad condition. He was connected to all sorts of machines and needed help breathing. She cried at his side as she held his hand and prayed for him to recover. She had been there for 12 hours and had no intentions of leaving his side until he opened his eyes. She hated how they left off most of all and wanted so badly to apologize.

"Hey." A groggy voice greeted and she looked up and saw Punk standing over her.

"Thank you for coming." She said standing up and hugging him.

"Of course, I came as soon as Paul called me." Punk said hugging her back but looking over to Dean who had 2 swollen eyes, a bandage around his head and tubes connected into his body.

"Look at him." She said pulling away and looking towards Dean. "Who could do something like this? It had to be more than one guy."

"Where did it happen?" he asked her.

"Right outside the apartment." AJ said to him. "I didn't hear anything it's always so loud and I was going to go out and I ended up not-"

"Relax." He said to her.

"I can't! We had this horrible fight and I'll never be able to live with myself if he doesn't come back from this." AJ cried and Punk pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad and he knows how much you love him." Punk reminded her.

"No it was just awful." She said pulling away. "I forgot it was Robbie's anniversary."

"And he was mad about that?" Punk asked her.

"Furious! And he had every right to be but he was drunk and he called me selfish and he wasn't wrong." She said to him. "How could I forget what yesterday was?" she asked him.

"It happens and I don't think your brother would have wanted you spending the day crying." Punk said to her.

"Dean was so angry he probably went out and picked a fight. He was so drunk too they had to pump his stomach too." AJ frowned.

"You want some coffee or food?" he asked her. "You look so tired."

"No I don't want to leave in case he wakes up." AJ said to him. "I have to tell him it's ok."

"What's ok?" he frowned.

"Before he left we were arguing and he pushed me and I know he felt bad-" she started.

"He pushed you?" Punk asked slowly.

"Yea I said something terrible and it was a reflex." She said to him but he wasn't buying it. "My ass took the fall it's ok."

"It's not ok for him to get drunk and push you." He said disgusted.

"I can see how bad he felt and believe me he's paying for it." She said gesturing to his bed.

"AJ-" he started.

"I need you to be supportive of Dean because I'd really like it you could stay here with me but if you're going to be negative you can leave because Dean needs positive thoughts only." She warned her new boyfriend.

"I'll be positive." He promised.

"Thank you." She said to him.

* * *

Dean had woken up in the middle night and looked over and saw AJ was at his side and smiled lightly as she fell asleep in her chair holding his hand. Punk had realized Dean was up and called in doctors and nurses who removed his tube and took him down for testing. When he was wheeled back into his room AJ was gone and Punk was occupying AJ's chair.

"Where is she?" Dean asked him.

"She went to go get something to eat, told her I'd wait for you to come back." He said simply. "What happened?"

"I got jumped." Dean said obviously. "By your brother and his gang of misfits."

"What?" Punk asked.

"Yea I don't remember much but I remember seeing Randy and your charming brother." Dean said to him.

"Tell the cops and they'll put Mike right back in jail." Punk said to him.

"I'm not a fucking rat and your brother didn't touch me it was four other guys." Dean said him. "Besides I'd rather get back at them myself."

"Don't be stupid." Punk remarked annoyed. "They'll kill you next time."

"At least I'll die a man." Dean said with a laugh.

"A man that gets drunk and pushes around his 100lb roommate?" Punk asked sarcastically.

"She told you about that huh?" Dean asked running his hand over his cut up and bruised face.

"Yea she mentioned it." Punk said coldly.

"I feel bad about it." Dean said to him.

"You should fucking feel bad and you if weren't in a hospital bed I'd punch you in your drunk face." He hissed. "She trusts you- I trust you with her and that's what you fucking do?"

"I was drunk." Dean said to him. "No need to be so dramatic."

"What happens the next time your drunk? You hit her? Push her so hard she can't get back up?" Punk asked him coldly.

"You don't know me." Dean reminded him. "I'd never hurt her."

"You hurt her last night and you'll do it again because you drink yourself to sleep every night. What if those guys went after AJ last night but you were too drunk to help? What if she followed you up? She'd be laying in the bed next to you." Punk pointed out.

"I fucking get it!" Dean yelled. "But this is your problem you bought into her life and I'm doing the best I can but I can't stop living my life for you and your fucked up family."

"This isn't about my family this is about you getting drunk and pushing my girlfriend onto the floor." Punk argued.

"Stop." AJ said walking into the room. "You promised you'd be nice, you promised you'd positive!" she yelled towards Punk.

"He's right." Dean said halting AJ's rant. "I fucked up last night."

"It's fine." She said walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"It's not fine AJ." Dean said to her. "I went too far and I didn't just push you I said some fucked up things and none of that was fine."

"I forgive you." She said simply.

"You shouldn't." He said to her. "And apologizing isn't enough."

"Dean really-" she began.

"Fuck off AJ!" he snapped causing her to frown. "Stop being so fucking nice to me." He hissed.

"Calm down." Punk sneered slowly to Dean sensing how upset AJ was.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to Chicago?" Dean asked her ignoring Punk.

"I'm not going to leave you here." She said quietly. "I'm here for you."

"I don't need you here I need some space so go to Chicago." He said calmly to her. "And before you begin to protest you know I'm pissed off- I survived a war I can survive a few cracked ribs on my own just get out of the apartment for a few days because we need some space."

"Excuse me." AJ said walking out of the room presumably to cry.

"What the fuck?" Punk snapped.

"I don't want her in New York with those guys hanging around our place." Dean defended. "If I was nice to her she would have stayed!"

"You couldn't have sugar coated it a bit? She's fucking crying! You know she loves you." Punk argued.

"And I love her which is why I'm pushing her out of New York at least for a few days until this dies down." Dean said to him.

"I'll talk to them." Punk said to him.

"No you stay out of it too." Dean said annoyed. "They did this to me and they don't even know me they'll probably kill you."

"I can take them." Punk said with ease and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ever been in a fight?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Yea I've had my fair share." Punk said to him. "I do train every day for a reason."

"Waiting for this moment?" Dean asked him curiously.

"Maybe." Punk shrugged.

"Get out of here and take her to Chicago." Dean said to him. "If something were to happen to you she'd…I don't even want to think about it. Me she can handle being hurt because she's not in love with me but you are a different story."

"She's in love with me?" Punk asked him and Dean again rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you think?"

"She said those exact words?" Punk asked seriously.

"Why are you going to run off because you're afraid?" Dean asked.

"No it's just I've never said it to her." Punk said to him.

"I'm not going to gossip with you like we're teenage girls. You know she's nuts about you." Dean said to him.

"But did she ever use the word love?" Punk asked him carefully.

"Who the fuck cares! The girl has been dealing with your brother and his friends since the day she met you and not a lot of women would. Also most women wouldn't settle for a weekends only relationship."

"It's not just weekends I saw her a few days ago at work." Punk defended.

"She gets worried when you're home thinking you're off with someone, meeting someone better." Dean confided.

"I'm not." Punk said quietly.

"Oh I know that because you're an asshole and I'm sure most women can barely stand you." Dean said seriously. "You should worry about AJ."

"Why?" Punk asked slowly. "Is someone talking to her?"

"No but that guy from work, what's his name?" Dean asked.

"There's about 500 male employees at Marvel." Punk remarked annoyed. "Can you be a little bit more specific?"

"Fuck you I just had my head kicked in." Dean frowned. "The artist with all the tattoos."

"Graves." Punk said and Dean smiled.

"That's the one!" Dean cheered. "Yea that dude is always sniffing around her desk, asking her to lunch, bringing her coffee-"

"He's only been back there for like three days." Punk remarked.

"Yea he moves fast." Dean said to him. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care." Punk defended. "I just didn't consider it."

"Consider a guy hitting on your girlfriend?" Dean laughed. "She's hot in case you haven't realized."

"I know what she looks like." Punk said annoyed.

"I really hope you're not going to let her down." Dean said with a sigh. "She's too invested."

"I'm not." Punk said sure of himself.

"So why are you still here? Go find her and tell her what an asshole I am and promise her a great time in Chicago." Dean instructed.

"Before that about my brother-" Punk started.

"It's not on you." Dean said to him honestly. "I just hope you and him really have nothing in common because if you ever touch AJ like he touched that girl I promise you I will kill you."

"I never would." Punk said walking out the door.

* * *

Punk found AJ sitting in the waiting room holding her cup of coffee looking down. He took the empty seat next to her and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"He's just out of it." Punk said to her.

"He hates me because I forgot Robbie's anniversary." AJ said to him. "And he should."

"He doesn't hate you." Punk corrected. "He just needs space and I'm sure you know what that's like."

"I have parents and all but Dean is my family." AJ said to him looking up. "I can't bare the thought of him hating me or being mad at me."

"He doesn't." Punk promised. "Come to Chicago with me and give him a little time." He suggested.

"I just think leaving him is a bad idea." AJ said to sadly.

"He wants to be alone and he's too hurt to get into trouble." Punk told her. "Come away with me."

"Ok." AJ said with a faint smile. "I have to go to work tomorrow though."

"That's fine I happen to work there too." Punk smiled. "I like working with you."

"The only work I'll be doing for you is getting your coffee." AJ smirked.

"You know exactly how I like it." He grinned. "Lets get you home." He said standing up.

"I'm just going to say goodbye to him, could you hold this?" she asked passing him her coffee.

AJ walked into Dean's room but stood by the door. He looked up and tried to harden his features so she wouldn't feel guilty and stay.

"I'm leaving." She said to him.

"For Chicago?" Dean asked.

"Home tonight, Chicago tomorrow after work. I'd ask if you were sure about me leaving but you're always sure of yourself." AJ noted and Dean just nodded. "If you need anything-"

"-I'll handle it." He said cutting her off. "Try to have a good time and make sure you lock the apartment door tonight because I was jumped right outside."

"Is that what happened?" AJ asked.

"I don't really remember much." Dean lied. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Will you?" she asked.

"Yea." He said giving a small reassuring smile and that's all she needed and ran across the room and hugged him.

"I love you." AJ said as he reluctantly hugged her back.

"I love you too, now get out of here. I think I'm still drunk." He smirked.

* * *

The next day at work AJ was at her desk and Punk was in sharing Paul's office. He had told Paul all about Mike jumping Dean and Paul assured him he'd personally look after Dean while AJ was away.

"So you're taking her to Chicago?" Paul asked.

"Yea speaking of can you let her go early?" Punk asked.

"No." Paul laughed. "She's the best assistant I have."

"So giving her up totally and having her moved to Chicago is out of the question?" Punk asked and Paul dropped his pen and looked over to him.

"Moving a little fast aren't we?" Paul asked him.

"Not living with me but in the same City would be nice." Punk defended.

"You expect AJ to uproot her entire life? Leave Dean and her parents because her boyfriend who has no ties in Chicago wants her there?" Paul asked in disbelief. "You're not that selfish." He laughed. "Oh wait you are but try not to be because AJ is good for you."

"I don't want her New York with them." Punk said to him as he glanced towards the blinds and could see AJ on her work phone writing notes. "I can't sleep and now that I know Mike has seen her and Dean has been hurt-"

"It's scary I get it. But you can't have her move to Chicago out of fear either. She doesn't seem scared." Paul pointed out.

"Because she doesn't know that Dean was almost beaten to death by these people last night." Punk argued.

"Why aren't you telling her that by the way?" Paul asked.

"Dean said-" Punk started.

"You've never once listened to anything that anybody has told you to say so what's the real reason?" Paul asked seriously.

"Honestly? I'm afraid she'll hate me for what happened to Dean and break it off." Punk admitted.

"She's smarter than that." Paul chuckled.

"I know it's just-" Punk stopped when he looked towards the window again and saw his visual of AJ was gone.

"Don't worry about him." Paul warned as Punk noticed Corey placing a cup of coffee on AJ's desk but Punk was already out of his seat and out the door.

"No milk and three sugars, did I get it right?" Corey asked her.

"No you didn't." She smirked.

"If you would tell me how you like your coffee I wouldn't have to guess." Corey smiled placing the palms of hands on her desk and leaning over her.

"I don't want you to get my coffee which is why I haven't told you." AJ said kindly pushing the cup away from her.

"I already got her coffee." Punk said from Corey.

"Oh hey man I didn't know you were here today." Corey said turning to face him.

"What are you doing man?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked innocently. "I'm just being nice to my co-worker."

"You know she's with me." Punk pointed you. "Why are you deliberately trying to piss me off?"

"I'm not I didn't even know you were here." Corey defended.

"Ok why are you trying to get in my girlfriends pants?" Punk asked bluntly as AJ wished she could crawl under her desk from embarrassment. "Is it because you think she's attractive or because she's with me? Pick one?"

"I didn't think you two were even serious because for as long as I've know you you've been with Maria." Corey chuckled. "Also you live in Chicago and she doesn't."

"Stop with the coffee, stop stopping at her desk her job doesn't concern you." Punk pointed out in a firm voice. "Just fuck off altogether Graves!"

"Jesus relax." Corey laughed stepping away and grabbing the coffee. "See you around AJ."

"Do you feel better?" AJ asked him.

"Yea fuck him." Punk said with disgust watching as he walked away. "He's always wants what's my mine."

"What was that?" AJ asked.

"Nothing." He said.

* * *

Punk and AJ stopped by her apartment one time to pack up her things. They had a late flight and had a few hours to kill.

"This place is such mess." Punk noted.

"I really try to keep up with it." AJ said running around picking up Dean's clothes.

"Its not your fault it's all of Dean's shit." Punk said annoyed helping AJ out.

"You don't have to." AJ smiled taking the shirt he had in his hands from him.

"I want to help." He said to her. "Living with Dean is like having a kid."

"Well he does need to be fed like every three hours." She teased.

As she dropped a bunch of clothes into the hamper she felt him from behind grip her waist and without warning drop his hand into her pants. She let out a needy moan and moved her arm behind herself to grab the back of his neck as she arched into his hand.

"I've been thinking about this for a week." He whispered against her ear as his teeth clamped over it.

"Me too." She admitted without shame and pushed into him and felt he was already hard. The man had no issues in that department….

"I'm going to spoil you like crazy in Chicago but right now…" he trailed off.

"…I just need you." She finished for him and he kept his chest pressed to her back as he pushed her over the arm of the dusty old couch so her ass was sticking up for him.

AJ waited anxiously as Punk tugged down her pants and heard the zipper on his jeans and a second later he was inside of her already wet body. Punk's hips were moving at the speed of lightening, as he needed a release quickly. AJ was slumped over the couch still and even though it was pretty uncomfortable she was too distracted with him.

Punk grabbed AJ by her shoulders so she was again pressed into his chest with her back and cupped her breasts tightly over her shirt as he thrust into her until she finally came. Once she did Punk pulled out of her because he didn't even think of putting a condom on. She rolled onto the couch and sat up as she pulled her pants up and saw he was still in need of a release himself. He looked her and she knew what he wanted but she decided to surprise him. Punk watched curiously as AJ pulled off her t-shirt and unhooked her bra and waved him over.

"You need some help?" she asked sweetly and all he could do was nod because he wasn't sure how she planned on doing it as long as she did it.

AJ sat up on her knees and cupped her own breasts and began to slid them over Punk's shaft that was slick from her own body's juices. He let out a growl because this was probably the hottest things he had ever had done to him before. Sure women had done it to him before but the fact that it was his sweet little innocent AJ only pushed me further to his release.

AJ's breasts weren't big but they were the perfect size for him and now he found himself trying to hold so he could draw this out because he could be like this with her forever.

"Is this not good?" AJ asked looking up at him. He was looking up at the ceiling and trying to not think at all. "Are you not enjoying-"

"-no it's so good. I don't want it to stop so I'm trying to drag this out." He admitted still not looking at her.

"Look at me." She said in a teasing voice and he shook his head 'no'.

"I'll really lose it than." He admitted honestly.

"You're so close." She said already that familiar with his body. "Don't you want to see?" she asked and he reluctantly looked down. He began to push up in-between her breasts now too until he finally came and as soon as he did he pulled away from her and grabbed a towel.

"Sorry." He said cleaning her face of his white liquid in a hurry. "I hate doing that."

"It's ok." She laughed. "I knew what was going to happen." She said grabbing the towel from him that she realized wasn't a towel and one of Dean's shirts. "This is Dean's." she said finishing off her face.

"Too fucking bad." Punk shrugged pulling his jeans up. "Can we do that again?"

"Right now?" she laughed.

"No but in Chicago? Once a week?" he asked her with wide eyes and the fact that she could bring such a sex crazed man to his knees and beg built her own confidence.

"Sure baby." She smiled cupping his face. "But can I have a kiss because-"

She didn't even finish her sentence because he pulled her face against his and gave her the kiss she truly deserved. It wasn't filled with need since they already took care of that, but just love and respect. He knew right then and there that AJ was going to be the end of him.

* * *

Punk put AJ's luggage into his rental car that was parked right outside her building. Because of their activities they were now running late and she was just freshening up before the short flight.

"Look at you." A voice said from behind him and Punk froze knowing exactly whose voice that was. "Did your girlfriend give you my message? Or how about her buddy Dean? Speaking of are you ok with your girl living with another man?"

Punk turned around slowly and came face to face with is brother. He knew it would happen eventually but he was hoping it would have been under different circumstances.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I bought flowers for your girl because I heard about he friend." Mike said showing him the flowers. "I was hoping I'd catch you. I knew you'd puss out and run off with her."

"Get out of here." Punk said to him. "Don't push this."

"Too late." Mike said to him. "Here Ryan give these to AJ when you see her." He said passing Ryan the flowers.

"Where's the rest of them?" Punk asked.

"Randy is in the car over there." Mike pointed then smiled and waved to Randy who beeped the horn. "But that's it, it's just a friendly visit. I figured since you never visited me while I was away I'd drop by."

"Phil I can't find my phone did I leave it in the car?" she asked looking in her bag as she walked out the building door. She hadn't looked up to see the people with him.

"Hi AJ." The voice chilled AJ as she saw Ryan standing behind her. AJ gasped as he held out the flowers for her but Punk quickly grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her behind him.

"He's just trying to give her flowers man relax." Mike laughed.

"Pretty AJ." Ryan said trying to push the flowers at her but Punk shielded her and slapped the flowers out of his hand.

"This is a terrible neighborhood." Mike noted looking around. "I mean it's real shit. I bet plenty of people get jumped or raped on this block, what do you think Ryan?" he asked but Ryan was trying to get a visualize of AJ who was still tucked safely away behind Punk.

"Let her go back inside and we'll talk." Punk said to Mike but kept his eyes on Ryan, the one who had already touched AJ in a way that disgusted him.

"We can all talk bro." Mike laughed. "How's Dean? We didn't mean to hurt him so badly."

"It was you?" AJ asked.

"Shh AJ." Punk instructed and she kept quiet. "She has nothing to do with what you did."

"You don't even blame yourself?" Mike laughed. "Classic."

"I didn't beat and assault woman." Punk pointed out.

"But you were there, you were a witness and you didn't stop it." Mike pointed out.

"I tried." Punk gritted.

"Not hard enough." Mike noted eyeing his brother. "But I can see you're bulking up, have some muscles, almost completely covered in tattoos now." He smirked. "Trying to look tough?"

"Go back inside AJ." Punk said to her.

"No I'm not leaving you." AJ said firmly.

"Loyal. I know how much that means to you." Mike said seriously. "But he believes people should only be loyal to him he doesn't follow his same fucked up moral code."

"I-" AJ started.

"Don't." Punk warned her.

"Relax if I wanted to fuck your girlfriend I would have done it by now." Mike laughed.

"I like AJ." Ryan grinned waving at her.

"Talk to her one more fucking time and I'll rip your tongue out." Punk threatened.

"You're very confrontational tonight." Mike scolded. "What's your problem?"

"You hanging out outside my girlfriends place every night is getting annoying." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"Come here AJ." Ryan said waving her over and she shivered behind Punk remembering how strong the man was. Punk's glare went from Mike and back Ryan.

"That's a fight you won't win." Mike laughed.

"If it was a fair fight I'm pretty sure I'd kick dummy's teeth down his throat." Punk seethed ready to jump the man.

"He's bigger than you." Mike snorted.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Punk said still keeping his eyes on Ryan not trusting him to reach out for AJ.

"Go for it." Mike shrugged leaning against Punk's car. "I won't get involved and neither will Randy."

"You're setting me up." Punk smirked but still didn't move his eyes off the disturbed giant.

"No not at all- go for it." Mike assured him. "I mean I know if some guy ripped my girls underwear off of her and even got a good look I'd be pissed."

"She smells like exotic flowers." Ryan grinned as Punk's fists began to tighten so much they were turning white.

"I think he already knows." Mike laughed. "I'm sorry it's so rude to talk about your sex life." He said looking towards AJ who looked disgusted.

"Don't do it." AJ whispered behind Punk.

"I want to see what you've become." Mike said to Punk. "You couldn't help that poor woman who I know is still in therapy and can't leave her house after dark because she showed up for every parole hearing I ever had including the last." He said almost annoyed. "What is it with you women?" he asked AJ.

Ryan took a step forward and Punk backed up with AJ still behind him not wanting him any closer but Ryan took another than another step and Punk was out of room. He watched as he licked his lips and tried to get some sort of visualize of AJ.

"Oh AJ-" Ryan started but Punk surprised everyone when he clocked him across the face.

Mike laughed as Punk began his relentless assault against the giant who got a few hits in, enough to bust Punk's lip but not to stop him.

AJ was stunned by how violent Punk truly was. He didn't care that Ryback's movements had began to slow down or that he was bleeding onto the street.

"Phil stop!" AJ yelled reaching towards them but Mike grabbed her arm.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't get in-between two men like that." Mike said to her. Punk didn't even know what was going on behind him he was to hell bent on killing Ryan apparently. "See what he's capable of?" Mike whispered. "He's just like me."

"Difference is he's doing it to protect me." She said almost smugly. "Phil help me!" she said in a dramatic voice then smiled towards Mike triumphantly as Punk stopped immediately and stood up.

"It's ok." AJ said as Mike let her go and actually backed away in fear of his brother.

"Move." He said to AJ trying to get to Mike.

"Relax you made your point." Mike said to him. "But uh- how about I call the cops and tell them how you jumped my friend for no reason? I wonder how much time you'll get for this? Or is it different because he's not a woman?" he asked pulling out his phone.

"Do it and I'll tell them how you two tried to mug me. I wonder how much time you'll get since it's a parole violation." AJ threatened even before Punk could respond. "Do you miss prison that much?"

"She's a smart one." Mike laughed. "Come on Randy come get him up!" he yelled waving Randy over to help get Ryan up who was slowly beginning to sit up. "He might have brain damage you know." He said to Punk.

"No one will be able to tell difference." Punk remarked as he again shielded AJ and watched as Mike and Randy each grabbed one of Ryan's arms.

"Enjoy Chicago little brother and AJ I'm sure I'll see you around." Mike winked before walking off.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." AJ noted.

"I work out." He said simply, still feeling his adrenaline pumping.

"That's why Dean wanted me gone isn't it? Why he was so cruel? He wanted me in Chicago because of your brother." AJ said.

"AJ I-" Punk began.

"You lied to me." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "Both of you lied to me and the worst part is it was a stupid lie! You could have just told me!"

"Please just let me explain." He pleaded.

"Oh you have plenty of time to explain because we have a nice long flight to discuss it." She said annoyed walking to the car door. "What?" she asked noticing he wasn't moving.

"You're still coming to Chicago?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked confused. "You did invite me?"

"Yea it's just you're mad at me." He said unsurely.

"So I just pack up and go home?" she laughed. "That's not how it works."

"No I guess it's not." He said almost smiling. "I look forward to you lecturing me."


	9. Short Trip

**Short Trip**

* * *

Punk and AJ had just arrived in Chicago and his home. AJ spent the entire the flight scolding Punk about lying to her about who jumped Dean. And to Punk's credit he sat back and took it all in stride just nodding along as she ranted at him. Normally this would piss Punk off but AJ made the cutest faces when she was angry and that helped him just take it. It also helped that she wasn't wrong but he wasn't ready to admit that out loud.

Once they finally made it back to his place they had fallen right asleep well at least AJ did Punk didn't. His adrenaline was still pumping from the fight and seeing his brother after so many years. He also looked over to the tiny woman lying next to him and wondered what the hell he was doing. She lived in New York, he barely saw her yet he couldn't give her up he even gave up Maria for her and he almost beat a man to death on the street for her. Also he still didn't' know much about her. Sure he knew the basic stuff like her family and marriage but there were major details. Was this really just all about sex? He hoped not and this weekend he'd prove it to her.

The next morning AJ woke up to an empty bed. She couldn't believe she was here in his home, his bed- with him. She envied Maria for so long and now she was in her spot. But like Punk she worried how serious he was about them. She got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom then down the stairs.

"Good you're up." Punk said as she noticed the stack of pancakes and bacon. "For you."

"All of it?" she laughed.

"We can share." He teased.

"Yummy." AJ grinned taking a seat at the table.

"Sleep ok?" he asked placing a dish in front of her along with syrup and butter.

"Yea that was the best bed I have ever laid on in my entire life." She said seriously and he just laughed.

"I'm sure it is." He said now placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I can't remember the last time I had homemade pancakes." She said with a full mouth of them.

"Really?" he laughed sitting across from her with his own dish.

"Yea we don't really have kitchen at my apartment." She reminded him.

"About the apartment do you ever plan on moving?" he asked her casually.

"Why would I move?" she asked him. "I like it and plus I'm an assistant not a fancy Marvel writer."

"I mean living with Dean and such?" Punk asked.

"Dean is going to live with me forever." AJ said to him but he didn't seem to like that response. "Why?"

"I don't know AJ maybe you living with another man doesn't sit well with your boyfriend." Punk noted.

"You knew about Dean." AJ said to him.

"I did." Punk agreed. "I also know how you kissed him one night and a few nights ago he drunk and hit you."

"He didn't hit me." She said putting her fork down. "Don't ask me to pick between you and Dean."

"I'm not." Punk said to her quickly. "I know you love him and everything but what happens down the road when we're more serious and I don't know living together? Is Dean going to live with us to?"

"If he wants to." AJ said narrowing her eyes at him in an almost challenging voice. "He's my only connection to Robbie that I have left I won't give him up."

"I'm worried about you." Punk blurted out. "Living in New York basically by yourself-"

"I have Dean." She corrected.

"Who drinks himself to sleep every night." Punk added. "My brother is there-"

"Whose fault is that? It's not Deans." AJ argued.

"I know it's not." Punk agreed. "All I'm saying is I worry about you."

"I got married on my eighteenth birthday and have taken care of myself since than, I'm fine." AJ said to him. "And if this is your way of asking me to pick up my life and move to Chicago to entertain you-"

"No I was thinking actually of moving to New York myself." Punk said to her. "It would save me on a lot of travel and I spend more time there now since we started up it just makes sense."

"Really?" She asked trying not to smile.

"Yea I mean or at least get a place in the City so I don't have to stay in hotels." Punk said to her.

"You can always stay at my apartment." She reasoned. "Or is it too poor for you?"

"Why does it always go back to money with you?" Punk asked her. "I don't hang around Brooklyn for obvious reasons and if it were up to me you wouldn't be living in Brooklyn either. This is about me getting to work more and seeing my girlfriend more what's the big deal?"

"You're right and I'd like having you New York actually." She said to him. "Are you sure you'd want to leave Chicago though?"

"I came to Chicago because I was running from New York, I don't want to run anymore." Punk said to her honestly. "I'm done running."

"Are you sure Phil?" she asked carefully. "It's dangerous for you to move there maybe Chicago is the best bet for you right now."

"You want me to stay in Chicago?" Punk asked with a laugh. "I thought you'd be excited."

"I would love it but I'm worried about you." AJ frowned. "Those guys are crazy."

"Yea I know they are which is why I can come to New York and be with you." Punk shrugged.

"You want to move to New York to protect me?" she asked him.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"It's the wrong reasons Phil." AJ said sadly.

"We can't still be together and have you in New York with your drunk roommate and my brother lurking." Punk said firmly. "It's either I go to New York are you come to Chicago."

"Why are you giving me an ultimatum?" she asked him.

"Because they won't stop AJ." Punk said to her. "Dean was just the beginning next it will be you and I can't have that." He said to her.

"So it's either moving or breaking up?" AJ asked him.

"Yea." He said to her without hesitation. "Choice is yours AJ." He then stood up and dumped his food in the garbage and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

AJ ventured up to Punk's room and saw him making the bed. She leaned against the doorway and let out a sigh as she folded her arms.

"This isn't working is it?" Punk asked without even turning to face her.

"No it's not." She agreed. "We don't see each other enough. You can't move to New York and I can't move to Chicago." Punk finally turned to face her and frowned.

"So what do we do? This is it?" he asked.

"For now." She shrugged. "With everything going on with your brother-"

"You're afraid." He finished for her.

"Maybe a little I don't know." She said. "It's extra worry that I don't really need right now. But besides the fact that I've become a target for people that hate you but I don't even know what we are you just got out of relationship I just got out of marriage it's all just moving to fast."

"I get it." He said to her taking a seat on the bed. "I wanted this to work."

"I know you did." She said moving into the room and sitting next to him. "So did I."

"So what now? You go back to New York?" he asked her.

"Yea I think it's for the best." AJ sighed. "I should be with Dean anyway."

"My brother will leave you alone now." Punk said to her. "That's all I care about."

"That's the last thing I care about." She said with a sad smile. "I really had a lot of fun with you-"

"-don't." He said cutting her off. "I don't want to have this sad breakup speech and then we say we'll always be friends."

"We won't?" she asked. "I'll see you at Marvel."

"I'm going to cut my time down going to New York. Clear my head." Punk said to her. "Paul suggested it and he's right. He'll be coming to Chicago instead."

"That's good but I will miss you." She said with a sweet smile.

"I'll miss you too." He said returning the smile.

"So I should look into flights." She said standing up but Punk tugged on her wrist and fell onto his back with her lying on top of him.

"We should properly say goodbye." Punk suggested. "I mean this is how it all started for us."

AJ didn't respond but just leaned down to kiss him. Punk and AJ said goodbye the way they said hello, by taking their clothes off and rolling around in bed for two hours. Punk wasn't sure when he'd see her again and hated ended this but he knew this was for the best this was for her safety as well. He also wasn't in the right place anyway he had too much to worry about with his brother and Maria betrayal as well but one thing for sure was AJ would always hold a special place in his heart and he did plan on seeing her again he just wasn't sure when….

* * *

 **A/N: So short chapter...sorry all. I kind of hit a block and am re-vamping. I'll have a longer chapter up by tomorrow. We're going to speed time up a bit...where are AJ and Punk going to be in a year from this moment? Together? Apart? Dead? Tune in!**


	10. Dirty Dancing

**Dirty Dancing**

* * *

One year to the day he last saw AJ was stepping off a plane at Kennedy airport and hailing a cab. The unthinkable had finally happened, Paul Heyman was out of commission. He suffered a heart attack yesterday and Punk didn't care about his brother or fear of bumping into the woman he hadn't seen or spoken to in 12 months.

He jumped in a car and instructed the driver to take him right to the hospital. He was told my Trinity that Paul's condition was stable and was becoming very antsy in the hospital but with any heart attack that meant to slow down and Punk was going to see to it that he did.

He arrived at the hospital and saw Paul was sitting up complaining to his doctors about going home.

"Can't imagine why you had a heart attack." Punk joked.

"Finally someone with a brain." Paul sighed with relief. "Tell these morons to sign me out."

"You had a heart attack Mr. Heyman." The doctor kindly reminded him.

"A minor heart attack." Paul corrected.

"Give me a few minutes." Punk said to the doctors and they left the room.

"So are you here to break me out?" Paul asked him.

"I'm here to make sure you're taking it slow." Punk said to him taking a seat. "You need to calm down."

"How can I do that when I have so much work to do?" Paul asked him.

"I'm here to help." Punk said to him. "You're just reviewing mock ups and scripts right? I can do that."

"You have a new issue of Drax due in three weeks you worry about that, I have someone covering for me at work." Paul said to him.

"Graves?" Punk snorted. "I heard he became your right hand man."

"No he draws." Paul said slowly. "AJ has moved up."

"Seriously?" Punk asked surprised.

"She's been shadowing me for months I'm sure she can handle a few days." Paul said to him. "Stay out of her way I don't want you distracting her."

"I haven't seen or spoken to her in a year I'm sure she's moved on." Punk scoffed.

"Yea true but you have the power to completely throw her." Paul mocked. "If you go to the office avoid mine ok?"

"Why? We left off on good terms." Punk shrugged.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Paul asked.

"Yea I am and I'll have you know I've been faithful." Punk lied and Paul let out a loud laugh. "Don't do that, do not laugh at me." Of course Paul knew he was full shit. No girlfriend so no need to be faithful.

"I needed that laugh thanks kid." Paul said still laughing.

"Seriously I've been a good boyfriend." Punk argued. "Anyway I'm going to the office tomorrow and I'll help AJ because you'll be off your feet for a while."

"I'll be back at work tomorrow." Paul said surely.

"No you won't. Rest up I kind of need you around." Punk said to him.

* * *

When Punk arrived at Marvel headquarters the place was just the same. Including Trinity sitting in her desk with a new assistant outside Paul's office.

"Hey Punk!" Trinity smiled. "I wasn't expecting you. It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks you too." Punk smiled. "And you are?" he asked the new assistant.

"I'm Paige." The woman with the British accent smiled and shook his hand.

"Paul's office is open right?" Punk asked Trinity.

"Yea AJ is in there-" she started but Punk walked right to the officer door and opened it.

What Punk saw was AJ sitting on the desk while some guy had his hands all over her and tongue firmly planted down her sweet throat. Punk let out a cough as he closed the door behind him and AJ pulled away and peered over the man's shoulder to see Punk. Her lips were swollen and her tight button down white shirt was undone at the top.

"Punk." She said pushing the man off of her and jumping off the table then smiled.

"Hey Punk." The man smiled turning to face him as he closed his belt and zipped up his jeans.

"Hand jobs before lunch?" Punk teased. "I'm kidding." He said with a forced laugh. "Hey Graves."

"I was just leaving." Corey said to them. "I'll see you for lunch ok?"

"Ok." AJ smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Bye Punk." Corey said quickly gliding past him and out of the office.

"I didn't know you'd be here." AJ said buttoning up her top.

"I had to come check in on Paul." Punk said to her. "Thought I'd help out or do you have everything covered here?"

"I can always use an extra hand." AJ smiled.

"You look good." He noted. AJ had put on a little weight but it was all toned and muscle and she was much tanner now not only that she was wearing a pants suit that was probably well over a hundred dollars and her hair looked freshly dyed as well.

"So do you." She noted. Punk also did seem different. His hair was buzzed but his shirt was tighter around the arms, clearly he spent the last year away at the gym. His facial hair was trimmed and clean looking as well.

"So you and Graves huh?" Punk asked breaking the tension.

"It's not official or anything." AJ said to him. "It's just, I don't even know."

"You're having fun and you should. Good for you." Punk reassured her. "You're too young to be tied down anyway."

"You're telling the girl who was married at 18?" she laughed taking a seat at Paul's desk.

"True." He smirked. "So I see you've moved up." He said taking the seat across from Paul's desk.

"Paul has taught me so much." AJ said to him. "I'm his junior editor. I've been taking classes and working- it's been great."

"I'm really happy for you." He said to her with a genuine smile. "How's Dean?" he asked her. "I didn't see him when I came up I was pretty sure he'd tackle me."

"He's not around." AJ said with a smile but the pain was evident in her voice. "He checks in once in a while but that's it."

"Where did he go?" Punk frowned. He knew how much Dean meant to her.

"After he got out of the hospital he just kept drinking. Even went looking for your brother and his friends, got his ass kicked again and he just got fed up and took off." AJ confided.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "I had no idea Paul never told me."

"I told him not to." AJ shrugged. "I didn't want you to feel bad or anything."

"So he just took off? No idea where?" Punk asked.

"Last time I heard from him he was in California." She said to him. "The time before that he was in New Orleans. He's just traveling the country."

"Maybe that's what he needs." Punk said to her. "So what about you? You're still living in that apartment by yourself?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "I left Brooklyn all together."

"Thought you loved it there." Punk noted.

"I didn't anymore. I kept running into Ryan." AJ said to him and Punk felt his chest tighten.

"You really should have called me." Punk said in an angry voice. "Why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?"

"I took care of it. It was a good excuse to move out of Brooklyn." AJ shrugged. "I live in the city now."

"Fancy." Punk whistled. "Paul is paying you good huh?"

"Yea I make more in a week then I had made my entire life up until last year." She laughed. "It's not a huge apartment but it's clean, safe and has a kitchen."

"What about a bed?" he asked.

"Yea I've got one of those too." AJ smirked. "It's wonderful."

"You share it with Corey often?" Punk asked casually.

"How are you?" AJ asked avoiding his question.

"Good. I've been working like crazy and training." Punk told her. "I've been at peace."

"I read your last issue just yesterday and it was my favorite one yet." AJ smiled. "You've been doing great!"

"Thanks." Punk said to her.

* * *

A few hours later Punk went for coffee and as he walked towards the kitchen he passed Corey's office door and knew he should keep going but couldn't help himself. If Dean was around Corey wouldn't be, there was no one here to look out for AJ and he'd be damned if he'd let Corey take advantage of her. Punk didn't bother to knock as he pushed the door open and again Corey was caught with his pants down only this time a female was bent over his desk and the poor girl look mortified.

"You mind?" Corey asked Punk annoyed.

"Get out." Punk said to Paul's new assistant Paige whom he only met a few hours ago. She pulled away from Corey and ran out of the office as Corey zipped up his jeans yet again. "Do you even work or do you just fuck?"

"What are you the new boss?" Corey mocked annoyed.

"You're fucking Paul's assistant and AJ?" Punk asked slamming the door closed behind him.

"Didn't you fuck AJ when she was Paul's assistant?" Corey asked him. "And what AJ and I have is casual."

"I'm sure she doesn't know about Paige." Punk said to him. "You're making her look stupid!"

"Get off your high horse and don't you dare talk to me about being faithful to women." Corey said sitting in his chair.

"Stop seeing her." Punk said to him and Corey laughed. "I mean it."

"Paige or AJ?" Corey asked with a laugh.

"AJ." Punk hissed.

"No." Corey said laughing again. "What we do here doesn't concern you. Why don't you go back to Chicago and hide out there."

"I'm here to help Paul get back on his feet and I will stay until he is ok. That could be weeks or months so get used to my face asshole." Punk informed him then stormed out of the office.

* * *

At the end of the day he saw AJ laughing at Paige's desk because the clearly the two were friendly. He hated knowing what Corey was doing to her but maybe AJ just didn't care? Maybe AJ was seeing someone else too?

"Heading out?" Punk asked interrupting the two.

"Yea I was just saying goodnight." AJ said to him. "I'll see you tonight at the Lagoon?"

"Yea I'll be there." Paige said nervously as Punk glared at her the entire time.

"Walk me out?" Punk asked her.

"Sure." She smiled heading to the elevator tonight.

"You go out to bars now?" Punk asked her as they walked onto the elevator.

"We all go out once a month." AJ informed him. "It's just a way to stay close."

"You and the new girl are close?" Punk asked.

"Why? Are you interested? Want me to put in a good word?" she teased.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"She's not your type." AJ said looking straight ahead.

"Really? She seems pretty cool." Punk noted.

"She's great but she's too young for you and I think she's seeing someone anyway." AJ shrugged. "Do you want to come out tonight?"

"Me? At a bar?" Punk laughed.

"There's dancing too." AJ smiled. "You look like you can use a fun night out."

"Maybe I'll drop by. It's the place across the street?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Yea I think we went to dinner there one night." AJ remembered and wondered if he did.

"I remember." He said and caught her tiny smile. "So how far do you live from here?" he asked her.

"A few blocks over." She said as they walked out of the building.

"Need an escort?" he asked her.

"Nope." She smiled. "Staying at the hotel?"

"Yup." Punk said to her. "It's the other way so maybe I'll see you later."

"Are you really going to come?" AJ asked him.

"Only if you save me a dance." Punk said shooting her wink then walking off.

Of course AJ now had butterflies in her stomach. She expected to see Punk the minute she had Trinity call him to tell him about Paul but she wasn't expecting him to look so good. She was sure she was over the enigma that was Punk but clearly not. And from the vibe AJ got he wasn't over it either but was this really smart?

* * *

AJ kept her eyes on the door of Lagoon as she sat the bar of the crowded club like bar. Everyone was dancing around her and she was sipping her soda as she waited for Punk to show up.

"So are we going to dance?" Corey asked loudly over the music.

"Maybe in a little." She said with a smile.

"Mind if I steal Paige for a dance?" he asked gesturing the girl sitting next to her.

"She's all yours." AJ smiled.

"That she is." Corey grinned low enough for AJ not to hear but for Paige to hear.

Corey could have had sex with Paige on the middle of the dance floor right now for all she'd care. She was waiting for a man to arrive. A man she spent months trying to forget.

"You're not dancing." A voice said from behind her and she looked away from the door to see Punk standing behind her.

"I promised to save you a dance." She smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Slipped in the back door, waiting for me?" he teased.

"No." she blushed slightly. Punk took her hand and admitted her outfit. Tight spandex black shorts that were more like underwear and a thing strapped black tank top with short chucks on.

Punk lead her past Corey who kept his eyes on the two as they moved further in the back past the massive crowd. They were practically off the dance floor huddled in a corner and Corey narrowed his eyes as he watched Punk's hand freely move around tight body as if he knew it better than anymore. Corey attention went back to Paige now because as far as he was concerned AJ could do whatever she wanted with Punk he just wish it wasn't Punk who hated.

AJ moved around him and as 'In My Pocket' began to play it was the perfect excuse to rub her body against his. She turned so her back was pressed into his chest and her ass grinded into dick that was now getting excited. It was like the organ remembered AJ and wanted to get back to where it loved most. AJ could feel him growing hard and it only encouraged her to keep moving.

Punk growled against her ear and he could feel her body shiver. He wondered if she was excited as he was. He'd let her move against his body all night if he could but he was going to take a risk and he hoped it was worth it. His hands ran up down her entire torso and just under breasts. One arm stayed wrapped around her so she'd continue to move against his front while a curious hand headed south.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered into her ear and he knew she heard him but she made no moves to stop him.

Thankfully the dance floor was packed so no one noticed Punk's hand dip into her shorts and she let out a gasp as he palmed her causing her to arch into his touch. And just as he hoped she was wet for him. He wanted to be professional with her, he wanted to be her friend but right now all he wanted was to be inside of her. Punk pulled his hand out and turned her so she was facing him. She looked up at him and licked at her lips seductively.

The licking of her lips was so fucking sexy that he was now fully hard and didn't care about work or Corey or anything else for that matter. They had always had a sexual connection and there was no denying it. They had been this way since the day they met and he didn't know why he thought it would be any different. He grabbed her hand and guided her past a few more people and right out the back door that led to an alley way.

"Why don't you have underwear on?" was the first weird question he asked the minute they were outside.

"I didn't expect anyone to put their hands down there." She said catching her breath.

"Usually that's why you don't wear them." He said looking down between her thighs.

"Stop pussy footing around." She said annoyed and that surprised him, before he could respond AJ had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him with such force he almost fell to the ground with her.

Punk lifted her and he couldn't even describe how good it felt to have her wrapped his waist and her hands cupping his face as she kissed him. It was like he was home again. He had no idea how much he missed her until this moment. He opened his eyes as he headed down the side alley were the kept dumpsters and rested her back against the wall.

"How far do you live from here?" he asked pulling away but kissing down her neck. She arched her wet lower half against him and he nipped over her neck.

"Too far." She said enjoying what his mouth and tongue were doing her neck.

"Right here?" he asked her and she just nodded biting her bottom lip innocently. "There's nothing innocent about you." He said keeping one arm wrapped her around her as he lowered his jeans just enough so his hard shaft would pop out.

Punk pushed her barely there shorts to the side and lowered her onto himself. Before moving he gave her a body a few moments to adjust because he was sure if it was Corey's dick that had been inside of her recently her body would not to adjust for a bigger size. AJ gasped at the feeling of being one with him again.

"Please." AJ said sweetly as she cupped his face and left sweet kisses anywhere she could reach.

"Please what? Move?" he teased and she whined.

Punk began to thrust up into her but he knew this wasn't lasting. He had been dreaming of this moment since the day he stupidly let her walk out of his home in Chicago. He had gone to the airport in hopes of catching her before she got on but he was too late. He lived with the fact that he was too late for the last year.

"Ah!" AJ continually moaned as he her ass rubbed against the unforgiving and probably filthy brick wall behind her but she wasn't thinking about that she was thinking about him.

"Does he do this for you?" Punk asked in an almost threaten voice.

"No! No one!" she said as she scrunched her face up preparing for her orgasm that was approaching.

"You still get wet for me, your body is still tight." He said as he kept moving his hips. "It's such a turn on."

"Please." She cried- literally cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do it." He challenged. "Let me watch- I'll blow as soon as you do." He said in a horse voice.

AJ moved her hand down between her thighs and began to rub her clit to help push her along because as much as she'd love to be out here with him forever it wasn't ideal. Punk looked down as she touched herself and his thrusts got harder and with ever gasp and moan he got closer to his own release. She finally climaxed and Punk could feel her bodies juices run over him. AJ looked over and saw a man throwing out a bag garbage behind them trying not to look and hurrying back into the club. This was so un-romantic but so right.

"Holy shit." He grunted as he finally released but this time into her body. He had never come inside of her without a condom but AJ felt more connected to him than ever before that he did that. Her body clenched over him as she tried to milk him for everything he offered her. "I knew that was going to happen." Punk said pulling out of her slick body and placing her carefully onto her feet. "Are you uh-"

"On the pill." She assured him as she adjusted her bottoms but was still so wet she didn't want to go back inside now.

"Good." He said closing his jeans.

"I'm going to go." She said turning and walking towards the street.

"Wait!" he yelled chasing after her. "Should we talk about this?"

"I don't know." She said not looking back at him as she reached the busy street.

"If you're going home I'm taking you." Punk said to her.

"I don't need-" She started.

"It's late I'm walking you home." He said cutting her off. "Do you want to say goodbye to Corey?"

"He's not my boyfriend." AJ said to him. "He's just there."

"He's fucking Paige." Punk said to her and AJ looked very hurt. "Did you know that?"

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I walked in on them in his office." Punk ratted. "I wasn't sure how serious you two were but I felt you should know."

"You've always been up front with me." AJ said to him. "You, Paul and Dean. I appreciate that."

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"No, yes, I don't know." She said as he kept up with her quick pace. "We're not together but I didn't think he was having sex with my friend where I work. I guess I really haven no right to judge."

"Why him?" Punk asked.

"Is that with this was about?" AJ asked him. "Did you have sex with me to stick it to him?"

"No telling you about Paige is sticking it to him. Having sex with you was because I wanted to, I needed to and I had to."

"Do you have a girlfriend this time around?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk said to her. "Unless Paul asks then yes. He warned me away from you."

"Like that would have worked." AJ snorted as she hurried to her building.

"I'm moving to New York." He also announced and she stopped walking and turned to look at him. "I discussed with the head boss and he thinks Paul needs a few extra hands and asked me to. I looked at places today."

"We broke up because you wouldn't move to New York." AJ reminded him.

"No we broke up because you wouldn't move to Chicago." Punk shot back.

"And now a year later out of nowhere we're what?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know but I'm going to be living here and working with you so we should figure it out." Punk said with a shrug.

"You're really moving here to help Paul?" AJ asked him.

"I'm moving here to help Paul." Punk repeated and AJ frowned. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I'm also moving here to be near you." And that was something she had wanted to hear a year ago and Punk could see how her eyes lit up.

"This is my place." AJ said stopping in front of a building.

"It's a step up from Brooklyn." Punk smirked and watched as she entered her code to the lobby door would unlock to let her in. He didn't move from his spot on the curb and waited for her to step inside.

"Walk me to my door?" she asked and he smiled. He didn't say a word as he followed her right into the building.

* * *

AJ's new apartment was a five star hotel compared to her Brooklyn home. Everything was spotless, organized and upscale. The décor was dark just like he imagined it would be. Dark walls, white furniture, skull pillows, framed comic books- it was so her.

"You like it?" AJ asked locking the door and putting the chain up. Punk tried not to get to excited that she did that realizing she didn't plan on having him leave.

"It's great." He said to her. "A kitchen, bathroom, closet space."

"Actually that's Dean's room." She said pointing to the door he was referring to. "Just in case you know?"

"Yea." He said sadly. "If you want me to help you look for him-"

"He'll come back." AJ said surely. "I know he will."

"I'm sure he will." Punk assured her.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"Am in for a long night?" he teased.

"I think we should talk." She said to him and that was fine by him. He just wanted to be close to her.

"I'd love a cup." He said taking his hoodie off. He smiled feeling he was right where he belonged but the smile dropped completely when he saw her bend over and her shirt lifted- bruises. Small but dark bruises were on her lower back and he quickly walked behind the counter in the kitchen and pulled the shirt up further.

"What are you doing?" she asked standing up and turning away.

"What the fuck is all of this?" he asked tugging her shirt up from the front now and there were more bruises. That's when he saw some on her legs and arms too. He hadn't noticed in the club or outside but she was covered in them.

"Phil-" She started but his face was deep red and it actually scared her.

"It was Graves." He hissed walking over to his hoodie and putting it on.

"No." she laughed jumping in front of the door before he could leave.

"Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to put Corey in the hospital?" Punk demanded.

"I'll tell you." She said clearly amused.

"You think this is funny?" Punk asked her seriously. "You think someone hitting you is hysterical? Is it my brother? Is it Ryan?"

"No!" she said fully laughing. "It's my instructor."

"What instructor?" Punk asked unsurely.

"I've been taking Krav Maga for almost a year." AJ said to him and it dawned it Punk.

"You're taking self defense classes?" he asked.

"At first that's why I did it. Like I told you Ryan was always around and he really creeps me out." She said to him.

"I guess the beating he got didn't knock any sense into him." Punk said making a mental note to try to run into him soon.

"And Paul has a friend who teaches classes and I went a few times and really liked it." AJ said to him. "I'm actually working on graduating to a brown belt so I've been training like crazy hence all of the bruises."

"That's great." Punk said dropping his hoodie again. "I'm really proud of you." He said in awe of her. She was so little and already a blue belt in Krav Maga. Then he realized she could probably kick his ass.

"It's fun and a great stress relief." AJ admitted. "You look like you've been working out yourself." She noted as he followed her back into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"You know me." He smirked as she passed him a hot cup of coffee.

"One milk and three sugars right?" she asked and he was surprised she remembered.

"Yup." He said picking the cup up and sipping it.

"I'm going to see Paul tomorrow." AJ said to him. "He'd kill me if I showed up during a weekday do you want to come with me?"

"Yea I had planned on going myself." Punk said to her. "But I don't want to leave yet." He said then added quickly. "No sex either. I want to talk to you I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She smiled. "And you can stay the night- on the couch or in Dean's room."

"I'll take the couch." He smirked.

"Dean's never slept in there." She assured him.

"Then I'll sleep in Dean's room." Punk smiled towards her.

Yup he was now more sure than ever, this is where he belonged all along.


	11. Round Ten

**Round Ten**

* * *

Punk woke up on the couch of AJ's apartment and couldn't but grin to himself as he saw AJ was sleeping next to him. They talked until she fell asleep and rather than carry her into her bed he opted to pretend to nod off himself so he could spend the night with her curled against his body. He finally felt at peace with himself. He carefully moved her so he could get up and use the bathroom but heard a knock at the door and decided to check it out himself.

"Good morning." Punk grinned smugly as Corey was standing on the other side with two cups of coffee. "For me?" he asked taking a cup from Corey and drinking it.

"For AJ actually." Corey said annoyed. "I should have known when she took off without a word that you were here with her."

"She goes missing from the bar and you just now decided to investigate? You suck man." Punk chuckled.

"You must be so proud of yourself." Corey noted and Punk just shrugged still smiling. "You walk back into New York and already have her in bed."

"I'm not going to discuss mine and AJ's relationship with you." Punk said to him.

"When are you going back to Chicago?" Corey asked almost anxiously.

"I'm not." Punk said casually sipping on the coffee. "Staying, getting a big ass office at Marvel too. They need someone to help Paul out while he gets back on his feet."

"You're shiting me." Corey frowned.

"I guess I'll kind of be your boss." Punk laughed. "That'll be fine. I'm going to enforce some new rules too like no sex at work."

"No sex with AJ you mean?" he laughed.

"I don't need that to be a rule for you I think you tapped her for the last time." Punk laughed as Corey glared at him.

"Hello." AJ said walking to the door.

"Corey brought us coffee." Punk said taking the other cup Corey had in his hand and passed it to AJ.

"Thanks." AJ said quietly and the three stood awkwardly. Well at least Corey and AJ seemed awkward, Punk was as giddy as a little kid.

"Can we talk?" Corey asked her and glared towards Punk.

"Sure." Punk said leaning against the door with no intentions of leaving.

"Yea outside." AJ said pushing Punk off the door and closing the door behind her as she and Corey stepped into the hallway.

"He's back one day AJ." Corey whispered because he knew Punk had his ear to the door.

"You've been sleeping with Paige?" AJ asked.

"Is that what this is about? We're casual AJ but what I do with Paige shouldn't be a reason for you to sleep with him." Corey hissed.

"You can't compare what Punk and I have to what you and Paige do." AJ scoffed.

"You mean had?" Corey asked. "And you two had nothing for a year."

"He's important to me you know this." AJ pointed out.

"Yes I remember you coming into work everyday after you went to Chicago crying at your desk. I remember every time your phone rang you thought it was him. It was sad and depressing but I've know Punk longer than you and he's going to let you down." Corey insisted.

"I don't know what's going on between us but I do know that whatever we are is done and it's not because of him it's because you're making me look stupid at work." AJ said to him. "You're also putting me in a bad spot with Paige."

"So that's it?" Corey asked.

"Yea I'm sure you'll bounce back just fine." AJ snorted.

"Don't call me when he fucks up again." Corey said then began to walk away but stopped and took his coffee out of her hands then walked off.

AJ pushed the door open and it hit into Punk who was of course listening at the door.

"Eavesdrop much?" AJ sneered.

"I was actually admiring your door." Punk grinned. "It's a fine piece of wood."

"He took my coffee." She frowned. "That's the saddest part."

"Here you can have mine." Punk said without hesitation passing her his cup.

"Thank you." AJ smiled taking the cup and sipping it. "I should start getting ready to go see Paul."

"Yea I'll head back to my hotel and change, I'll meet you back here in an hour?" he asked.

"Yea but I have some of your clothes." She said to him and he seemed surprised. "You left them at my place and I couldn't get rid of them or give them back for some reason." She laughed causing him to frown. She really had missed him just as much as he missed her.

"Confession? I have your Pokemon shirt at my place too." Punk smirked.

"I've been looking everywhere for that!" she laughed. "How did I leave it at your place I only went once and never took it out of the bag."

"I kind of swiped it." Punk admitted scratching the back of his head nervously. "I just wanted something that reminded me of you that's all. I'll give it back once I pack my place up and move out here officially."

"Don't need the memento anymore?" she teased.

"Why would I need it when I have the real thing?" he asked seriously.

"Are we doing the right thing here?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked. "We're just talking."

"Yea right now but in five minutes we're going to be all over each other because all I want to do is jump into your arms and have you carry me into the shower." AJ laughed. "Are we just setting ourselves up for more heartbreak?"

"We're in two different places then we were a year ago." Punk pointed out making a step towards her. "You're a fancy executive, I'm single, we're going to be living in the same state. The first time everything moved just so fast."

"Aren't we moving fast now? You've been back less than 24 hours." She pointed out.

"I've known since the day I let you leave my home a year ago that it was a mistake." Punk admitted.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked him.

"I was messed up." He laughed. "I had broken things off with Maria I didn't want you to be my rebound, I was scare with my brother out, my work was shit but now everything fits and you weren't in the best place either."

"I wasn't." She agreed.

"We have an attraction and not just a physical one." Punk insisted and she blushed slightly. "We were made for each other!" he laughed. "I'm not saying to just run off and get married or anything but let's take it a day at a time. We're going to work together and kick ass."

"Ok." AJ smiled. "One day at a time." She repeated.

"Yup." He said pulling off his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as she watched him strip until he was completely naked.

"You said you wanted to jump into my arms and carry you into the shower." Punk reminded her and then stretched out his arms left. "I'm not going to let you down. But you should probably strip down because it's going to be hard for me to clean all those hard to reach spots."

AJ shook her head as she laughed but began to remove her clothing as well until she was on equal footing with him and jumped right into his arms and let him carry her into the shower.

* * *

Paul was sitting up with his arms crossed in his hospital bed looking annoyed when AJ walked in and he smiled brightly.

"Andy!" he cheered then frowned when he saw Punk walk in behind her.

"How come I don't get that greeting?" Punk laughed.

"I thought I told you to stay clear of the woman running my day to day tasks." Paul said glaring at Punk.

"It's Saturday she's off today." Punk noted.

"I heard you're moving to New York." Paul noted.

"I am. Going to be working right next to you." Punk smirked.

"Is he bothering you?" Paul asked AJ seriously and she giggled. "Oh no." he said dramatically. "You had sex!"

"What?" AJ asked stunned. "How do you know that?" she whispered.

"Look at his face." He said pointing at Punk. "Look at that stupid fucking grin he has plastered on and he's glowing and you are giggling. The last time I heard you giggling was when you were dating him a year ago. I want you to know I am implementing a no fraternization policy at work." He said smugly.

"That's a real shame." Punk frowned. "But I guess I'd have to quit."

"What?" Paul and AJ said at the same time.

"I was only kidding." Paul said quickly with a laugh. "Are you trying to give me another heart attack? Lose one of my best writers that would be awful."

"Would you really quit?" AJ asked him.

"Hell yes." Punk said to her. "I'd crash at your place." He smirked.

"Ugh gag me." Paul remarked. "Stop flirting with each other. I get it you're having sex and you're happy."

"How are you feeling Paul?" AJ asked placing a teddy bear on his side table.

"Great! Never better! But my blood pressure it too high and they won't release me." Paul scoffed. "They even took my phone away from me- let me borrow yours so I can check my e-mails."

"No Paul." AJ scolded causing him to sit back. " You're going to sit there and get better because I need you healthy are we clear?"

"Yes ma'm." He said nervously then looked towards Punk who was at his other side. "Is she this bossy in bed?" he whispered to him.

"Do you really want to know?" Punk whispered back.

"I can hear you both." AJ reminded them as she sorted out Paul's tray. "You didn't ear your breakfast?" she asked Paul.

"It's crap." He said disgusted.

"Eat it." She said pushing the tray in front of him.

"Fine" Paul said bitterly. "So how's everything at work?"

"It's been three days Paul everything is fine besides I have Punk helping me now." AJ assured him.

"No sex on my desk." Paul warned the two.

"Tell that to Corey Graves and AJ not me." Punk said to him and Paul looked towards AJ.

"We didn't have sex." AJ hissed at Punk.

"No sex on my desk with anyone." Paul repeated. "We'll get you your own office." He said to Punk.

"What about me?" AJ asked.

"I like sharing my office with you, you're pretty." Paul grinned at her.

"Paul." Punk warned.

"Oh jeez I forgot you were there." Paul laughed. "All jokes aside I like you two together and hopefully you both have your heads on straight this time."

"We're both thinking clearly." Punk said to him.

"So you've taken into account now you'll both be working together everyday and seeing each other more than you ever have, you've thought about how this might bring your brother back into your life and how it will effect AJ? You've considered-" Paul rambled.

"We've considered it all." Punk said annoyed.

"Fine." Paul laughed.

* * *

Punk was lying in AJ's bed with his fingers digging into her hips as she rode him. He studied her face as she bounced up and down and glided his hands up and over her perfectly sized breasts and played with them. Punk began to sweat but not as much as AJ as she this had been going on for over half an hour now. AJ finally climaxed and fell right onto his sticky body and he rolled her over and began to push into her rapidly.

"Harder baby." AJ moaned and he moved harder into her giving her all he had until he finally came.

Punk fell onto her body and tried to catch his own breath. He placed kisses on her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him buried inside of her.

"How the fuck did I go a year without this?" Punk asked himself but heard her laugh.

"I-" AJ started but stopped when she heard something crash and break outside her door in the living room. "Phil someone is out there." She said getting his attention as he was still on his high but he heard it too.

Punk sat up and pulled out of her and quickly reached for his boxers.

"Stay here." He instructed her.

"If anyone could kick an intruders ass it's me." AJ whispered.

"Stay in the bedroom." He said again giving her no room to argue and quietly left her bedroom.

The living room was dark but he did see a shadow slinking around her living room. Punk had the element of surprise on him. He watched as the man knocked into another table and then pushed him to the floor and applied a chokehold.

At this time AJ came out of her bedroom wearing only Punk's t-shirt that reached her knees and turned on the light.

"Call the cops!" Punk yelled to AJ.

"Dean!" AJ yelled out and Punk immediately loosened his grip on Dean.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean grumbled standing up along with Punk. "What are you doing here?" he asked Punk.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked back at Dean.

"Dean!" She squealed running into his arms.

"Hey." Dean said with a relieved smiled hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you!" she said holding on for dear life.

"I've missed you too kid." Dean said pulling away.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy!" she smiled.

"It was time to come home." Dean shrugged. "Punk." He nodded towards him.

"Hey Dean." Punk said to him.

"Was I interrupting?" Dean asked eyeing their lack of clothing.

"No we were just finished." AJ assured him. "Are you hungry? You want to see your room?"

"Not hungry but tired as hell." Dean said to her. "Tomorrow we'll catch up."

"Let me just make sure your room is all set up." She said excitedly heading into his room.

"Got your messages." Dean said to Punk.

"Thanks for coming back I know it means a lot to her." Punk said to him.

"I thought you said she was in trouble." Dean said to him. "She seems happier than she's been in a long time."

"I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere." Punk pointed out. "That's going to bring her problems I need another man on my side."

"A war with your criminal fucking brother?" Dean snorted.

"Did you know Ryan was still following her around?" Punk asked and Dean frowned.

"No she never told me." Dean said to him. "Why wouldn't she fucking tell me?"

"Probably the same reason she didn't tell me." Punk said simply. "They're going to know I'm back and they're going to be a lot more visible and I can' t be here all of the time I don't live here."

"AJ is my family I'll be here for her." Dean said surely. "Are you going to fuck her up again?"

"Nope." Punk said without hesitation.

"It's all set up Dean." AJ said to him. "How long are you staying for?"

"For as long as you'll have me." Dean said with a smile.

"So forever?" She asked hopefully.

"I've missed you." Dean said laughing at her excitement. "By the way sweet please."

"Thanks." AJ said to him. "Get some sleep we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Deal." Dean said to her. "I'm just going to grab a drink."

"I don't have any beer." AJ said nervously.

"I haven't had a drink in ten months." Dean informed her and AJ could cry tears of happiness. "I'm a water guy now." He laughed walking to her kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. AJ couldn't contain her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean laughed.

"In two days I've got both my boys back with me." AJ said unable to hide her excitement as she wrapped her arm around Punk's waist.

"It's good to see you smiling." Dean said shooting her wink and nodded again towards Punk as he headed into his bedroom.

"Good night huh?" Punk teased.

"The best two days I've had in a very long time." AJ said to him and grabbing his hands and walked backwards towards her bedroom. "I want to celebrate."

"Again?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"All night." She said seriously then cracked a smile.

"We have a whole year to make up for." Punk grinned letting her drag back into the bedroom.

* * *

Dean was up first the next morning drinking coffee at the kitchen counter and looking in the paper.

"House hunting?" Punk asked stepping out of AJ's room and closing the door carefully.

"Nah this place is sweet. Get used to having me around, we'll be like threes company." He said with a laugh but Punk wasn't amused. "You wanted me back."

"Don't remind me." Punk snorted pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm job hunting actually." Dean said to him. "If I plan on sticking around I'm not going to let AJ pay my way anymore I'm going to go half of rent."

"Come back to Marvel and do security." Punk suggested.

"I'm not a job expert or anything but I left without notice." Dean smirked.

"I'm running the place with Paul out." Punk shrugged. "He won't mind either."

"Well that solves that." Dean said closing the paper. "So how has she been?"

"I don't know we're still catching up." Punk said to him.

"Yea I'm sure all of that loud sex is getting in the way of the talking." Dean mocked.

"That's part of the catching up." Punk shrugged. "Be happy it's me and not Corey."

"Graves?" Dean asked disgusted.

"Yup." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"What the fuck was she thinking?" Dean asked annoyed. "I should have come back sooner. Speaking of how did you track me down so quickly?"

"I've got a PI." Punk shrugged. "It wasn't hard."

"Obviously." Dean snorted. "So this Ryan guy is still sniffing around?"

"He was but she's not going to tell me." Punk said him. "She just wants everything normal and peaceful."

"If I see that fucking guy I'll kill him." Dean sneered.

"Good to know." Punk said to him.

"It's both my boys." AJ said still smiling as she walked out of her bedroom now. "Together at the kitchen counter I would take a picture but I don't want to ruin the moment."

"You still have that dirty sex glow." Dean teased.

"Thank you." Punk responded smugly.

"Can we all go to lunch?" AJ asked the two of them. "My treat!"

"Yea whatever you want." Dean smirked and Punk nodded.

"I gave Dean his job back by the way." Punk told her.

"So you're really staying?" AJ asked Dean and he nodded. "I don't think this weekend could get any better." She cheered heading into the bathroom.

"If you fuck this up I'll kill you too." Dean warned him.

"I wasn't the only one who walked out on her." Punk reminded him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running from your fucking brother and his band of misfits anymore." Dean said bitterly.

"Neither am I and I'm not letting them dictate who I can and can not date." Punk said to him. "I want to be with AJ."

"You better." Dean warned.

"Get used to me because I'm sticking around." Punk warned back.

"Will you be wearing more clothes?" Dean asked seriously. "Or are you always going to be in just boxers?"

"Depends on what AJ is in." Punk smirked.

"Enough she's like my sister." He said standing up with his coffee. "And next time warn me to put my headphones on next time you two do it. I could live without ever hearing her beg you to go 'harder' or squealing 'just like that!'" Dean said with a shiver.

"Get earplugs." Punk shrugged as Dean slammed his door closed.

* * *

 _ **Back in Brooklyn...**_

"He's back." Ryan announced walking into the small cramped apartment filled with dirt, food, beer cans and cash- lots of it.

"Be more specific and speak in full sentences." Mike chuckled as he counted a stack of hundreds.

"Punk." He said and Mike looked up.

"You saw him?" Randy asked him.

"With my own two eyes." Ryan grinned.

"Where?" Mike asked curiously.

"Manhattan." Ryan told him. "I saw him two nights ago with her."

"With who?" Mike asked annoyed.

"He still follows that Puerto Rican chick around, what was her name again?" Randy asked Ryan.

"AJ." He said with a goofy smile.

"Why? Didn't I tell you to fuck off with that already? I don't trust that one she'll have my ass back in jail." Mike groaned.

"The point is Punk is back." Randy said to him and Mike nodded. "His boss had a heart attack."

"I read about Paulie actually I should have assumed he'd be back to check on him." Mike said. "Where's he staying? Which hotel?"

"He's been at AJ's." Ryan said to them.

"We can go there." Randy suggested. "We've been waiting for your parole to be up and it was up a few weeks back."

"The dirty drunk is back too." Ryan said to them.

"The roommate?" Mike laughed. "It's like last year all over again except we're better equipped."

"AJ looks pretty." Ryan smiled and Mike rolled his eyes.

"What's his obsession with her?" Mike asked Randy annoyed who just shrugged. "How many words are in your vocabulary?" he asked Ryan seriously who just frowned.

"No let him go say hi to her." Randy suggested. "Let's Punk know that we know he's back and this time he's going to pay for turning us."

"Or it will scare him off." Mike said to him. "We don't want to do that either. I like the element of surprise."

"Can I say hi to AJ?" Ryan asked confused.

"Be seen not heard." Mike said to him. "Can you explain to him what that means?" he asked Randy who just nodded.

"You know she takes those crazy self defense classes right?" Randy asked Ryan. "Krav whatever the hell it is. She'd probably drop you on your ass." He laughed.

"Keeping tabs on the Puerto Rican ass too?" Mike asked curiously.

"It's my job." Randy shrugged innocently. "Maybe I'll stop by and say hello. I'd be far more discreet. Unless you want me to pay Punk a visit?"

"Nah it'll scare him more if we can get to her." Mike said to him. "Stupid of him to come back." He said standing up.

"Heading out boss?" Randy asked.

"Just going to pay our company some visit, turning the music up." Mike said to Randy who just nodded as he put on the stero that had on heavy metal music and blasted it so loud the walls vibrated.

Mike pushed open his bedroom door and closed and locked it. He walked across the room to the closet and smiled at the woman who was tied up and crying inside of it. She was covered in cuts and bruises and wearing a dirty bra and pantie set. Not only were her wrists and feet tied together but she was gagged as well. She began to sob upon seeing Mike and tried to fight out of his grip as he dragged her out of the closet and tossed her onto the bed.

"Ready for round ten baby?" he grinned taking his belt off as the woman just cried.


	12. Puerto Rican Ninja

**Puerto Rican Ninja**

* * *

Monday back at work felt different in a good way. She had Punk sharing a desk with her and although they were strictly professional he'd brush up against her leg or shoot her a wink throughout the day but still managed to get a work done.

"I'm going back to Chicago." Punk announced close to five. AJ's entire face fell as she turned to look at him and he couldn't help but laugh. "Let me rephrase I'm going back to Chicago to pack up my place and put it on the market."

"Oh." She said relieved. "When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Punk said to her.

"It's going to take you longer than a day." AJ noted.

"I have some friends that will pack up most of it for me." He smirked. "Its going into storage until I get place out here anyway."

"Have you found a place by the way?" she asked. "You told me you looked."

"No not yet but I don't want to be far from here or your place." Punk smirked.

"Well you can stay with me until you find something." AJ offered.

"That would save me from having to pay for a hotel." Punk noted.

"It'll be fun." She smiled.

"There's an apartment available in your building." Punk noted casually as he marked some paperwork.

"You should take it! I mean I know it's not your level but the apartments on the higher floors are much nicer." AJ told him anxiously.

"Yea it's the top floor." Punk said to her.

"The penthouse?" AJ asked. "How can you afford that?"

"I make a lot of money also I don't spend a lot of money." Punk teased. "I wanted to clear it with you before I signed off on it."

"I'd love that!" she said happily. "I'll have you right by me."

"AJ!" Corey yelled walking right into the office.

"You don't knock?" Punk asked Corey annoyed.

"I have a compliant." Corey said ignoring Punk. "You're feeling for Paul? Well do something about your security."

"What happened?" AJ frowned. "We've never had a problem with security before."

"The new one." Corey said annoyed.

"You are such a fucking tattle tale." Dean laughed walking into the office after Corey. "I was only doing my job." He said to AJ seriously.

"He hit me!" Corey yelled.

"Barely." Dean scuffed.

"Tackled me to the ground!" Corey added.

"You ever play football?" Dean asked the man annoyed.

"Why did you do that Dean?" AJ asked annoyed.

"There was noise coming from his office and I did what I'm supposed to do and investigated it. I saw he was on top of a pretty young pale woman who seemed to be in discomfort and I stopped his actions." Dean told her in a professional voice.

"You were having sex with Paige in your office?" AJ asked Corey.

"Again?" Punk added.

"What I do in my office is my fucking business." Corey remarked. "I'm the star artist here! Do you want me to walk? Take my talents to DC?"

"No!" AJ said shooting up out of her seat. Paul would kill her if Corey quit.

"Why are you acting like such a baby?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I want him fired." Corey said pointing to Dean.

"No." Punk said annoyed. "He was doing his job."

"Yea fuck off." Dean said childishly.

"Do something about your boys." Corey warned AJ.

"Come on I'll walk you back to your office." She said with a smile to Corey and shot both Dean and Punk glares as she walked him out.

"That was fun." Dean smirked plopping in the big leather chair across Paul's desk.

"Told you." Punk chuckled. "I'm heading back to Chicago to put my place up for sale and pack some stuff up. You'll be around right?"

"Yea, yea I'll watch her like a hawk." Dean said to him. "Are you actually coming back?"

"Of course I'm coming back." Punk scoffed. "I'm already about to sign off on a new place."

"Thank god." Dean groaned. "Walking in on you two and seeing your bare pale ass last night was enough to even push me out of that dream apartment."

"I make no promises but I'll be in the same building." Punk smirked.

"Oh god I'm still going to hear you two." Dean frowned.

"Why don't you go out and get yourself girlfriend." Punk suggested.

"I don't need a girlfriend I get laid enough." Dean said to him with a scoff.

"Dean." AJ announced walking into the office.

"What did I do?" Dean asked innocently.

"I had to beg him to let this go." AJ said to him. "Be nice to him." She warned him.

"I am fucking nice. I saved that poor assistant from probably the worst sex of her life speaking of what the fuck were you thinking?" Dean asked her.

"You told him?" AJ asked Punk who looked away and back at his paperwork trying not to get involved.

"My pinky is bigger than his dick." Dean said in a disappointed voice. "Did it do anything for you?"

"Let's not talk about dicks pleasing my girlfriend." Punk added casually reading over the documents in front of him.

"I don't want this to be unprofessional." AJ whined. "Promise you'll be nice."

"Yea whatever." Dean said standing up. "I'm going to lunch."

"Bye Dean." AJ said to him with a sigh as she went back to her chair.

"Want anything?" Dean asked.

"Nah we're working through lunch." Punk said to him.

"Cute. I'll lock the door behind me." He mocked walking out of the office.

As soon as Dean was gone Punk tossed the pen he was using behind himself and looked towards her.

"Break time." He said tapping the desk.

"No." She said to him. "I just had a conversation with Corey about this."

"Get on the desk AJ." He said seriously.

"We promised Paul no sex on his desk." AJ reminded him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you on his desk." He laughed. "I'm going to eat you out on his desk then I'm going to fuck you in his chair- it's not his desk."

"Phil-" she started but he tugged her out of her chair and without putting up a fight placed her on the edge of Paul's desk.

"You're wearing a short little skirt what did you expect?" Punk said seriously as he reached under her skirt and pulled her thong down her legs.

AJ tugged her tight skirt up as Punk clasped his hands over her thighs and spread them apart. Before AJ knew it Punk's head was nuzzled between her legs and AJ was holding the back of his head as his tongue ran wild over her. Punk's hands moved to her ass to push her against his mouth more. AJ's eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she tried to keep her voice down. AJ's other hand that wasn't gripping his head moved to her blouse and she began to unbutton a few buttons growing hot.

AJ lost her strength and fell back against the desk as Punk's fingers moved to her lips and spread them apart so his tongue could slide right in. AJ grabbed at her breasts as she arched her back slightly every time Punk's tongue hit her. His tongue was longer than she remembered she thought to herself. Soon Punk tongued moved to her clit as he slipped his two fingers into her.

"That's it baby." AJ said with her eyes shut tightly.

Punk didn't respond but just continued his movements until she finally came and he was glad it was sooner rather than later because he needed her now anyway. When he was done he slid his two fingers into his mouth and sucked them dry and watched as AJ sat up slowly. She looked like she was in a fog but gave him a devious smile. He undid the top of his pants and pulled her onto his lap and let her slid down.

"You're always so warm." He grinned happily and cupped her perfect ass and helped her move up and down.

Paul's poor chair was squeaking as she made love to him in the chair and was a little afraid it would break but it didn't slow either one down one ounce. Punk looked over her shoulder and rested his chin there to make sure no one walked in and surprised them while AJ pushed him to his breaking point.

Eventually they both came at the same time but the minute they did they began to kiss. It was more intimate than the act of sex itself. Punk would kiss her until his lips melted off his face if he could.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"What?" she asked unsurely pulling her lips away.

"You heard me." He said to her. "I love you."

"You don't even know me." She pointed out.

"I know you." He grinned. "I know you better than anyone. I've loved you since the first day I saw you."

AJ didn't say the words back but Punk didn't expect her too she just grabbed his face and kissed him again….

* * *

Later that day Punk was headed off to airport and AJ walked him to his cab.

"You're definitely coming back right?" AJ asked as he held onto her hand.

"I swear." He laughed. "I told the building owner I'd take the place upstairs and put a deposit down. I'll be back in a few days."

"Ok." She smiled lightly and he gave her a kiss.

"If you need help with anything here call me." He said to her.

"What if I just want to talk to you?" she asked cutely.

"Than definitely call." He chuckled.

"Before you go." She said grabbing on his hand as he was about to get into the cab. "I love you too."

"I know." He laughed and kissed her forehead then climbed into the back of cab.

As the cab drove off AJ gave a sweet wave knowing he was looking back at her. Those butterflies were back. He was gone for less than a minute and missed him already. She couldn't get the smile off of her face if she tried but as she turned to walk into her building Randy Orton was leaning against the door.

"Oh you again?" AJ huffed. "I should have known I'd be seeing you. Are you going to speak or lurk like your freaky friend?"

"Just saying hello." Randy shrugged.

"Get away from my door." AJ said to him. "And stop coming around and stop trying to scare him off."

"Where's he off to?" Randy asked curiously not budging. "Did he tell you he was coming back?"

"It's not your concern now move." AJ said to him. She was a lot stronger than the last time he had run into her a year ago.

"He's no different from us. You saw what he did to Ryan." Randy pointed out. "Save yourself the hurt and pain and just walk away now."

"He did what he did to Ryan because he was protecting me." AJ reminded him coldly. "He'll do it to you too if you don't get out of my way."

"Look I just wanted-" Randy started holding his hands up and defense and it was the opening AJ needed to twist his wrist and flip him onto the ground. AJ had her knee dug into the back of Randy's neck before he even knew what was happening.

"Fuck! Get off!" Randy yelled.

"A lot has changed in the last year. You don't control my life or his stay away from me." She hissed letting him go then walking into her building.

* * *

Later that night AJ was on the couch watching TV when Dean walked in.

"Hey did you see anyone hanging around downstairs?" AJ asked him.

"It's New York AJ a lot of people hang around outside." Dean laughed taking his jacket off. "Can you be a tad more specific?"

"Randy or Ryan." She said to him.

"They're back?" Dean asked.

"Randy was- kicked his ass by the way." She said proudly as she looked back towards the TV.

"Call me." Dean said seriously as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"I will next time I promise." She said to him.

"Did you tell Punk?" Dean asked.

"No he's busy I'll tell him later." AJ said to him.

"Stop trying to take on the world." Dean said to her. "You don't have to anymore. These guys are dangerous AJ."

"I know, I know oh by the way are you coming with me on Saturday?" she asked him.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"To my parents house. It's Robbie's birthday and you know they like to do something." AJ said to him. "They told me to invite you."

"Eh I don't think so." He said to her. "I'm working really hard on staying sober and being around your family is great but painful."

"I get it." She assured him.

"You shouldn't go alone though. Bring Punk." Dean suggested.

"I don't know if he's ready to meet my family." AJ said to him.

"Why the hell not? He's back you seem to be happy about it." Dean pointed out.

"I know it's just a lot I don't want to scare him off." AJ admitted.

"Just ask him." Dean said standing up. "Want to order a pizza?"

"Sounds good." She smiled as her phone rang. "Speak of the devil." She grinned answering the call. "I was just talking about you."

"All good I hope." Punk teased.

"Of course." She said to him. "Look after you left today Randy was there."

"Where?" Punk asked her.

"Outside my building." AJ told him. "He probably saw you get in the cab."

"Did he mess with you?" Punk asked her.

"Not really no." AJ said to him. "He wouldn't let me back into the building so I took him down. It was fun."

"At least all of those bruises are paying off." Punk mocked. "Call me next time."

"Alright Dean." She mocked. "He said the same thing."

"He's right." Punk said firmly. "Is Dean with you now?"

"Yea we're getting a pizza." AJ told him. "Are you going to be back by Saturday?"

"I'll be back by Wednesday." He told her. "Why? What's Saturday?"

"My family is doing this thing for my brothers birthday on Saturday and I promised I'd be there because I didn't go last year-" she began.

"I'll be there." He said cutting her off. "That is what you were going to ask me right?"

"Yea it was." She said to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yea I'd like to meet the Mendez family." Punk said to her honestly.

"Primo will be there too." AJ added.

"I already know him." Punk reminded her. "It's cool I want to be there for you."

"Thank you." She said smiling even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

A few days later Punk led AJ a few flights up to his brand new apartment. As soon as he opened the door AJ was in awe of the place.

"How is this in the same building as my place?" AJ asked walking around the completely empty space. "It's huge!"

"Yea it's about the size of three of your apartments." He smirked. "I don't know if it's enough space yet for me. I had such a big place in Chicago but this one is about the same in price. Living in New York is pricey."

"You're not kidding." She said walking towards his windows and looked down. "You have an amazing view."

"You can come up here whenever you like and look out the window." He offered. "I mean it anytime just come right up."

"Tell me you moved here and into this building because you wanted to and not because you felt the need to be close to me because of your bother." AJ said turning to look at him.

"What?" Punk laughed nervously. "Why would you even say that?"

"Dean told me you called him and asked him to come home." AJ informed.

"He has such a big fucking mouth." Punk mumbled.

"He asked me to show him some Krav Maga and I while I had his arm twisted I got some answers." She said to him. "Don't make do the same to you." She threatened.

"I moved her because I wanted to be near you." Punk said to her honestly. "Having Dean back eased my mind a bit sure. I didn't know if we'd get back together but regardless of my brother or us being together I'd be in this building."

"Even if we weren't together?" she questioned.

"Oh yea." He said surely. "I'd haunt you everywhere you went until you got so fed up you'd give me another chance."

"So it's not about your brother?" AJ asked him.

"No the first time we ended it was because of him." Punk told her. "It's not about him I'm not letting him control my life. I want to be in New York, I want to be with you and I'll worry about him later. I want to work and I want to be happy that requires you."

"Really?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." He said to her. "Now do you want the tour?"

"You mean there's more than two bedrooms?" she asked and he let out a laugh. "Yea I have three bedrooms in here and a laundry room."

"You have your own washer and dryer." She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe." He shrugged knowing she hated using the building's laundry room.

"Ok so this the only time I'll ever offer sexual favors for something." She said to him seriously and he narrowed his eyes at her. "How can I get into that laundry room?" she asked slinking over to him and undoing his belt slowly but looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"I really have to think about it." He mocked seriously. "You know I hate sharing."

"And I really hate sulking around the dirty laundry room so late all by my lonesome." She said slowly unzipping his jeans now but they both kept their eyes on each other.

"Don't guilt me. You could kick anyone's ass who tried to mess with you." He pointed out.

"Or maybe I'll meet a rich handsome stranger who will sweep me off my feet." She suggested innocently.

"Why would a rich man be hanging out in a dirty laundry room?" he questioned.

"Looking for his Julia Roberts?" AJ suggested and he looked confused by her Pretty Woman reference.

"This was cute and sexy and at first but now I'm going to cut the chase and say you can do all your laundry up here anytime, I'd prefer it actually." He said to her.

"Why so you can sniff my thongs?" she teased.

"I don't want to sniff your clean thongs." He said scrunching up his face. "While you're up here doing laundry you can wash the clothes that you wear up here. I'll have you naked and to myself."

"It's a win/win." She grinned.

"But getting back to those sexual favors…." He trailed off grabbing her tiny hand and kissing it then pushing it down south into his boxers….

* * *

Punk and AJ had made it to New Jersey that following Saturday for a Birthday BBQ in honor of her brother. Her entire family showed, cousins, aunts, uncles, her ex, his (new) wife, their kid- it was a full house and unbelievable Punk was getting along better with her family than she was.

She watched from a swing set up in the back as Punk helped her father BBQ and smiled lightly. Punk was really trying with her and her family. Of course this was meant to be a time where everyone gathered around to just basically check in realizing life was short and unexpected but all AJ could think about was her brother and how much he would have liked Punk and it would have been Robbie over there with her father and Punk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Primo asked taking a seat next to her on the swing.

"Just thinking of Robbie." She admitted without shame. "Congratulations on the wedding."

"It was small and in City Hall. Your parents threw us the reception here in the yard." Primo laughed.

"That's nice." She said to him.

"I remember the guy you bought. He came looking for you a long time ago." Primo noted.

"Yea he just moved to New York." AJ told him.

"He a good guy?" Primo asked.

"One of the best." She said with a smile looking towards Punk who was laughing at something her father was saying.

"Good I'm happy for you." Primo said to her. "

"April." Rosa said walking over with a baby in one arm and a cigarette in her other hand.

"Hello Rosa." AJ said forcing a smile at her brothers ex and exes current.

"You look cute. Big city job must be paying you well." Rosa noted eyeing AJ's much nicer clothing.

"I got a promotion." AJ shrugged.

"Your parents told me that's great." Primo said to her.

"If you love her so much why didn't you just stay married to her." Rosa said annoyed then stormed off.

"Sorry about her." Primo laughed standing up. "I should go talk to her before she poisons my dinner tonight."

"I would." AJ giggled.

As soon as a Primo stood up his seat was taken by Punk who she hadn't even noticed walked back over.

"I was going to come over and mark my territory." Punk frowned looking over to where Primo chasing after Rosa.

"He's married." AJ smirked.

"If I was married I'd still fall all over myself for you." Punk shrugged.

"I thought you liked Primo?" AJ asked.

"I do but I love you." Punk smirked. "Your family is great by the way."

"They really like you." AJ said almost surprised.

"They dig me." Punk shrugged. "It must be in the Mendez blood."

"Must be." AJ agreed then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ok? Want to head out of here?" he asked her. "I know you're not having a good time."

"Think you could sneak me out?" she asked hopefully.

"Please." He scuffed smugly. "I'm an expert of sneaking girls past their parents."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that but take you up on the offer anyway." She said to him.

* * *

Punk held AJ's hand as they walked around the neighborhood she grew up in. He let her point out places that held special memories for her along the way and shared funny stories.

"Oh and this tree!" AJ said pulling him towards it. "My name is carved in it." She said proudly pointing at it.

"Primo & April 4Ever." Punk choked out. "Original." He said with a sarcastic smile.

AJ watched as Punk took out his keys and moved towards the tree.

"Do not carve my name out!" AJ warned him.

"I'm not, I'm carving his out." Punk said scratching out Primo.

"We are too old to be carvings name into a tree." She laughed looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"I'm putting my name over it that's all." Punk said carving into the tree.

"What if he sees that?" she asked.

"What does he care? He has his own wife to worry about." Punk snorted. "Done." He said pulling away. It now read 'Punk & April'.

"It's perfect." She said to him. "And thanks for sneaking me away."

"Anytime." He said kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued their tour of her hometown.

* * *

"So you're saying a little girl beat you up?" Alberto asked Randy with a laugh. They were all sitting in the cramped and dingy Brooklyn apartment.

"She did some like ninja shit on me and stop asking me about it it's been like a week." Randy said annoyed. "My neck still fucking hurts." He said rubbing it.

"AJ pretty." Ryan added and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He said slowly to him.

"What is all of the bitching about?" Mike asked stepping out of his bedroom as he pulled up shorts.

"We're talking about your future sister-in-law kicking Randy's ass." Alberto laughed.

"Story never gets old." Mike laughed reaching for a beer. "She's getting stale." He said nodding towards the bedroom door where locked inside was some poor girl. "She's not even putting up a fight anymore."

"We'll take care of her." Randy said to him.

"I'd say grab the Puerto Rican Ninja but Randy wouldn't be able to drag her back here." Alberto laughed.

"Yea there goes my plan-A." Mike said glaring at him.

"Yea I'm sure your Boy Scout brother wouldn't stop here first if his pussy went missing." Randy remarked annoyed. "And I could take her if I had to!" he shouted towards Alberto.

"No Randy is right stop picking on him." Mike said sarcastically to Ryan and Alberto. "I don't want anything my little brothers dick has been in anyway." He added with a shiver.

"Call up Maria." Randy suggested. "She's been sniffing around and she's in New York this week."

"What did I say about putting my dick where Punk's dick has been?" Mike asked him annoyed.

"I'm sure it would piss him off and there's no way he can get you sent back to jail for it." Randy shrugged.

"You're right." Mike said surprisingly. "Let's have her over. Clean this shit up." He said referring to the booze, drugs and cash. "She's a classy lady."

"Alberto take the girl inside home." Randy said to him.

"Afraid she'll flip you over." Alberto laughed walking to the door as he grabbed a stack of money. "Okay sweetheart time to go home…"

* * *

Punk and AJ were all over each other as they reached her apartment door. AJ reached into her bag for her keys and Punk took them from her hand as he continued to kiss her. He unlocked the door and backed her into the apartment and reached for the light behind him causing a woman to startle and Punk and AJ to pull apart.

"Fuck do you two have to intrude?" Dean asked pulling the blanket over his bare body and the woman he was currently fornicating with.

"I'm sorry." She said covering her eyes and Punk frowned.

"Its your apartment." Punk said to her.

"Oh sorry AJ this is Renee." Dean said not moving off of the woman who was clearly embarrassed. AJ barely got a good luck at her since Dean's body was covering hers.

"Hi sorry." Renee said quietly.

"We'll just go into my arm it's fine." AJ said grabbing Punk's hand. "Or you could go into your room." She said to Dean.

"I could but I walked in on you and Punk boning on this very couch this morning so consider this payback." Dean said to her. "I'm about ready to start up again so I suggest you go upstairs to Punk's place."

"He doesn't have furniture." AJ frowned.

"No but I have a mattress." He said grabbing her hand and walking her to the door.

"Thanks man!" Dean shouted as Punk turned off the light and pulled AJ out of the apartment.

"Do you think they're serious?" AJ asked as Punk ushered her towards the elevator.

"I don't know." Punk said anxiously waiting for the elevator.

"Do you think he's still sober?" she asked.

"Seemed sober to me." Punk shrugged.

"He seemed a little out of it." AJ noted.

"He was in the middle of sex AJ." Punk snorted. "Where is this fucking elevator?" he hissed pushing the button again.

"You don't think she'll drag him down the wrong path do you?" AJ asked.

"He said Renee right? That's his new sponsor." Punk said to her.

"How do you know that?" AJ snapped.

"He mentioned her to me the other day or I heard him on the phone with her I don't really remember." Punk said as the door finally opened. "Finally!" he cheered.

"Wait! Since when are you and Dean better friends than me and Dean?" AJ asked following him on.

"We're not but I see him a lot now. Not just at work which is constant but at your place." Punk said to her.

"Why would he tell you about her and not me? Will I not like her?" AJ asked him.

"She seems ok from what he's told me." Punk said pushing for the penthouse floor as he began to fidget.

"What has he told you?" she demanded.

"She's his sponsor he wanted to ask her out and asked me where he could take her." Punk said as he rolled his eyes at the elevators slow pace.

"I can't believe you both lied to me." AJ said as the doors opened again and he pulled her off it.

"Nobody lied he's just not sure where it's going." Punk said to her. "It was their first date."

"And he already had sex with her?" AJ huffed folding her arms. "She seems like a slut."

"Do you remember our first date?" Punk asked as he unlocked his door. "It was three months after we had sex, do you remember the first time we had sex? The day we met. Don't throw stones sweetheart."

"Oh do you love her too?" AJ mocked walking into his place. "Don't get excited for sex either you're not getting anything until I get more details."

"That's fine I just have to pee." He said pushing her aside and racing into the bathroom.

AJ rolled her eyes then narrowed them thinking about Dean's mystery woman. There would be no way she'd let this woman hurt Dean or drag him back down. Also she was slightly jealous of Punk who knew such a private part about Dean's life, Dean didn't just confide in anyone and now she wondered what Punk had confided in him. She almost liked it better when they didn't talk it felt better than feeling like the odd one out.


	13. Smells Like Jealousy

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reveiws they're always appreciated. As for the chapters they might be fewer as I have alot going on the next three weeks. In one week I'll be on vacation so you'll be update-less for a while (just a heads up). Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Smells Like Jealousy**

* * *

AJ woke up and rolled out of bed. She hated being up before her alarm woke her up but she smelt something good coming from the kitchen. Did Punk sneak down from his place to cook her breakfast before work? She headed out of her bedroom and frowned seeing Dean cooking breakfast for his girlfriend of three weeks.

"Hey good morning." Renee greeted and AJ just plastered on a smile. "Want some eggs?"

"No I'm good." AJ said walking over to the coffee pot and frowned to see it was empty. "Did you drink all of the coffee?" she asked Dean.

"Yea just make a fresh pot." He shrugged going back to his conversation with Renee.

"I don't have time I have to get ready for work, I'll just grab a coffee at Starbucks I guess." She said slightly annoyed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Dean laughed. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Upset your boyfriend finally detached his dick from your body for one whole night?"

"Why are you picking on me?" she demanded then stormed into her room and slammed the door. Not two seconds later Dean walked right into her room and closed the door.

"What is your fucking problem?" Dean demanded. "Why are you so nasty when she's around?"

"I am not! Maybe I wanted to wake up and have coffee but there was none left!" she yelled.

"You don't like her and that's fine but you will show some respect to her. She's the best thing that has happened to me in a long ass time and I won't let you scare her off because you're jealous!" He shouted back at her.

"I'm not jealous I have my own boyfriend." AJ huffed folding her arms.

"Yes I know but you don't like that my attention is now split and that's fine but don't take it out on her." He said coldly. "Do not screw this up for me AJ." He warned.

"I don't even know her!" AJ laughed.

"Get to know her!" He yelled startling her. "She tried every time she's here and you either run up to Punk's or hide in your bedroom I've had enough of this bullshit!"

Punk walked into the apartment and rolled his eyes. He told AJ to make sure she always kept it locked and for some reason she never did.

"Morning." Punk greeted to Renee.

"Hi Punk." She smiled sitting nervously. "They're arguing in the bedroom."

"Oh it's going to be one of those days." Punk chuckled. "I'm going to need coffee."

"There is none and that's what started all of this." Renee warned him.

"I'll just take her out for coffee and she'll cheer right up." Punk said to her.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Renee said to him.

"Who AJ? Of course she likes you." Punk laughed nervously. "She's just very protective of Dean give her some time."

"It's been almost a month and she never even talks to me." Renee noted.

"She's just quiet." Punk defended. "Don't worry about her she'll get used to her."

"I know how much Dean loves her and I don't want to stand in the way of their relationship. All they do is argue now. Last night they almost fist fought over a bag of Cheetos." Renee frowned.

"AJ loves Cheetos." Punk reasoned with a chuckle.

"Talk to her before I kill her." Dean said storming out of AJ's room and speaking to Punk.

"She seems like she's in a bad mood I might just bail." Punk joked but he was actually completely serious.

"I think I'm going to go." Renee said standing up.

"No." Punk and Dean said at the same time.

"I'll talk to her she's probably just upset about work." Punk said to them. "Paul's first day back is today and she's worried she messes something up. It's fine it's not you." He said to Renee then walked into AJ's bedroom.

AJ was in her bra and panties and pulling up a skirt as he walked in.

"It is her." AJ shot at him. "I hate her!"

"Shh." Punk hushed looking towards the door to make sure it was closed.

"She is eating my Cheetos, drinking my coffee, using my shampoo, borrowing my clothes!" AJ ranted. "Now she's stealing my best friend!"

"Stop and relax." He said to her.

"I should kick Dean out." AJ said to him seriously and Punk rolled his eyes.

"You'd kick out the man you consider your brother?" Punk asked her mockingly.

"If it means she goes than yes I mean it." AJ said to him seriously. "I hate her stupid perfect face and her perfect hair! I mean she wakes up looking like that and throws it in my face!"

"You're insane." He said seriously to her. "And I thought it was a case of jealousy because Dean and you were very brother/sister like but now I'm concerned."

"Concerned about what?" AJ asked.

"Concerned that you spend more time complaining and talking about your roommates girlfriend. Do you have feelings for Dean?" he asked and she let out a loud laugh.

"Of course not!" she said still amused but Punk wasn't.

"It's concerning AJ." He said almost coldly. "Put yourself in my shoes."

"I'm just not used to having another girl in my place. I've never had sisters or had to share my stuff before it's new to me." She argued but he just rolled his eyes and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I'll see you at work AJ." He said to her then walked out her day.

"Phil wait!" she yelled chasing after him but he walked out the apartment door.

"Even he's getting sick of your shitty attitude." Dean noted and AJ turned to glare at him still only wearing a bra and a mini skirt.

"You started this." She hissed pointing at him then storming back into her room.

* * *

Punk walked into Marvel with a hot coffee in his hand and passed Paul's office and saw him already in and working.

"Where is AJ?" Paul asked looking over paperwork. "I'm missing paperwork. I need the layout of the new Thor."

"She'll be in soon." Punk said to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like the layout of Thor should be sitting on my desk but it's not." He said barely looking up at him. "Why are you here and she isn't?"

"She was running late I guess." Punk shrugged.

"Are you two already fighting?" Paul asked annoyed. "I can't have love quarrels going on here while my Thor layout is missing."

"We're fine." Punk said putting his coffee on his desk and Paul slowly looked from the cup and up to him. "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul asked slowly.

"I've been using this office." Punk shrugged.

"Yea that stops." Paul said to him. "I need my space and AJ already takes up a lot of it. Your office is being made up, should be done by the end of the week until than you're bunking with Corey."

"What? Fuck that." Punk argued.

"Fine you can stay in my office." Paul said to him as Punk took a seat in the leather chair that was free. "I'm sure AJ won't mind bunking with Corey." He added casually and Punk stood up and walked out of the office without saying a word and headed right to Corey's office instead of Paul forcing AJ to go in there.

* * *

AJ hadn't come to see Punk and he wish she had because sharing space with Corey was annoying. He worked at his art desk all the way across the room but even the way the man would breathe would piss him off. Punk kept tapping at his pen and he knew that was annoying Corey who was sketching.

"You do realize I'm working on your sketches right? Do you think Drax draws himself?" Corey snapped at him.

"I'm humbled that you would lower yourself to draw on my comics." Punk mocked.

"It's a top selling comic. A lot of kids who don't know how to read and must like pictures really buy them up." Corey remarked going back to his sketch.

"Don't you want my input since you're working on my comic?" Punk asked him.

"Nope. I received your very detailed requests and notes. The little sketches were not only helpful but drawn well." Corey remarked sarcastically. "Oh and I forgot, also condescending."

"As long as they help." Punk shrugged. "You know I get final say so don't fuck it up."

"Oh fuck off." Corey said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pissy because you can't fuck your pale girlfriend in here?" Punk laughed.

"No but I'm surprised you're not pissy since you're working at the desk I fucked AJ on numerous times." Corey added casually and Punk removed his elbow from the table that now disgusted him.

"Bugs you huh?" Punk asked.

"Not really." Corey said to him. "She wasn't my girlfriend just a good time. Damn good time actually. Who knew she was a little freak like that?" he laughed.

"That would normally bother me but it surprisingly doesn't." Punk said with a smile. "I enjoy it every night personally."

"I bet you do." Corey laughed and that's when Paige walked in.

"He's working on my comic so you have to entrain yourself on your lunch break." Punk said smiling towards Paige.

"No actually there's a woman here to see you." Paige's thick British accent rang out. "Says her name is Maria."

"Send her in." Corey grinned. "I haven't seen Maria in forever." He said smirking towards Punk as Paige went to get Maria.

"Hello." Maria said coolly as she walked into the office. "Can we talk?" she asked Punk.

"Don't mind me." Corey grinned putting his pencil down and gave the two his full attention.

"It's private." Maria said with a light smile then looked towards Punk's unreadable face.

"Oh fine I can use some coffee." Corey said grabbing his mug.

"Don't be long Drax doesn't draw himself." Punk said sarcastically. "What do you want?" he asked Maria once Corey was gone.

"Why are you so mad at me? You were the one that cheated remember?" Maria asked putting her bag on the empty chair.

"Yea and you were the one sneaking around and visiting my brother." Punk reminded her. "We both lied."

"This is actually about your brother." Maria said to him. "He keeps showing up."

"What do you mean?" Punk asked already annoyed.

"I'm in town these next two months taking these computer classes at Pace and your brother has shown up outside my school building four times in the two weeks. When it's not him its Randy." Maria complained.

"Maybe he thinks you're friends since you hung around him so much while he was in jail." Punk shrugged.

"It has to stop." Maria said seriously. "He's really freaking me out!"

"Call the cops." Punk said to her.

"And say what?" Maria sighed. "He keeps asking me out! He's probably doing it to bother you."

"I doubt that because anything you do doesn't concern me anymore." Punk reminded her.

"Don't you care at all?" Maria asked him. "With his history with women you're going to let him continue to stalk me?" she asked stunned. "I know you're mad but can not be that mad."

"You're the one who stayed in touch." Punk pointed out. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to him!" Maria argued. "He keeps trying to talk me into going to his place 'for a good time'. I'm starting to feel scared and he's your family so you fix it."

"Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you get annoyed that he kept targeting AJ instead of you?" Punk asked her.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked in disbelief and turned to walk out of his office but Punk shot up out of his chair and grabbed her wrist.

"Look I'll talk to him." Punk offered. "I can't make any promises but I'll do the best I can, ok?"

"That's all I ask." Maria said shaking her head. "He's freaking me out."

"I'm sorry about him but be smart and don't leave your classes alone and get a cab don't take the trains or anything." He said to her and she nodded then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said softly nuzzling her face against his chest and of course at that moment AJ walked into the office.

"AJ-" he started pulling away from Maria but she already walked out of his office.

* * *

AJ stomped into Paul's office and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"So you're still in a bad mood I see." Paul said looking up at her.

"AJ open the door!" Punk yelled shaking it.

"Go away!" she yelled and walked back over to her chair.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Paul suggested.

"Nope." AJ said grabbing her paperwork.

"He'll stand out there all day." Paul warned her.

"Maybe he'll take a break and go to lunch with Maria." AJ shrugged.

"Oh boy." Paul sighed.

"Paul open this door!" Punk yelled hitting his fist into it.

"This is very unprofessional!" Paul yelled from his chair. "Andy is busy at the moment but come back later!" the silence was a relief to Paul as he turned to AJ. "He's nuts about you. He moved out of Chicago and into your building."

"Him and Dean have been picking on me." AJ complained.

"You sound like a spoiled ten year old girl." He laughed.

"Phil had the nerve to accuse me of having feelings for Dean because I don't like his girlfriend but I just walked in on him hugging his ex." AJ said to him.

"Why don't you like Renee?" Paul asked surprised.

"You know her too?" AJ asked dropping her jaw in shock.

"Yea when Dean came by to see him he brought her along, cute little thing." Paul grinned. "Makes great cookies."

"Ugh." AJ groaned annoyed.

"She's a nice girl and she's keeping Dean off the booze which is what you want isn't it?" Paul asked her.

"Yea but-" she started.

"Also seems to make him very happy which he probably hasn't been since Iraq." Paul added casually with a shrug. "He goes to sleep and wakes up with a smile everyday which I would have thought is something you would have wanted since you love him so much."

"She takes my stuff." AJ said in dramatically.

"Isn't that a small price to pay for Dean's happiness?" Paul asked her. "She really is nice and maybe you should go to dinner with her without Dean and get to know her without him hanging all over her. I think you'd be surprised by how likeable she really is."

"I would be stunned." AJ said childishly and that's when the door opened.

"Thank you." Punk said to Dean who used the master key to open the door.

"Yea, yea just get the stick out of her ass already." Dean mumbled glaring at AJ then leaving.

"Did you hear that?" AJ asked Paul.

"They are picking on you." Paul agreed sarcastically.

"Where's Maria?" AJ asked him.

"She's having a problem with my brother and came to see me." Punk said to her.

"Don't get involved." Paul warned holding up his hand.

"I'm not going to let him scare my ex-girlfriend." Punk said to him.

"I thought they were friends." AJ said narrowing her eyes. "This smells like a setup to me."

"She wouldn't do that." Punk disagreed.

"Why are you involving yourself?" AJ asked him. "You accused me today-"

"Don't even compare it." He warned cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I don't want you to go." AJ said simply looking away from him and down at her work.

"I didn't come in here to ask you for permission I came in here to explain to you why Maria was here." Punk chuckled.

"You're going to stir all of this stuff up with your brother again over your ex-girlfriend who welcomed him into her life?" AJ asked standing from her chair. "You're just a defended of all women! Renee first and now Maria." She then stormed past him and left the office.

"Am I wrong?" Punk asked Paul.

"I'm not taking sides but if I had to I'd take AJ's because she's scary." Paul admitted. "What the hell did you do to piss her off so bad?"

"She's jealous over Dean's relationship." Punk argued.

"No she was used to being the only person in Dean's life and now she's sharing him." Paul corrected. "Try to be understanding and not make it all about yourself."

"I'm the only man she should worry about." Punk said to him and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Did you ever consider that AJ fears she'll loose the only brother she has left?" Paul asked him. "Dean isn't just her best friend but her only connection to her brother. If he moves on she'll really loose her brother for good."

"I actually didn't consider it." Punk said slowly. "That makes a lot of sense."

"I don't get paid millions for being stupid." Paul snorted.

* * *

Punk found AJ in the reception area talking to Trinity when he made his way over.

"I don't have time." AJ said to him.

"Make time." He said tugging on her arm and pulling her into the empty mailroom. "I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have accused you of having feelings for Dean."

"I'm not mad about that because I knew you'd come to your senses eventually I'm mad that you're going to go start a war with your brother." AJ argued

"I can't just leave her hanging." Punk insisted. "As much as I don't care for her she was still important to me, I still loved her and I can't let something bad happen to her if I can help it."

"I think you're making a mistake." AJ said to him. "It seems wrong and off. Why would she even come to you? Why not the police?"

"Because she trusts me." Punk said to her.

"Why?" AJ asked him with a laugh. "You cheated on her. She doesn't trust you she's using for something. Either helping your brother set you up or trying to get laid."

"I'll be fine." Punk promised her.

"I'll come with you." AJ offered.

"No." He said to her. "I don't want him looking at you let alone being in his sight."

"This is stupid and you know it." She said to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to." He shrugged and she just shook her head and folded her arms. "It wont take long. Dinner tonight?"

"Whatever Phil." She said annoyed.

"Stop being so fucking difficult!" he snapped. "What is your problem? Do you have your period or something?"

"Wow." She said with a laugh. "You can have dinner alone." She then tried to walk past him but her pulled on her arm.

"Just stop being so grumpy and be my sweet girlfriend that I love." Punk said to her.

"I do have my period." She admitted. "But that's not why I'm acting like this." She said to him and he tried not to laugh. "So yes you can bring dinner but more importantly bring me Cheetos and a crunch bar."

"Done." He smirked.

* * *

AJ walked into her dark apartment and flipped on the light and as soon as she did there was a hand over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. AJ tried to scream but it was muffled from the hand. AJ used her foot against the door to push back but the man was strong.

"Pretty AJ." The voice said into her ear and her eyes widened in shock knowing it was Ryan.

AJ managed to bite his hand as hard as she could trying to remain calm and remember her formal training but Ryan kept his grip strong wrapped around her body as she tried to jerk away.

"Keep rubbing against my dick like that it only makes me harder." Ryan sneered.

AJ managed to stomp her foot as hard as she could on top of Ryan's and he literally tossed her across the room sending her crashing over her counter and hitting the floor roughly. She knocked into the glasses that were on the counter and was laying in the sharp pieces and could tell she had a few cuts.

"You are so rough." He said stomping over to her and she looked up and saw he had on a ski mask but she would know that voice and terrible body odor anywhere.

AJ reached for a large piece of cut glass only to have Ryan stomp his foot as hard as he could over her hand causing her to let out a blood curling scream. The sound of her hand breaking was worse than the pain or at least she felt that way for the moment. Everything she worked and trained for was down the drains she couldn't remember a thing.

"Stop!" A voice yelled coming out of Dean's room and Ryan backed away from AJ slowly.

AJ looked up and saw the small blonde Renee holding a gun and pointing it directly at Ryan.

"I'm calling the police." She warned inching closer to him. You could tell she was nervous but Ryan was more afraid of the gun as he inched himself, only closer to the door. "Get out right now." She hissed trying to keep her hand steady.

Ryan backed out of the apartment and the minute he was gone Renee ran over and locked the door quickly. She was clearly in shock as she kept looking at the gun in her hand.

"Hey just put it down." AJ said through the pain and Renee looked over to her then slowly put the gun down.

"Are you ok?" Renee said finally walking over to her and helping her sit up.

"Yea but I think my hand is broke." She hissed seeing the imprints from Ryan's shoes on it.

"I'll call an ambulance." Renee said to her.

"No just call Phil or Dean." AJ said to her. "I don't need an ambulance it might not even be broken."

"At least let me call the police." Renee insisted.

"No I don't want to do anything." AJ said to her.

"So I'll call Dean." Renee sighed standing up.

"Where did you get a gun?" AJ asked her.

"It's Dean's." Renee said grabbing her phone.

"He doesn't own a gun. He hates guns after Iraq." She scoffed.

"He said he got it to protect you." Renee told her honestly and AJ frowned. "He showed me where it was just in case which is a good thing."

"Um maybe we can have dinner this weekend?" AJ offered holding her bad hand with her good one. "You kind of saved my ass back there."

"I guess I did." Renee said proudly. "How about before we discuss dinner we get someone over here?" she placed the phone to her ear and frowned. "Right to voicemail. He's probably at work."

"You know what? This is actually really starting to hurt how about you take me to the hospital?" AJ suggested and Renee helped her to her feet.

"Oh wow you have some cuts too." Renee frowned.

* * *

Punk waited outside the building Maria told him to but Mike never showed none of them did. Not even Ryan. After an hour he and Dean headed back to AJ's apartment.

"This is a waste of my fucking time." Dean grumbled.

"Who told you to follow me there?" Punk snapped.

"I heard you talking to Paul about it. I wasn't going to let you die because than AJ would be even worse to live with." Dean snorted.

"Cut her some slack." Punk said to him. "She's not used to Renee or not being the one to take care of you. She'll get over it just give her some time." He said stepping off of the elevator with him.

"She needs to grow up." Dean said to him. "I can't let her chase Renee out of my life."

"She wont but again try to understand her point." Punk defended as Dean unlocked the door.

"I just don't-" Dean stopped mid-sentence when he saw the shape of the apartment.

There was glass all over the floor, a small amount of blood and AJ's bag on the floor.

"AJ!" Punk yelled out looking around the place.

"AJ!" Dean yelled as well checking his own room as well.

"Holy fuck." Punk muttered.

"What?" Dean asked nervously.

"It was a fucking set up." Punk said slowly. "They baited me there so I'd be away from AJ."

"No she probably just tripped. She's a klutz that girl." Dean laughed not wanting to believe they were outwitted.

"Then where the fuck is she!" Punk screamed at him.

"Let's not over react I'm sure she's fine." Dean said. "Renee said she was stopping by and-" he stopped when he saw his gun on the counter.

"Is that yours?" Punk asked nodding towards it.

"Yea it's mine." Dean said quickly picking it up and examining it. "Only Renee knows about it. They finally killed each other." He said to Punk who wasn't amused by the joke.

"You think this is fucking funny?" Punk hissed.

"The gun wasn't used." Dean said looking at he bullets in the revolvers chamber. He then pulled out his phone and turned it on. "Had my phone off." He said and saw he has a voicemail and text from Renee. "AJ's ok."

"Where is she?" Punk asked.

"The hospital. Renee sent me a text a half an hour ago telling me to meet her there." Dean said but Punk was already out the door.

* * *

AJ looked at the huge bandage around her hand and frowned.

"This is my writing hand." AJ said to Renee.

"You write with your left hand?" Renee asked.

"Yea what of it?" AJ defended.

"Sorry." Renee said with a laugh.

"Thank you again for helping me." AJ said to her. "I haven't been the nicest to you and you really saved me back there."

"Dean would literally die if something ever happened to you. I don't think you even realize how much you mean to him." Renee informed her and she had to smile at the comment. "I'm not trying to replace you. I know you and him have a bond that I can't understand or get in-between. But I do care about him and I think he feels the same."

"He does." AJ assured her. "I've been a real bitch."

"I'm afraid he's going to dump me because you don't like me." Renee admitted.

"He wouldn't." AJ said stunned.

"Oh he would." Renee said surely. "You're putting him in such a bad position and if it comes down to me or you I know I won't win."

"You don't have to worry about that." AJ said to her seriously. "I'm going to be nicer and not just because you saved my life even though it does help."

"You're lucky he got scared off because I have no idea how to use a gun." Renee laughed.

"I lucked out for sure." She said to her. "I've been working so hard and couldn't do anything."

"You were caught off guard. I didn't hear him come in I was sleeping in Dean's room." Renee said to her.

"That's for the best because if something was to happen to you I wouldn't forgive myself." AJ admitted.

"I wouldn't forgive you either." Renee said with a serious face and AJ frowned. "I'm kidding! You'll get used to my sense of humor."

"AJ." Punk said rushing to her bed in the ER.

"Hi." She smiled closing her eyes and leaning up for a kiss but he blew it off.

"What the hell happened?" Punk asked looking at her hand.

"I got jumped in the apartment." AJ said to him.

"What do you mean jumped?" Dean asked angrily. "Someone followed you in?"

"Someone was already inside when I came in." AJ said to him.

"How did they get in?" Punk asked.

"That's on me." Renee chimed in. "I left the door unlocked after I used to the key you leant me." She told them.

"I told you to be careful." Dean said to her. "I told you a hundred fucking times that the door always has to be locked-"

"-she saved my life." AJ said cutting him off. "Ryan would have gotten in whether the door was unlocked or not. Renee scared him off."

"I used the gun." Renee said to him in a whisper.

"Yea I saw that you left it out." Dean said to her. "Did you tell the cups about the gun?"

"No I assumed it wasn't legal." AJ said to him. "I told them that as soon as he saw Renee he ran out."

"Can we get back to the part of it being Ryan and your broken hand?" Punk asked growing frustrated.

"Or the fucking cuts on your face?" Dean added annoyed as well.

"He threw me over the counter and I crashed into all of the glasses that were drying and when I was reaching for a big piece of broken glass he stepped on my hand and broke it." AJ said to him. "The doctor said I might need surgery to repair nerve damage."

"Fuck." Punk groaned. "And you told the police it was Ryan?"

"I said I thought it was." AJ said to him. "He had on a mask but he said the same stuff he always says to me and he smelt the same."

"Let's hope they do something about it." Punk said to her and grabbed her uninjured hand and bought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm going to be here a while you should take Renee home." AJ said to Dean.

"I'm not leaving you here." Dean said sternly.

"She won't be alone I'll be here." Punk said to him. "Thanks for saving her life I owe you one." He said to Renee.

"It as nothing." Renee smiled standing up.

"Call me if you need anything and if you're not back first thing in the morning I'm coming back here for you." Dean said kissing her forehead.

"Dean before you go-" she started.

"I love you kid." He said shooting her wink before walking Renee away.

"Did you see your brother?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk said her. "You were right it was probably all one big fucking setup. I wish Dean hadn't followed me there."

"I told him to because I was worried about you." AJ admitted.

"That was stupid." Punk said to her. "And also played right into their hands."

"I don't care about me I care about you." She said to him. "I wanted you safe."

"Your poor hand." He frowned gently picking it up.

"He really crushed it." She cringed. "I heard my bones break it was awful."

"I'll crush his fucking skull." Punk promised.

"How am I going to take notes at work? Or type?" she asked.

"I'll be your writing slave." He offered.

"I prefer sex slave." She teased.

"Aren't I always that?" he asked seriously.

"I think it's reversed actually." She smirked then looked at her hand. "I really hope I don't need surgery."

"Yea but let them do what they have to do." Punk said to her.

"You're not going to leave me here right? Hospitals freak me out." AJ shyly admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk promised. "Oh and before I forget." He said reaching into the pocket of his hoodie he passed her the chocolate bar she had requested. "It's a little melted-"

"It's perfect!" she said taking it with her good hand.

"Let me open it for you-" he started but she put the plastic in her month and spit it out then took a bite out of the bar. "Or not." He laughed.


	14. I know what you did last year

**I know what you did last year**

* * *

AJ did end up needing surgery to fix some nerve damage caused by the crushing of her hand and in a few weeks she'd be as good as knew but for right now she was only able to use one hand and it didn't seem to bother her but it bothered everyone else. She refused to ask for help with anything.

"You're only going to make it worse." Dean warned from the couch as he watched AJ try to make herself something for dinner.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Tell him Renee." She said

"Let her do this." Renee told him.

"She's going to hurt her hand more if she keeps trying to use it." Dean sighed annoyed.

"Stop annoying me." AJ warned then gave up on dinner and walked over to her medicine that was given to her to avoid infection.

"You're going to need help opening that." Dean smiled smugly. "Bring it over."

"No." AJ hissed trying to use her right hand, which wasn't her dominate hand and her teeth to open it.

"Where is Punk?" Renee asked Dean.

"He's at work." AJ said annoyed before Dean could answer. "I'm not allowed back to work until tomorrow even though I'm completely fine."

"Yea you're great." Dean laughed looking towards the TV. "You need that medicine and if you don't get it opened in the next three minutes I'm going to do it whether you like it or not." He warned.

"I'm going to work." AJ said annoyed grabbing her bag.

"No you're going to stay in this apartment and not make me chase you." Dean threatened. "Do you even understand how lucky you are that your hand was the worst of it?"

"What do you want me to do Dean?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and let us help you!" Dean yelled.

"Dean." Renee hissed.

"No it's fine." AJ said to her. "I don't need your help Dean I can take care of myself."

"How come you let Punk help you?" Dean asked her curiously. "Is it because he gives you dick?"

"Dean!" Renee shouted.

"No because Phil doesn't treat me like a child." AJ informed him. "He genuinely wants to help me."

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here!" Dean laughed holding his arms up in defeat.

"You're just being Dean." She said annoyed walking towards her bedroom.

"What does that mean?" Dean laughed.

"It means you're being a jerk!" She yelled then slammed her door.

"You purposely upset her." Renee said to him.

"I am not I'm just trying to help her and she's biting my head off. She can't possibly be PMSing still." He snorted.

"Don't say something so sexist. She's bored, she's hurt, she's in pain and she's taken care of everyone her whole life she's not used to people trying to take care of her." Renee said standing up and walking over to her medicine and opening it. "Sometimes it's easier to just do it then to ask to do it."

"I'm starting to think she doesn't want me around anymore." Dean admitted. "I thought it was you at first but she seems to like you now so I guess its me."

"You two are in two different places she's in a relationship, you're in a relationship and things change." Renee shrugged. "Also maybe she's still mad at you."

"Mad at me?" he scoffed. "I didn't do shit."

"Didn't you tell me at the first meeting you ever went to you were there because you hit her?" Renee asked.

"I didn't hit her." Dean said coldly. "I pushed her."

"Same thing Dean." Renee said to him. "After that you got hurt and just left. You broke trust and then you came back without even talking about it."

"Punk did it too." Dean said childishly.

"Punk isn't her brother, Punk said goodbye also Punk didn't put his hands on her. He never broke that trust." Renee pointed out. "I think she has some resentment against you."

"So she should fucking say it." Dean argued.

"Maybe she's afraid." Renee shrugged.

"Of me?" he asked slowly. "I wouldn't hurt her-"

"Not of you pushing her again but of you taking off again or maybe taking a drink?" Renee suggested. "This happens when people are in recovery they're afraid the smallest things will set you off." She then placed AJ's two pills in his hand. "Go in there and try to be nice and remember you're the one that messed up."

"Fucking annoying." Dean grunted standing up and walked towards AJ's room.

* * *

Punk was in his shared office with Corey and thankfully Corey wasn't around today so he had the office to himself and it was the perfect day to call in who he had been wanting to see.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Maria asked peeking her head into his office.

"Yea come on in." he nodded for her to enter with a friendly voice.

Maria walked into the office and closed the door as she turned around Punk was nose to nose with her and his face was red.

"Phil-" she started.

"Shut your fucking mouth." He hissed.

Maria was frightened and tried to walk out the door but Punk placed his hand against the door and pressed his body into hers keeping her pinned against the door.

"I know you set me up." He said in a cold and scary voice.

"What are you-" Maria started again.

"I know you set me up!" He screamed slamming his hand against the door causing her to cry out in fear. "You lured me to your fucking school so that fucking animal could break into AJ's place!"

"I didn't know that!" Maria swore crying.

"You came out of nowhere! Mike wasn't there! You fucking lied!" He yelled. "I shouldn't have believed you to begin with because you're a proven fucking liar but your lie got AJ hurt really badly and that is unforgivable."

"You're one to talk about lying!" Maria said shoving Punk out of her personal space. "I would never set up your girlfriend. I don't blame her for you being fucking a pig!"

"You're friends with him you went to prison to see him all of the time and I'm supposed to believe the day you ask me for help it's just an coincidence that Ryan is hiding in my girlfriends apartment?" Punk demanded to know.

"I didn't know anything! They probably set me up too!" Maria defended.

"I'm done with you." Punk said not believing her. "You're dead to me."

"Phil!" Maria said stunned.

"I mean it. Don't ever come to me again don't ask for my help and worry about my brother and his criminal band of psychopath friends on your own because I'm over it." Punk informed her. "Get the fuck out of my life."

"7 years together and that's how you talk to me?" Maria asked astonished.

"I'm at my wits end Maria." Punk said simply.

"Or maybe you're just not happy here." Maria said to him. "Maybe she's not making you as happy as you thought she would."

"She is." Punk said with a smug smile. "She makes me incredibly happy actually so the fact that Ryan stomped on her hand and had to undergo five hours worth surgery to attempt to fix it really pisses me off."

"I hope she's ok. And I hope you get your shit together because it's only a matter of time before your temper gets the best of you and she sees how cruel you really can be." Maria informed him as she stepped outside of his office. "Maybe you and your brother aren't so different after all."

* * *

Punk decided to stop in his apartment before going down to see AJ and check in. He just needed a shower and to cool down but when he turned on the light in his bedroom he found AJ curled in his bed sleeping above the blankets. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head causing her to stir and wakeup.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He greeted back. "Not that I mind but what are you doing here?"

"I can't be around Dean." She admitted.

"You two are still fighting?" He frowned.

"He's driving me nuts." AJ admitted. "He tried to talk to get me to take my medicine and he was just so annoying and rude I just left."

"Did you take your medicine?" Punk questioned.

"I threw it at his head." She admitted.

"You need to take it." He said slipping his shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get your medicine and some clothes. Maybe you should just stay here with me for a few days?" he suggested. "I'd hate to come home one day to see you and Dean killed each other."

"I think he hates me." AJ said sitting up. "Something has changed in the year he was gone. He realizes that I remind him too much of Robbie and I'm afraid he's always going to go back to drinking."

"You can't live in fear of saying the wrong thing in your own apartment." Punk pointed out.

"Hey before you go how was work?" she asked him. "Tell me everything!"

"You'll be back tomorrow." He reminded her sitting on the bed. "But before you hear it from someone else Maria was at the office."

"Oh did she see cry wolf again?" AJ mocked.

"I flipped out on her." He admitted. "I've never spoken to her or anyone like that before."

"Why did you do that?" AJ frowned.

"She set you up." Punk said to her. "I can't forgive that."

"Yea but who really knows? Just leave it alone maybe the fact that Ryan was arrested will scare them off." She said to him.

"Or piss them off more." Punk said to her.

"Look how they keep slipping up." AJ pointed out. "It's only a matter of time before your brother does the same thing. You need to forget about it. Ryan was the only one that bothered me and he's gone now."

"I can take the heat I don't want you to have to." Punk said to her.

"I have a broken hand and it could have been worse." AJ reminded him.

"That's all I can think about." Punk admitted.

"Are you regretting moving to New York and being with me?" she asked fearfully.

"The only I regret I have is not moving here sooner." He said to her. "I feel so normal with you. It's just right. But I feel like I have to go find my brother-"

"Don't!" AJ said with urgency. "Leave it alone Phil."

"What they did to you-" he started.

"It was Ryan and he's been arrested don't poke a sleeping lion." She begged.

"If it happened to me I'd leave it but its you." He said to her.

"I don't need you to defend my honor." She laughed lightly.

"Yea you do because it's what a man does and every time I feel like things are going good he does something to make me feel inadequate." Punk confided.

"You're not inadequate." She assured him. "You're amazing and I know when you're near I'm safe."

"I fee like a chicken shit." He admitted.

"No you're not. A chicken is hiding out in an apartment and jumping someone in the dark." AJ said to him kissing his cheek.

"Let me go get your stuff." He said starting to stand up but AJ used her good arm to tug him back on the bed and he landed on his back. "You are freakishly strong."

"I've missed you while you've been out working." She said straddling his body.

"I don't know about this." He said eyeing her hand.

"I'll be fine." She said with a grin. "I just can't use this hand so you'll do most of the work." He then flipped her gently under her arm.

"You're not in pain?" he asked her.

"Not in my hand." She teased.

Punk gently tugged her t-shirt over her head and then moved down to her pants and pulled them off of her legs swiftly. Punk placed kisses up her torso as he made his way back up to her face slowly. Punk's hand slid under her panties and he began to thrust his fingers into her moist opening as he kissed her mouth. It didn't take long for AJ to come and when she did she let out the neediest and most arousing moan that Punk had ever heard making him harder than before.

"You liked that?" he asked nuzzling his nose against hers and she nodded.

"Yes." She sighed with pleasure and accepted the two fingers that were just inside of her into her own mouth. She sucked on them greedily as Punk grinded his hardness into her through his jeans and against her damp panties.

"You are so hot doing that." He admitted without shame as he grinded harder into her causing her to let out a yelp.

Once Punk removed his fingers from her mouth he captured her mouth again and could taste her juices as his tongue greedily roamed her mouth. AJ tried to remove his jeans but her broken hand caused it to be difficult. Without opening his eyes or removing his mouth from hers he gently pushed her injured hand away and continued to kiss her.

"I need you." She said pulling away from the kiss and looking up at him with her cute little doe eyes.

"I need you more." He said giving her one last kiss before sitting up but still straddling her. He lifted his shirt with ease over his head and tossed it onto the floor then undid his jeans and tugged them halfway down before pressing his body back into hers.

Punk grabbed himself and guided his hard member into AJ's waiting body. He began his routine of hard but slow thrusts into her body causing her body to inch up the bed every time he connected. AJ's feet were flat on the bed and her knees were spread as she gave Punk's body the room he needed. She knew she couldn't do much with a bad hand and just trusted him to push her to the edge and he didn't disappoint.

"Faster." She pleaded as she used her good to roam his back and rest at his ass and give it a hard pinch to try to push him faster.

Punk began to move faster in and out of her body but kept the same level impact and AJ was going crazy. She was trapped under his body with nowhere to go as she screamed in utter pleasure. Her hand was now at his back clawing at it and she didn't let up until he was bleeding from the scratches. Thankfully for Punk's back she finally came and after two more thrusts he exploded inside of her.

* * *

A half hour later Punk made it the few floors down to AJ's apartment and just let himself in. Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV clearly looking pissed off.

"Where's Renee?" Punk asked him.

"She went home for the night." Dean said not even looking away from the TV.

"You have AJ's medicine?" Punk asked him.

"Oh the counter." Dean said folding his arms.

"What is your deal man?" Punk asked him. "Why are you still giving her such a hard time?"

"I'm not doing shit." Dean said finally looking at him. "She's the one that's pissed. She doesn't forgive me for pushing her, she doesn't forgive me for the shit I said and she doesn't forgive me for the night I left."

"I know about the pushing and the arguing but what happened the night you left?" Punk asked.

"She never told you?" Dean asked him.

"No or I wouldn't have asked." Punk said grabbing her medicine bottle.

"Just talk to her about it." Dean said to him looking back at the TV.

"What did you do?" Punk asked him.

"Nothing I care to talk about." Dean laughed.

"It's obviously causing a lot of tension." Punk noted trying to get to the bottom of it.

"Believe me you don't want to know." Dean chuckled.

"You slept with her." Punk frowned. He had already suspected it since there was jealousy on AJ's part with Renee and the way her and Dean were awkward with each other since h bought him back to New York.

"I did." Dean admitted and Punk looked up at the ceiling to count to ten. He wasn't sure if he was madder at Dean for sleeping with her or AJ for not telling him. "Don't be mad at her." Dean said looking over to him. "I was drunk and messed up." Punk just nodded not sure what to do now. "It only happened the one time and you were gone."

"Yea." Punk forced out.

"I left that next morning." Dean said to him. "I didn't say a word to her. We've never discussed it maybe that's where the tension is."

"Probably is." Punk said trying to remain calm. "Why? I thought she was like your sister."

"That's why we both regret it." Dean said to him. "I was depressed, she was depressed and it happened."

"It must have meant something to her for her not to mention it to me." Punk said to him.

"Maybe she didn't want you to be all pissy with me." Dean shrugged.

"Why would I be?" Punk asked with an annoyed laugh. "So what you fucked my girlfriend I mean we weren't together or anything but who cares right?" he laughed again. "It's not like you live with her or anything either."

"It wasn't like that. It didn't even last long." Dean laughed and Punk glared at him. "Not what you wanted to hear was it?" he laughed. "Trust me there's nothing going on between us and if I can take back what we did I would because clearly there's a rift between caused by it.. Renee is pissed too."

"So that's why she's not here." Punk noted with a laugh. "This is fucking great."

"It's on me don't blame her." Dean said standing up.

"It takes two tango." Punk said to him. "I'm not mad it happened I'm mad I was lied to."

"Did you give her a run down of every woman you fucked in the last year?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not living with them." Punk pointed out.

"You bought me back." Dean reminded him.

"Wouldn't have if I had known this." Punk said then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Punk walked back into his place and AJ was at the counter looking at food menus.

"Did you want pizza?" she asked but he didn't respond. She looked up and watched as he glared at her as he placed her medicine bottle on the counter. Her heart sank because she knew he knew. "Phil-"

"You didn't think I had a right to know?" Punk asked her.

"Let me just-" she started.

"Don't fucking talk!" Punk yelled. "You lied to my face! You think that's ok!"

"I didn't lie." She said instantly crying. "You never asked when you came back who I had been with!"

"You fucked Dean! You live with him! You didn't think that would bother me?" he asked her coldly.

"That's why I didn't tell you!" She insisted jumped off the counter chair.

"No I'm really starting to think you didn't tell me because you have feelings for him." Punk hissed at her.

"No!" She yelled out. "I hate him for it! That's why we can't even be in the same room anymore!"

"Are you mad because he left?" Punk asked her. "Did you want to be with him and was pissed he left?"

"No I was pissed he left without saying goodbye, I was pissed it happened to begin with, I was pissed because it was something that has tainted our friendship!" she argued.

"Tell me." Punk said to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me about that night." He encouraged. "I want to know how great he was, who started it, and how much you really fucking liked it."

"Fine." She said folding her arms.

* * *

 _Dean had just walked in after getting jumped for the second time by Mike's group of friends. This time they weren't as bad on him probably because he was wasted._

" _Dean again?" she sighed as he fell onto the couch._

" _Just fuck off AJ." Dean said pushing her hand away as she tried to inspect his cut._

" _Stop cursing at me! I'm just trying to help you!" she yelled reaching for his cut again but he grabbed both of her wrists and tugged her so she was kneeling down and looking directly into his eyes._

" _I don't want nor need your fucking help." He hissed. "You want to help get me a fucking beer." He said to her._

" _Why are you acting like this?" she asked him._

" _Because I'm pissed off AJ so just leave me alone." He said to her._

" _Just let me help you." She pleaded. "Please I'll do anything." She said holding back tears._

 _Dean tugged AJ by her wrists onto the couch and landed right on top of her. He pressed his lower half into hers and kissed her without warning. He didn't know why, he was drunk and already knew this was a mistake. He wasn't sure how into AJ was but she didn't really pull away she seemed to just want to make him feel better._

 _Dean pulled his lips away from her and looked down at her face. He couldn't stand to look at her face, which was unreadable mostly because he was so drunk. Dean sat up and rolled her onto her stomach so he didn't have to look at her face. He reached under her long night shirt and pulled her underwear down and just lowered his zipper to free himself and began to thrust into her from behind._

 _AJ was gripping the arm of the couch because Dean was being to rough with her but she never told him to stop. She let him use her body to make himself feel better so it didn't matter how wrong it felt or how bad it made her body feel. She'd just lay there and take it until he was done._

" _Fucking cum AJ." He hissed which was the only words he said to her during the entire interaction. She never did because this was wrong and both knew it. He did come about ten minutes later and pulled out of her quickly._

 _He'd never forget AJ's embarrassed face as she pulled her underwear back on and got off of the couch. He used the only person who loved him for him and took care of him. He blew the last good thing in his life. He looked towards her and watched as she held back tears._

" _If you need me to fix that cut let me now." She said then hurried into her bedroom and shut the door. He even heard her lock it behind her, something she never did._

* * *

"Happy?" AJ asked him.

"No." Punk said to her already feeling bad.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed." AJ said to him.

"Or maybe you were embarrassed for him." Punk said to her then walked towards the door.

"You're really taking this that bad? You're leaving?" she asked him.

"I'm going downstairs to punch him in his face." Punk said to her.

"Don't!" she begged. "This is why I didn't tell you."

"How can you defend him?" Punk asked her. "How can you still want him in your life?"

"We made a mistake, he made a bad choice and I didn't stop him." AJ reminded him. "He's still my family."

"Family doesn't do that." Punk laughed bitterly.

"I don't need you to hit him I need you to help me fix this." She said to him and he let out a real loud laugh.

"You think I'm going to help you mend that friendship?" He asked still laughing. "I don't even want you living with him anymore."

"I can't do that." AJ sighed.

"Sure you can." Punk said to her. "I'm not comfortable with you two living together anymore. Actually I was never comfortable with it now I just have more of a reason to hate it."

"Why would he tell you this? Didn't he know you'd react this way?" AJ asked herself annoyed.

"He told me because the guilt is eating at him as it fucking should." Punk said to her. "And don't think I'm still not pissed about you lying."

"I didn't lie!" AJ laughed. "You didn't ask who I was with while we were apart."

"I shouldn't have had to ask." Punk laughed in an annoyed manner. "You should have told me that the man you were living with had fucked you!"

"You bought him back!" AJ pointed out. "He was gone and you called him and asked him to come back and live with me."

"You should have told me regardless." Punk said standing his ground.

"Who did you sleep with in the last year?" AJ asked.

"No one I'm living with." Punk laughed.

"I mean it I want to know every woman you were with while we were apart." AJ said to him.

"Fine." Punk said grabbing a notepad and ripping off a piece of paper. "I want a list from you too."

"I can't write." She reminded him holding her broken hand up. "Besides I don't need to make a list my list is short."

"So is mine." Punk said and she laughed. "Don't laugh at me. I'm not some man slut."

"And I'm a slut?" AJ asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No!" he said to her quickly. "I was with five women in the last year."

"That sounds sluitsh." AJ shrugged.

"It wasn't I was with each one once." Punk defended.

"I was with Dean once you hypocrite." AJ argued.

"I also didn't live with any of this women." Punk grinned arrogantly.

"I was with Corey, Dean and Paul." AJ said and Punk felt his heart stop. "I'm kidding about Paul come on!"

"That's not funny." Punk said to her seriously.

"This is all ridiculous." AJ said. "I don't care who you were with because I'm with you now and I'm sorry I should have told you about Dean but it's not something I wanted to talk about it wasn't a good time. There's no jealousy over Renee the tension between is probably one sided from me. I'm mad at him for not just the sex but a lot of things."

"You should be." Punk said to her quietly. "He sucks."

"He's changed now though and I don't want to bring it up to him and cause him to drink." AJ admitted. "Can we just stop talking about it forever preferably?"

"Not forever but at least the night." Punk said to her.

"I'll take it." She said relieved. "I really do love you." She said walking over to him and hugging him.

"I know." He said hugging her back. "I love you too."

"Can we just order a pizza, pig out and then I need help taking a bath." She said to him.

"Need me to wash your back?" he teased.

"And my front." She teased. "Can't get my cast wet."

"Yea I think I can arrange that." He said with a cute smile.

* * *

Maria walked into her apartment and let out a gasp seeing Mike seeing on her couch.

"Get out of here." Maria warned.

"I just want to talk, you keep avoiding me." Mike defended.

"Because you are sick! Phil blames me for what you did to AJ!" Maria yelled. "How could you do that?"

"I didn't do a damn thing to her that was Ryan." Mike said to her. "I also know you tried to sic my little brother on me."

"I want you to stop stalking me!" Maria yelled. "I'm calling the police actually." She reached into her purse but someone behind her grabbed her by the wrist.

"I thought we were friends?" Randy asked holding Maria.

"Yea Maria." Mike smiled standing up and walking towards her. "Alberto put on the radio." He instructed and Maria saw a third man in her apartment now and knew what was about to happen to her….


	15. Leaving On A Jet Plane,Don't Know When

**Leaving On A Jet Plane, Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning with Punk sleeping soundly next to her. She was glad she was able to calm him down and not dump her for lying about Dean or worst go downstairs and attack Dean. But one thing for sure was this Dean thing had become a big mess one she was now determined to fix. But that would come later first would come getting back to work.

"It's time to get up!" AJ cheered causing Punk to jump and fall right out of the bed.

"You are worse than my alarm." He said annoyed climbing back into the bed.

"I really want to get to work." She said excitedly. "But I have to go down and get some clothes first."

"Not necessary you did your laundry here and it's still here. Fresh and clean." He said rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"Oh ok." AJ said to him then frowned. "What are you doing?"

"It takes you like an hour to get ready, it takes me five minutes. Wake me up in 55 minutes." He said curling into his pillow.

"I need you to help me get ready." She reminded him.

"You need help getting dressed?" He asked shooting his eyes open and smiling.

"Yea and brushing my hair, putting on my makeup." She rambled. "Please?" she whined crawling onto the bed and kissing him. "I really need you."

"What did you do the last week?" he asked her. "I'm not good with hair and makeup."

"Renee helped me but I guess if you don't want to I can go downstairs and ask her." She said pouting.

"Renee isn't there. She was less than pleased when Dean told her about sleeping with you." Punk said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No." She frowned. "Dean can't loose her! She's keeping him sober!"

"No Dean is keeping Dean sober." Punk reminded her. "And maybe you two staying apart for a while is for the best."

"Are you not ok with him living with me?" AJ asked and he laughed.

"No AJ I'm not." He said getting out of the bed and reaching for his discarded boxers. "I wasn't ok with it to begin with but now that I know he's seen you naked and had his dick in you less than a year ago I'm really not ok with it."

"It wasn't like that." AJ reminded him.

"I know what it was like. He was upset, depressed and drunk and wanted to feel something and used my girlfriend to feel it. He didn't give a shit about your feelings or what it would do to your friendship." Punk ranted. "I've done it to girls before AJ."

"So you know it meant nothing." She pointed out.

"I know it meant nothing but it changed things between you two." Punk reminded her. "You don't do that to a friend. Your brother is probably rolling in his grave."

AJ frowned at the comment and looked down feeling ashamed and he instantly regretted saying that.

"Not because of you." Punk added softly. "You were just trying to be there for him, hell you tried to do the same thing a few months before that." He smiled. "I'm not mad at you for doing it I'm mad at him for it."

"But you two were getting along so great." AJ argued lightly.

"Yea and now we won't be a lot like you two won't be either." Punk noted. "Come on let's get you ready for work."

"Fine." She said but someone was knocking at his door. "Who is that this early?" she asked him. "Are you expecting somebody?"

"No." He said unsurely grabbing his shorts and sliding them on.

"Maybe it's Dean!" she said hopefully.

"I hope not because it's too early to punch someone in the face." Punk grunted walking to the door. He looked through the peephole and seemed confused.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Maria." He said to her then slowly opened the door.

Maria looked a mess. Her eyes were swollen, her clothes her hanging off of her and she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I-" she started and AJ came into view.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked concerned and Maria shook her head 'no'.

AJ stepped into the hallway and gently pulled her into the apartment.

"What happened?" AJ asked the usually always friendly to her woman as she sat her on the couch.

"Mike." She cried out and Punk looked confused.

"What did he do to you?" AJ asked softly.

"He raped me." She announced crying and looking at Punk. "Him, Randy and some other guy." She sobbed.

"Oh my god." AJ whispered.

"It was awful!" she sobbed and AJ wrapped her arms around the woman.

"I'll call the police." Punk said quickly reaching for his cell.

"No!" she screamed. "He said he'd kill my parents and sister! He'd come back and do it again!"

"He can't do that in prison." Punk reminded her gently.

"No Phil just leave it! I don't want to go to the police I don't want to re-live it." Maria cried. "Please don't." she said fearfully.

"Don't Phil." AJ said looking at him and he put his phone down.

"It's the right thing to do." Punk insisted to AJ.

"No I just want to leave." Maria said to him. "I need some money to get out of New York and back home that's the only reason I'm here."

"I think you should go to the doctor." AJ said to her. "You could be hurt-"

"I'm not." Maria shook her head.

"You might not know it yet." AJ said quietly.

"They used condoms and they didn't hit me or anything just held me down." Maria sniffled.

"We'll get you whatever you need, right Phil?" AJ asked looking up at him.

"Yea, yea sure." He said feeling sick to his stomach. "Where did this happen again?"

"My place. They were all in there waiting for me to get home." Maria told him. "I had nothing to do with setting you up." She said to AJ and she gave her a weak smile.

"I know it's ok." AJ assured her.

"They just pounced me on me." Maria recalled. "One at time, two at once." She cringed as tears continued to roll down her cheek and Punk could feel his stomach turn. "I already took a shower so the police and hospital wouldn't do much for me anyway."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked her. "They'll still be out there."

"But I'll be far away." Maria told her. "My family lives in Kentucky they won't find me there. I just need to go home. Please help me go home."

"Ok." Punk said nodding. "I'll get you a plane ticket."

"Thank you." Maria said relieved. "As soon as possible."

"What about your things?" AJ asked.

"Burn it for all I care. I have some stuff in my bag but that's all I need." Maria said to her. Maria looked and saw Punk stepped away to look up tickets. "Listen to me you have to be so careful. They did this to get to him." She whispered to AJ who frowned. "They'll do this to you next."

"I'm fine." AJ said to her and Maria shook her head.

"You should take Phil and run." Maria said desperately. "They won't stop until he pays for betraying his brother. They did this to me and I'm just an ex- I can only imagine what they have in store for you. And sending Ryan away didn't do you any favors."

"Did they mention me?" AJ asked her.

"Not much and not in any threat it's just obvious." Maria said to her. "Please don't let this happen to you."

"You have a flight in two hours." Punk said to her. "I'll take you to airport and I'll have a car pick you up in Kentucky."

"Thank you." Maria said to him.

"What else can I do?" he asked defeated.

"Just stay safe." Maria said to him. "They are crazy Phil."

"I'm sorry this happened- it shouldn't have-" he fumbled over his words.

"Its not your fault." Maria said to him. "I kept seeing him in prison if I hadn't he would have left me alone."

"It's no ones fault but theirs." AJ said to the two of them. "No matter what anyone did or said this is not excusable."

"Just stay here and I'll take you to the airport." Punk said to her. "I'm just going to get changed."

"Thank you." Maria said relieved she wouldn't have to go alone.

"Is there anything I can do? I mean anything? Pack up your place? Call your school?" AJ offered.

"No I'll take care of all of that in time." Maria said to her. "Like I said just keep your eyes opened."

"I will." AJ promised.

"I just feel dirty." Maria admitted beginning to cry again.

"You're not." AJ disagreed. "What happened to you was dirty but that doesn't make you dirty."

Another knock at the door startled Maria and it was AJ who stood up now.

"Let Phil get the door." Maria whispered.

"I won't open it until I know who is there." AJ assured her and she peeked and saw it was Dean. She opened the door on a crack and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Dean said to her.

"For what?" AJ asked unsurely. "Telling Phil something that I hadn't told him? Yelling at me? Treating me like shit? Take your pick."

"Is all of the above an option?" Dean asked her.

"No it's not." She said to him. "And now isn't the time because I'm busy and believe me Phil doesn't want to see you."

"Told him the details huh?" Dean smirked.

"It's not funny he's really upset with both of us." AJ said to him.

"He shouldn't be upset with you." Dean said pushing in the door. "I'll talk to the big bitch myself-" he stopped when he saw Maria.

"Dean now isn't a good time." AJ insisted.

"What happened to her?" Dean asked pointing at her.

"Dean it isn't the time." AJ insisted trying to push him out the door with her one good hand but it was too late Punk already stepped out of his bedroom and glared towards Dean.

"Morning." Dean greeted.

"Dean just go." AJ hissed.

"No." Punk said to her. "Stay with AJ until I get back." He told him. "And I mean stay with her as in take her to work and do your fucking job as a security job and not let anyone in that building that doesn't belong. Don't let her go to lunch, don't let her leave the building. I am in no way telling you to take your dick out, am I clear?"

"Are we going?" Maria asked him.

"Yea we're going." Punk said helping her to her feet and cringed when he saw her walking funny.

"Yea I'll do it but I was pretty sure you'd want to punch me first. You get one shot." Dean offered.

"I'm busy and I will take you up on that right now I know you won't let anyone get to her." Punk said to him.

"Of course." Dean said looking at Maria and slowly putting everything together.

"I really don't think Dean-" AJ started.

"It's not an option, suck it up for a few hours." Punk snapped her and she rolled her eyes then walked Maria out the door.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Dean asked pointing to the door Punk had just walked out of.

"That was his ex." AJ said to him.

"And where were they going?" Dean asked.

"She was gang raped last night." AJ said to him and his stomach dropped.

"By his brother and his band of misfits?" Dean asked and she nodded. "Son of a bitch." He hissed. "I fucking hate those guys!"

"You should really keep Renee close." AJ said to him. "Go find her-"

"I'm not leaving you here. Go get your shit for work." Dean said to her. "They don't know about Renee and it's not me they're pissed at."

"I really think we should talk about everything too." AJ said to him.

"I don't want to because you know how I feel about talking about feelings and shit." Dean groaned.

"Why did you tell Phil?" AJ asked him.

"Because I was hoping he'd punch me in the face because I deserve it." Dean laughed. "I did wrong by you. I promised Robbie I'd look out for you and what did I do? Fuck you like you were nothing and then walked away."

"I'm not upset about the sex Dean!" She yelled. "It happened and let's be honest we knew it would happen eventually I'm upset that you walked out of my life and only came back because Phil asked you to."

"I was going to come back I just wasn't sure when." Dean admitted "I was in a shit place and I wasn't coming back and hurting you." He said to her. "No chance in hell was I going to repeat my mistakes with you."

"It was the worst feeling." AJ said to him. "You were all I had and you had left me just like Robbie did."

"I didn't mean to do that." Dean swore.

"It's going to take time." AJ said to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He chuckled. "I love you kid and I'm going to fix this. I hate fighting with you, I hate not being able to look you in the eye I miss my best friend."

"You have her." AJ smiled and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Punk was waiting for Maria's flight to board and sat awkwardly next to her.

"Why won't you look at me?" Maria asked him.

"Because I feel bad." Punk said honestly. "If I look at you I won't be able to stop and I'll have to run to my brothers place and kill him."

"Leave it alone." Maria insisted.

"I'm not built that way you know this." Punk said.

"Do you love AJ?" Maria asked him.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Punk asked back.

"If you love her as much as I think you do you'll leave it alone because this will be her and I promise they won't be as gentle with her." Maria said to him. "The things they said about you to me were so vile."

"I shouldn't have thrown you out of my office yesterday." Punk blurted out.

"Would have happened regardless." Maria said to him. "You need to think about getting out of New York they don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving AJ behind." Punk said to her.

"Take her with you." Maria said to him. "Ryan was there to do the same thing to her."

"They told you that?" Punk asked her.

"What did you think he was there to do Phil? Braid her hair and gossip?" Maria asked. "You're very lucky she only walked away with a broken hand."

"My job is here, AJ is here and more importantly I don't want him dictating my life anymore." Punk said to her. "I left New York years ago because of him."

"You're going to get hurt." Maria said sadly and that's when she heard her flight being called. "Be smart and not proud." She then walked off leaving Punk sitting in the airport.

He stood up once she was boarded and began to leave but stopped in front of the information desk and looked at flights. There was one leaving for Chicago in four hours….

* * *

Punk never came back to the office or answered any of AJ's calls or Paul's for that matter. She was slowly going stir crazy especially when she was back home for a few hours and he still wasn't around.

"Is he just not answering his phone or did he turn it off?" Renee asked.

"It's off now but it was on before." AJ said to her. "What if his brother jumped him?"

"His brother prefers to hurt women not men." Dean noted. "I'm sure he's just cooling off or more likely doing what he did the last time and left."

"Dean!" Renee scolded.

"No he's right." AJ said to her slowly. "He's done it twice before."

"He's a real fucking prince." Dean snorted. "When the going gets tough Punk gets going. He should really change his nickname from Punk to Pussy."

"You don't know that's what happened." Renee reminded him. "Stop upsetting her."

"I'm just preparing her." Dean said casually.

"I have to go to his place and see if his stuff is still there." AJ said grabbing her keys where she kept a spare to Punk's place.

"I'll go with you." Dean offered.

"No I'm going alone." She said storming out of the apartment.

AJ walked up to apartment and unlocked the door to let herself in. She heard noise coming from his bedroom and her stomach tightened. Would he be in there packing? Was he with another woman? Was he going to try to push her away? Part of her never wanted to know but she had to find out. The door was open on a crack and she pushed it fully open and saw him looking through his dresser.

"You're leaving." AJ announced and Punk turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"You're packing." She frowned. "You weren't going to say goodbye? You were going to do this to me again?"

"Do you see a bag?" Punk asked her and that's when it dawned on her, there was no bag. "I won't lie to you I thought about it. I want you safe more than I want to take my next breath but leaving you isn't going to do that. Look at what happened to Maria."

"So what are you doing?" AJ asked him. "And where the hell have you been all day?"

"After the airport I took off to Brooklyn to look for Mike." Punk told her honestly and she shook her head. "Couldn't find anyone. Then is at outside the police station for about an hour trying to decide to report the rape to them even though Maria begged me not to. I decided against it because I owed her her privacy at least. After that I drove around my old neighborhood and started to think."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Just life. How I got here, the bad shit the good stuff." He shrugged. "Just trying to figure stuff out."

"Did you?" she asked him.

"Yea I put a few things in perspective." Punk said to her. "You are the best thing that has happened to my life." He said to her and she smiled. "Any good memory I've had involves you."

"I feel the same." She said relieved that he wasn't packing up and running out on her.

"I want to marry you." He said honestly and she froze.

"I've been married before." AJ reminded him.

"So you can't do it again?" he asked her.

"No it's just- it's a lot harder than it looks." She said to him.

"You're not eighteen anymore and you don't have to struggle for money." Punk said to her then reached into the drawer and pulled out a box. "I wanted to get on that flight and leave you behind so nothing could touch you but I can't. I'm too fucking selfish and I won't give you up for any reason."

"Are you proposing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not down on one knee am I?" he teased. "I want to but I'm afraid you're going to say 'no'."

"Yes." AJ said surprising him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll marry you." AJ smiled.

"If you didn't have a cast on your hand right now I'd put the ring on you." He said to her but she pulled him into a kiss.

"I don't need a ring." She said to him.

"I really think you do because I spent a small fortune on it and it took me half a day to pick it out." He smirked but she kissed him again. "Do you at least want to see it?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "Because if I see it I'll want to wear it. When I get my cast off you can put it on my properly."

"Damn right I will." He grinned. "Before we start celebrating because I can already tell by the way your eyes wandering and your teeth are biting on your lip that you want my clothes off of me."

"Is that so bad?" she asked tugging on his shirt.

"How do you feel about LA?" Punk asked her and she pulled away.

"Why?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I don't want to leave you but I want to leave with you." Punk said to her.

"What about not letting your brother push you away? Force you out of New York?" she asked him.

"My pride means a lot to me but you mean more." He said to her. "I can't be here and not trust he's plotting to do to you what he did to Maria because if he ever touched you like that-" He started but couldn't even get the words out.

"It's ok." She said rubbing his back soothingly with her one good hand.

"Marvel has an office in LA and Paul is willing to let us work out of that office. We'll still work and answer to Paul but just in a new place." Punk said to her.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I want to go to LA with you." He said to her. "I don't want to start our lives out together in fear."

"So let's go." AJ said simply.

"Just like that?" he asked her.

"Just like that." She confirmed. "As scared as you are for me I'm scared for you. Let's go to LA."

"I've been hiding up here for an hour rehearsing how I was going to talk you into marrying me and moving and you've made it so easy." He said with a relieved smile.

"I hate to leave Dean behind but I'm sure he'd understand." AJ said to him.

"I'm sure he will and speaking of did he behave himself today?" Punk asked her.

"Yes and we talked and everything is ok." AJ said to him. "I don't know how he'll take me leaving."

"Leave him your place he can move Renee in there he'll still work at Marvel it will be fine." Punk said to her.

"Are we really doing this?" She asked with a laugh. "Getting married and moving across the country?"

"Yea." He said happily. "I love you." He said cupping her face and just as he was about to kiss her there as loud banging at the door.

"AJ open the door before I kick it in!" Dean yelled.

Punk opened the door and let Dean in followed by Renee.

"I was worried about you!" Dean yelled. "You said you'd come right back down I thought-" he started but Punk punched him across the face.

"That's my free shot right?" Punk asked him and Dean rubbed his jaw.

"Yea your one free shot." Dean said glaring at him. "A cheap one too." He mumbled as Renee inspected his face.

"I'm getting married!" AJ announced and Dean froze.

"And we're moving to LA." Punk added and now Dean looked towards him.

"You've been up here for five minutes." Dean pointed out confused. "What the fuck happened?"

"Phil asked me to marry him and I said yes." AJ squealed.

"Moving to LA is the safest option for AJ." Punk said to Dean and even Dean nodded in agreement.

"And for Phil." She added.

"Go for it." Dean encouraged.

"You can stay in the apartment." AJ said to him clearly very excited and happy.

"Congratulations." Renee said giving her a hug. "When are you going to LA?"

"I don't-" she started.

"The end of the week." Punk announced and AJ looked surprised.

"We don't have a place." She reminded him.

"No we don't but they have plenty of hotels there while we look. I want to pick a place together." He said to her. "We'll take what we need and I'm sure good ol' Dean could pack up the rest of our stuff for us, isn't that right Dean?" he asked sarcastically. Clearly Punk still wasn't a fan of Dean.

"I'm not packing up your furniture." Dean said folding his arms defiantly.

"We'll leave it here. We'll get all new stuff in LA." He said to AJ who smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup." He said to her. "Whatever you want."

"Are you keeping this place?" Dean asked him.

"Until my lease expires next year yea." Punk said to him.

"It's a lot bigger than AJ's place." Dean said looking around the place fondly.

"You think I'm going to let you move into my penthouse apartment for free after the shit you did to AJ?" he laughed. "That's cute though." He said still laughing.

"It's probably a lot safer too." Dean shrugged innocently. "I'll have Renee with me I'm sure-"

"Renee can stay in my place." Punk said smiling towards her. "You can't."

"Phil." She said to him.

"You know what? Stay in my fucking place-" Punk started.

"Hell yea!" Dean cheered.

"I don't even care I'll be in LA with my fiancée starting a whole new chapter." Punk said happily.

"You're so cheesy." She teased.

"I'm fucking thrilled right now." Punk said feeling relief and happiness all at once. "And if Dean doesn't mind I'd really like to celebrate."

"I don't mind." Dean shrugged looking around. "I can fit a pool table right over there." He said pointing by the window.

"You're not the only one really happy." AJ said to him. "I'll even let you do that thing you like."

"You mean…." He trailed off looking at her beasts and she nodded. "..and then I get to…you know on your face?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded while grinning.

"Get the fuck out!" Punk announced in a friendly voice opening the door. "Bring a pool table, bring Renee, move in a whole fucking marching band for all I care just discuss it downstairs."

"Fine jeez." Dean said insulted walking Renee out of the apartment and Punk slammed the door closed.

"You didn't have to do that." AJ laughed but Punk tossed her over her shoulder and literally ran into the bedroom….


	16. Sunny LA

**Sunny LA**

* * *

 **Three weeks later….**

AJ was in their new LA condo, which was absolutely beautiful. The movers were moving all the new furniture that she had picked out and Punk had paid for. The apartment was big, the living room was huge and the highest ceilings she had ever seen. From the living room was terrace doors that lead to a huge balcony that had a small hot tub and it was always warm and sunny here. AJ had a feeling she'd like it more than she thought in LA.

"Where do you want the end table?" A man asked carrying in a heavy piece of furniture.

"That one goes in the bedroom." AJ said pointing to the huge master bedroom.

The moving men were extremely friendly and very opposite of New York. Punk had just come back in from the market down stairs and saw all the guys moving everything around.

"Putting everybody to work?" he teased.

"Yup." She said proudly and greeted him with a kiss.

"You're not lifting anything right?" he asked looking at her now cast-free hand. "I don't want you putting too much weight on that hand."

"No I've been good and the guys have been super helpful." AJ assured him.

"I'm sure they have." Punk said side eying one looking at AJ.

"This place is great, do you love it?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yea I love that you're here with me and it's ours." Punk said to her.

"I'm more excited about going to work tomorrow. I don't know why the LA office wouldn't let me come in with a cast on my hand." AJ frowned.

"You're not missing much." Punk assured her.

"Are they nice?" AJ asked him.

"Yea they're ok. I knew most of them. You'll be working with the 'Paul' of the LA office even though you'll still be assisting Paul." Punk told her.

"What's his name again?" AJ asked.

"Eric Bischoff." Punk said to her. "He seems nice well he is to me anyway I'm sure he'll love having you around. He's from DC and new to Marvel."

"Ok cool." AJ nodded.

"Do you want us to move some of these boxes into your bedroom?" A mover asked smiling at her and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Could you? That would be amazing! I know it's not part of your job-" she started.

"No don't be silly honey." The man smiled grabbing the boxes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he smiled towards AJ.

"They think I'm pretty." She shrugged innocently.

"They're right." He said to her.

"So since the cast if off my hand and all I was wondering when I'd get my ring?" she asked cutely.

"Oh I left it in New York I think." Punk shrugged. "I'll call Dean and ask him to check around the apartment." AJ's face fell and he let out a laugh. "You'll get it don't worry."

"I'm just saying if you like it then you better put a ring on it." She said waving her left hand in his face.

"Are you quoting Beyonce?" Punk laughed.

"You know Beyonce?" she shot back equally amused.

"Don't worry I'll put a ring on it." He said grabbing her left hand and kissing her ring finger. "I'll put a big fat flashy diamond on it as a matter of fact."

"I don't need anything huge." She said simply.

"It's a little to late for that." Punk smirked. "You'll get it tonight it but I want to do it right."

* * *

Late that night there was still boxes everywhere but at least they had furniture. AJ stepped out of the shower and saw Punk had set up candles for her and opened the terrace doors so a nice warm breeze entered the apartment and the moonlight also helped light place.

"What's all of this?" she asked with a smile.

"A proper proposal." He said with a grin holding the velvet box in his hand.

"You already properly proposed." She reminded him taking the towel that was drying her hair off.

"Just hear me out." He said dropping to one knee.

"Yes!" she said quickly and he rolled his eyes.

"You're never going to let me finish are you?" he asked annoyed.

"You don't have to say anything." She told him honestly. "You say it everyday. I want to marry you because you make me happy and I love you. You don't have to say anything to convince me."

"Now it sounds like you're proposing to me." He teased and opened the box and chuckled at the way her eyes widened upon seeing the ring.

"Holy crap." She said dropping her jaw.

"I'll take that as 'I love it, it's perfect and quickly put it on my finger'." Punk teased standing up and putting the ring she hadn't taken her eyes off of yet onto her finger.

"It's heavier than my cast was." AJ said to him in awe of the ring.

"Now everyone knows you're spoken for." He said happily.

Punk was pushed back onto the couch and AJ immediately straddled him and began to kiss him. Punk wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he let her run her tongue against his.

"I'm going to make you so happy." She promised him.

"You already do." He said seriously and she smiled and slid off of his lap onto the floor and propped herself up on her knees.

AJ pulled at his shorts and was able to tug them down with his boxers. AJ began to stroke him and he leaned back and relaxed and let her please him. She gripped him and slowly open-mouthed kiss his head and he practically growled. She then kissed down his shaft and began to suck at his base and she could feel how hard he was in her small hands.

"As much as my balls are enjoying your attention you're really going to have to-" he stared but stopped when he felt the pre-cum begin to escape him. "Fuck AJ this is going to be a short night for you." He warned.

"You don't think I could turn you on?" she smiled as she then placed her mouth over his tip and took him as deep as she could go.

Punk couldn't resist the urge to wrap his hands in her and control her pace and movement. AJ secretly loved when he controlled her sexually and she never put up a fight. He forced AJ to move fast because he was so close. He wanted to wait for her and cum with her but couldn't he had to do this right now. He forced her movements until her finally came and when he did let out such a relieved sigh as he rested against the couch.

AJ swallowed every last bit and then stood up in front of him. He watched her with heavy eyes already exhausted but wanting more of her. He watched as she crossed off her arms and pulled off her nightshirt and threw it carelessly to the side leaving her in just a pair of hot pink panties. She went back onto his lap and cupped his face but instead of kissing her he lowered his head and captured one of her nipples between his teeth.

Punk didn't want to have the fun AJ deserved to feel as good as she made him felt. She cradled his head so he would continue his assault on her breasts and began to slowly grind her hips into him. He could feel she was wet against her panties and that was only setting him off all over again.

Punk didn't want to christen their new place and their engagement on the couch and managed to lift himself with her still straddling him off the couch and carried her into the bedroom and never departing his mouth from her breast. Punk lowered her gently onto the made bed and moved his lips and tongue down her body until he reached her underwear and pulled them down her slender tan legs. Punk also removed his t-shirt in the process so they were on equal footing.

Punk placed a hot kiss on her opening before running his tongue back up her body and moving to the breast he had neglected. His fingers though gave all of their attention to the area that cried for his attention. He slid two slick fingers in and out of her in a torturous pace while his mouth marked her breasts. AJ moaned and whined for what felt like forever until she was right at the edge.

"How close are you?" he whispered.

"One more minute." She moaned and he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her and removed his mouth. "Phil!" she cried realizing he had done that on purpose.

Before AJ could protest anymore Punk entered her hard and quick and she immediately came around him. He could feel her stomach rising and falling beneath him as she tried to remember to breathe. He nuzzled his face in her neck and left sweet kisses there until she calmed down.

"I love feeling you doing that." He said to her then pulled out of her completely and at that moment she did something with him she hadn't done in almost a year. "Oh my poor baby." He laughed.

"It's not funny." She whined trying not to laugh but she was mortified.

"I love making you squirt baby." He said kissing her cheek. "Think I can do it again?"

"You can make me do anything." She moaned as he teased her lips with his head.

"I love a challenge." He said then entered her again but this time slower and gentler.

AJ wrapped her legs loosely around his waist and allowed him to set the pace. They weren't 'fucking' tonight he was making love to her. He used his hips and will power to stretch out this moment as his body was crushed into hers and entered her over and over again. Her moans were so arousing to him he had to try to block them out.

AJ's fingers began to claw at his back as he increased pressure and move a little harder. His fingers ran over her clit teasingly and pushed her into a second orgasm while he still managed to wait.

Punk growled in her hair as she clenched him and came but that only pushed him to pick up his pace with her. He wanted this to last but more importantly he wanted this to last for her. He figured three orgasms would be a nice welcome to LA gift. Punk adjusted their position slightly and draped one leg over his shoulder and began a real work out as he dropped into her as if he was doing pushups. AJ cried out and clawed at his chest now feeling her orgasm rapidly approach. He had found her g-spot and that did her in every time.

"Phil I'm going to." She warned.

"I'm right there baby do it." He encouraged as his hips slammed into her and pushed her and him into an orgasm at the same time.

Punk and AJ didn't say a word that night. He pressed a kiss to her lips and both fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that was relaxing since they were no longer in New York and weren't afraid of anyone sneaking in or getting to them. LA wasn't going to be so bad after all…

* * *

AJ's first day at the LA office was nerve-wracking. Punk walked her to Eric's office then headed off one entire floor up to his own office. Punk was one of the most in demand Marvel writers and people fell all over themselves for them she hoped she wouldn't get special treatment because of that.

"Hello? Mr. Bischoff?" AJ asked stepping into his office.

The middle-aged man looked up and eyed AJ from head to toe. She was wearing a tight black pantsuit and a white blouse that was buttoned up.

"You're AJ?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes sir." She smiled stepping further into the office.

"Great Mr. Heyman told me all about you." Eric said stiffly. "I like my coffee black with two sugars- real sugar not that fake crap. You're also going to have to get to the office before me because I like my coffee on my desk with a hot bagel and by hot I don't mean microwave it before you give it to me I like it fresh." Eric rambled off. "It has to be plain and one side is to be butter and the other side jelly. Equal amounts." He said pointing at her to make sure she understood how important that was.

"Um-" AJ started off.

"You should probably write this down." Eric said to her. "Did you come unprepared today? Your first day you didn't even bring a pen?"

"I'm not an assistant." AJ laughed.

"Sure you are. An overpaid one if you ask me." Eric laughed. "I'm paying a lot to have you here."

"I was under the impression I was still being paid for by Paul and working for him." AJ remarked.

"You are but you're in my office and while you're under my roof you'll do your part." Eric said simply. "And like I said for the amount of money you're making you can pick up a few more responsibilities."

"Where do you want me?" AJ asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Do your really want me to answer that?" he asked with a laugh and she couldn't believe this man was already belittling her but making sexual jokes to her. "On my lap would be preferable- kidding!" He added with a laugh then gestured to a small chair in the corner of the office. "You can sit there."

"I don't get a desk?" she asked walking over to the chair and sitting.

"No you're lucky you get to share an office sugar." He teased. "Just sit there and look pretty and do me a favor unbutton a few those." He said gesturing to her blouse. "If you want to move up here looking like a librarian isn't going to get you anywhere."

* * *

Two hours later AJ stormed into Punk's office and slammed his door as hard as she could. He was on the phone but looked up at her.

"Yea I'm going to have to call you back." Punk said to the person on the phone but looking at his extremely angry fiancée. "Bad day dear?"

"That man is the most sexist, disgusting, degrading man I have ever met in my life!" she ranted and paced in his office. "You should hear the way he talks to me! He called me sugar! I mean does the man think he's Rogue or is from the 50s!? He makes me sit in a corner and get him coffee!" she shouted. "I know I was an assistant for Paul but I've been trained by him I've taken classes to work better here! And he's making me start from the beginning!"

"I'll talk to him." Punk said without a second thought.

"No!" She said quickly. "I don't want favors. I want to earn his respect."

"Have Paul talk to him than." Punk suggested.

"Paul has spoke to him about him and he told Eric how great I am." AJ said to him.

"What happened to your shirt buttons?" Punk asked being distracted by the cleavage she was now showing.

"Oh you didn't get the memo that this isn't a library?" She asked him and he arched his eyebrows.

"I'm talking to him." Punk said standing up.

"No let me prove myself." AJ insisted. "I can take it I just need to try harder that's all."

"Does he know we're engaged?" Punk asked her.

"No I don't think so otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have offered me his lap to sit on when I asked where my desk and chair was." AJ snorted.

"It will take five minutes." Punk said walking to the door.

"No he's harmless, he's just sexist." AJ said to him.

"I can make it all go away." Punk said with ease.

"I know you can and I know you want to but I need to do this for me." AJ said to him. "I just need to impress him. He may be a sexist but he's smart and he'll recognize good work."

"Ok." Punk said giving in. "If you change your mind I'll punch him in the face for you." He offered. "Want to go to lunch?"

"I've been on my lunch for five minutes and have ten minutes left." AJ said looking at her phone.

"There isn't even enough time for a quickie and look at this awesome office." He groaned annoyed.

"No more quickies I guess." She shrugged and his face fell. "Relax you'll get some tonight right now I need to concentrate on winning over my new boss."

"He's not your boss Paul is your boss and he loves you just tell Eric to fuck off." Punk said to her waving his hand in the air.

"Nah I'll just wow him with my talent and determination." She shrugged.

"That's my girl." Punk grinned kissing her lips. "But don't think I'm going to hide our relationship from him. It's not a secret and I'm pretty sure he does know we're engaged."

"Maybe you're just not as important as you think you are." AJ shrugged and he smirked.

"I'm pretty damn important, did you see my name on the front of that door?" He teased.

"Yea it said CM Punk." AJ said to him. "Speaking of that am I going to be April Punk or April Brooks?"

"You're going to be a Brooks, you're going to be the one to do good by that name." He smiled at her. "Professionally you can go by Punk though so no one fucks with you."

"Literally or figuratively?" She teased and frowned causing her to laugh.

"Both." He said tugging her against his body and leaning down and kissing her.

Just as the kiss began to heat up her phone began to ring and she saw it was Eric. As soon as she hit answer he began to speak.

"Your break is up and you're not back in the office." Eric informed her. "Don't forget my coffee either." He then hung up and she bit her lip in annoyance.

"Five minutes that's all it will take." Punk reminded her.

"No I've got this." She said giving him one last kiss than left his office.


	17. Skeletons

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your patience! Here's the next chapter and thanks for reveiwing :)**

* * *

 **Skeletons**

* * *

Punk was sitting in his office waiting for AJ to join him in his office for her brief fifteen-minute break. They had been in the LA office for a few weeks now and Eric Bischoff was still ragging on AJ. He was getting to the point of just informing the Paul Heyman wannabe that AJ was his fiancée. He looked at his cell and saw no missed calls from AJ who was now running late. He stood up from his desk knowing Eric was probably keeping AJ who seemingly had no problem taking everything he dished out to her but Punk had a problem with it.

"You're back over a month and I'm just hearing about it?" a slender, tattooed covered woman with long red hair grinned as she stepped into Punk's office and closed the door behind her.

"Amy." Punk said with a surprised smile. He had completely forgotten about Amy and the fact that she worked in the building.

"Hi handsome." She greeted with a sly grin then slinked her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "Is Maria here with you?"

"No she isn't." Punk said nervously laughing and untangling Amy's arms from around him.

"I had a feeling." Amy snorted pulling on his shirt now and Punk slowly removed them. "Since when are you shy about fooling around at work?" she teased kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I'm-" Punk began.

"Am I interrupting?" AJ asked from the door. Her eyes were narrowed on the woman who was all over Punk.

"Is she your secretary?" Amy asked Punk. "Doesn't she knock?" AJ raised her eyebrows prepared to rip the woman's hair out.

"She's not my secretary, April here is Paul Heyman's assistant." Punk said pulling away from Amy and standing casually between the two.

"So why is she here and not in New York?" Amy asked Punk then she smiled. "Oh is Paul here!" she asked happily. "You know I love Paul!"

"Nope." Punk chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"I'm his fiancée." AJ introduced and Amy seemed taken aback.

"I didn't think Paul was the settling down type but ok." Amy laughed with a shrug.

"No." Punk cringed slightly at the thought of his AJ being involved with Paul. "She's my fiancée." He corrected.

Amy let out a loud laugh and almost doubled over, AJ didn't seem too amused by this but remained silent. Punk looked towards AJ and stepped over to her in case she tried to jump all over Amy.

"I have to get going." Amy said still laughing walking to the door. 'Call me' she mouthed to Punk then left his office.

"What was that?" AJ asked him.

"A fling from a long time ago." Punk said to her honestly.

"How long ago?" AJ asked.

"I don't even remember maybe two years ago." He shrugged.

"Were you ever faithful to Maria?" AJ asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm faithful to you." He responded cutely grinning.

"Sure you are." AJ said unsurely.

"Completely faithful." He said seriously. "And if you didn't insist on playing this little game where no one knows we're getting married I can't help it if women fall all over me."

"How many have you slept with in this building?" AJ asked him seriously.

"I really can't say there's a large turnover here." Punk chuckled.

"So every female?" AJ quipped.

"Not every female." He smirked.

"I'm marrying a whore." She frowned collapsing into the chair across from his desk.

"That's insulting but ok." Punk said with a laugh.

"She was pretty." AJ noted.

"Amy?" Punk asked scrunching up his face. "She's old." He said honestly.

"You're no spring chicken and you do realize I'll be old one day?" she asked him.

"Yea but you're 27 and you look 16." Punk shrugged. "I figure by the time you start to look older I'll be already in the nursing home and probably won't even remember you."

AJ's mouth dropped in offense and shock causing him to let out a laugh.

"I'm kidding." He said still laughing as he leaned his against his desk across from her.

"You're going to forget me?" she frowned.

"Never. Even if I tried I don't think its possible." He promised still smiling.

"Sorry I'm just having a shitty day." AJ mumbled. "You'd still love me if I quit my job here and went to work at McDonalds right?" she asked hopefully.

"I sure would." He assured her. "But I'd be a little disappointed in the fact that you were letting some suit push you out of your job." He frowned.

"He hates me Phil." AJ whispered harshly. "The man wants to see me suffer."

"He doesn't hate you." Punk assured her.

"No Phil he hates me. He's so childish too! He never gives me my messages from Paul, he throws my files in the garbage, he knocks things off my desk on purpose."

"You have a desk now?" Punk asked happily.

"It's a folding snack table. I can barely fit a microwave dinner on it." AJ muttered.

"One word from me, that's all it takes." Punk reminded her.

"No I'll just suffer." She huffed.

"Or you can have Paul speak to him." Punk suggested.

"No I don't want anyone's help." She insisted. "Take my mind off of it, tell me what we're doing tonight."

"Well I don't know about you but I plan on doing you all night." Punk said seriously and she let out a laugh. "We'll have dinner first then have dessert up at our place."

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" she asked.

"If that's what you want." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her causing her to stand up and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted and Punk looked towards the door after prying his lips from AJ.

"Mr. Bischoff." AJ said nervously pushing Punk almost into the desk away from her and straightening out her clothes.

"So this is where you spend breaks." Eric chuckled.

"Yes up here in my office." Punk answered before AJ could clearly he wasn't happy with Eric's interruption. "With her fiancé." He told Eric almost smugly and AJ just wanted to slap him.

"You think I didn't know that?" Eric chuckled. "Paul gave me the complete rundown and that ring on her finger isn't from the mail boy." He smirked.

"No it's not." Punk said annoyed with the man's attitude. "So why do you ride her so hard?"

"I don't ride her at all I assure you Mr. Brooks." Eric laughed at the innuendo and Punk rolled his eyes. "But are you asking me to give special treatment to an employee because of her personal relationship?"

"No he's not." AJ said with a smile.

"AJ go get my coffee." Eric said dismissing her. Punk was about to open his mouth but AJ cut him off. "Yes sir!" she said quickly and jogged towards the door she looked towards Punk and gave him a glare.

"What's your problem, man?" Punk asked amused folding his arms.

"I have no problem." Eric defended. "We actually have a scheduled meeting. If you weren't so busy occupying yourself with my assistant you would have known this."

"She's not your assistant." Punk reminded him. "She works for Paul."

"She works for me." Eric corrected. "She works in my building therefore everyone in this building works for me."

"You're starting to upset her and piss me off." Punk warned.

"Wouldn't want to do that." Eric mocked. "I know Paul has caused your head to grow so big that you can barely fit through the door but this is my office. Just because you can move and do whatever you want whenever you want because Paul has a crush on you doesn't mean you're untouchable."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Punk asked with a laugh. "I'm one of Marvel's top writers."

"No you were." Eric said to him. "Which is why I'm here. Your work is barely there and last year you completely dropped off the face of the planet."

"I had time off and took it." Punk shrugged.

"So you took a year long vacation?" Eric asked him.

"What does my time off have to do with anything?" Punk asked him.

"Because you stopped working almost completely which means you stopped making money for this company." Eric argued.

"So you want to fire me?" Punk laughed. "Good luck with that."

"I don't want to fire you I just want to remind you that you're not untouchable like you used to be and attaching your name to April's isn't going to get her any favors." Eric told him.

"What's the real problem here?" Punk asked un-intimidated.

"Between us?" Eric laughed. "Nothing. I mean unless you consider sleeping with my wife a problem." He added casually with a shrug.

"And there it is." Punk laughed.

"You really don't remember me?" Eric asked him.

"Nope." Punk admitted honestly.

"You had sex with my wife in my bed and I walked in." Eric said but Punk still looked uncaring.

"You'd be surprised how often that has happened to me." Punk whispered with a laugh.

"Of course." Eric laughed loudly. "You destroyed an entire family and don't even remember the people's names or faces."

"I look at it like your wife was looking for something more because you were lacking." Punk shrugged innocently. "So the fault is on you."

"Here's your coffee." AJ said walking back into the office and passing him the drink before he could respond.

"Tastes bitter." Eric said sipping it and passing it back to her. "You know I like my coffee fresh that tastes like it's been the pot for hours and microwaved."

"You're not his assistant." Punk reminded her.

"I still have the power to fire you." Eric added in a calm tone.

"I'll be right back." She said turning and walking out of the office again.

"Stop." Punk warned him. "Don't punish her because I couldn't keep my pants up. She's smart and good job at her job."

"She's uneducated." Eric corrected.

"She took classes." Punk corrected.

"A few night classes isn't a proper education, she has no work history besides this, she's young, she's naïve, she's too quiet, she doesn't write comics, she doesn't draw them and just because she reads them doesn't make her an expert. That's like me thinking I could be a doctor because I've watched a lot of Grey's Anatomy." Eric ranted. "I think AJ has gotten as far as she has because of your friendship with Paul. She's not getting a free ride here if she wants to be respected she has to earn it just like everyone else."

"You will respect her." Punk said seriously.

"Or what?" Eric laughed. "You'll quit? Go ahead no one will care. We were already looking to replace during your hiatus, give us a reason to call up the people we interviewed to take over your comics or better yet go back to New York and take your chances there."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I know all about your brother we all do." Eric sighed. "It sounds very dramatic and all but it proved to me and everyone else what we already knew- you have no balls." He said to him. "When the going gets tough you get going. You left New York as a teen because of your brother, you left a year because of it and now here you are doing it again."

"You don't know anything about my past." Punk reminded him coldly.

"Actually I do. We all have google Punk." Eric sighed giving him half a smirk. "Your little testimony isn't exactly a secret along with your past indiscretions. You and AJ got a free ride from Paul but not here. I don't give a crap about what demons you're running from."

"I think I got it right." AJ announced walking back into the office and passing him his coffee.

"It is right." Eric nodded as he took a sip. "And it only took you two times this time." He remarked sarcastically.

"I don't think we need AJ for this meeting." Punk said to him.

"Meeting is over." Eric shrugged. "I said all I had to say." He then turned and walked to the door. "Are you coming AJ?"

AJ looked towards her boss then back towards Punk who gave her a reassuring smile and a nod for her to follow Eric.

"I'll meet you downstairs at 5." Punk said to her.

"I need AJ to work late tonight actually." Eric said to him.

"You didn't tell me that." AJ noted.

"I'm telling you now." Eric snapped.

"Until what time?" Punk asked him.

"I don't run over my employees schedules with other people." Eric said to him simply. "But because I'm not a complete jackass probably until about ten or eleven. I have a fundraiser tonight and there's a lot of work AJ needs to get done in my absence."

"So you go out and party and AJ picks up all of the slack?" Punk asked tilting his head.

"That is what an assistant is for." Eric laughed then walked out of the office.

"I guess dinner is off." AJ shrugged. "Tomorrow?"

"Yea don't worry about it." Punk said shooting her a smile.

* * *

It was close to ten and AJ was alone in the office. It was so creepy to be in such a big office all by herself at this time. Everyone was at the fundraiser besides herself and Punk. Punk had gone back home and AJ was still working. She wasn't sure she'd even make it home by midnight at this rate. The work Eric left was unnecessary and just done to spite her.

"Hello?" AJ asked looking up from Eric's desk when she heard the main doors open.

AJ slowly stood up and walked towards the office window. The office was dimly lit but AJ saw nothing outside. She slowly opened the door and stepped out and looked both ways. There was a few sheets of paper on the floor from the reception desk that she had left earlier which meant someone walked by and blew it off.

"I'm trained!" AJ warned loudly. "I'm also armed!" she lied. "Also security is here!" none of it was true except for the training. She walked back into her office and reached for Eric's phone and dialed security but no one picked up.

AJ quickly tried to redial the number and felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to let out a scream as she turned around to face the intruder.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked alarmed.

"You scared the shit out of me." She said stunned putting the phone down. "Did you just walk in?"

"Yea why?" he asked unsurely.

"I think someone else is here." She whispered. "I heard someone come in."

"I'll go check it out." Punk shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Phil what if it's a crazy guy? What if the person has a gun!" she whispered harshly.

"I'll be fine." He chuckled. "Just wait here and keep the door closed." He said and walked out of her office.

A few minutes later Punk walked back into AJ's office and closed the door behind him.

"No one was here but us." Punk assured her.

"I know I heard someone." She argued lightly.

"Maybe you scared them off? They thought the place was empty." Punk shrugged. "But no one is here." He promised.

"Ok thank you for checking." She said to him. "What are you doing here? I told you I'd call when I was ready to be picked up and I am nowhere near ready. I still have at least two hours of work to do."

"I missed you, our place was lonely so I decided to come here and help you." Punk said removing his light jacket.

"Eric will fire me if he finds out you were in here helping me." AJ warned him. "Whatever you said to him only pissed him further."

"He pissed me off." Punk grunted. "He's an asshole and you know what? You should quit. Fuck him you don't need this job I can get you in somewhere else."

"I like my job Phil." She reminded him in a whiney voice.

"He hates me." Punk said to her.

"Why?" AJ asked him.

"Apparently I broke up his marriage a few years back." Punk shrugged.

"Jesus Phil." AJ muttered. "You really could never keep your pants could you?"

"I don't even remember his wife or him for that matter." Punk defended.

"Are you going to cheat on me?" she asked bluntly.

"No of course not." Punk said to her. "You're not like Maria, you're not like anyone else."

"What makes me different?" She asked unconvinced.

"You're wearing my ring for one." Punk said nodding towards the huge diamond. "Also your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your personality- need I go on?"

"Yes." She said stubbornly and he cracked a smile as he pulled her against him.

"I love you." He reminded her. "I was a 'whore' as you would like to say but not anymore. I'm all about you and only you."

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"I made that promise the day I slid that finger on you but sure if you have to hear it again I promise." He said nipping her lips. "You know what would piss him off?"

"Having sex on his desk?" AJ asked back and he laughed.

"You read my mind." He said moving to the desk and knocking all of the paperwork off of it.

"This is such a bad idea." AJ warned as Punk grabbed her hand and led her to the desk and laid her across the large marble desk. Her legs were dangling off one end and her neck off the other.

"Yea but bad is fun." Punk reminded her as he walked around the desk where her head was dangling. He kneeled down and kissed her lips then stood tall.

AJ watched from her upside down view as Punk undid his belt and tugged down his zipper. She licked her lips in anticipation and knew exactly what was about to happen. Her eyes widened as he dropped his pants and boxers to bunch around his knees and AJ quickly reached above her head and began to stroke him and lead his shaft into her mouth.

"Your mouth is so dangerous." He whispered as he placed the palms of his hands on the smooth marble and thrust gently into her mouth. AJ's free hands moved behind her further and grabbed at his bare ass to urge him deeper down her throat.

Punk kept his eyes on her and was pretty sure he was salivating at watching his beautiful fiancée take him this way. Punk moved one hand off of the desk and slid it down south until he was under her tight work pants and panties and cupped her. AJ moaned against his now rock hard member at the feeling of him touching her there.

"I can't have all of the fun." Punk forced out then let out a groan as AJ ran her teeth gently on him. Punk's fingers began to massage her clit and she was arching her own lower half up and into his hand but Punk was having trouble remaining strong as he was slowly hurling to his release.

AJ's hand joined his and placed it over it and forced him to touch her rougher and that again aroused him further. One of her hands was firm on his ass cheek while her other was helping him turn her on while her mouth continued to make love to him. If Eric could see them now he'd freak and that kind of only pushed AJ further into this.

Punk was so into AJ's mouth and pushing her to an orgasm that he didn't even realize how rough his thrusts had gotten until he heard her gag slightly. Punk quickly pulled out of her mouth and she frowned.

"No I want more." She pleaded reaching for him but he gently slapped her hands away. He walked around the desk to AJ's legs and pulled her pants down in record time and was inside of her before she had a change to say anything else.

AJ was sitting up with her legs wrapped around his waist as Punk used one arm to keep steady and the other was wrapped around her waist. Punk wasn't moving fast but he was going in hard. Every thrust caused the desk shake and AJ to scream out in pleasure.

"Is this ok?" he rasped out knowing he was going a little too hard.

"Harder." She begged. "And faster."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"You won't hurt me." She said knowingly.

Punk unwrapped her legs and hitched one over his shoulder as AJ dropped against the table and he began to thrust into her with everything he had as quickly as possible. AJ went to move her hand over her clit but she didn't have to she came after the third thrust but Punk kept going.

"Jesus Phil!" she cried taking everything his body offered hers.

"I love when you say my name." He grinned arrogantly. "Say it again." He hissed.

"Phil!" she yelled out and although her eyes were closed she knew he was surely smiling smugly.

Punk now moved his fingers over her sensitive nub and played with her until she clenched around him again causing him to shoot off into her body and she joined him a second later. Punk dropped her leg off of his shoulder and fell onto her body and kissed her throat because he didn't have the strength to reach her lips.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"I'm good." She smiled wrapping her arms around his back. "So good, I needed that." She kissed the top of his now sweaty head and he lifted his head.

"I want to get you home now." He said to her.

"I have to work but if you help I might cut the time down." She suggested and he pulled out of her body and pulled up his pants.

"Put me to work." He said seriously helping her sit up.

* * *

Outside of Marvel, a man was lurking across the street and looked up at Eric's office that had the light on.

"I did get in but your stupid brother showed up five minutes after me." Randy spat into the phone. "She also said security was there, I knew going to the office was a dumb idea."

"You are such a pussy." Mike snorted. "Maybe when Ryan gets out he'll have the balls to take care of this for me."

"Ryan is an idiot and the proof is the fact that he's in jail." Randy shot at his leader and friend.

"Fucking take care of it Randy. Don't make me fly out to LA." Mike warned then hung up.


	18. Oops

**Oops**

* * *

AJ woke up with a smile on her face as the LA sun shined through her condo. When she looked to her side she saw the man she loved sleeping soundly next to her. She couldn't believe three years ago she was married, unhappy, living in a dingy New Jersey home and the highlight of her days were grocery-shopping day. Now she truly felt she had it all. Sure she was starting to dread going into work now but she knew Punk was one floor above and would calm her down.

"It's creepy when you do that." Punk mumbled in a sleepy voice with his eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was looking at you?" AJ asked stunned.

"Because I can feel your eyes." Punk grinned with his eyes still closed.

"Now that's creepy." She teased.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Just thinking about how happy I am and can't wait to marry you." AJ smiled.

"Speaking of that when is that happening?" he asked her curling into his pillow but keeping his eyes locked on her beautiful ones.

"I don't know." She said to him. "I mean I don't think we need anything big we don't really have family."

"You're my family." He said to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"We can do it anytime as long as Dean is there." AJ said to him and Punk groaned slightly and rolled onto his back. "What's wrong with Dean?"

"He had sex with you." Punk reminded her.

"It was over a year ago!" she laughed.

"It's not funny. Every time I hear his name I think of his dick being in you." He grunted annoyed.

"You envision me having sex with other people?" she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean AJ." He said shooting her a glare.

"He didn't even see me naked! It wasn't intimate or anything we've been through this." AJ reminded him.

"Been through it, not over it." Punk argued.

"How can I get you over it?" she asked him.

"By building a time machine and going back to that night and not having sex with him." Punk said simply.

"With all the places your dick has been you're really judging me?" she retorted with a snort.

"I didn't fuck my friends." Punk shrugged.

"You don't consider me your friend?" AJ asked him.

"Not when we first had sex, I barely knew your last name." He reminded her.

"Amy seems to think you two are friends." AJ pointed out.

"She's a clinger." Punk sighed annoyed running his hands over his face to wake him up.

"How many times did you have sex with her?" AJ asked him.

"I don't remember AJ." Punk said to her. "I don't keep count."

"Or track." She mumbled. "Have you been tested?"

"Seriously?" he asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes I'm serious." She said to him.

"I go for a physical with a full blood work up every six months." He said to her. "And I can say I'm clean, what about you?"

"Me?" she scoffed.

"You had sex with Dean." Punk pointed out. "And Corey Graves who by the way fucks around more than I ever did."

"Well I happen to have a doctors appointment tomorrow so I'll ask for a full blood work up." AJ informed him. "I know I'm clean."

"I went to the doctor the minute we moved out here so I know I'm good." He said smugly.

"So that means I'm clean but I'll do it anyway." AJ said to him.

"No it doesn't." He smirked. "You can have something and just not given it to me yet. Why are you going to the doctor?"

"Because I should go for my checkup and I haven't been feeling well." AJ admitted.

"Yea you have no appetite." Punk said to her then frowned. "Are you pregnant?"

"No." she said with a roll of her eyes. "But it's nice to know where you stand on that." She said getting out of the bed.

"I would just be surprised that's all." Punk laughed nervously.

"Sure." She said to him. "So is a child something you don't want?"

"I've never thought about it but yea I'd take a kid or two." He shrugged. "But I'd rather be married first."

"Who knew you were so old fashioned." She bit back.

"Enough talk about this." Punk said sitting up.

"Yea enough talk we have to get to work." AJ said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

A few days later AJ was at work in Eric's office doing all the annoying tasks he left for her. She was really started to get annoyed and not even Punk's clout got her better treatment it only made things worse.

"Paul Heyman is flying in on Monday." Eric informed her.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes really. Although I insisted he didn't have to he has requested us for a meeting." Eric said to her. "So what I want to know is what you've said to him."

"I've said nothing." AJ defended.

"Are you sure? Because it's unlike Paul Heyman to fly out to LA for a few hours for one meeting. Did you tattle on me? Say I wasn't being nice?" he mocked.

"No we've only talked about the work he's left for me and hasn't gotten done which I haven't since you've left me so much." AJ said to him.

"What about your idiot fiancé?" Eric asked her.

"Don't speak about him like that to me." AJ warned.

"I apologize, what about your faithful and dutiful fiancé?" Eric asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"I can't speak for him." AJ shrugged simply and that's when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Please use company time and answer your personal calls." Eric mumbled to himself as he typed at his computer.

"Yes I can. Tonight at 6 is good." AJ told the person. "It would be easier if we could do this over the phone." She said to the person then frowned. "No, no I understand 6 is fine."

"Hope that's important enough to miss overtime." Eric noted not looking away from his screen.

"It's my doctor and she wants to see me as soon as possible." AJ said not wanting to confide anymore in the man she hated.

"Hope you're not pregnant." Eric chuckled.

"Why would you say that?" AJ asked annoyed. Obviously the first thing that popped into her mind was pregnancy.

"Because you'll be raising that spawn of Punk alone." Eric said amused with a big grin as he continued to look at his screen. "You want to borrow a coat hanger or if you'd like I'll punch you in the gut."

"That's crossing a line." AJ hissed standing up and pointing at him.

"Oh relax you sensitive little child." Eric laughed. "You women are always so touchy."

"I'm going on lunch." AJ said grabbing her bag and leaving the office with a huff.

* * *

AJ headed up to the next floor and passed Punk's secretary and walked right into his office and who was there sitting on the edge of his desk laughing it up? The red head who has been in his office constantly.

"I better get going." Amy said easing herself off of the desk and walked right past AJ shooting her a cocky smirk as she walked out the door.

"Really Phil?" AJ asked pointing to the door.

"I didn't invite her she keeps coming in here." Punk defended.

"So tell her not to!" she cried out.

"What's wrong?" He frowned jumping out of his chair. "Why are you crying?"

"My doctor called and she wants me to come in tonight as soon as possible." AJ told him.

"Why?" Punk asked confused.

"Something with my blood work and they can only discuss it in person." AJ said to him.

"That's really weird." Punk noted. "Maybe you are pregnant?" he suggested.

"Why didn't they just say that?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know babe, I'm not a doctor." Punk said to her.

"What if I'm sick?" she asked him.

"What have your symptoms been again?" he asked her concerned.

"I told you I had loss of appetite and nausea." AJ reminded him.

"Is there any chance you missed a pill?" he asked her.

"No I take them all at the same time everyday." She said sternly.

"There's no point of getting worked up." He said to her.

"Phil something could be wrong with me!" she cried.

"Nothing is wrong." He said pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Will you come with me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course." He said to her. "You didn't even have to ask."

"Eric mentioned overtime-" she began.

"Fuck him." He said to her. "We're going to the doctor whether he approves of it or not."

"I thought I wasn't feeling well because Eric kept stressing me out." AJ admitted.

"If he's the reason you're getting sick then we're going to have a big problem here." Punk said to her with wide eyes. "I'm not going to let him drive you crazy like that. You don't have to work you get that, right? I can provide for you."

"I like my job." She reminded him. "Or at least I used to. I'll talk to Paul on Monday when he flies in."

"Paul is flying in?" Punk asked surprised.

"I thought you called and asked him to fly in." AJ said looking at him.

"No I haven't spoken to Paul in two weeks." Punk admitted. "I really should give him a call."

"He wants a meeting with me and Eric." AJ told him.

"Good maybe Paul will take care of this prick." Punk said seriously.

"Still can't remember his wife, huh?" AJ asked wiping her eyes.

"No!" Punk admitted annoyed. "I don't remember him or his wife. She must not have been memorable."

"Who do you remember?" AJ asked him unsurely.

"Just you." He answered quickly and proudly.

"Good answer." She said forcing a smile. "I don't like Amy hanging around your office."

"I'll talk to her about it." Punk promised.

"No don't talk to her either just the next time she comes in tell her to get lost." AJ said to him.

"Whatever you want." He said to her.

* * *

Sitting in the doctors office Punk reached his arm over and grabbed AJ's hand because she was so jittery and nervous.

"What if I am pregnant?" she asked him nervously.

"Then you're pregnant." Punk shrugged. "We'll deal."

"Is it something you want?" she asked him.

"It's not something I thought about." Punk admitted. "But if you are then I'll adapt and be excited."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really." He assured her raising her hand to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. "I mean so what if we're not married at the moment we will be and a kid isn't so bad. I mean it's half you so it's already awesome."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that." AJ said to him and that's when the doctor walked in.

"Hello April." The older woman greeted taking a seat across from her. "And you are?"

"Her fiancé." Punk answered and shook the woman's hand with his free hand. AJ refused to let go of his other one.

"Nice to meet you." She said looking at AJ's file. "April we got your test results in and you came back positive."

"Positive for what?" Punk asked since AJ was too nervous to talk.

"Hepatitis B." The doctor said to her and both looked stunned.

"I'm sorry what?" AJ asked snapping back to reality. "How is that possible?"

"It's usually sexually transmitted." The doctor informed her. "It could be transferred through blood but you haven't-"

"How serious is this?" Punk asked cutting off the doctor. "I don't care how she got it I care about fixing her." Punk looked very serious and concerned and AJ was in awe on how concerned he really was for her.

"We caught it very early so we'll put her on a vaccine and it should clear up in a few weeks completely. You're lucky when you came in when you did. Hepatitis B can turn chronic and you'd never get rid of and that's when your liver starts to fail too." The doctor informed her.

"What about my fiancé?" AJ asked. "He was tested a few weeks ago and came back clean."

"It's possible but do you two use a condom?" the doctor asked.

"No." Punk said almost proudly.

"That's silly." The doctor scolded lightly.

"We're getting married. I trust her." Punk defended.

"Well now you're going to have to go on the vaccine as well because it could take up to six months to show." The doctor said to him. "Just to be precautious."

"I don't need the prescription but thanks anyway." He said coldly.

"So you're saying this was sexually transmitted to me?" AJ asked her doctor.

"Most likely yes." The doctor told her.

"How long have I had it?" AJ asked her.

"I'd say about nine or ten months." The doctor said to her. "I'm assuming since your fiancé isn't carrying it you received it from someone else…." She said to her almost judging her.

"We weren't together ten months ago." Punk snapped at her. "Stop judging her."

"I'm not judging." The doctor defended. But Punk could see it in AJ's face she was mortified and scared.

"You are." Punk hissed. "Do your job write the prescription for her so we can get out of here."

"I suggest you contact all of your sexual partners as well." The doctor said to her and AJ looked ready to crawl under the table.

"She'll get right on that." Punk said glaring at the doctor.

"I'll be right back with information and the prescription." The doctor said standing up and walking out of the office.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to him. "I don't know how-"

"Dean." Punk said coldly.

"I wasn't only with Dean." She reminded him. "But oh god I have to call him and tell him."

"He's the one who probably gave it to you." Punk snorted.

"Phil please take the vaccination for this." She pleaded.

"I've been treated for this before." Punk admitted quietly and she frowned.

"So I got it from you?" she asked slowly.

"No I was 18 and with a girl who was with my brother and they had it- it's a weird story but once you're vaccinated once you can't get it again. Your body is immune to it." He said to her.

"Your brother has it?" AJ asked him.

"Yea I mean he did. I'm sure he got it treated at some point." Punk said thinking about it. "Why AJ?" he asked slowly. "Are you saying you got it from him?"

"No!" she answered quickly. "It's just weird that's all."

"Maybe it was Graves." Punk said to her.

"Ugh." AJ groaned thinking about it. "It probably was."

"It's fine it's not chronic which is what's important." Punk said to her. "You get treated and it goes away."

"I feel dirty." AJ said to him.

"How many men have you been with in your life?" Punk asked her.

"You, Primo, Dean, Corey- that's it." She shrugged.

"Four men in your lifetime and you feel dirty?" he scoffed. "Please."

"How are you not disgusted by me? I have an STD Phil!" she shouted dramatically.

"I don't care about the STD I care about getting you healthy." Punk said to her seriously. "Do you know how serious this could have gotten? Your liver could have shut down. I read all about it when I had it. Some people can live forever with it and not even know, some people get really sick."

"Well she seems positive." AJ shrugged.

"She seems like an asshole and I want you to look into a new doctor." He said to her seriously.

* * *

Back at home AJ was too upset to sleep and paced back and forth holding her cell phone in her hand.

"Come to bed." Punk whined leaning in the doorway of their bedroom in only his boxers.

"I'm diseased Phil!" She argued. "I should sleep in plastic wrap on the floor."

"Come to bed." He repeated refusing to have this argument with her again.

"I have to call Dean." She said holding her phone up.

"So call him already and come to bed because I'm tired, grumpy and getting horny." He warned. "You can fix all three."

"I'm not having sex with you until I'm clean." She said to him.

"I even made the doctor tell you how I can't get it again. It's like the chicken pox." He said to her.

"It's ringing." She said pointing to the phone that was pressed to her ear and Punk rolled his eyes and went back into their room.

"What's wrong?" a groggy and sleepy voice asked.

"Sorry to wake you." AJ said to him.

"What's wrong?" Dean repeated knowing she'd only be calling this late if something wasn't right.

"I went to the doctor and I'm sick." AJ said to him.

"What do you mean sick?" Dean asked fully alert now.

"I have hepatitis." AJ choked out.

"Which one?" her asked her.

"B." She said sadly.

"Christ AJ I thought you were really sick." Dean said with a sigh relief.

"I am!" She argued.

"Are you in the hospital? Is your liver failing? Is your skin turning yellow?" Dean asked her.

"No they caught it very early." AJ said to him.

"You'll live." Dean said to her.

"We had sex." She said to him.

"And you think I gave it to you?" Dean asked amused.

"I was only with Primo and Phil before you and Primo and Phil don't have it." AJ said to him.

"I'm clean sweetheart. I had my checkup two weeks ago. And by checkup I mean Renee made me get tested for everything under the sun." Dean laughed. "You want me to beat the shit out of Corey Graves for you? I'll see him Monday."

"No." She said. "But is should call him right?"

"And thank him for infecting you?" Dean scoffed. "Fuck him."

"He's probably passing it on to other people." AJ said to him. "I'll text him at least."

"Yea that's the kind of conversation you want to have via text message." Dean laughed.

"Sorry I woke you." AJ said to him.

"Don't be sorry I'm glad to hear your voice." Dean assured her. "When am I seeing you?"

"Maybe we'll come to New York this month for a long weekend." AJ suggested.

"Good because Renee misses you too." Dean told her.

"Tell her I said hi. Goodnight Dean." She said then hung up.

AJ eventually ventured into the bedroom after texting Corey and Punk was looking up at the ceiling fully away.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"I was gone a year and a lot could have went down during that year." Punk said to her still looking straight up.

"Like what?" AJ asked crawling into the bed.

"When I mentioned my brother and I had HepB you seemed concerned that my brother was a carrier." Punk noted.

"So you think I slept with your brother?" AJ asked stunned.

"Not willingly." Punk said looking over to her and her eyes fell heavy as she saw the tears in his own eyes. "You'd tell me if something happened during that time right? You would trust me enough no matter how you felt about it?"

"Of course." She said in a whisper.

"Don't tell me what I want to hear AJ. Did anyone touch you against your will?" Punk asked.

"I wouldn't keep that for you." She promised. "Why are you thinking this?"

"I keep thinking about Maria." He admitted. "Amy keeps hanging around and I keep thinking about how I treated Maria like shit then what my brother did to her-"

"I'm not Maria." She reminded him. "Your brother isn't even in LA."

"I know but-" he started.

"Why don't you give Maria a call and see how she's doing?" AJ suggested. "Maybe that will put your mind at ease."

"You're my only concern." Punk said to her. "You don't know my brother, what he's capable of. Maria got off easy in comparison to some of his other victims. I just can't even picture that happening to you- I can't…."

"It's not." She said kissing his lips sweetly. "I'm ok, I'm right here."

"I know." He said tugging her so she was resting her head against his chest. "It scares me how much I love you." He admitted almost fearfully.

"I love you too." She said kissing over his beating heart.

"Are you disappointed it wasn't a baby?" Punk asked.

"I would have taken a baby over this." She admitted with a laugh. "But it's not time yet. Let's get married and enjoy newlywed life for a little."

"I agree." Punk said to her as he used his thumb to draw circles over her back.

"Are you sure you're not disgusted with me?" she asked him and he chuckled.

"No I'm not. This happens AJ." He said simply. "It happens to thousands of people everyday I'm just glad it was caught so soon and it won't be chronic."

"I feel like a pig." She said sadly.

"Everyone gets an STD at some point." Punk shrugged. "Be thankful it was this and not HepC or HIV."

"Yea I guess it could have been worse." AJ agreed.

"A hundred percent worse." Punk said seriously. "Want me to punch Corey in the face for you?"

"Ugh I would love that actually." AJ said seriously and he laughed.

"Consider it done." Punk promised.

"Are you sure you're not disgusted by me?" she asked him unsurely.

"I'm positive." He laughed and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"No sex." She said rolling over so her back was to him and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

"Fine." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her against his chest. "I just need to be close to you."

* * *

The weekend was over and AJ arrived at Marvel an hour early to go over everything before Paul's meeting.

"Paul." AJ gasped upon seeing him already sitting in Eric's office.

"You're early." Paul noted coolly then grinned. "I trained you well." He then stood up and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you." AJ said hugging him tightly.

"So I have no reason to believe that you are more interested in working for Eric than me?" Paul teased pulling away.

"Ugh god no." AJ said disgusted. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you flew down?"

"You haven't gotten any of my assignments I sent for you to do." Paul noted.

"He's kept me busy." AJ admitted.

"Yes I've checked your clock in times. You've worked overtime almost everyday since you've been here." Paul said seriously. "But none of the work your assigned to do is getting done."

"Like I said Mr. Bischoff is keeping me occupied." AJ shrugged innocently.

"That's why I'm here." Paul said to her.

"AJ you left your phone in the car." Punk said walking into the office then smiled upon seeing his old buddy Paul.

"There he is." Paul grinned giving Punk a hug.

"Good to see you Paul." Punk said slapping his back. "You're here to fix this Eric thing I presume?"

"Yes I am." Paul said stiffly. "So how terrible has he been to you? I assume he's bitter over Punk sticking it to his wife of ten years still?"

"You know that?" Punk asked him.

"You wouldn't remember." Paul said with a roll of his eyes.

"When my doctor called in the office yesterday he offered me a coat hanger or a punch to the stomach in case I was pregnant." AJ told Paul and both Punk and Paul looked disgusted.

"He said that to you?" Punk asked growing red.

"No, no you go." Paul said pushing Punk out the door.

"No fuck that." Punk spat.

"This will be a calm meeting." Paul informed Punk.

"He's gone too far." Punk hissed in Paul's face.

"Yes and that's why I'm here to handle it all." Paul smiled pushing him all the way outside and slamming the door closed. "Still a hot head I see." He laughed.

"He's just protective." AJ defended lightly.

"Yes he is but so am I." Paul said sternly. "When Eric gets here you leave the office and let me handle things."

"I don't need things harder here." AJ said to him. "Just let him-"

"Let him push you around? This is my business he's screwing with now. I'll take care of everything." Paul assured her.

* * *

When Punk walked back into his office he had his head down looking at his phone but when he closed the door he heard a voice.

"I would lock that if I was you." Amy said to him with a smile.

The red head was propped up on his desk only wearing a matching pair bra & panties lace set and Punk was in shock.

"I saw you came in early today." Amy noted reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. "No one is here yet."

"Amy-" Punk started as she climbed off the desk and tugged down her panties.

Punk didn't want to look but he was a man, he couldn't help but stare at the remarkably fit and completely naked woman in front of him. Amy slinked her way over to where Punk was frozen in place and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"I'm engaged." Punk choked out making direct eye contact now.

"I don't see the future little misses anywhere." Amy smiled and leaned in and pecked his lips, but Punk's body knew not to respond actually Punk's body didn't react to her at all and that kind of concerned him. Was something wrong with him? Not that he wanted to act out on it but his body should have had some sort of reaction. "Are you sick?" Amy frowned pressing further against him and not feeling a bulge even start to harden.

"I'm engaged." He repeated seriously unwrapping her arms from him and leaning over to pass her back her clothes. "Get the fuck out."

"Punk-" she started.

"No get your shit and get out!" he demanded pointing to the door.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked as she quickly got dressed. "You want me I saw it in your eyes."

"No you didn't." Punk said coolly. "If I wanted you I would take you right there on my desk like I used to." He shot at her.

"Fine." Amy said slipping on her dress but smiled down at the floor as she decided to leave her panties off and tucked on his chair slightly.

"Don't come back here." Punk warned her as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" AJ asked walking into Punk's office. He was relieved to see his fiancée.

Before AJ could say anything else Punk pulled her against him and ravished her mouth with his own. His hands moved to her rear as he squeezed and played with her backside and lifted her up and pressed against the wall. AJ couldn't help but arch slightly into him and Punk pulled away from kissing her and smiled arrogantly at the feel of his shaft getting hard against her. Nothing was wrong with him, AJ was just the only one to turn him on.

"Phil." She whispered grabbing his face and frowning. "What was she doing in here?"

"Making a fool of herself." He said with a grin then moved his lips over her neck.

This wasn't a good idea and AJ knew it but she couldn't resist his mouth on her pulse as he lightly sucked on it. AJ rested her chin on his shoulder and looked straight ahead but then her eyes wandered down to the floor and she pushed Punk off of her.

"What is this?" she asked pushing out of his embrace and reaching to the floor by the chair and picking up a pair of underwear, female underwear that didn't belong to her.

"I can explain that actually." Punk smiled nervously.

"Did you have sex with her?" AJ asked disgusted.

"No!" Punk yelled. "No, no, no!"

"So she just took off her underwear for the hell of it!" AJ yelled trying to walk to the door.

"When I came in she was already stripped down I threw her out." Punk assured her standing in her way.

"She was naked in your office?" AJ asked him.

"Yes! I had nothing to do with it." Punk said to her but nothing he said seemed to help.

"I can't deal with this." AJ said shaking her head. "How could you let her in here like that?"

"I didn't!" Punk yelled.

"So women just removed their underwear for you often? Is this a common thing I have to deal with?" AJ asked him. "When we're married am I going to have to worry about Amy? Or Eric's wife? Or one of the other thousands of women you've been with showing up pantie-less?"

"AJ-" he started.

"Just let me leave." She said trying to get out the door but Punk was pressed against it.

"It's really not what you think." Punk assured her. "I didn't touch her."

"It doesn't matter. How would you feel if some guy walked into my office and stripped naked in front of me?" AJ asked him. "Please just let me go." She begged.

"I'll never let you go." Punk responded then frowned. "But if you want some air to cool off then I'll step away from the door." He moved from the door and AJ rushed right out.

She was not having the best couple of days, maybe LA wasn't the right move after all…..


	19. Scare Tactic

**Scare Tactic**

* * *

AJ arrived back to her office but the door was locked and even though she knocked no one would let her in.

"Mr. Heyman & Mr. Bischoff don't want to be disturbed." The receptionist informed her.

"Oh." AJ said slowly backing away from the door. She looked across the office and saw Amy. AJ narrowed her eyes at the woman who caught AJ's look and gave her a smirk before walking onto the elevator.

"AJ can we talk?" Punk asked coming behind her.

"Not here at work we can't." AJ informed him coldly.

"You're overreacting." Punk whispered.

"Am I Phil?" she asked mockingly. "Your afternoon delight just walked onto the elevator why don't you go give her back her thong."

"Stop it." He whispered.

"No you stop it." She said looking up at him. "Moving here was a huge mistake! I hate my job, I hate my health and I'm starting to hate you!"

"You don't mean that." He said shaking his head.

"This never happened in New York!" she argued. "How am I supposed to work when all I'll be thinking about is what you're doing in your office?"

"So there's zero trust even though I've done nothing to break your trust?" Punk asked mockingly.

"You had a naked woman in your office!" She pointed out. "That's not ok!"

"I didn't have her there she just showed up and I threw her out." Punk argued back. "How can I make this right?"

"Let's move back to New York." AJ said suddenly and Punk's face fell. New York was not an option.

"AJ we can't." He reminded her quietly.

"I miss Dean, I miss my place, I miss the office! I miss being respected." She complained. "LA isn't for us."

"We can't it's out of the question." He said to her.

"Because you like women hanging out in your office naked?" AJ mocked.

"No because of obvious reasons." He hissed.

"AJ." Paul announced with a smile walking out of Eric's office. "Grab your things your office is moving."

"Good." Punk said glaring into the office at Eric who seemed pretty upset.

"Where am I going?" AJ asked him.

"I spoke to the office manager and they have something set up for you. It's not big but it's better than sharing space with that man." Paul said waving for her to follow him.

They walked down the hall and made a sharp left turn where there was a small mail room, copy room and janitors closet. Paul opened a door and AJ walked into the small office that had no window, one light but a desk and a computer.

"It's not much and once something bigger opens you'll get it." Paul assured her.

"It's perfect." AJ smiled wide. "It's my own office! I never thought I'd have my own office."

"You're optimistic, I like that." Paul smirked.

"And it's quiet." AJ noted happily. "It's perfect."

"And you won't be do anymore of Eric's work and if he tries to force something on you call me." Paul said to her. "Also expect an apology."

"I really needed this today thanks Paul." She said giving him a hug.

"Maybe you can get your strong fiancé to paint it for you." Paul said looking towards Punk who followed them in. "Give you some flowers to living the place up."

"I don't want anything from him." AJ said glaring at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck did you do already?" Paul asked Punk.

"Nothing!" Punk shouted out defensively.

"Lunch?" Paul offered looking between the two. "On me."

"I want to work through my lunch I have a lot to get done." AJ said going to sit behind her small but still larger than she had desk.

"You should eat." Punk said to her.

"I'll eat here." She said not even looking at him.

"Alright it's just us." Paul said to Punk. "Let's go."

"AJ come out with us." Punk said as Paul walked out of the room.

"I'll grab lunch here just go." She said to him.

"I thought we were happy here." Punk frowned looking at her even though she refused to look back at him.

"So did I." AJ said finally looking at him.

* * *

An hour later Eric walked into AJ's office and dropped a box onto her floor by the door.

"That's your crap." Eric said pointing to it.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You ratted on me." Eric chuckled. "You went running right to Paul Heyman."

"I didn't do or say anything." AJ told him honestly.

"You didn't tell him I offered you a coat hanger?" Eric asked her.

"Oh well that I did tell him." AJ laughed lightly. "Shouldn't have said it."

"You made an enemy out of me AJ. You can fuck Punk until you're blue in the face but this is still my office so good luck you're going to need it." Eric threatened then walked out of her office.

AJ let out a sigh and got back to work. She looked at the time and was now regretting not getting lunch with Paul and Punk because she was starving. She grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator. AJ passed Eric's office and saw he was gone as well and hoped she wouldn't bump into him on the elevator.

AJ stepped off and pulled out her car keys and clicked the alarm forgetting where she parked. Thankfully Punk left with Paul and the car was still here because was craving a huge juicy cheeseburger and knew just the perfect place to indulge. As she walked around the parking garage to her car that was parked all of the way in the back and not around many other cars she was creeped out. Parking garages were always dark and isolated and she hated that.

As AJ reached her car door handle she felt a tight string wrap around her throat causing her to drop everything out of her hands. She tried to scream out but the object around her throat was too tight. She kicked against the car, tried to scratch at her assailant. AJ was thrown onto the hood of her car facedown as the wire got stronger and she was running out of time. She remembered what she learned in New York and kicked as hard as she could from behind and startled her attacker enough to push back into him as hard as possible so he hit the floor. AJ was now free and ran as quick as she could to the elevator that seemed to be miles away. She never looked back but heard the sounds of feet running after her.

"Come on, come on!" she cried pressing the elevator button. AJ briefly looked back and saw a man closing in on her as the elevator doors slowly opened. She quickly pushed in and pressed the 'close door' button as fast as she could. The doors ever so slowly began to close as the man was a few inches away from the door but thankfully the doors closed and AJ fell back onto the floor filled with relief and the adrenaline pumping through her blood.

* * *

Punk walked back into the office holding a bag of takeout he picked up for AJ. They went to one of her favorite places and maybe brining her food would get him back in her good graces. He whistled as he stepped off the elevator on AJ's floor and saw two police officers talking to some staff members. Punk frowned and rounded the corner to AJ's new office but couldn't walk in because there were two cops and a detective in her office.

"Excuse me you can't come in here." An officer said pressing their hand to Punk's chest.

"That's my fiancée in there." Punk argued.

"It's ok." AJ said waving Punk in and he saw she had ice on her neck. He dropped the food on her desk and cupped her face gently.

"What happened?" Punk asked seeing the red wire mark around her small throat.

"Someone jumped in the parking garage." AJ said to him.

"Where were you?" the Detective asked.

"Out to lunch with my boss." Punk said to him.

"He didn't do this." AJ sighed annoyed to the Detective.

"I have to ask these questions." The Detective defended.

"You didn't see who it was?" Punk asked her ignoring the accusations of the Detective.

"No he had a stocking on over his face." AJ told him. "But he was really strong."

"You got away?" he asked eyeing the bruising on her neck.

"I did I kicked him and ran for the elevator." She said to him and he smiled tightly.

"That's my girl." Punk said relieved and kissing the top of her head.

"He didn't try to take her purse or phone." The Detective told him. "Whoever attacked Ms. Mendez wanted to hurt her not rob her. She can't think of anyone who wants to hurt her, what about you?"

"Um the guy who runs this building for one." Punk said to them. "Eric Bischoff just got into a lot of trouble due to a compliant made by AJ."

"I see." The Detective mumbled writing it down.

"My brother." Punk said to them.

"He lives in New York." AJ reminded him.

"There are busses, trains and planes to LA Miss. Mendez." The Detective reminded her.

"His name is Michael Brooks. He's attacked women before and went to jail for it. One of his friends attacked AJ in her New York apartment not to long ago." Punk told him and he nodded as he wrote that down as well.

"I've told you everything I remember but I really need to get back to work." AJ told the detective.

"I suggest you go home." The Detective said to her. "Actually I suggest the hospital then home."

"I'm fine." AJ said smiling.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Punk said to the Detective.

"I told you I'm fine." AJ argued.

"You're going." Punk said firmly grabbing her arm and helping her up.

* * *

Punk took AJ straight to the hospital and once she was looked over he took her home.

"I told you I can go back to work." AJ insisted from bed.

"I want you here, Paul wants you here so here you are." Punk said not willing to argue with her.

"Why are you mad at me? You haven't said anything to me the entire ride." AJ pointed out. "I'm the one who's mad at you." She reminded him.

"We moved out of New York for this reason." Punk blurted out. "Is there anywhere I can move you where you're safe?"

"Phil things like this happen." AJ said softly. "It could be random."

"It's not acceptable." Punk said seriously. "I don't accept any of this."

"It's ok." She reminded him and he shook his head.

"It's not. I've done everything in my power to protect you. I've left you, moved into your building, moved you across the country and nothing." He laughed bitterly.

"It's not your job." AJ said with a frown not wanting him to blame himself.

"It is my job." He corrected. "This fucking Mike written all over it. How can I keep you safe?" he asked her almost desperately.

"I am safe." She reminded him with a cute smile. "See!"

"Your neck." He groaned cupping her cheek with one hand and tilting her neck to look at the wire mark.

"It'll fade." She promised him. "Stop beating yourself up."

"Do you even understand how much I love you?" he asked her seriously. "I mean I've loved people before but I'm so fucking in love with you it's the scariest thing I have ever felt in my life."

"I love you too." She said with a sad smile.

"Do you?" he asked her.

"Of course I do. I left my life behind in New York before." She pointed out. "I'd give anything up for you."

Punk leaned down and kissed her as he cupped her entire face now and eased her against the bed as he moved to lie across her body. He kissed her neck gently where the bruises were, her collarbone and ran his face down her tank-top covered body and once he reached the top of her shorts he pushed her shirt up just under her breasts and ravished her flat tummy with wet kisses.

"Phil we shouldn't." she moaned not really wanting him to stop.

"I need this." He said to her never removing his mouth from her sun kissed abs.

AJ crossed her arms and pulled off her shirt completely as Punk tugged down her shorts and began to leave wet kisses over the front of her thong. AJ was squirming waiting for him to continue as she spread her legs further apart so Punk could rest comfortably between them. Punk pushed her panties to the side and slid two long fingers into her wet folds and kissed above her pantie line start.

AJ moved her hands to his head and scratched the back of his head as she tried to encourage his mouth to move further south. Punk got the hint and pulled her thong off of her body and gave her lips a rough lick. AJ let out an anxious moan as Punk's fingers spread her further open and moved his tongue inside of her body. AJ tried not to move much but she was quaking with pleasure.

"That's so good." AJ moaned pushing further into his mouth.

"You taste so fucking good." Punk admitted licking his lips and looking up at her.

Punk moved his fingers back into her and began to lick her clit further pushing to the edge. He now began to suck on the spot and AJ let out a moan before finally climaxing against his face.

"Jesus Christ." She said catching her breath but Punk continued to suck on the sensitive part of her body. "Phil please." She cried as literal tears began to escape her eyes.

"Please stop? Or please don't stop?" he asked teasingly. AJ didn't respond as she looked up at the ceiling and arched her hips up but Punk kept her against the bed with his hands as he removed his fingers.

Punk began to lap up her body's juices and would drink her forever if possible. Once she was clean he nipped over her clit again sending her into another orgasm and this time he kissed up her body. AJ's hands reached for his shirt and tugged it off of him as he finally met her mouth.

"Open wide." Punk said cupping her jaw. "I want you to taste how good you are."

AJ opened her mouth as Punk shoved his tongue inside and began to thrust into her legs while his shorts were still on. Punk was grinding as hard as he could against her knowing the friction was driving her wild.

Punk ran his tongue quickly over her cheek then nipped right under her eye as AJ withered beneath him trying to find relief against him. Punk's fingers laced with hers as he moved them over her head and continued to push against her body as if he wasn't still clothed.

"Phil take them off." AJ moaned matching his movements.

Punk was so into what he was doing as he slid his tongue over to her ear and began to suck on her earlobe. Punk's hard shaft was rubbing rough against AJ's opening and nub that she felt herself loosing it again but Punk didn't seem to even care. He was enjoying himself just fine.

"If you don't stop…." She trailed off as Punk jerked his hips hard against her again and she came for a third time against his shorts. "Dear god." She cried as his kisses slowed down.

"I'm going to make love to you." He whispered against her lips before lightly kissing them.

AJ watched through sleepy eyes as Punk moved off the bed and pulled down his shorts and boxers. He was so hard that he had to be hurting and AJ smiled in anticipation of that being inside of her. The sex wasn't just about pleasure it was about being connected to the man she loved, the man she would do anything for.

"Make love to me." She requested as Punk kneeled in-between her and then lowered himself and slid with such ease into her. "I'd do anything for you." She said as Punk fell against her chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything?" he asked as he moved in and out of her body slowly.

"Yes baby anything." She swore as she arched her neck back and Punk used this opportunity to place kisses on her throat. "I'd die for you."

"I'd kill for you." He challenged. "Marry me."

"I already am." She reminded him trying to giggle but was to engrossed with his body penetrating her as her hips began to match his slow pace.

"This weekend." He said as his mouth moved over her jaw. Punk was trying to kiss literally every inch of her face tonight. "Just you, me and a judge. We don't need anyone else."

"Just each other." She agreed.

AJ's arms unwrapped form his neck and her hands moved down his back and to his ass, her favorite spot to grip during sex was always his ass.

"That a yes?" he asked.

"Yes." She whispered and Punk's pace increased slightly.

AJ felt her stomach began to tighten but she also knew Punk was close as well. Punk moved his hand over her clit and used his thumb to rub circles against until she tightened around him causing him to cum at the same time she did.

Punk pulled out of AJ and rolled onto his back next to her. He was looking up at the ceiling fan that was slowly moving trying to regain his breathing. AJ turned her head and looked over to him and smiled.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I know you do." He said with a serious face.

"I'm still mad about Amy." She added and he chuckled.

"I know you are." He said amused.

"But I'm still going to marry you." She promised.

"I know you will." He grinned smugly.

"I'm ok too. I'm safe and happy." She reminded him. "I'm going to be ok."

"I know you are because I'll make sure of it." He said looking towards her now.

* * *

The next day Punk pulled into the parking garage but parked closer to the elevator.

"You ok?" Punk asked sensing she was a little tense.

"Yea I'm good." She said laughing off his worry.

"It's ok to be a little scared." Punk assured her turning off the car.

"I'm not scared it's just parking garages are creepy as it is that's all." AJ shrugged.

"Well I'm here with you." He said taking off his seatbelt and she did the same.

"Do you think they'll catch the guy?" AJ asked stepping out of the car.

"I hope so." Punk said getting out of the car and hitting the alarm.

Punk held out his hand as he checked his phone and AJ gratefully accepted his hand. They walked to the elevator and stepped onto together and Punk pushed her floor and not his own.

"Aren't you going to your office?" she asked him.

"Yes after I walk you to yours. I'm a gentleman." Punk smirked.

"You don't have to." AJ said to him.

"I want to." Punk said tugging her off of the elevator. As soon as they stepped off they passed Eric who stepped on and he didn't seem too pleased to see the lovebirds as he rolled his eyes and sucked in his breath.

"You don't have to deal with him anymore." Punk reminded her as they ignored all the looks.

"Is the scarf too much?" she asked Punk. She decided to use a silk skull covered scarf to hide the bruises on her neck.

"It is odd that you have that on in 95 degree weather but fuck em'." Punk shrugged as they reached her office.

Once AJ opened her door her office was covered in vases of flowers.

"Oh wow!" AJ grinned running over to one of the vases and pulling the card off. "Phil." She said happily smiling at him and he couldn't help but grin at her smile.

"I couldn't decide what kind of flowers to get to you so I ordered a bunch." Punk reasoned.

"There's got to be like 20 vases!" she squealed.

"Your office needed a pick me up." Punk said to her.

"They'll die without sunlight in here." She pointed out.

"So I'll be you new ones." He said without giving it a second thought.

"I love you." She said reaching up and kissing him.

"Lunch in my office today?" Punk asked her.

"I thought we were going to pick up our marriage license?" AJ asked.

"You're right. We'll grab something on the way back." Punk said happy that she wasn't backing out of the weekend wedding plans. "I'll meet you down here at 12."

"Sounds good." She said placing her nose against a flower.

* * *

When Punk reached his floor he was about to enter his office when the receptionist stopped him.

"Mr. Brooks!" the young woman called. "Someone is in there waiting for you."

"Did I have a meeting?" Punk asked her.

"No but he said he was family and insisted on waiting for you in there." The woman said. "He was also pretty rude. I would have called security but he said he was your brother."

"My brother?" Punk asked stunned.

"Do you want me to call security?" the woman asked reaching for the phone.

"No I'll take care of it myself." Punk said forcing a smile then opened his office door.

"Hey little bro." Mike smiled from behind Punk's desk in his seat.


	20. Big Brother

**Big Brother**

* * *

"Surprised to see me?" Mike asked casually. "Want your chair?"

"I want you out of my office, building and city." Punk said closing the door behind him.

"LA is your City now?" Mike mocked with a laugh. "So New York is mine?"

"Anywhere I reside is mine." Punk informed him coldly. "What are you doing here? Where you in LA yesterday?"

"You really think I tried to strangle your girl?" Mike asked with a chuckle. "I was in New York yesterday I spoke to the Detective, I flew in late last night."

"Why are you here?" Punk asked him.

"It's been a while, my probation is up thought a conversation between us was long overdue." Mike shrugged.

"I don't want to have a conversation with you." Punk said to him. "Get out of my office."

"How's Maria?" Mike asked with a sly smile and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "I haven't seen her since our night."

"The night where you and your buddies gang raped her?" Punk asked him.

"It was consensual." Mike defended. "She came like 4 times that night."

"Doesn't make it consensual. Her telling you 'no' and to 'stop' makes it rape." Punk hissed. "Why would you do that to her? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I didn't rape her I gave her what she wanted." Mike said twirling in Punk's chair slightly. "You must like sitting in this big chair behind this big desk." He mocked running his fingers over the shiny marble. "You must really think you're better than every single person who walks through your door."

"I am better." Punk said simply. "Certainly better than you."

"You always thought that even when we were kids." Mike reminded him. "AJ works in this building right?"

"Don't even say her name." Punk threatened.

"We're going to be family. I should re-introduce myself to her." Mike said to him.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Punk warned walking over to the desk and kicking Mike out of his chair. "Go back to New York and –" Punk's office door opened and he jerked his head praying it wasn't AJ.

"Hey Punk." The red-headed vixen Amy greeted.

"Well hello there." Mike smiled walking from the desk over to her with his hand extended.

"Are you new?" Amy blushed as the man took her hand and placed to his lips.

"I'm-" Mike started.

"He was just leaving." Punk said grabbing at Mike's arm and pushing him towards the door.

"I can't talk to AJ I can't talk to your co-workers, I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of you." Mike laughed as Punk got him outside his door and walked him to the elevator and pushed the down button.

"Don't come around here again." Punk warned him. "Get on a plane, stay in New York and fucking die for all I care but don't show your face around me again."

"Testy." Mike laughed as the doors opened and Punk pushed him on and hit the lobby button.

AJ had taken the stairs the flight about because of the long line for the elevator and walked into Punk's office and he wasn't there but Amy was.

"You have to be kidding me!" AJ yelled slamming the door behind her. "Do you have a problem?"

"Do you?" Amy asked amused.

"Why are you constantly hanging out in my fiancé's office?" AJ demanded to know. "You are a desperate, needy, disgusting woman!"

"Where do you get off?" Amy asked her. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're an assistant to the mail room basically." AJ mocked.

"Aren't you Eric's assistant?" Amy asked her.

"No I work for Paul Heyman, I have my own office and I always have Phil." AJ informed her.

"Phil?" Amy asked confused.

"His name isn't legally Punk you know." AJ said to her and Amy rolled her eyes. "Look I don't blame you completely because I know how Phil was back in the day but things have changed."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Me." She said with a smile. "He's not going to sleep with you so stop sniffing around him like some dog on the hunt for a bone. It's classless."

Punk thankfully walked back into the office at that moment.

"She's very rude." Amy said to Punk.

"She's going to be my wife in a few days." Punk informed her.

"Ok I get the point." Amy forced out. "But just so you know-" she stopped walking to the door and faced AJ. "A leopard never changes its spots. Once a pig always a pig." She spat at AJ then stormed out of the office.

"She is unbelievable." AJ mumbled.

"What are you doing up here?" Punk asked a little coldly.

"Paul sent me an agenda I thought you'd want it." AJ said passing him the sheet of paper. "Why am I not allowed up here?"

"Actually you're more than allowed, I'd like it if you worked up here today." Punk said clearing space on his large desk.

"Why?" AJ asked watching him move his stuff out of the way.

"Mike was here." Punk told her.

"In the office?" AJ asked stunned. "Why?"

"Just being Mike." Punk mumbled. "But he knows you work here, you mentioned it I would feel better if you would hang out in here today."

"I have a lot to do Phil." AJ sighed but saw how tense his body was. "But if it would make you feel better sure." She said forcing a smile.

"It would thank you." He said nodding for her to sit in his chair.

"What else did he say?" AJ asked taking the seat.

"Nothing of importance." Punk said to her. "Apparently he was in New York yesterday though."

"Strangling a woman from behind doesn't seem like this thing anyway." AJ said to him.

"You're right." Punk agreed pulling a chair around and sitting next to her. "He'd rather force you to look at him while he hurts you."

"You have to let it go Phil." AJ insisted in a hushed voice.

"Not until he's in prison where he belongs." Punk said to her.

"He's just jealous of you." AJ shrugged. "You have a great job, endless amounts of money and people that love you. He'll never have any of that."

"I just don't want him to take any of it away." Punk said to her.

"He can't touch your job or money." AJ reminded him.

"He can't so he'll try for you." Punk said seriously.

"He can't touch me." AJ smiled. "You won't let him." She whispered knowing that she trusted him and felt safe with him.

* * *

Amy headed into the elevator and looked up to see the man who was in Punk's office earlier was inside.

"Hey do you know what floor AJ Mendez is on?" Mike asked her.

"She should be on the bottom floor where she belongs but she's up in the royal towers with her lover." Amy said bitterly.

"Referring to my little brother huh?" Mike asked with a chuckle.

"He never mentioned a brother." Amy frowned.

"You two know each other well?" Mike questioned.

"We used to a long time ago at least." Amy said sadly.

"He's a jerk." Mike laughed. "You're too pretty for him anyway."

"You think so?" Amy asked blushing slightly.

"I was just about to meet up with my buddy Randy, care to join us for lunch? We're visiting from New York and don't know LA all that well." Mike offered.

"You know what? I deserve a half of day." Amy said happily. "And I could use a drink even though it's so early."

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Mike laughed.

"I just need to grab myself." Amy told him.

"I'll meet you in the parking garage." Mike smiled as the elevator stopped and Amy stepped off and someone else stepped on. Once the door were closed Mike looked straight forward before opening his mouth. "What the fuck where you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked looking at him.

"You tried to kill the bitch in the parking garage?" Mike asked him.

"That wasn't me." Eric laughed.

"It was you. You're such an impatient man." Mike said as Eric stopped the elevator. "You can't just murder the girl."

"Oh so I wait on you? I had her working late like you asked, nothing happened." Eric said to him. "Do you realize because of her I'm on probation now?"

"You should have been nicer to her." Mike shrugged. "You were acting childish. Your gripe is with Punk you should have bullied him around."

"He's a big guy and not easy to bully." Eric said annoyed.

"You can't just kill people Eric." Mike told him coolly. "That's when things get messy."

"But you can beat them and rape them?" Eric shot at him.

"It's easier trust me." Mike said to him. "Like I said bodies leave evidence but fear keeps people quiet."

"Didn't you do time?" Eric snorted.

"I did but that was because of Punk." Mike pointed out.

"So what are you doing?" Eric asked. " Just snooping around?"

"He's afraid of me." Mike said to him. "I know my little brother and he lives in fear of me and that's the best revenge. He'll be out of LA before the end of the month trust me."

"As long as he takes his tiny annoying fiancée with him." Eric mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived back at their place later than usual since Punk took her out to a beautiful dinner. They also managed to pick up their marriage license and everything was quickly falling into place.

"Getting cold feet?" AJ teased.

"Nope. They're warm and toasty." Punk said as he unlocked the door. "You?"

"I'm ready." She said happily.

"Alright so if I go out you'll still be here waiting for me?" he teased.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked intrigued.

"I'm going to pick up some chocolate strawberries and sparkling cider to celebrate, like we were supposed to a week ago." Punk said to her. "I was just being a gentleman and walking you to the door." He smirked kissing her cheek. "I'll be fifteen minutes."

"Hurry back." She said anxiously. "Maybe I'll change into something a little more appropriate."

"I really hope when you see appropriate you mean inappropriate." He said seriously causing her to laugh.

"Hurry back you nerd." She giggled as Punk shot her a wink then walked out the door.

AJ locked the door behind him and when she turned around her bedroom door opened and Michael walked out of it. Before she could say anything across the condo the guest bedroom door opened and Randy walked out of it.

"Don't scream, don't yell, don't try to run out that door." Mike said in a remarkably calm voice. "Do you know why I'm here right now?"

"Because you're sick?" AJ asked nervously. It was the first thing she came out with.

"I can see why my brother loves you so very much. He'd do absolutely anything for you." Mike said to her.

"That's right." AJ said almost smugly trying to hide her fear.

"The way he loves you is similar to the way I loved him. And he stabbed me right in the back." Mike said shaking his head. "Betrayed me and abandoned me and I want him to feel the same exact way as I felt."

"I might not be able to fight you two off but no matter what you're planning on doing to me here it wont break me." She warned and both Randy & Mike let out a laugh.

"We're not going to hurt you." Mike said and that's when Randy pulled a gun out of the back of his pants. "We're going to shoot him dead when he walks into this apartment."

"You're lying." AJ said fearfully.

"Am I?" Mike asked her. "You willing to bet your own life on that?"

"Don't hurt him." AJ whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"He hurt me first. I wish he would he have killed him." Mike said somberly. "It would have hurt less."

"Don't hurt him please." She pleaded placing her hands together.

"There's options here." Mike informed her.

"I'll do anything." She promised and Mike smiled and looked over to Randy.

When Punk walked back inside twenty minutes later the place was completely dark.

"Sorry it took so long but the traffic was insane!" Punk shouted turning on the light. "Babe?" he asked not sensing anyone was here.

* * *

Punk walked into his bedroom and saw a note lying on the bed and picked it up. He read it carefully about four times then checked the closet and saw most of her clothes were gone. He looked around and saw her purse and wallet were also gone. He again looked over the note.

 _Punk,_

 _I'm sorry to do this to you but I can't marry you. This is all happening too fast and I'm just not ready. There isn't enough trust between us and LA isn't for me and I feel like I'm repeating the mistakes I made when I was eighteen and rushed into a marriage without thought, I can't and I won't go back to the prison like feeling. I'm leaving tonight and I don't want you to come and find me. If you love me as much as you have said then you'll let me go. I want you to move on and be happy because as much as you may not believe it you deserve it. Take care of yourself Punk and don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

 _Love,_

 _April_

Punk re-read the note at least six more times wondering where all this had come from. They had literally just talked about this less than thirty minutes ago. Punk wasn't sure what to do or think, did he run after her? Where did she even go? He assumed she'd go to the airport so that's exactly where he decided to go when he grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Going to the airport was pointless because AJ was at the bus station because Mike had claimed the airport would be the first place Punk would go. She had hoped he'd pick up on her two subtle hints in her note but if she knew Punk he was fuming and probably running around town trying to track her down. AJ was sitting in the back of a car with Mike while Randy remained park outside the bus station.

"You want to give it a go?" Mike teased. "Want us to send you off with a bang?"

"I've hepatitis." AJ blurted out hoping to keep them both at bay.

"Ew." Randy said disgusted. "You're a dirty bird aren't you?" he laughed.

"I have your phone, your credit cards, your check book, anything else I need?" Mike asked her.

"That's pretty much it. I don't know how you expect me to get on a bus without money." AJ said coldly.

"Here's your ticket." Mike said passing her a bus ticket.

"PA?" AJ asked annoyed. "You're sending me two hours away from New Jersey and New York? You don't think he'll look there?"

"There won't be any record of you he won't just find you." Mike said to her.

"What about my job? He'll never believe I just quit." AJ said to them. "Paul will look for me too."

"We have that end taken care of. Eric is a great guy." Mike laughed.

"I should have known." AJ said mentally kicking herself.

"There's cash in here." He said passing her an envelope. "Now do you remember what happens when you blow this?"

"You'll kill Phil, you'll kill Dean then you'll find me and kill me." AJ mumbled annoyed repeating the threats.

"We'll have fun with you first." Randy laughed turning to look at her. "I'll throw a condom on and shove my dick so far up your-"

"Enough Randy." Mike said cutting him off. "AJ is going to be a good girl isn't she?"

"I agreed to it didn't I?" AJ mocked.

"This isn't a weekend deal AJ." Mike reminded her. "Which is why you aren't going alone."

"Oh no." She said shaking her head. "That wasn't the deal."

"Randy will be on his best behavior." Mike assured her. "And it's only to help you get settled in."

"We'll have a great time." Randy said giving her a wink and then got out of the car.

"I gave you my word." AJ reminded him.

"He's not going to hurt you because there's no reason to." Mike assured her. "Don't give him a reason AJ."

"You're a cold hearted bastard." AJ said to him and he cracked a smile. "And he will look for me."

"He won't find you." Mike said simply. "Now hurry up before you miss your bus."

AJ slowly got out of the car with her bag and purse and saw Randy holding his own overnight bag.

"We're going to have a great trip." Randy grinned winking at her.

"He's a great time, trust me." Mike laughed climbing out of the backseat and heading to the drivers side.

"Come on buddy." Randy smiled wrapping his arm around her and leading her to towards the bus station.

* * *

After spending three hours at the airport Punk came back home hoping AJ was there but of course she wasn't. He looked around the empty apartment and saw the glass bottle of cider and picked it up threw into the furthest wall causing the glass to shatter. He then moved into the bedroom and opened up her drawers where she still had clothing and threw them all around the room and ripped up some items as he did so. He also saw AJ left their marriage license on the bed and he ripped them into shreds as well.

Something wasn't right but Punk wasn't thinking clearly he was just to hell bent on destroying everything in his sight. By the time Punk's tantrum was finished the only thing left in once piece was his bed, their bed actually. Punk grabbed her sweatshirt that she slept in most nights and crawled into bed with it. He didn't sleep that night instead ran through everything in his mind.

Punk replayed the entire day over and over again in his head and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it the minute he saw her note. Mike was in LA, Mike was in his office and Mike was looking for AJ. Punk sat up and grabbed his phone and pressed a few numbers.

"I'd like to report a kidnapping."


	21. Days Later

**Days Later**

* * *

 _ **Day 98**_

98 days. It had been 98 days since Punk came home to find AJ gone. He had called the police and told them all about his brother and the threats to AJ. It wasn't easy to get them to look into but they eventually agreed to call AJ a 'missing person'. It took two and a half weeks but the police had gotten back to him to inform him that AJ had called them and told them she was ok and left of her own freewill. They verified her personal information and that was that.

AJ never told the police she was fine but not where she was. She never used her credit cards or bankcard so Punk had no idea what she was doing for money but it never sat right with him. Punk flew to New York after hearing from the police enlisting Dean to help him track down his brother who was in fact in New York but there was no sign of AJ anywhere and he swore he had nothing to do with her leaving.

Punk never bought it and moved back to New York and began stalking his brother. He knew AJ wasn't in New York and for al he knew AJ was dead in a ditch somewhere but that wouldn't stop him from punishing the person he knew deep down was responsible for her leaving. They had planned to marry just days before she left and he still carried her note around with him. If he wouldn't find AJ, he'd catch Mike in the fact of something and send him right back to prison.

"Morning!" a cheerful voice greeted from the kitchen.

Punk slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked at his alarm clock to see it was 9 sharp. He closed his eyes again ignoring the cheerful voice but his bedroom door swung open.

"I got you coffee!" Renee smiled. "And a bagel."

"I'm not hungry." Punk groaned.

"You need to eat." Renee said opening his curtains. The bright sunlight caused him to fall right out of his bed. "And I thought you were going into work today. Dean said you were."

"Fuck it." Punk mumbled crawling back into his bed and pulling a pillow over his head.

"You can't lay in bed! You need to make a living. I know Paul has been understanding but he can't keep covering for you." Renee reminded him. "And you won't be able to afford your place here."

"I can afford it if I never worked again." Punk grunted. "I was out late I need to sleep."

"Hiding behind a trashcan following your brother?" Renee asked.

"He's the way to AJ." Punk said finally sitting up. His beard was now grown out, his hair was getting longer and messier and even Renee cringed as she passed him his cup of coffee.

"Have you ever concerned that AJ just wanted to leave?" Renee asked.

"No." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"She contacted the police." Renee reminded him. "She just got scared."

"She would never leave me behind." Punk said to her.

"She's done it before Punk." Renee reminded him sadly. "Dean said she freaked out when she was with Primo."

"No she freaked out because her brother died. We were good, we were getting married in a few days we had just gotten our license." Punk argued.

"Let her go." Renee said to him. "When she wants to be found she will."

"What if she's hurt? Or in trouble? Or what if my brother has locked in his basement?" Punk asked. "I can't- I have to know for myself."

"You've been following your brother for months. You know she's not with him or in New York in general." Renee pointed out. "Get up, shave, take a shower and get to work. She wouldn't want you waste your life like this." Renee reminded him then walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Day 135**_

Punk was in his office in the New York office finally back in the swing of things over the last few months.

"It's really good to see you here." Paul boomed as he entered Punk's office. "You're right back in the swing of things."

"I've been back in the swing of things for a while." Punk reminded him.

"Not completely. Renee and Dean tell me you're still sneaking out at night." Paul said to him.

"I'm an adult, I live by myself so I don't have to sneak out of anywhere." Punk reminded him coldly.

"Still tracking Mike who is still spending his nights in rowdy bars and fucking any woman who wants him or doesn't want him for that matter?" Paul questioned. "It's been about five months now."

"I'm over it." Punk shrugged.

"You're not." Paul frowned. "Eric played me the message she left him. She just wanted to leave and she got overwhelmed. It happens a lot."

"How is she living off of no money?" Punk asked him. "She never touched her accounts, she never used her cell phone again. She never called Dean or her parents- nothing."

"What do you think happened?" Paul asked taking a seat.

"I think he did something to her." Punk said to him.

"And if he did?" Paul asked. "It's very possible but it's been five months Phillip. If she was dead like I assume is what you're thinking why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't know." Punk said bluntly. "I don't know what happened to her but I have to know."

"It might be for the best that you leave it alone." Paul said to him. "If she is alive then she doesn't want to speak to you and again that's something you should leave alone."

"If she's alive and not using anything to live off it means she's being kept somewhere against her will." Punk hissed. "All I can think about is AJ being locked away somewhere and taken out when my brother gets bored and it makes me fucking sick."

"You've looked everywhere in New York." Paul reminded him. "She's not here, you broke into your brothers place and she wasn't there."

"I'll find her." Punk said to him. "I have people looking into it."

"PI?" Paul asked.

"Three actually." Punk said to him. "They'll find something if she's alive and out there. If she doesn't want to be with me that's fine I just need to know she's ok."

"You're wasting your time." Paul insisted.

"I wish people would stop telling me that." Punk grunted. "If you're not going to offer me support or help you can get the fuck out."

* * *

 _ **Day 212**_

Punk was spending AJ's birthday in his large empty apartment. Most nights Punk was strong but the longer he went without word the longer he believed AJ was dead and gone. He felt like he had this heavy anchor on his heart and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make it go away. Tonight was one of those rare rough nights where he sat on his couch in the dark holding onto one of AJ's sweatshirts.

"Hey." Renee said softly knocking on the door as she walked inside. Renee and Dean had made it a habit of checking in on Punk since they still occupied AJ's old apartment a few floors down. Renee was a lot more sincere about it and had bonded with Punk over the past 7 months.

"Not tonight." Punk said sniffling slightly.

"I bought you up some pizza." She said putting a dish on the counter before working further into the apartment.

"I'm not hungry." Punk said to her.

"You always say that." Renee giggled taking the empty seat next to him. "You have to go out and live a little."

"I have been but tonight-" he started.

"Would have been her birthday." Renee finished.

"No is her birthday." Punk corrected. "She's not dead."

"She's not here either." Renee added and Punk glared at her. "You need to hear this."

"I hear it all of the time." Punk said annoyed. "I don't need to hear it anymore. I don't need to feel it anymore. I wish I never met her." He admitted. "I wish I never invited her to dinner the first day I met her, I wish never touched her, I wish she never existed."

"You don't mean that." Renee frowned.

"I do mean it." Punk said almost coldly. "I've never felt pain like this before and I don't think it will ever go away."

"It will get better." Renee promised and Punk shook his head. "You just need to take a break."

"I can't take a break from her." Punk admitted honestly. "I have tried. Believe me I have gone out and tried to get her out of my head but I see her everywhere. Every night when I close my eyes there she is. Going to sleep is the best part of the day for me because I'm with her again every night."

"It's ok." Renee said holding back her own tears and pulled Punk into a hug.

Renee let Punk openly cry against her shoulder for twenty minutes and just soothingly ran her hands up and down his back. Maybe he needed this full break down, he needed to hit rock bottom to pick himself back up. Punk pulled away and Renee wiped his eyes for him. She had seen his sensitive side more and more as the weeks passed.

"It's ok." Renee whispered with a soft smile and Punk leaned in and kissed her.

Punk kissed her because he needed to feel something with someone else- anyone else. It could have been Maria, Amy or the woman from Starbucks it wouldn't have changed what he just did. He just needed to feel connected to somebody.

Renee never pulled back but returned the tongue filled kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Punk had lifted her up by the ass so she could wrap her legs around waist and carried her into his messy bedroom and laid her across the bed.

They didn't say a word as they stripped each other of their clothes and had sex. It wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either. Punk was seeking solace and Renee was letting him use her to do it. She loved Dean but he never crossed her mind while Punk fucked her like no other man ever had. They exchanged kissed but for the most part it was what it was- just plain sex.

Renee fell asleep next to Punk and it was Dean who found them the following morning in bed. He had not only lost AJ, he lost his girlfriend and a man he considered his friend. He pushed Punk's naked body off of the bed and punched him until his hand got sore. Punk never fought back and accepted the punishment knowing he deserved it. For not only sleeping with Dean's girlfriend but for betraying AJ even if she wasn't there.

* * *

 _ **Day 230**_

"You need to get back in." Mike said to Renee who was staying at his place.

"I can't Dean won't look at me, Punk won't look at me." Renee said sadly.

"You just had to fuck him." Mike said disgusted. "Now how am I going to know when he's lurking about? Or what the fuck he's up to?"

"I've done my part Mike." Renee argued. "I got Ryan into AJ's place, I let you know when they were moving, I got you their LA address and I've kept you up to date on everything Punk was doing to find her."

"You loved your fake life." Mike said annoyed. "You weren't just a stripper I paid off you thought you really were Renee Young. You loved being in that lunatics bed every night but because a whore is always a whore you fucked my brother."

"He was sad!" Renee cried out. "He looked so broken-"

"Jesus Christ." Mike said with a roll of his eyes. "Try to get back in there. I don't care if its with Dean or Punk!"

"I told you Dean is done." Renee said folding her arms. "I loved him." She whispered to herself.

"Yea you loved him so much you fucked another guy." Mike laughed. "What about Punk?"

"Changed his locks and won't see me. I've gone to his office and I've been escorted out every time. I think he's doing it out of solidarity to Dean." Renee said to him. "They may hate each other but they're both still looking for her."

"Good luck." Mike remarked.

"Is she really ok?" Renee asked.

"What's it to you?" Mike asked her.

"It's been a long time and-" Renee started.

"It's not your fucking business Renee." Mike spat.

"What do we do?" Randy asked Mike.

"They won't find her." Mike said to him. "But maybe you stop in and check on her." He suggested.

"I'll make the arrangements." Randy said walking out of the room.

"So she is alive?" Renee asked almost hopefully.

"What do you think?" Mike asked with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Day 281**_

Punk was in his office but he wasn't working he had gotten a call from his PI saying he had new information that Punk would want to see as soon as possible. Dean walked into Punk's office and the two were barely on speaking terms but Dean still did work at Marvel.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Your PI is on his way up I want to hear what he has to say." Dean said refusing to even look at him.

"We should talk about Renee." Punk said wanting to put this behind them.

"I'm not talking to you about anything unless it's about AJ." Dean said coldly. "I love and miss her too much to let you fucking my girlfriend keep me from helping her."

"Mr. Brooks." The man said walking inside.

"Shawn." Punk needed. "This is Dean he's a friend."

"Shawn Michaels." The PI greeted shaking his hand.

"I'm not his friend. He has no friends. I'm AJ's friend." Dean said to the PI and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well it's a good day to be AJ's friend." Shawn informed them.

"You found her?" Punk asked feeling his face go pale.

"I found this." He said sliding a surveillance over to him. Dean crowded Punk at his desk to look at it to.

"Is that-" Dean started.

"It's AJ." Punk said slowly. He had been waiting on this for months.

"How can you be sure she looks different." Dean said to him not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Her hair is shoulder length, she's lost weight but I know her eyes and that ring." Punk said. "She still wears my ring."

"Where was this?" Dean demanded.

"That picture is from Harrisburg Pennsylvania." Shawn told them. "It's from a check cashing surveillance camera."

"How did you find it?" Punk asked.

"Because she wasn't alone. You were dead set on thinking your brother had played a part in this so I spent all of my energy on him." Shawn told them.

"Mike hasn't left New York." Punk said to him.

"No he hasn't but this guy has." Shawn said sliding another photo over to them.

"Randy." Punk said through gritted teeth.

"This was from a few weeks ago, she wasn't alone he was with her." Shawn told them.

"I need to get there." Punk said without thought.

"I went there and I spoke to the manager and he said AJ only goes in like once every two months and Randy is always with her. It's a small town and he's never seen her otherwise. He's not even sure she's living in town."

"What about an ID? What is she cashing?" Punk asked.

"She's cashing small checks that are made out to Jeanette Colon." Shawn told them. "Her married name to Primo. She hadn't used her married her name in years so we never bothered to check and using her middle name was clever as well."

"Can't you track more information on the name?" Dean asked anxiously.

"There's nothing. And those checks are coming from Ryan Reeves." Shawn said to them.

"He's in jail." Punk informed him.

"I know and that means someone is doing this illegally and this is your opening to get the police involved." Shawn said to them. "She's alive." He said to a still stunned Punk. "It's a good day for you."

"She looks sad." Punk said looking at the photo again.

"Maybe because your fucking family is torturing her!" Dean shouted. "Or maybe she heard about you fucking Renee."

"Is that what you're really thinking about right now?" Punk snapped. "She's alive! She's a few hours away! She's only been a few hours away!"

"I'm going to PA." Dean said walking towards the door.

"I would suggest the police." Shawn added nervously.

"I'm going to PA too." Punk said standing up. "You should stay here."

"No you should stay here and talk to your brother!" Dean said pointing at him. "Since he's the one who caused all of this."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Punk said to him. "Because I'm going to PA and I don't care if I have to knock down every single door in that town or the next one but I'm bringing her home."

"The police could probably help." Shawn added with a laugh.

"Fine." Dean said to him. "You're a big pussy anyway, I'll go talk to your brother but I won't promise I won't kill him."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Shawn chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Kill him." Punk said coldly. "Because if you don't I will."

* * *

 _ **Day 282**_

AJ was sitting in her small closet sized apartment and looking out the small bolted down window. She was on the 12th floor living an attic of a family friend of Randy's. She didn't get to leave unless she was being used to cash checks and she ate once every two days if she was lucky. Food would be left outside her door but she did get water everyday thankfully.

She wasn't sure what she even looked like anymore but she knew she was getting thinner because her clothes were getting bigger and she did have a freak out one night when she cut her hair with a small scissors she had found in the bathroom. There were no mirrors; no TV, no radio, no phone and Punk never came to find her.

Thinking of Punk literally kept her alive. She'd look down at her ring everyday and think about him. Sure she wanted him to find her but she also hoped that he was alive and well. She also didn't want him suffering like she was. AJ will say this about her captivity she was never hurt physically except on the few occasions she tried to escape. She had made piece with the fact she would meet the same fate as Maria and many of other Mike's victim met but she really lucked out.

Sometimes the younger boy that lived there, he couldn't be older than 15 would sneak her some comics or a candy bar, which she was grateful for. Those were the highlights of her life now. AJ would spend her entire day looking out the window imagining different scenarios. One was the police rushing the property, most where Punk running and kicking in this very door and pulling her out. But knowing Punk he had probably already moved on just like she told him to in her note. Those thoughts didn't stop her from imagining him saving her though.

She knew it had been 282 days but she still felt that connection with Punk, she knew deep down he was looking for her and she knew in her heart she would see him again. But again AJ felt like she was staring to lose her mind. Some days she would scream and hit things, other days she would sob most days she was a mute. AJ's only friend was a small little mouse that lived in the attic with her and AJ would actually share her limited food with him.

AJ had absolutely no idea who close Punk really was…..


	22. Hold My Hand

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews I appreciate all of them especially the creative criticism. I get my stories are similar but it's just the way I write and the theme is similar to others but there's also a lot of differences (like no baby). For the reviewer who made a remark about me being gone, I'm entitled to be. I work a full-time job all year round and can't stop my life to update and write. This story isn't one of my best but I'm not a professional and never claimed to be. If you're not enjoying it I apologize but please go read something else and stop wasting your time. Also if any of you have written stories I'd love for you to post them in the review section so I can read them and leave you reviews.**

 **Again, I feel like I should put a disclaimer in all of my stories that read 'I am not a real author and do this in my past time when I have free time.' For those of you who read and review and share your honest and intelligent opinions (negative or positive) I applaud you all and thank you for taking the time out to do so. With that being said this next chapter is short but sweet so I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S- I know a lot of you get upset when there's cheating or other people involved but it's not real it's a story and if you read my stories and know they all end the same you know they'll get through it eventually. I like drama in my stories and will always have them. You'll never find a multi-chapter story from me that is all fluff, if you're looking for fluff and 'drama free' reading check out my one-shots.**

 **Thanks everyone! #HotSoup**

* * *

 **Hold My Hand**

* * *

 _ **Day 282**_

Dean arrived at Mike's place and he wasn't sure what to expect so he made sure to have his bat in his hand. He waited until dark before storming the rundown Brooklyn apartment building. He used the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid anyone seeing him and reached the sixth floor and stopped in front of his door. Dean kicked in the door because knocking would get him nowhere.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked stunned.

"Hi." Renee said standing up from the couch.

The look on Dean's face was more broken than when he found her with Punk. This was a betrayal on a whole other level. He even dropped the bat out of his hand as he titled his head and blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing her.

"I can explain." Renee said nervously.

"Explain it to me." Dean said remarkably calm but his voice was low.

"I thought if I could get in with Mike I could find out where AJ was-" Renee began.

"Explain it again without the lying." Dean snapped viciously. "Are you his girlfriend too? Were you always his girlfriend? Or are you just fucking him?"

"I'm not having sex with him I never have." Renee promised.

"Where is AJ?" Dean asked stepping towards her.

"Dean I-" Renee began.

"No!" He yelled. "No lies, tell me where the fuck she is!"

"Or what you'll hurt me?" Renee asked him. "Pretend that the last year never happened?"

"I'll kill for AJ." Dean said simply. "You should know at least that much about me."

"I don't know." Renee said quietly.

"You what?" Dean asked pointing to his ear pretending he couldn't hear her.

"I don't know." She repeated in a strong voice.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Dean asked her seriously. "You're a fucking liar!"

"I'm not lying!" Renee yelled crying.

"I let you into my life! I told you things!" Dean said holding his head. "Did you know he had her this whole time?"

"Yes." Renee admitted quietly.

"So all those nights I woke up from nightmares about what was happening to her, if she was even alive you knew where she was?" Dean asked astounded.

"I don't know where she is but yes I knew Mike played a part." Renee said to him.

"Is she alive?" Dean asked.

"Mike told me she is." Renee said to him.

"So they just have locked her away for half a year and you were able to sleep at night? Sleep next to me? Sleep with her fiancé?" Dean asked her coldly.

"I know you're upset about Punk-" Renee began.

"It's not about him!" Dean yelled so loud she actually jumped back a foot. "You played him like you played me!"

"If you let me explain how I needed the money and-" she started again.

"I don't want you to explain shit I want you to tell me where my friend is!" Dean yelled. "You can tell me where she is or you can tell me where Mike is so I can beat it out of him."

"He doesn't run his schedule by me." Renee said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Dean stepped over to her and grabbed her by the arm and she was actually afraid he'd hurt her but Dean wasn't that kind of man. He pulled her towards the door even though she resisted.

"Where are we going?" Renee asked.

"The police." Dean said not even looking at her.

* * *

 _ **Day 284**_

"Hey." A knock at the attic door caused AJ to jump out of her spot and run towards the door. "I got you this." He said sliding a thin comic book under the door. "It's really good." The young boy who was obviously just as much a victim as her was always nice to her.

"Thanks." AJ said picking it up and her heart swelled seeing CM Punk written at the bottom, it was his new comic.

"I'll try to get you some candy." He whispered.

"Don't get in trouble." AJ whispered back. "All I need is this."

"I think they're going to kill you." The boy whispered.

"What?" AJ asked pressing her ear to the door.

"I heard my dad talking on the phone. Someone found a picture of you and they think the police are coming." He said to her. "I'm really sorry AJ."

"It's ok." AJ forced out. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked him.

"I can't let you out my old man would beat me so bad." He said regrettably.

"No I wouldn't want that but I need you to take this." She said sliding her engagement ring off her hand. The crack in the door was big enough that she could slide it under the crack to him. "CM Punk the guy whose comic this is, that's his ring."

"Woah." The boy said and AJ saw he had picked it up.

"I'm sure he's the one looking and coming for me can you try to get that back to him somehow? Just mail it and don't write who it's from or pass it to him. He'll understand." AJ said as tears fell from her eyes.

"He was your husband?" the boy asked.

"He was going to be." AJ said with a faint smile resting her head against the door.

"Is he has cool as he writes?" the boy asked.

"The coolest." AJ laughed through her tears. "He has all of these neat action figures and drawings. And he used to sneak me early copies of al of his comics." She said remembering fondly.

"Do you miss him?" the boy asked in a whisper.

"More than anything else." AJ said to him. "Being here sucks but if he was locked in here with me I know it would be tolerable. I'd probably even be happy."

"I have to go." The little boy said but before he slid the ring under the crack again and left it with her.

* * *

It was dark now and AJ was staring at the door waiting to be dragged out and killed. She wondered if it would be quick or if it would hurt really bad. She had zero strength to fight back so she knew she wouldn't win no matter how much training she has had.

Finally the door opened on a crack but that was it. AJ stood up knowing it was probably a trap to lure her to the door but she didn't care. If she was going to try she was going to try anyway. She had nothing to lose.

"He's asleep." The boy said looking up at her. AJ had never seen him before but he was younger than she thought, probably 14 or 13 and had on a Marvel t-shirt. "He drinks a lot at dinner and falls asleep you can go now."

"Come with me." AJ whispered.

"I can't. I'll just pretend to sleep." The boys said to her. "But you have to hurry! And please be quiet! Don't wake him."

"Thank you." She said in a shaky voice and walked towards the creaky stairs and slowly walked down them.

Her captor was sleeping on his lounge chair passed out with a can of beer in his hand as Jeopardy played and AJ prayed he'd she'd make it the four feet to the door without waking him. She looked back up the stairs where the boy was and he was waving for her to leave the house frantically.

As soon as she opened the door she was free. She didn't know what to do or where to go so she just ran. AJ was always fit but she always thought if she escaped she wouldn't make it far but her adrenalin carried her as far as she needed to the main road. It was freezing out and snowing lightly and she had no jacket or shoes on but the cold didn't stop her.

* * *

Punk was in the police station that he was practically living in for the last three days. There had been no movement on finding AJ and even though Renee turned herself in along with ratting on Mike & Randy who were now also in custody none of them would speak. Punk couldn't even enjoy the fact that Mike was out of his life again and most likely for good because he still didn't have AJ. Punk knew he was close, he was so close he could taste her.

"As soon as Mike's buddies hear he's been arrested they'll kill AJ." Punk reminded the lead Detective on the case.

"That's why it hasn't been made public he was arrested. There's about four known associates of your brother in this town and if we aren't careful and question just one the others will get tipped off. We need to make sure." The Detective repeated to him for the hundredth time.

"Go to all of their houses at the same time and kick in their doors!" Punk yelled.

"We need warrants for that, in order to get a warrant we need evidence which is what we're trying to." The Detective said annoyed. "Why don't you go get some fresh air? Take a walk and cool off." He suggested.

"Fuck it." Punk spat and walked out of the police station.

Punk stopped at the top of the few stairs of the building and rubbed his hands together to keep warm as he looked up at the full moon. He smiled because he knew how much AJ loved full moons. He closed his eyes and thought about the moment he was finally going to be reunited with her as the snow began to stick the cold ground.

"Phil." A sweet familiar voice greeted. Punk opened his eyes and looked down the steps.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming but he had never heard her. And usually when he dreamt her up she looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her. He was literally frozen in time as he looked at her in shock.

"Phil?" She repeated a little more eagerly because she wasn't sure he was real either.

Punk walked down the few steps and dropped his arms to his sides and walked towards her. She looked like she did the photo Shawn had found. Short hair, skinnier than he's ever seen her, she was also shivering but she didn't want to walk away or blink thinking he'd disappear forever.

"I found her on the main road." A woman said getting of her car. "She waved me down, the poor thing said she was being held captive."

"AJ." He said softly cupping her cheek.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck finally feeling him for this time in the months, feeling anybody for that matter. It took Punk a few minutes before he finally wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Jesus Christ." Punk cried holding her. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"I missed you." She cried just as hard into his neck looking for warmth as well.

A minute later a few officers rushed the steps and AJ's eyes widened in fear as she held Punk tighter.

"Don't let him take me again." She begged in a whisper.

"Ms. Mendez?" a Detective questioned.

"She's scared just back off." Punk said refusing to let her go.

"We need to-" the Detective started.

"Give her a few minutes." Punk hissed. "They're the police they want to help you."

"I don't want to let you go." She cried. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not I swear I'm not leaving ever again." Punk promised.

"I'm so cold." She shivered.

"Let me take you inside." Punk said not moving because he didn't want to scare her.

"I've been inside for months I don't want to be inside anymore." She sobbed as his heart broke.

"I won't let you go. I'll hold your hand the entire time." He promised. "Right?" Punk asked the Detective who nodded slowly.

"He'll be right next to you. We need to get you inside and then take you to a hospital." The Detective said to her.

"I'm not hurt." AJ announced and Punk was slightly relieved but he wasn't sure she was being honest.

"I know but it's been a long time and it's best we make sure you're ok that's all." The Detective said in a friendly voice. "Phil will be with you the entire time. I'll tell the doctors that too so they know."

"You have to go to the house." AJ told the Detective as she pulled away from Punk a little. "There's a little boy there and his dad will hurt him but I don't know where I was." She admitted.

"We'll go to the hospital and then I'll show you some pictures and that will help us find him." The Detective said to her.

"No." AJ refused shaking her head. "You find him first he let me out and his dad will hurt him when he finds out I'm gone."

"Ok." The Detective said with a frown.

"You'll hold my hand?" AJ asked Punk who was already holding it.

"I'll never let go of it again." He said pressing his lips to her cold hand.


	23. Forever

**Forever**

* * *

AJ was admitted into the hospital for a few days for observation. She was badly dehydrated, lacking in vitamins and exhausted but she had trouble falling asleep and refused anything to help her sleep. Just as Punk promised he held onto her hand since the police station and never left her side. Even when the doctors examined her he was right there.

"I've missed a lot." AJ said looking at him who didn't look tired at all. He seemed almost refreshed even though he hadn't slept in days.

"Not really." Punk said to her. "Nothing important. The only thing important is you."

"How long have I been gone again?" she asked.

"A little bit." Punk shrugged not wanting to stress her out.

"It feels like forever." AJ admitted looking up at the ceiling of her hospital room. "I can't believe you waited for me."

"I never gave up on you." Punk said to her.

"He made me write that letter." AJ said looking at him. "I didn't want to Phil he said he'd hurt you."

"I heard your statement to the police AJ you don't have to relive it." Punk assured her kindly squeezing her hand.

"I want you to understand though." AJ argued. "He was going to kill you. Randy was there and I couldn't let that happen."

"I know." He said with a sad smile. "I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't." She disagreed. "You would have been stronger."

"What you did was incredibly strong and you survived which proves how strong you really are." Punk said very seriously.

"Did I?" she asked him.

"You're here right now aren't you?" he asked her.

"I'm not used to this. This is the longest I've been out of the room in I don't even know how long." AJ said to him. "Please tell me how long." She begged.

"282 days." Punk said to her and her eyes began to water up. "It felt like 282 years."

"You look different." She noted then smiled lightly. "You don't shave anymore?"

"I've had other things on my mind." He smirked happy to see she was slowly coming back to him.

"I kept your ring on." She said to him. "And I waited."

"I'm so sorry it took me so long." Punk almost cried.

"I left a note." She reminded him. "You weren't meant to come and find me."

"I called the police that night and I knew something was wrong." He said to her.

"I know they made me call the police to tell them I left of my own free will." She said remembering. "It feels like yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about what happened to you there or anything right now but at some point-" he started.

"They didn't hurt me." She promised. "They didn't want to once I said I had hepatitis who knew that was gift in itself." She teased lightly.

"They never hit you or anything?" he asked.

"Not your brother or Randy I tried to get a way once or twice and the guy who had me wasn't so gentle but I don't think I ever broke anything." She said to him. "It wasn't physical torture it was mental. I had a friend rat that I named Ben because I couldn't think of anything original." She admitted.

"I didn't realize you were a Michael Jackson fan." He teased.

"The little boy who let me out would talk to me sometimes and sneak me comics and candy." AJ said to him. "I'm glad the police got to him before his dad did. What about Mike?"

"Him and Randy were arrested before they found you." Punk told her.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked him. "I know it wasn't the police because the boy told me that someone found a picture of me, it was you wasn't it?"

"I've had some PI's looking for you." Punk admitted. "One found a photo of you and Randy in a check cashing. Mike was arrested before Randy though."

"How did he get arrested first?" she asked.

"That's a long story." Punk sighed not wanting to tell her about Renee's part at least not yet. "When you're out of the hospital we'll talk about everything."

"There's more?" AJ asked him.

"It was almost eight months." Punk reminded her. "Things have changed."

"What about you? Have you changed? You're all I care about." She said to him with a sweet smile.

"I moved back to New York so I can keep an eye on Mike." Punk told her.

"Have you seen Dean?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea I have and he's on his way here actually." Punk said to her.

"My parents?" AJ asked him.

"They're good and they're coming here too." He smirked seeing how excited she was getting.

"How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourself?" AJ asked him.

"Yea, yea." He nodded not wanting to talk about himself because he knew at some point he'd have to tell her about Renee.

"You're not telling me something." She frowned. "You're keeping something from me and I can see it in your eyes so spit it out."

"AJ it's not the time." He said seriously.

"I have nothing but time." She reminded him with a laugh. "Thanks to you." She said shooting him a loving smile.

"There's some stuff." Punk admitted shifting in his seat nervously. "About Renee."

"No." AJ frowned. "Don't tell me you slept with Dean's girlfriend!"

"I did." Punk said and AJ let go of his hand.

"She was keeping him sober Phil." AJ argued. "How could you do this to him!"

"You're mad at that I slept with Dean's girlfriend and not at the fact that I slept with her in general?" he asked her.

"I told you in the letter to move on Phil and I meant it." AJ said to him. "Yea it hurts but you weren't cheating on me. I would have preferred you not ruin my best friends life in the process."

"Actually I saved him." Punk said to her. "Dean found us-"

"Oh god." AJ sighed shaking her head. "He was crushed I'm sure."

"Yea kicked my ass and threw her out. Do you know where he found her?" Punk asked her and she shook her head. "At Mike's place. She's known him for years and she knew that he had you."

"That bitch." AJ muttered bitterly. "Slept with my fiancé, broke my best friends heart and knew what happened to me all along. I knew there was reason I didn't like her."

"You were right." Punk had to agree.

"How is Dean?" she asked him.

"We don't exactly talk but he seems fine. Still showed up to work everyday and seemed sober to me." Punk said to her. "I've kept my eye on him."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because you love him." Punk said simply. "And I love you."

"Where there any other women? Because I have a lot of medication in me and it really seems to be softening the blow so now is a good time to get it all out." AJ said cringing at actually hearing more.

"No one but that one stupid time with her." He promised.

"Ok." She said to him.

"That's it?" He asked. "You're not going to break up with me? Yell at me? Kick me out of your room?"

"I've been waiting for you for 282 days the last thing I want is you gone." She said to him. "I'm just surprised it was only one woman."

"Gee thanks." He mocked. "It wasn't easy for me AJ. I never stopped looking for you even when everyone told me to."

"I know I'm sorry." She said to him. "You lost weight."

"So have you." He said nodding to her smaller frame. "I'm going to have to fatten you up."

"I have a food dream list." AJ admitted slightly embarrassed. "I made a top five list of meals that I promised myself I'd eat once I got out."

"Tell me and I'll make every single meal happen." He said to her.

"The first one is a-"

"-cheeseburger." Punk said at the same time as her because he did know her so well. She let out a happy laugh and almost cried.

"Yes a cheeseburger." She said still giggling. "The second meal I want is-"

"Pizza." He finished for her and she was now glaring at him.

"How do you know this?" She asked him.

"I know you better than anyone or even yourself." He said confidently.

"Care to bet on it?" AJ asked him. "Three more meals if you guess them right I'll let you pick our movie for our next movie night."

"Movie night." He laughed relieved. "Oh man I cant believe I'm betting on this. Something so small but something I realize I took for guaranteed."

"Get to guessing." She insisted almost smugly.

"Oh so cheeseburger, pizza, fried chicken, hot dog and a box of donuts which doesn't count as a meal but I'm sure you've thought about it." Punk said to her.

"You win." She said almost annoyed. "I'm not watching weekend at bernies again." She warned.

"We'll watch whatever you want." He said kissing her hand.

"Hey." Dean said standing in the doorway and Punk stood up.

"Hi." AJ said slowly smile.

"You need a minute?" Punk whispered to her.

"Yes but don't go far?" she asked and a hint of fear was in her face.

"I'll be right outside the door." He promised and let go of her hand and stepped just outside the door.

Dean slowly walked over to her to make sure that was really her then leaned over and pulled her into a hug. AJ hugged him as tightly as she could back but she was still weak.

"I've missed the shit out of you." Dean said letting out a breath he's held in since Punk called him to tell him she was missing.

"I've missed you too Dean." She cried.

After hugging and brief chatting for twenty minutes AJ eventually brought up the elephant in the room.

"I know about Renee." AJ said to him.

"You're back for a few hours and he tells you this?" Dean asked annoyed. "What a fucking idiot."

"I asked him to tell him everything." AJ said to him. "I know she betrayed you."

"She betrayed you." Dean clarified. "She doesn't exist in my world anymore after that but I don't want to talk about her or think about her anymore I want to bask."

"Bask away." She teased.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time because your boyfriend keeps glaring at me." Dean said side eyeing Punk who was lingering around the door.

"How was he?" AJ asked him.

"He was a fucking mess." Dean said bluntly. "And as much as he pisses me off he's the reason you're home. We all told him he was crazy, we all told him to stop and he never did. And you know I don't like him that much so you know I'm not lying."

"I was afraid if I ever got out that he would have already moved on." AJ confided.

"That dude lived for you the entire time you were gone." Dean snorted. "He stalked his brother to the point I was afraid he was going to actually kill him. The Renee thing- it was on her." It pained Dean to say it out loud but he knew it. "She was using him and me to get to you and I'm sorry I brought her into your life."

"It would have happened regardless." AJ said to him.

"No it wouldn't have." Dean argued. "Your LA address, Ryan breaking into your place it was all her and I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it." She reminded him. "Don't be sorry."

"I've stayed off the booze too." Dean told her proudly and he could see AJ's face light up. "I've taken care of myself I'm a big boy now." He joked.

"I'm proud of you." She said to him.

"Are you guys done?" Punk asked losing patience and walking back into the room and Dean let out a laugh.

"Yea, yea but I'll be back tomorrow with her parents." Dean said to him.

"Fine. I'll be there too." Punk said rushing right back to his seat and grabbing her hand.

* * *

Almost a week later AJ was back in New York her true home. She never wanted to go back to LA and Punk understood that and now with Mike gone there was no reason they couldn't stay in New York.

"Wow." AJ said looking around the penthouse. There was empty food containers, garbage, clothes- everything thrown around.

"I didn't expect you home." Punk admitted. "But we don't have to stay here until I clean it up, we can stay downstairs in your old place."

"That's Dean's place now." AJ said taking her jacket off.

"Or a hotel? I'll get us a huge penthouse suite." He offered. "For as long as you want."

"No I want to be here." AJ said turning to smile at him. "I need to be here."

"Ok let me clean up and you can lay down." Punk said carrying her small bag into the bedroom.

"Tell me you washed the seats after you slept with her." AJ said referring to Renee.

"Threw them out." Punk said honestly. "I couldn't live with what I did."

"I don't like these." She said touching the cheap rough beds sheets.

"I'll go out right now and get you that crap you like." Punk offered. "What is it again?"

"100% cotton?" she laughed and he nodded.

"I got these from a thrift place." He shrugged. "Cost me 10 bucks."

"Better than what I slept on." She shrugged sitting on the bed and enjoying the feel of a mattress.

"What did you sleep on?" he asked her.

"The floor." She said to him. "I made a bed out of old clothes in the attic. It wasn't bad but in the summer it was so hot I thought I'd die and now with the winter approaching I'd freeze." She said to him and he felt his chest tighten.

"I'll get the best bed sheets in the world." He said in such a serious voice she let out a laugh.

"These are fine for now." She assured him.

"Good lay down and I'll clean and order food for tonight." He said to her as he picked up some of the clothes on the bedroom floor. "You had a cheeseburger last night so it's pizza tonight?"

"From Gino's? He's my favorite!" AJ asked clapping her hands together excitedly.

"He um closed down a few months ago." Punk said quietly. "Sorry."

"It's so weird." She said with a small laugh. "Anywhere is fine but I'm not hungry now."

"You're tired right? It was a long ride home you need to sleep." Punk said pulling down the bed sheets for her and she rolled her eyes.

"I slept for like three days in the hospital." She said to him. "I want to talk to you, catch up and try to make up for some of our lost time."

"I literally did nothing." Punk said to her. "I was in here every night and only left to work or track down Mike."

"That's no way to live. You were in your own prison." She noted.

"You can't compare the way I lived to the way you did." He said and that's when she reached her arm and hand out and took her hand.

Punk let AJ tug him over to the bed and sat down next to her. He looked into her eyes and leaned in to give her a proper kiss. He didn't want to overwhelm her or push her but he needed to kiss her because being with her, touching her made him a whole person again.

"Touch me, love me." She requested cupping his face and kissing him.

Punk wanted to question if she was ready or maybe slowing down but he had been literally dreaming of this moment for over 200 days and couldn't stop now. He gently pushed her against the bed and she inched up never detaching her lips for him. As she moved up the bed she began to unbutton her blouse but Punk pushed her hand away and removed the buttons himself.

"Just like I remembered." Punk smiled against her lips before quickly standing up and removing his shirt and jeans then her own pants leaving her in her underwear.

Punk crawled back over her resting his leg in-between hers and using his knee to put a small amount of pressure on her sex. Punk didn't want to stop kissing her because the last time he kissed her she was gone. It was weird that her hair was shorted than he remembered but she still looked beautiful.

Punk's hands moved to her breasts as he lightly cupped and squeezed them while she used his knee to rub herself against him. Unlike Punk, AJ had no release while she was away. She had gone from the craziest best sex with Punk to nothing for months and she was sweating already thinking of him being him inside of her again. Punk's hands removed her bra and his mouth moved away from her lips and over one of her breasts while his hand fondled the lonely one.

"Keep touching me." She begged him as she continued to rub against his knee.

"I'll never stop." He said then gave her nipple a long rough suck.

AJ was getting anxious herself and tugged his boxers down just enough for him to spring out. AJ gently stroked him while she felt her belly begin to burn. This was truly embarrassing but she didn't even care. She needed this release and Punk didn't even seem to mind that she was using his knee and leg to get off.

"Holy fuck your hands." Punk groaned in-between her cleavage as she stroked him harder.

"Kiss me." She said softly and he quickly kissed her as she he felt a warm liquid hit his knee. "Sorry." She said pulling away realizing what she had done. "It's been a while…."

"Don't apologize for that." He chuckled and then pulled her panties all the way down her legs and kissed her there causing her to bite on her lip.

But Punk didn't spend anytime down there, not his mouth, not his hands because his mouth needed to be on hers and his hands needed to be wrapped her around her body. AJ rolled onto her side and rested her leg over his hip and Punk lifted her ass as he entered her. She let out a moan but it was captured by Punk's throat as he was still kissing her.

Punk's thrusts were so gentle and his kissed were sweeter than candy. She ran her hands up over his neck then face until she reached his hair. Punk's hands were everywhere because he want to get reacquainted with her body very badly. Her back, her breasts, her ass, her calve, her hair, her face- he wish he had more arms.

AJ had no problem matching his slow pace and knew she was building to a strong finish. Like the last half of a year she wasn't sure how much time had passed while they made love but one thing she knew was that no matter how much time had passed his love only grew for her and he was proving it to her right now.

"I don't want to stop, I don't want this to end." She said removing her lips away from his.

"We have forever to do this." He reminded her kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll make love to you like this every single night."

"I want to marry you." She said surprising him and that's when she felt him actually release first into her but that sent her straight into her own orgasm.

Punk rolled onto his back taking AJ with him so she was resting on top of him and he was still where he wanted to be- inside of her body.

"What?" he asked.

"You do still want to marry me, right?" she asked unsure since his reaction was not what she was expecting.

"More than I want to take my next breath." He said with a straight serious face.

"I want to do it this week. I don't want to lose anymore time Phil." She choked out.

"Then we do it this week." He said as if he was agreeing to a small trade.

Punk was never surer of anything in his entire life like he was of April Jeanette Mendez…..


	24. I owe it all to you

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for your reviews you all are awesome except for the person who told me I was getting lazy. Please don't ever personally insult me through 'guest' reviews like that again. Writing something like that will make me not want to update but I didn't want the loyal readers to suffer. I accept all reveiwes about my writing, plots and characters but again and for the 1000th time this is not my job.**

 **Until someone pays me to write on here full-time don't expect updates constantly. I have a job and real life situations come up. Also 'guest' reviewer if you look back I noted on here and my Twitter how I wouldn't be around much these last few weeks due to personal REAL LIFE obligations not that I owe you an explanation for anything. Comments like that are just rude and insulting and I'm even tempted to take off guest reviewer comments but I own't let one bad apple spoil the bunch.**

 **I had a long and busy weekend and still have a lot coming up but I got a short chapter up for you all and again thanks to everyone but that one person who reviewed! Enjoy and I'll be around to update sooner than you think ;)**

* * *

 **I owe it all to you**

* * *

A few days later AJ was done finally sanitizing the apartment after Punk let it get so filthy. She hadn't been out by herself yet but she was slowly but surely getting back into her old groove but it would take time. She was even going to start seeing a therapist to help her out. Something the police suggested and Punk really pushed for.

"Hey." Punk said walking in the door with his arms filled with bags. "Wow I can see the floor again." He said with a laugh.

"Yea don't mess it up again." She warned him.

"I have no reason to." Punk said to her.

"So what did you get?" AJ asked anxiously.

"I got us a new comforter set." He said passing her a large bag. "It's supposed to be the most comfortable material in the world or something."

"And it's dark red, matches our room perfectly." AJ said impressed.

"I also got you some of those gossip magazines you like so you can catch up on events." Punk said passing her a stack of magazines.

"Perfect." AJ grinned.

"I also stopped and put you on my phone plan and got you a brand new phone." Punk said pulling out the small box. "It's just like mine and I'll set it all up for you."

"What happened to my old phone?" AJ asked.

"That got shut off because you didn't pay the bill." Punk said to her. "I paid it off and tried to get it turned back on but they had to hear from you…"

"No this is great thanks." She assured him.

"And I've been thinking about the wedding." Punk started off.

"You're backing out aren't you?" She asked in a fearful voice.

"Never." Punk smirked. "Never, ever, ever will I back out of anything with you. It's just everyone is really excited to have you back Dean, your parents, Paul-"

"You want a real wedding?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing too big but a few people seems nice." Punk shrugged. "But it's up to you."

"No you're right." AJ agreed. "I want to marry you right now but I also want to have a party and celebrate not just being home but our love. My family should be there and there's a lot more Mendez's than you think."

"So a bigger wedding?" Punk asked.

"A little bigger." AJ nodded and smiled a little.

"That's the first time I've got you to smile like that without being naked." Punk said excitedly.

"I mean I always envisioned having my dad walk me down the aisle." AJ admitted.

"Didn't he walk you down the aisle when you married Primo?" Punk asked.

"No Primo and I were 18 and ran off." AJ said to him. "We ran because we knew people would tell us it was a bad idea and deep down we knew it too. I don't want to hide you from anyone. But are you sure it's ok I have a big wedding even though I've already been married?"

"Now it's a big wedding?" Punk laughed. "And yes it's fine no one is going to say anything and like you said you were a kid and ran off to get married this is different. But I can't do a church wedding."

"I know." She said to him. "We can do something at a hall or a hotel? Have the reception there too."

"Great you pick a date, time and place and I'll be there." Punk said simply.

"I'm in charge?" AJ asked him.

"Of everything unless you give me something to do." Punk said to her.

"I still don't want to wait long though." AJ said to him. "Weddings take forever to plan out."

"So hire one of those fancy planners." Punk suggested. "Tell them what you want and when you want it and they'll get it done."

"I don't think it works like that." AJ laughed.

"Money talks baby." He grinned shooting her a wink.

"So I heard Renee is getting some time for her part in my kidnapping." AJ noted.

"Deservingly so." Punk nodded as he pulled me stuff out of the bags. "I got you so me clothes to because you lost weight and I don't want your jeans falling down or anything, actually keep wearing them." He teased.

"She wasn't fully responsible." AJ said to him and he looked towards her.

"She played a big enough part. If she truly cared about you or Dean she would have told him or me about Mike being the mastermind behind your abduction." Punk said to her seriously.

"You had sex with her you must have liked her." AJ noted quietly.

"I would have had sex with anyone that night." Punk said with a bitter laugh. "I was in a bad place AJ. Actually I was always in a bad place and it was stupid to do and if I could take it back I would."

"I'm not mad at you." She insisted sitting on the couch. "It's just weird that's all. But that counts as your bachelor party by the way."

"Ugh come on AJ." Punk said sitting next to her. "I don't need a bachelor party I've been tied down to you since the day I met you. I've never been able to get you out of my head."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." She said to him. "I've lived under a rock for the last half a year almost literally and I'm still absorbing a lot of stuff."

"Which is why therapy is a great idea." Punk reminded her.

"I'm going to go." AJ promised. "But what if the therapist tells me we're rushing into things?" she asked him. "What if he says us getting married is a bad idea?"

"Why would he say that? Do you think that?" Punk asked.

"No but I'm trying to think of reasons of what would keep us from getting married." AJ admitted. "I'm so afraid one day you'll be gone or I'll be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere and you are definitely not going anywhere." Punk laughed taking her hand.

"If the therapist says it's a bad idea and he convinces you it could set me back even though I think I'm fine you'll wait." She said knowingly. "You want me adjusted and back to normal and you wouldn't risk anything."

"If I thought marrying you would set you back in anyway shape or form I wouldn't be doing it." Punk said to her honestly. "No one could convince me otherwise."

"I'm scared." She whispered with a forced smile but her eyes watered up. "We would have been married eight months today did you know that? If I had never gone missing this would be our anniversary. I didn't think I'd see you again and I want a big party with the flowers and music but I also don't want to wait. I don't think I'll ever feel right until I have your ring on my finger."

"Ok." Punk said standing up and then reached for her hand and brought her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm giving you what you need." Punk said as he passed her over her purse and pulled her out the door.

* * *

Dean was in his apartment not drinking but not doing much of anything. He missed Renee, he missed her laugh, her smile, her lame jokes, her touch- everything. He wasn't sure he'd ever find someone who could match up to her but he also knew he could never forgive her for the ultimate betrayal and it had nothing to do with sleeping with Punk.

Dean would work all day and come home to his empty apartment and eat a TV dinner in front of the TV but what kept him sane was knowing AJ was a few floors up and he could see her anytime he wanted. He didn't want to smother her or disrupt her time with Punk but he had to see her and talk to her. He walked towards his door and just as it opened he saw Renee holding her balled fist up to knock.

"Hi." Renee said but Dean narrowed his eyes and pulled her into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "So you're glad to see me?"

"No I just don't want someone else to see you." Dean said coldly.

"I heard she was back here." Renee said with a small smile. "I'm glad she's back."

"Fuck you." Dean said surprising her. "Don't bullshit with him anymore get out of here and take the stairs."

"Wait I want to explain this to you." Renee insisted. "I'm only out on bail until my trial and I'm going to busy."

"Poor fucking you." Dean mocked. "They kept AJ like a prisoner locked in dark cold attic with barely any food! Do you know she weights 93lbs? Did you know she had almost no Vitamin D in her body because of the lack of sunlight?"

"I didn't." Renee said shaking her head sadly. "I swear to you I didn't."

"What did you think was happening to her?" Dean shouted. "You thought it was a vacation!?"

"Please Dean I love you!" Renee cried.

"You fucked Punk." Dean reminded her.

"I didn't mean to!" She cried as Dean pushed her out the door and dragged her to the staircase.

"I wonder how much trouble you'd get in for showing up here knowing she's here?" Dean asked as he pulled her down the long flights of stairs.

"AJ-" Renee began.

"Don't say her name you disgusting liar!" Dean hissed.

"How can I prove to you how sorry I am?" she asked as they reached the back exit door and pushed her out into the snowy night.

"Stay away." Dean said coldly then slammed the door.

"Dean!" Renee sobbed but the door locked from the inside and she couldn't get in. "Dean please!" she sobbed slamming on the door.

* * *

A few hours later Punk and AJ walked in the door giggling. AJ was ahead of Punk and let out a scream when she turned on the light and saw someone sitting on the couch. She instinctively reached for Punk.

"It's just me." Dean said slowly standing from the couch.

"I'm sorry Dean I'm still jumpy." AJ said as Punk helped her out of her jacket.

"Where have you two been?" Dean asked them as if he was a concerned parent. "You kept her out for hours in the snow?"

"I didn't realize I had to run my dates by you." Punk said removing his own jacket.

"It's a long date that's all." Dean said innocently.

"So you two are ok?" AJ asked looking between her two favorite guys. "I need you both to be ok with you each other. Or at least civil."

"He brought you home." Dean said looking directly at Punk. "He's ok in my book."

"Great." AJ said with a bright smile, a smile that Dean hadn't seen in so long. "So what's going on? You need to talk?"

Dean admired her happy face and had no idea why she was in such a good mood but he wasn't going to take away from it. He just gave her half a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"I just wanted to see your face." Dean said to her.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to stay and hang out? Phil was going to take a shower and stuff anyway." AJ said to him.

"Yea go ahead." Punk said to him.

"Nah I'm good." Dean said walking to the door and he saw Punk smirking himself. "What the fuck are you two so happy about?"

"We're getting married." AJ said with a happy laugh.

"Yea I kind of figured that one out a year ago." Dean said sarcastically.

"We've decided to have a bigger wedding." AJ said to him.

"A big party?" Dean asked and AJ nodded. "Count me in."

"I couldn't do it without you." AJ said smiling as he walked out the door.

"You were going to invite him to stay?" Punk asked annoyed.

"He's my best friend." AJ shrugged. "We're a package deal."

"But tonight?" he asked kicking off his shoes.

"He doesn't know but your stupid grin almost gave us away." AJ said laughing.

"What grin?" Punk asked pointing to his smile. "Are you referring to this Mrs. Brooks?" he teased walking over to her.

"Yes Mr. Brooks." She nodded slowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her against him.

"I want to take the girl of my dreams to bed." He said kissing her lips. "I want to make love to my wife all night long." He said kissing down her neck.

"Yes." AJ said with a moan as he sucked on her pulse point. "But I don't want anyone to know we'll have the big wedding but no one has to know we're already married."

"It's a brilliant idea." Punk said scooping her up bridal style in his arms.

"It was your idea." AJ said trying not to laugh in his face.

"You married a very smart man." Punk said smugly dropping her in the center of the bed.

"And handsome one." AJ said looking up at him. "Are you sure you we did the right thing? Is the magic gone from the big day?"

"Nah." He said taking his shirt off. "We didn't even get wedding bands yet, I'll get to see you in a beautiful white dress, I'll get to dance with you and kiss you in front of everyone. The magic will be there. We just won't have to be so nervous."

"Were you nervous today before it was official while the judge at city hall was marrying us?" she asked as she let him undress her.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Punk said to her. "You?"

"This is the happiest day of my life." AJ said happily. "I've never been so happy and I owe it all to you." She said lovingly as she pulled his face to hers and fell back onto the bed and took him with her….

* * *

 **Married already and still a big wedding? Sounds fun to me! A lot more drama to come just bare with me...**


	25. Is it even reality?

**Is it even reality?**

* * *

The next two weeks flew as AJ and Punk kept their marriage a secret, which she was really enjoying. She loved staying tucked away with him in their spacious NYC penthouse but it was back to reality. Punk had to get back to work and AJ had to go see her therapist. She really missed working but Punk had made it clear she never had to work again that he would take care of her but she wanted to go back and knew the only way to do so was to get this therapy over with.

AJ wasn't having issues outside but Punk and Dean were very protective and wouldn't let her go anywhere without them. They were so afraid she'd get swooped away from them and although it was sweet AJ was going stir crazy. She promised Punk she'd wait for him to get out of work and he'd take her to her session but she was antsy and decided to venture the short distance to the Marvel building herself.

When AJ walked into the building all the new faces surprised her. It was a bitter reminder of how much AJ had missed even though she was only gone for eight months but a lot can change in that short time. AJ was also excited to see Paul who she had spoken to on the phone numerous times but hadn't seen in person yet. She decided he'd be her first stop as she headed towards the elevators.

"Um excuse me." A man greeted jumping up from the security desk. "You can't just go up there."

"I work here." AJ said to him as she pushed the 'up' button.

"I apologize." He smiled. "I just need to see your employee ID."

"I don't have one anymore." AJ said to him. "I worked in the LA office and before that I was here."

"Your LA employee badge will work here." The man assured her.

"I don't have it." AJ said to him. "Call Dean he's the head of your security he will vouch for me." AJ said as she the elevator doors finally opened and went to step on until the man pulled her back.

"You can't go up there." The man said gripping her arm.

"Don't grab me like that!" AJ yelled trying to pull her arm away.

"Don't cause a scene or I will call the police." The man warned her.

"What the fuck are you doing Jefferson!" Dean shouted tugging AJ away from the man.

"She tried to get upstairs with an ID badge." The nervous man replied.

"She doesn't need a fucking badge!" Dean yelled at him.

"It's fine Dean." AJ said rubbing her arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked then narrowed his eyes at the young employee.

"I didn't mean to." The man said him stuttering from nerves.

"I'm fine Dean he was just doing his job. I shouldn't have tried to sneak up." AJ said to him.

"You're fucking lucky." Dean said pointing at the man as he pushed the elevator button and it opened. "Why didn't Punk just take you up with him?" he asked as he stepped onto the elevator with AJ.

"He doesn't know I'm here." AJ said to him. "I wanted to surprise him."

"Are you insane? You left the house alone?" Dean asked stunned.

"I needed some space and time to myself. I'm not scared Dean." AJ said with a light laugh.

"Well I am." Dean said stubbornly. "I need you around."

"I'm not going anywhere." AJ promised as the doors opened.

"AJ." Paige greeted as she stepped off the elevator. "It's great to see you."

"You too." AJ said plastering on a smile. "Is Phil in his office?"

"He's in a meeting with Paul and Vince." Paige said to her. "But you can wait in his office."

"Great." AJ said to her.

"Work on getting her an employee badge." Dean said to her.

"She's not an employee here though I can't just make one up." Paige said to him.

"Of course she is." Paul's voice boomed. AJ's entire face lit up as she turned to face her former boss who had his arms opened for her and she ran into them. "You'll take care of that won't you Paige?"

"Right on it." Paige said walking behind her desk.

"I know you're here to see me because you must be sick of seeing Punk's face." Paul teased.

"You're the only reason I'm here." AJ laughed.

"That's what I like to hear." Paul smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to see you but Punk has been hogging you."

"Yes he has." AJ agreed. "Is he around?"

"He's finishing up in the meeting." Paul said to her. "I heard there's a big wedding."

"Yes I'm meeting with the planner later tonight." AJ said to him.

"I'm very excited mostly because I thought I'd never see the day Punk would settle down and actually get married." Paul joked.

"Or because you thought you'd never see me again?" AJ asked knowing that's what he was thinking.

"I didn't want to dampen the mood." Paul said to her. "But it is damn good to see you and you always have a chair in my office."

"I want to come back really soon I just need a few more weeks." AJ said to him.

"I haven't hired anyone for eight months I can hold out a few more weeks." Paul grinned.

"Hey." Corey greeted sympathetically.

"Hi Corey." AJ said to him as he gave her an awkward hug.

"It's really good to see you again." Corey said pulling away.

"We were just talking." Paul said to him.

"It's fine Paul." AJ said knowing he was trying to save her from an awkward conversation.

"In that case I'll be in my office and you will stop by there before you leave." Paul warned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard about everything I feel terrible." Corey said to her. "I don't even know what else to say."

"That's more than enough thank you." AJ said to him.

"When I heard you were missing I couldn't help but feel guilty about the way things ended between us and I mean you're a cool girl still and maybe we can grab a coffee one day or maybe lunch?" Corey offered.

"She's busy that day." Punk said from behind AJ and Corey rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a date it was peace offering." Corey said to Punk.

"It's appreciated but not necessary." Punk said to him with a sarcastic smile. "See you later."

"Bye AJ." Corey said with a sincere smile then walked off.

"It was nice of him to offer." AJ said as Punk guided her to his private office.

"He can fuck off." Punk huffed. "My wife isn't having dinner with that slimy piece of shit."

"No one knows I'm your wife." AJ reminded him.

"True but it doesn't change the fact that you are my wife." Punk grinned. "Legally and in my heart."

"You're such a smooth talker." AJ teased sitting behind his desk.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I mind but I thought I was going to meet you at home." Punk asked her.

"I just wanted some fresh air." AJ shrugged simply. "I wanted to walk outside without you or Dean shadowing me."

"That's understandable. Just give me a heads up next time." Punk said simply as he sat on the edge of his desk and looked down at her.

"I will because I almost didn't get in." AJ said to him. "This guard pulled me off of the elevator." She complained.

"He touched you?" Punk asked slowly and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Yes he did his job Phil." AJ said to him.

"Are you ready for this therapy session?" he asked her and she just shrugged.

"I really don't think I need it. I feel like my old self again." She said innocently.

"You still have nightmares." He noted.

"Who wouldn't?" she scoffed.

"Just go once or twice." Punk insisted.

"Only because I want to get back to work." AJ said to him. "I can't wait to be back here so much better than the LA office and Eric."

"You didn't hear?" Punk asked her. "Never mind how would you have heard…"

"Heard what?" AJ asked intrigued.

"Eric Bischoff was arrested a few weeks after you disappeared." Punk told her. "Right after you left he told the police he received a call from you but when the police traced your calls you never did call him. He was brought in for questioning on that and ended up confessing to jumping you in the garage."

"That was him?" AJ asked annoyed. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

"I guess he was in cahoots with Mike too." Punk said to her.

"What's going to happen to him?" AJ asked him.

"He's going to jail for a very long time." Punk said to her. "So is Randy."

"Good." AJ said quietly. "I feel like I made a mistake that night that I shouldn't have gone along with them."

"You did what you had to do to stay alive." Punk assured her. "You're amazing. So what we lost on a few months? We have a lifetime."

"I didn't do it for me. I don't care if he would have killed me it was you I was worried about." AJ said to him.

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you." Punk said with a small smile. "But if this situation ever pops up again and it's you or me- always pick you. I'm dead without you anyway."

"Don't say that." She said shaking her head slowly.

"Hey enough about this depressing stuff." He said grabbing her hands and lifting her from the seat. "We'll get through your therapy session than we'll meet the wedding planer tomorrow."

"You want to meet the planner?" AJ laughed. "I thought you said to just pick the time and place and you'd be there."

"That is true." Punk agreed. "I was just trying to tell you what I thought you wanted to hear." He leaned in kissed her but before he could even slip his tongue inside her mouth she pulled away. "Come on for old times sake." He smirked.

"Tonight. Right now we don't have time." AJ said and he looked at the time and groaned.

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the therapist's office looking at a piece of art on the wall. He wasn't even sure how long he had been looking at it but he was clearly more nervous for AJ to be here than she was. Her session was only forty-five minutes but it felt like it was hours.

Finally Punk turned from the picture to see AJ walking out of the office and had her head down. She rushed passed the receptionist who wasn't to schedule another session but she simply brushed it off and walked towards the door.

"What happened? Aren't you coming back?" Punk asked walking over to her.

"No I'm never coming back." She said opening the door. "I hate that guy and I hate this whole process I just want to go home."

"Did he say something to upset you?" Punk asked following her out.

"He's horrible." AJ said as they stepped into the hallway and she put on her jacket. "Can you please just take me home?"

"I'll go in there and talk to him-" he said walking back towards the door but she grabbed his wrist.

"No he doesn't like you." AJ said to him and he let out a small laugh. "He blames you for everything! I'm not going to sit there and talk to someone who talks about my husband that way."

"Wait here." Punk said walking back into the office.

"Sir you can't just-" the receptionist started but Punk walked into the doctors office and saw an older man sitting in his chair writing in a file.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yea what did you say to my wife?" Punk asked.

"Mr. Brooks." The man said knowing. "She was a little upset I hope she's ok."

"You think shit talking me to my wife is going to make her feel better?" Punk asked him.

"I didn't do that. I don't even know you Mr. Brooks." The therapist said to him. "But I can't discuss my sessions with you."

"Phil let's just go." AJ said tugging on his arm.

"Not until I know why he upset you so much." Punk said not looking at her but him.

"I can't discuss it." The doctor said to him.

"We'll find her another doctor." Punk said grabbing her hand.

"I don't want another doctor." AJ said to him. "I don't want any doctor."

"Getting a new doctor won't change her reaction." The therapist insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked him annoyed. "And how fucking dare you put the blame of this on me!"

"I never did." The doctor said sadly then looked towards AJ.

"Don't call her a liar." Punk warned him pointing at him. "I'll have your license taken away." He threatened.

"Phil stop." AJ begged. "It's not about you. I just don't want to be here ok?"

"She needs therapy." The doctor said to him. "If not from me than from someone else. She hasn't even begun to overcome this yet. She's still in shock and if you don't get her help it's only going to get worse, she'll get worse."

"He said you marrying me was a huge mistake." AJ told Punk who looked at her oddly.

"I said it was rushed and not ideal but never said it was a mistake." The doctor corrected. "She doesn't even think she's really home."

"Stop!" AJ yelled towards the doctor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him.

"She thinks this could all be one big dream or that she's actually dead and not really here." The doctor told him.

"AJ." Punk said looking back at her.

"Can we please, please just go?" She cried gripping his one arm with her two small hands.

"You're only enabling in her." The doctor told him. "Keeping her sheltered and rushing off into marriage isn't going to make her better forever only for a short time. She needs to understand this is the real world and she is going to have to re-adjust."

"I'll take care of my wife." Punk said coldly to him and grabbed AJ's hand. "Let's go." He whispered to her and pulled her out of the office.

* * *

AJ decided to go right to bed after the therapy session hoping to avoid a conversation with Punk about everything the doctor told him. When she woke up at around midnight she heard voices in the living room and realized Punk wasn't alone. She opened the bedroom door on a crack and saw Dean was talking to Punk in the living room.

"Well what the fuck can we do?" Dean asked him.

"Convince her to go back. Maybe she'll listen to you." Punk said to him.

"If she isn't listening to you she certainly isn't going to listen to me." Dean scoffed. "She seems fine to me this guy probably just wants to make some money."

"I can't take any chances." Punk argued. "I just got her back and I won't fuck this up. I need her to be a 100%."

"Well maybe she'll never be a 100%." Dean shrugged. "It's understandable. What happened to her was traumatic."

"If you're going to talk about me at least wait until I'm not in the house." AJ said making herself seen.

"I wasn't saying anything." Dean laughed nervously standing up and Punk shot him a glare. "But your fiancé here is pretty worried about you."

"Yea I get that." AJ said looking towards Punk who did seem very concerned. "I know where I am and I know this is real." She laughed but neither Dean nor Punk seemed amused. "What I told him was sometimes it all seems all too good to be true. He mixed up my words."

"So why were you so upset?" Punk asked her.

"Because he kept asking me things about the room I was in and stuff and of course that's going to upset me. Who wants to relive something they're trying to forget?" AJ asked them.

"I get that." Dean said to her. "Maybe you do the therapy just not right now." Dean said looking between her and Punk. "Is that a fair compromise?"

"No. Not if she'll get worse." Punk said to Dean but looked right into AJ's eyes. "That's not an option."

"I'm fine." AJ argued lightly.

"I should go back downstairs." Dean said shifting towards the door. "I'll be by tomorrow for lunch." He said to AJ then walked out the door.

"You really had to drag him into this?" AJ asked him. "Like he doesn't have enough going on in his life?"

"He cares about you and wants you better." Punk said to her.

"Have I been acting weird?" AJ asked him. "I think I've been myself."

"That's the problem. You shouldn't be yourself you should be acting weird that's what's worrying me." He said to her.

"Why are you letting this guy get into your head?" AJ asked him. "What happened to me sucked and yes I still have nightmares and think about it but I've only been back a few weeks and I was there for eight months. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning I think I'm still there and then I look over to you and I know I'm ok. You're keeping me sane and focused."

"What if I'm not enough?" he asked her.

"You're more than enough." She said sweetly grabbing his hand and walking him over to the couch. "Stop worrying about me."

"Not possible." He said stubbornly as he sat on the couch and she joined him.

"Maybe you're in shock too." AJ said to him. "Maybe you don't think I'm really here."

"Well if this isn't real and I'm dreaming than I never want to wake up." He said to her.

"The guy who was keeping me in his house is going to court on Friday." AJ said to him. "Maybe we could go? The DA thinks he's going to plead guilty and that would be some good closure." AJ suggested to him.

"We'll go." Punk said to her without giving it a second thought. "Are you sure seeing him won't bother you too much?"

"I don't even know what he looks like." AJ admitted.

"Mike pleaded not guilty and he's going to be going on trial." Punk told her. "It's going to be all over the newspapers. You might have to testify."

"I'll do it." She said to him. "I want him as far away from you as possible."

"Funny." He said with a bitter laugh. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

AJ crawled over his lap so she was straddling him and began to kiss him. She simply couldn't get enough of him since she had been home and she knew he felt the same. There was some urgency this time around as her nails clawed through his hair as he slipped his hand into the front of her sleeping shorts and played with her lower region.

"I missed you touching me like this." She said resting her forehead against his as she swayed her hips into his fingers.

"Does it feel real to you?" he asked her in a gruff voice.

"So real." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as she moaned at the motion of his fingers.

"My wife." Punk said looking into her eyes and she smiled as she moaned. "My perfect, beautiful wife." He added and she kissed his lips hard until she came around his fingers.

"You're hard." She said moving her lips to his ear and sucked on his earlobe roughly.

"You're straddling me, of course I'm hard." Punk said as she stood up and shimmed out of her clothes and then tugged Punk's pants and boxers just enough so he'd spring out.

AJ was on her knees before him and gripped him so she could lick him from top to bottom. Punk rolled his eyes at the feel of her tongue and leaned back into the coach and hissed when her mouth began to suck on his tip while her hand stroked him. Punk opened his eyes and saw her other hand disappear and knew she what she was doing to herself and it only made him harder.

"Ok babe." Punk said pulling her mouth away and she pouted.

"Please?" she asked cutely. "Let me make love to you this way."

"I want to be in your body." He said tugging her up so she was back straddling him.

AJ lifted her hips and fell onto his body and both let out sweet sounds. AJ was moving face with the help of Punk's hands cupping her ass. AJ was startled when the finger that was inside of her slid into her back entrance but she didn't let it slow it down as he began to penetrate from both entrances.

"Jesus Christ Phil." She moaned moving quicker wanting to release.

AJ's hands gripped his shoulders for more support as she rode him as hard and fast as she could but Punk had no trouble keeping up at all. AJ couldn't keep her eyes off his intense glare as if he was trying to make her better this way. And he really had no idea how much he truly was helping her. She just needed him.

"Just a little more." AJ said to him and he knew what she needed. "Touch me."

"My hands are kind of full." He joked but then moved his finger out of her and ran it over her front to her clit. "That's my girl. I love that face you make when you're about to cum." He said proudly. "So fucking hot."

"Phil!" She cried out as she clenched around him and came. He could feel her juices run down his own thighs and that sent him into his own orgasm. One that was so powerful AJ made noises he had never heard before in his life.

"You ok?" He asked her after five minutes of silence so she could calm down.

"That was amazing." She said kissing the corner of his mouth. "I've never felt you cum that hard before."

"You bring it out of me, you bring out all the good and crazy stuff in me." He said to her.

"No regrets right? We didn't rush things?" AJ asked him.

"None whatsoever." Punk assured her.

* * *

The next afternoon Dean was eating lunch with AJ and he brought over her favorite Chinese food all the way from Brooklyn.

"This is so good." AJ said eating right out of the container.

"Yea it is and you better eat it all." Dean warned her. "Punk's right we've got to fatten you up a little."

"I barely ate the last eight months." AJ reminded him.

"Exactly so we have a lot of lost time to make up for." Dean said to her.

"My wedding planner is going to be here in a few minutes." AJ said reading a text off of her phone.

"You'll eat first." Dean said in a fatherly way.

"Speaking of the wedding. Would you stand up for me?" she asked him.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked unsurely.

"You'll be right at my side, my best man." AJ said proudly.

"Isn't the guy supposed to have a best man?" Dean asked her.

"Yea and Phil has one but you're my best friend, you're my best man everyday of my life so why not at my wedding?" AJ asked him.

"I'd be honored." Dean said to her. "But there will be chicks at this wedding right?"

"I'm sure there will be. I mean you know I have tons of female friends." AJ remarked sarcastically. "So you're ready to move on?"

"Move on from what?" Dean asked confused.

"Stop pretending she doesn't exist." AJ said cleaning up the food. "She was a big part of your life."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean said casually and before she could respond there was a knock at the door.

"This conversation is over." AJ warned him as she opened her front door to two women. One was dressed in a short red dress skirt and blazer and the other had a sideways ponytail and was in more laid back lively colors.

"I'm Summer your wedding planner and you must be April." The blonde in red smiled shaking her hand.

"Please call me AJ." AJ said letting the two into her apartment.

"What a beautiful home you have." Summer said admiring the penthouse.

"And you are?" AJ asked sticking her hand out to the younger woman.

"That's Bayley." Summer said not even looking back. "She's my assistant."

"Nice to meet you." AJ said shaking her hand.

"I'm a really big fan of your fiancés." Bayley blushed. "I read all of his comics!"

"Enough Bayley." Summer said cutting her off and Bayley just stepped back.

"April wants a big wedding on short notice." Summer reminded her. "No time to discuss cartoons."

"It's comic books actually." AJ corrected but still smiled.

"That's fine." Summer said brushing it off.

"Can I get you something to drink?" AJ offered.

"I'll have a coffee with two sugars and only a splash of milk." Summer said removing her jacket and taking a seat on the couch. Dean snorted at the pushy and clearly self-centered woman as he continued to eat with his chopsticks.

"What about you Bayley? Thirsty?" AJ asked her.

"Pretend she isn't here." Summer said pulling a binder out of her bag.

"I'm find but thanks." Bayley smiled warmly.

"At least sit." AJ said pulling out a counter chair for her across from Dean.

"She's allowed to sit right?" Dean asked and Summer looked over.

"Oh hello." Summer said walking over to him. "Are you the fiancé?"

"No I'm the best man." Dean said and her eyes lit up.

"Brother to the groom?" Summer questioned.

"Brother to the bride." Dean said without missing a beat.

"You're going to look great in a tux." Summer smiled at him.

"Are you here to plan my wedding or hit on my friend?" AJ asked her.

"Right sorry." Summer said and she and AJ walked over to the couch and began looking through her binder.

"She seems lovely." Dean said to Bayley couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Doesn't let you laugh either huh?"

"She doesn't like distractions." Bayley whispered to him.

"That's a shame because you have a great laugh." Dean shrugged then went back to eating his food.

* * *

A few hours later Summer and Bayley were gone and Punk was just getting home.

"I'm so glad you're here!" AJ said running to Punk as he walked in the door.

"Love that reaction." Punk laughed kissing her.

"I'm glad you're here too." Dean said annoyed. "She's been talking about the wedding for hours it's not even my fucking wedding."

"So Summer the wedding planner was telling me that there was a last minute drop out at the Plaza and we could get that spot for the wedding." AJ said to him.

"Ok." Punk said to her. "How soon?"

"About six weeks." AJ said to him.

"Book it." Punk said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hear the price first." Dean laughed.

"It's a hotel how much money could it be?" Punk asked him but Dean just laughed.

"About…" AJ muttered under her breath and Punk narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't catch that, how much?" he asked.

"75 grand." Dean said and Punk choked on his water.

"For a four hour party?" Punk asked her stunned. "Are you insane?"

"It's so pretty though!" AJ said to him. "We can have the ceremony there and the food is amazing!"

"75 grand not including your dress or my suit?" Punk asked her.

"No it's not included." AJ admitted. "I know it's more than you wanted to spend."

"Yea I thought we agreed on around 25." Punk reminded her. "It really is just a party."

"I know! But we have the money. I have a lot of money saved up and haven't spent any of it in the last eight months so I can pay for almost most of it." She reasoned.

"I don't want you to pay for it I can pay for it but it's a lot of money." Punk reminded her slowly but her eyes were too excited she clearly wanted this.

"Come on you only get married once." Dean said to Punk. "Unless you're AJ of course." He teased shooting her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"You're still here?" AJ asked him annoyed.

"I want to see if you can convince this cheapskate into dishing out 75 grand for you." Dean said amused. "I mean I know it's like your dream and the idea of it made you so happy earlier but it's a lot to ask from him I don't think any man in his right mind would spend that much on a stupid party."

"It's not stupid." AJ argued. "It's celebrating our love and showing everyone how happy we are. We aren't just celebrating that we're celebrating me coming home too."

"It's stupid." Dean said simply and AJ frowned.

"It's not stupid." Punk said to Dean after seeing how sad AJ looked. "Book it."

"No it's really a lot-" she started to argue.

"I don't care if it costs a million dollars just book it before you lose the spot." Punk insisted. "This is what you want so you get it."

"Thank you baby." AJ said wrapping her arms around his neck and looked towards Dean and gave him thumbs up. Clearly Dean making Punk feel guilty was all part of the plan. "Oh and Dean you have a plus one."

"And who am I bringing?" Dean asked her.

"You and Bayley seemed to chatting a bit earlier." AJ noted.

"She's like 15 years old." Dean scoffed.

"People told me that about AJ all of the time." Punk said to him as AJ texted Summer to give her the go ahead on the plaza.

"No this girl is legit 15." Dean said to him.

"No she's 23." AJ corrected. "I'm only two years older her."

"She's not my type." Dean said to her. "Summer the planned would be my type if she didn't speak."

"How is she not your type?" AJ asked him. "She likes all the same stuff you do, you talked to her the entire time she was here just because she doesn't dress like a tramp doesn't mean she isn't your type."

"Alright I'm done here." Dean said standing up.

"I think you should go for it!" AJ yelled as Dean walked out the door.

"Don't push him." Punk said to her. "Stuff like that takes time."

"But this girl is so sweet!" AJ said to him. "She really is and I'm a good job of people and she's great people!"

"Time AJ." Punk repeated.

"So are you sure you're really ok with this?" AJ asked him. "It's stupid because we're already married but we'll have the pictures from this day forever."

"I want what makes you smile." Punk said to her simply. "I don't care about the price I care about you."

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek. "And right after the wedding Paul said I could come back to work."

"Right after the honeymoon." Punk corrected.

"We have to figure that out too." AJ said giving it thought.

"I've thought about it." Punk said to her.

"Great!" she said to him.

"Paul actually suggested it and since we're spending so much on the wedding I think we should take him up on his offer." Punk said to her.

"What offer?" she asked him.

"He has a rental in Bora Bora." Punk told her. "It's literally in the middle of the water, I've been there a few times at his place and I think you'd love it."

"Obviously I've never been there but it looks beautiful." AJ said to him.

"So it's good?" he asked and she nodded. "This wedding stuff is so easy." Punk scoffed sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. "Place picked and honeymoon in the first day."

"It's going to get crazy." She warned him.

"I think we'll manage." He laughed.


	26. Dark Room

**Dark Room**

* * *

AJ was packing a small bag since they were going to PA to see the man that physically kept AJ in his home plead either guilty or not. She wasn't nervous or scared she was more numb to the entire thing.

"What did you need?" Dean asked walking into her bedroom.

"Oh Dean good!" she said relieved. "I'm going to PA for this court thing-"

"And you want me there to kill the guy?" Dean asked seriously. "Already thought about it and know how I'll do it."

"No but thanks." She said with a laugh. "I need you to meet with the wedding planner."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked unsure he heard her correctly.

"I need someone to go to the Plaza and just finalize the menu." AJ said to him. "With Phil and I gone you're next in line."

"Oh fuck." He groaned. "I don't know what you want."

"Here I made a list." She said giving him a piece of paper. "Just test taste it and say this is what I want and as for the alcohol you can pick all that out yourself since Phil and I don't drink. Think of it as a free dinner. It's tomorrow at 3 and Summer will meet you there."

"I hate her." Dean whined.

"Bayley will be there." AJ added.

"Give it up." He said to her.

"Please? I really need you Dean." She pouted and he looked annoyed as he glared at her.

"Fine." He spat out.

"Thank you!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you ready?" Punk asked.

"Yes I was just giving Dean the list of the food for the Plaza." AJ said to him.

"So are you sure you really want to go to this thing?" Dean asked her.

"We don't have to." Punk added.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." AJ said to him. "I even spoke to the Detective on the case and he said I could go back to the house."

"Why the fuck would you want to do that?" Dean asked her.

"Because my stupid therapist thinks it's a good idea." AJ said bitterly. She had gone back the next day to speak to her therapist and things went much better. "I need to be able to see it and know that it's really over."

"Can you burn it down?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon." Punk said to him and Dean just shrugged.

"I'll do it." Dean offered.

"No you're meeting with the planner." AJ reminded him.

"Have fun." Punk laughed.

"Asshole." Dean muttered. "I'll see you guys Sunday when you get back." He said then left the room.

"Are you really sure?" Punk asked her.

"Yes but are you?" she asked.

"I'll do anything with you." Punk said seriously.

"I need to put a face to the crime you know? You blame Mike and Randy and yea they are responsible but this is the soul person who kept my physically away. He's the one who barely fed me or let me see sunlight not them." AJ said to him.

"Then let's go." Punk said grabbing her bag from her.

* * *

Dean arrived at the plaza in ripped jeans and a leather jacket and he could tell how annoyed Summer was by the whole thing.

"You won't be wearing that to wedding I hope." Summer mumbled at the table with him as he test tasted a few things.

"Nah I'll wear whatever the hell AJ tells me to wear." Dean said grabbing a glass of champagne and chugging it down.

"You're supposed to test it not chug it." Summer hissed.

"AJ never said anything about that. She said to consider it a free dinner." Dean said happily. "There's too much food anyway."

"That's why you take a small bite from each dish not eat the entire dish." Summer said shaking her head.

"Hey Bales!" Dean shouted across the room where Summer had told her to sit. "Come over here for a sec!"

"If you need help with something that's what I'm here for." Summer said to him.

"Well I don't like you very much." Dean said bluntly. "I need someone who is honest to help me with this."

"You needed me?" Bayley asked.

"Yea come take a seat and eat with me." Dean said pulling out the chair next to him.

"This is ridiculous." Summer said to him.

"You're ruining the whole vibe." Dean said calmly. "Here try this one." Dean said sliding Bayley his plate.

"Eat it and you're fired." Summer said to her. "You are an employee not a guest." She warned the young assistant.

"I believe it's my friend paying for your service and she's paying you a lot of money so if I want someone to join me you should try to appease me." Dean said to her.

"Summer?" Bayley asked.

"Do it." Summer said coldly.

"You won't get in trouble." Dean assured her. "I've worked for bullies before." Bayley giggled to herself and Summer narrowed her eyes.

"I can hear you." Summer said to Dean who just shrugged.

* * *

AJ and Punk first went to the house she was kept in. It was a run down pace that clearly was kept well. She had never seen it since she had been blindfolded whenever she was taken out of the house.

"This is crazy." AJ admitted. "I'd see the street but that's it."

"Yea it must be weird." Punk said uncomfortably as they walked into the house.

"I know I was all the way up." She said walking up the creaky steps with him following.

"So you don't know which room?" he asked seeing a few closed doors.

"That one." AJ said pointing all the way down the hall. "See the crack in the door is higher? The little boy that lived here used to sneak my stuff."

"Oh." Punk said slowly as he followed her to the door.

A dead giveaway should have been all the bolts and locks on the outside of the door. AJ slowly pushed the door open and looked around the small dark room.

"This is it." She said to him. "This is where I lived for eight months."

Punk just nodded as he looked around the room that was poorly kept, freezing, damp and in no now livable. The room itself was filthy as well and there was a small toilet and a blanket on the floor.

"That's where I slept." AJ said pointing to the floor. She didn't seem as bothered as he did.

"You never left the room at all huh?" Punk asked keeping his hands in his pockets.

"No, not unless Randy needed me to cash a check which was only a few times." AJ shrugged. "I wonder if Ben is still here?"

"The rat?" Punk asked.

"He was my friend." She said crawling onto the floor to look under spots.

"AJ get off the floor." Punk said helping her to her feet. "Let's just get out of here."

"But I wanted-" she started.

"Fuck it! Let's just go!" he yelled then walked out of the room leaving her frowning.

"What is your problem?" AJ asked following him out of the room and down the stairs. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you I just don't want to fucking be here and I don't understand how you can feel nothing!" Punk yelled.

"Of course I feel something." She said as they walked into the dirty living room now that was filled with lawn furniture and broken chairs. "I feel relief!" she laughed. "I mean it's not like I was abused I was locked up there and now I'm not! I go in there and walk out of there now something I was never able to do! Why are you ruining this triumphant moment for me? It's not like you were locked up in that room."

"Actually I was." Punk informed her. "Do you think you being gone was a vacation for me?"

"Of course not. But you had freedom and I didn't so don't make it out like something so terrible happened here to you." AJ argued.

"I had no freedom! I barely left my house I only left to look for you! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I didn't talk to anyone, I could barely work or function. I know it sounds selfish but I was in a no better place than you were." Punk argued back and AJ's eyes widened.

"Ok so you go upstairs in the attic and you sleep in there alone tonight with the rat and tell me how much you suffered! I'm trying to make the best of this! I'm trying to positive but you want me to be sad or cry or something!" she yelled.

"That's not what I want I just don't want to be here and I don't understand why you want to be." Punk said in a calmer voice.

"I don't want to be here Phil but I thought walking into that room and realizing it was over would be a good thing for me." AJ said to him. "Let's just go." She then walked out of the room and straight out of the house.

* * *

They were silent all the way back to the hotel and AJ quickly stepped into the shower and washed off the filthy place she was just in. The more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't even consider how Punk would feel about going back to the place. Sure she was the victim but so was Phil. It was made very clear to her from everyone that Punk was in his own prison the entire time she was gone. And minus the slipup with Renee he was just as alone as she was.

AJ stepped out of the shower and dried off slightly then peeked out the bathroom door and saw Punk was lying in bed with his boxers on and the TV on. She left the clothes she set out and took her hair out of the towel and let it air dry as she walked out of the bathroom completely naked. Punk didn't even look up until she coughed casually and he dropped the remote to the floor.

"Hello." Punk said slowly as he eyed her from head to toe.

"Hi." She smiled walking over to his side of the bed and standing over him.

"So you're not mad anymore?" he asked trying to look at her face but eyes kept wandering to other parts.

"Nope. I don't want to waste anytime being mad." She said to him and he sat up and pulled her on top of him. AJ was straddling him and he placed soft kisses on her still damp torso.

"I'm sorry I snapped." He murmured against her skin.

"It's ok." She assured him as she sat up on her knees as his mouth ravished her stomach.

"Its not ok." He disagreed as he leaned back onto the bed and took her with him.

AJ didn't want to crush his face since she was moved up slightly but he urged her up higher so her lower region was over his face. AJ gripped the head board as Punk cupped her ass and pressed her against his face. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as he kissed and licked her gently.

"Please." She pleaded. "I've missed this."

"So have I." He said sounding muffled. "Just relax baby." He encouraged as he began to lick her hard.

AJ was squirming in his grasp as his tongue slid inside of her body and AJ felt like she was on ecstasy. Punk's nudged her as he devoured her causing her to cry out and grip the head boarder as hard as she could. Punk's tongue slid out as his fingers slid in and he began to suck on her clit roughly until she came.

"Oh god." She moaned sliding down his bare chest leaving her mark as she moved down more. She cupped Punk's face and kissed him as hard as she could even tasting herself inside of her causing her to groan into his mouth.

AJ pulled her mouth away and kissed down his throat then followed the wet trail she left when she slid down his body and licked all the way until she was at the top of his boxers.

"That was fucking hot." Punk admitted. "Come back up here." He said waving his finger.

"No." She teased pressing her hand over his covered bulge. "Don't you want me here. I know you must be hurting."

"I won't be for long." He said almost as a threat.

AJ tugged his boxers down to his knees and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He watched as she gripped him and teased her folds with his head. He bit on his lip waiting for her to do something, anything!

"You're only torturing yourself." Punk warned.

"I can handle it obviously." She smiled and that's when Punk sat up and pushed her back against the bed and slid right into her body until his body couldn't go any further. "So deep." She moaned trying to move her hips to encourage him to move as well but he stilled her hips.

"You wanted this." He reminded her as he kissed her lips. "I can taste you on your tongue and its so fucking good." He said practically sucking on her tongue.

"Mmmm." She moaned trying to pull her mouth away.

"No, no." He smiled against her lips.

"You want to move. You're twitching inside of me just do it." She encouraged running her hands over his hair and looking into his eyes.

"I will but I need you ready." He said as she felt his hand move to her clit and rub against her as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out trying to arch into his touch.

"That's my girl." He grinned proudly not slowing his movements until she clenched around him and came again. He did it all without moving inside of her body once. He remained completely still inside of her while he played with her body.

"Jesus." She rasped out breathing heavily.

"It's Phil actually." He teased.

Punk placed her knees over his forearms to elevate her slightly as he began to push into her body. He wasn't moving fast but he was moving hard- very hard and AJ loved it. Every time he pushed into her he went all the way in and would slap against her body causing a loud noise. The noise was almost not heard over AJ's cries and Punk's grunts.

"Faster now." AJ demanded and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're still bendy right?" he teased as he moved her legs over his shoulders and began to dive into her body faster.

"That's it!" She cried clutching the bed sheets with her fists as she tried to move her hips to match his quick and hard pace. "I'm going to…."

"Do it." He encouraged and she did come again and he pulled out of her body to give her a moment to relax.

"Wow." She said looking up at the ceiling and placing her hand over her beating heart.

"Wow is right." He agreed kissing her cheek.

"You didn't finish." She frowned seeing how hard he still was but he wasn't far off. "Let me." She said rolling onto his body and shimming down his body.

AJ ran her hands up and down and held him while her mouth moved lover and sucked on his balls causing him to hiss slightly. She was relentless as she tried to keep her eyes up and on his face but his eyes were closed as they rolled to the back of his head.

AJ felt him began to release a little and moved her mouth over him and began to make love to him that way. It wasn't slow but her head was moving at the speed of light it felt like. Punk moved his hands to her hair and helped her keep up her pace until he felt himself about to blow and then he kept her head still and he released his spurts down her throat.

"That's it." Punk said in a proud but husky voice. "Take it all."

"I want it all." She said taking her mouth off of him then again began to suck him gently to clean him up. And again she tasted herself on his skin. Once she was satisfied she crawled back up his body and kissed him. "Do I still have it?"

"You never lost it." He said seriously causing her to give him a toothy smile.

"We need a shower." She said to him. "Even though I just took one."

"Excellent." Punk said sitting her up with him.

"Will you behave yourself in the shower?" She asked him teasingly.

"Just don't drop the soap." He shrugged and she let out a loud laugh.

* * *

Dean was long home and full from all the food he had to eat for AJ. The things he would do for her he joked even though it was the best task someone had ever given him. When someone knocked at the door he almost didn't even want to check to see who it was since he knew Renee had been stopping by. He would see it was her and just leave her in the hallway but it was enough now. She couldn't be coming by as often as she was. He stoop up and swung the door open prepared for war but eased upon seeing Bayley there.

"Hi sorry if I woke you." She in her sweet voice.

"Uh no it's fine." He said then realized it was midnight. "You ok?"

"I left my sweater at AJ's place and I know she's not home but I was wondering if you could let me in so I could get it?" Bayley asked him kindly.

"Yea I can but it's a little late no? You couldn't have waited until she got back?" Dean asked grabbing his keys and walking her to the elevator.

"I won't be back. Summer fired me." Bayley told him quietly.

"Because of tonight? She fired you because I made you eat with me?" Dean asked her growing angry.

"It's ok really I knew better. Summer is very professional and she warned me about talking to you." Bayley told him and he scrunched up his face and walked onto the elevator with the young girl.

"I'll talk to her if you want your job back." Dean offered as the doors closed. "Even though I think you're better off without her she's a real bitch."

"She is." Bayley agreed then laughed causing him to laugh, which surprised him. "I can get my old job back at the Starbucks I'm sure."

"What about your place? Don't you have bills?" Dean asked her.

"I have like seven roommates." Bayley told him. "I live in Brooklyn so it's easy to pay rent with them."

"You sound like me." Dean said as the doors opened and they stepped off the floor. "I used to sleep on the floor at AJ's old crappy Brooklyn place."

"I have a sleeping bag." She said proudly.

"I'm sure you'll bounce back look at how well I ended up." Dean said opening AJ and Punk's door to let her in.

"Yea I mean its for the best. She didn't pay well but party planning has always been kind of my dream." Bayley said to him.

"You plan a lot of weddings?" Dean teased.

"Just a few." Bayley shrugged grabbing her sweater and walking back out the door. "I know how to throw a party. Summer is a little too stuffy anyway."

"So stuffy." Dean agreed. "I didn't picture you for being a party girl."

"I don't drink but I love to dance." Bayley said proudly.

"Me too." Dean said to her. "Want to go find a party?" he offered not ready to depart from her just yet. Again this woman looked nothing like he imagined being with but he felt almost lighter with her around him.

"Sure." She said shrugged with a smile.

* * *

The next day Punk and AJ arrived hand in hand at the courthouse and sat in the back. She didn't want media attention or for the man to even see her. She sat in the corner with Punk next to her as the man was bought inside with two officers cuffed. He was a large sloppy man who had big bags under his eyes and AJ felt her heart drop. She never saw her face but when he began to speak that was the one thing she recognized.

"You ok?" Punk whispered to her.

"I came, I saw him and I want to go." AJ said to him. "I don't want to hear the plea I just want to go, can we go?"

"Yea of course." Punk said standing up and that's when they heard the 'guilty' plea. AJ froze for just a second then let Punk lead her out of the room. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes." She said with a slight smile. "I don't need to hear anything else."

"So what now?" Punk asked.

"Now we go back to New York, have our wedding, go on our honeymoon and put this all behind us forever."

"You're really ready to do that?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said feeling almost relieved.

"Good I'm all for that." He said walking her out of the courthouse.


	27. Apologies

**Apologies**

* * *

A few weeks down the road AJ was in full wedding planning mode. She had already ordered a dress and was just going for a fitting. She didn't want to go alone and her mom couldn't make it so it was up to her best man to go with her.

Dean didn't blend in at the fancy expensive boutique where she was getting her dress but he did like how he was served champagne. He wasn't back to full on drinking he hadn't been drunk in years but he spaced it out well.

"Come on AJ!" Dean yelled.

"It takes time be patient!" She yelled out of the changing room she was in.

Dean looked around at all the dresses and even caught the prices on some of them and nearly passed out. He couldn't believe how far AJ had come in her life where she could shop in places like this and have her dream wedding.

"Dean what do you think?" AJ asked stepping out of the room. She was wearing a tight fitted lace dress that had a long train. It was strapless and absolutely beautiful. "Dean?" she asked him when he didn't respond.

"It's beautiful." Dean said sincerely. "Robbie would be so happy for you right now."

"Yea?" She asked looking into the mirror.

"Really. Punk is the luckiest SOB I have ever met in my life." Dean said standing behind her and she smiled.

"He doesn't believe in luck." AJ pointed out to him.

"Well he's fucking lucky and he knows it." Dean said seriously. "So the big day isn't far off how excited are you?"

"More excited than I thought I'd be." She admitted. "What about you? Looking forward to it."

"Yup good food, loud music what's not to like?" Dean asked.

"Did you decide on a date?" AJ asked him.

"Who would I bring?" Dean asked her.

"You've been hanging out with Bayley an awful lot." AJ said casually studying herself in the mirror.

"She's good people. She's fun but again not my type." Dean reminded her.

"Why Dean?" AJ whined stomping her foot. "She's perfect for you!"

"She's a kid!" Dean laughed.

"She is not and don't say that to her because I'm sure she doesn't like it." AJ said to him. "Just bring her with you. She helped planned the wedding the beginning I'm sure she'd like to see how it all turned out."

"So invite her." Dean said to her.

"I did but she said it would be weird because she won't know anyone." AJ shrugged.

"She'd know me." Dean said confused.

"Yea I don't get it either. Maybe she thinks you already have a date." AJ said to him. "Or maybe I'll get her a date!" she said with a big smile.

"Stop it AJ." Dean said annoyed. "I don't butt into your life."

"Uh yea you kind of do." AJ laughed. "What's the big deal?"

"Just leave her alone she's my friend not yours." Dean said to her.

"Ouch." AJ laughed. "Fine but I'm going to make sure she's at the wedding."

"Good she should be there she'd probably have fun." Dean said to her.

"Did you get your tux yet?" AJ asked him.

"Yea, yea I went with Punk and the other best man." Dean said to her.

"I think it's fitting that Phil picked Paul as his best man since he's the reason we even met to begin with." AJ noted running her hands over her lace dress. "Does it fit ok?"

"It's a little tight." Dean said eyeing her. "But I'm sure that's what you were going for. I don't know why you're going so nuts over this dress he'd marry you if you had a paper bag on."

"You think so?" AJ asked him.

"Yea I really do." Dean smirked.

* * *

Punk walked right into Dean's place since he always left it unlocked looking for AJ and when he stepped in AJ was startled.

"Phil no!" She yelled pointing at the door. "Turn around!"

"Why?" Punk asked turning around.

"My dress is in a clear bag here." She said rushing into Dean's room and throwing it inside.

"Geez sorry." He mumbled turning back around.

"It's fine. Hi." She smiled reaching up to kiss him hello.

"How come you got to see my tux?" he asked her.

"Because it's different." AJ said to him. "I don't want you to see it until I'm walking down the aisle."

"It's your day have it your way." He said to her with ease.

"Its your day too." She reminded him with a pout.

"My day will be the next day when we're halfway to Bora Bora." He said to her. "Boating, beaches, hot sex…." He trailed off.

"I'm in the room." Dean announced from the kitchen. "Right here in earshot."

"Oh shit sorry man." Punk said looking back at him.

"We just ordered the pizza." AJ said to him. "And there's a hockey game on that Dean wants to watch that I have no interest in."

"I'm in." Punk said to her.

"Good because after dinner I have some things to do anyway." AJ said to them and they both looked at each other.

"Like what?" Punk asked.

"Yea I thought we did everything." Dean said to her. They both still nervous about her going out at night by herself.

"It's last minute wedding stuff that neither of you can know about." AJ said to them. "It won't even be 8:00 so just chill." She laughed.

"How come I can't come?" Dean asked.

"Yea he's supposed to be the best man for you so he should be there for everything." Punk agreed.

"You want Dean to help me pick out and try on sexy lingerie?" AJ asked him seriously.

"I mean I'll do it." Dean said seriously.

"No." Punk said quickly then laughed. "And why do you need anything? You won't be wearing anything the entire honeymoon."

"I'm still standing here." Dean added annoyed.

"Because I want to get some things. Stop being crazy I'll be fine." AJ said to them.

"Crazy." Dean snorted.

"We're not crazy." Punk laughed. "We're just protective."

"Right." AJ said sarcastically.

* * *

After pizza AJ managed to sneak out since the boys were so into the hockey game. She wasn't long she stopped in the Victoria Secret a few blocks over and was in and out in under an hour. She decided to wave down a cab home since she promised Punk she would but was distracted when someone poked her in the back.

"Renee." AJ said startled.

"Hi AJ." Renee said with a soft smile. "It's really good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." AJ said coldly eyeing her.

"You cut your hair." Renee said to her. "It looks nice."

"I went mad in the room I was locked in for eight months and ripped it out pretty much." AJ informed her casually. "But thanks anyway." She remarked sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry AJ." Renee said in a pleading voice.

"For aiding as an accomplice in my abduction and torture, using and lying to my best friend or fucking my fiancé?" AJ asked folding her arms dramatically. "Could you narrow it down for me?"

"For all of it." Renee said nervously. "Sleeping with Punk wasn't about anything but trying to comfort him."

"And you think you're capable of comforting anything or anyone?" AJ snorted. "You're not capable of being selfless."

"I just want to make things right." Renee said her. "I've tried to talk to Dean-"

"Stay away from Dean." AJ warned her. "Let him move on and be happy."

"He needs me for that." Renee said to her.

"No he doesn't. Maybe you need him but newsflash he will never forgive you for the role you played in this. It's sad because he could have forgiven you for the cheating but don't ever underestimate my place in his life." She warned her. "You were always number 2."

"I'm trying with you AJ." Renee argued. "I helped bring you home where is my thank you?"

"From what I was told Dean dragged you to the police station and forced you into helping." AJ laughed. "Screw you and your apologies and if you think you're going to get a thank you out of me you're insane besides maybe you should worry more about making friends on your cellblock."

"I'm not going to jail." Renee told her. "I cut a deal. I'm going to testify against Mike."

"And you're a rat too." AJ said with an obnoxious laugh.

"I thought that would make you happy! I'm keeping him away from you!" Renee yelled.

"No you're doing it to save your ass because you're a phony! You'll sell anyone out in order to help yourself!" AJ yelled back. "Stay away from me, Punk and Dean." She warned her then walked off.

* * *

When AJ got home she skipped going back to Dean's and headed straight to the penthouse. She threw her new bags across the room and ripped her jacket off and tossed it onto the couch.

"Something wrong dear?" Punk asked sarcastically stepping out of the bedroom.

"I saw her." AJ said full of anger.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Her." AJ hissed with disgust. "Renee!"

"Oh!" Punk said to her.

"I don't know what I hate her more for! Sleeping with you, cheating on Dean or working with Mike." AJ admitted. "She wanted me to thank her can you believe that?"

"Thank her?" Punk chuckled. "Thank her for that sweet eight month vacation?"

"Exactly!" AJ said annoyed. "She said she's testifying against Mike to keep me safe."

"Fuck her." Punk said with a wave of his hand.

"You already have." AJ shot at him. "Sorry!" She said seeing how taken back he was.

"No, no it's alright." Punk said to her. "It's got to bother you."

"It doesn't well it didn't until I saw her." AJ said folding her arms. "Was she good?"

"No." Punk said to her without hesitation or much thought.

"Really?" AJ asked.

"Really and truly and I'm not just saying it." Punk said to her. "I don't know if its because she wasn't you or she's just not good but it was bad."

"Did it help you? Did it bring you the comfort you were looking for?" She asked him.

"No but you know what did, after when Dean walked in. He beat the shit out of me." Punk told her and she looked horrified. "And I just let him hit him and that actually made me feel better."

"Getting hit in the face made you feel better?" AJ asked disbelievingly.

"I just wanted to feel something and being with Renee didn't help but getting punched did." Punk shrugged. "I didn't want to feel happy I wanted to feel whatever you were feeling."

"I wasn't beaten Phil." AJ reminded him. "I was cold that's all the pain I remember."

"I didn't know anything." Punk reminded her. "I didn't know if you were indoors or outdoors or if someone was hurting you."

"Did you ever once think I left of my own free will? That I really wanted to be away from you?" She asked him.

"When I first read your note back in LA I drove to the airport to look for you then I came home and re-read the note about ten times and I realized you called me Punk and signed your name April and should have realized when I first read it that it wasn't really from you." He said to her. "I hate myself for believing it at first."

"You believed it for what? Forty minutes? Big deal." She laughed. "It wouldn't have changed anything."

"Then I kept thinking I shouldn't have left you home that I knew Mike was around but I didn't think he'd be able to get in." Punk said to her.

"He was already inside with Randy." AJ told him.

"When I was in there with you they were in there." Punk said to her shaking his head. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not." AJ said to him.

"Even after you called the police I didn't buy it. I felt like something was wrong. I hired PI's, called in favors, harassed police- I did everything and it wasn't good enough." He said to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. "Your PI found my picture, you ran down to the town I was in and moved into the police station practically. If you would have given up on me the picture wouldn't have been found, Dean would have never went to Mike's looking for answers where he found Renee. You saved us." She said to him. "And you put your brother away again. You're Batman."

"It won't happen again." He said seriously. "I won't let you down."

"You won't let me down." AJ smiled then saw his eyes wander behind her and he walked past her and picked something up.

"What's this?" Punk asked picking up a thong that fell out of one of her bags.

"No Phil!" She warned trying to snatch it from his hand but he raised his arm so it was out of her reach.

"Is this for the wedding night?" he asked her with a laugh as she tried to jump up.

"No Phil it's for the honeymoon I have something a little more for the wedding night now give it back!" she said jumping.

"Don't you want my opinion?" he asked her with a laugh.

"No or I would have asked you to come with me." She said finally grabbing it out of his hand. "Stop ruining my surprises."

"Don't you want a males opinion?" he asked her.

"I already got a males opinion. The man who works there was more than helpful and no he wasn't gay." She said to him and he frowned. "He even helped me try them on."

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly but she just skipped by him. "AJ!" he yelled going after her. "You're kidding right? AJ!"

* * *

A week later AJ was at the hair salon wanting to get something done. Her hair was growing back but since she had been back she hadn't even gone and had it properly cut or taken care of. Every time she looked at her short hair it reminded her of the time she cut it herself. So she went to the salon and had it dyed darker and extensions put in for the wedding, which wasn't far off. The salon was in Brooklyn and she drove in instead of taking public transportation because even though she felt good about being out and about she was still slightly frazzled.

"Bayley?" AJ asked seeing the young girl sitting on the steps outside of a building.

"Oh wow hi AJ!" She greeted giving her a hug.

"Hey how are you?" AJ asked her.

"I'm good really good actually." Bayley smiled.

"Dean said you lived in Brooklyn but you live here?" she asked pointing to the building.

"Um sort of." Bayley said with a laugh then AJ noticed her large book bag.

"Bayley do you not have a place to live?" AJ asked her.

"No of course I do." Bayley said to her. "I stay here."

AJ looked closer and noticed it was a local shelter and frowned. It was also freezing out and she didn't want the poor girl to have to sleep in a cold shelter.

"How long have you lived here?" AJ asked her.

"I bounce around. It's really not bad." Bayley said to her.

"Why aren't you inside?" AJ asked her curiously.

"Your hair looks great!" Bayley said getting off the topic but that didn't fly with AJ.

"Thanks but is there not any room in there tonight? Do you need a place to stay?" AJ asked her.

"Oh no there's like two other shelters but this one always books up fast especially because of how cold it is." Bayley said with ease.

"Let me give you a ride." AJ offered.

"Oh no it's only a few blocks over." Bayley assured her.

"Great so it won't be a long trip." AJ said wrapping her arm around hers and leading her away from the shelter. "Are you hungry?"

"No I'm good." Bayley said to her. "Could you not mention this to anyone?"

"You mean Dean?" AJ asked. "I'm sure Dean takes you home when you guys hang out he doesn't know does he?"

"No I have him drop me off at the apartment building across the street." Bayley said to her. "I just don't want anyone to look at me the way you're looking at me."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to." AJ said as they reached her car. "I had tough times just like you. Dean and I lived in a shit hole." She said opening the car door for her.

"I'm going to move on from this too." Bayley said to her as AJ got into the drivers seat. "It just takes time."

"Yes it does." AJ smiled as she began to drive.

"Oh it's the other way AJ." Bayley said pointing back as AJ kept driving.

"Please don't consider this kidnapping but I'm going to take you home with me tonight." AJ said to her nervously. "And before you protest just remember it's my wedding coming up and you can consider it a gift. Also I was kidnapped and held hostage for eight months so leaving you out on a cold street will keep me up all night."

"You really don't have to do this." Bayley said to her. "I swear I'm fine I have a lot of friends here."

"And now you have one more." AJ shrugged as she drove further away. "Is this why you won't come to my wedding?"

"I can't exactly afford a gift." Bayley laughed.

"I don't want a gift I want you there." AJ said to her. "I don't like many females but I like you. You're bubbly, happy and Dean likes you. It's no easy task to get him to like you."

"He's a teddy bear." Bayley said with a wave of her hand and AJ almost crashed.

"A teddy bear?" AJ asked amused arching her eyebrow.

"Yea! He's a great friend." Bayley said to her.

"So why didn't you tell him you were homeless?" AJ asked her.

"I wasn't until Summer fired me that I ended back on the streets." Bayley told her. "He has enough on his mind with the wedding coming up and his problems shouldn't be his."

"I get that." AJ said as she drove. "But he's a good listener. Sometimes that's all the help someone needs."

* * *

Later that night Bayley was on the made up couch watching a movie and eating popcorn as AJ cleaned up after dinner. Punk was still confused by what was going on but didn't want to embarrass Bayley by asking too many questions.

"AJ." Punk whispered to her and nodded towards Bayley.

"She needs a place to stay. She couldn't get into the shelter and I wasn't leaving her on the cold street." AJ whispered back.

"That's fine." Punk said to her looking back at the clearly happy girl as she watched the movie. "But for how long?"

"She wants to leave tomorrow but I want her to stay a little longer. You said you needed a secretary at work right? Can you talk to Paul?" AJ asked him.

"Yea sure." Punk said to her. "I don't understand why she's on our couch though when Dean has an empty room downstairs or I could put her up someplace."

"Don't be cruel Phil." AJ said to him as she dried a dish. "She needs help."

"And I'll get her a job and make sure she never stays in a shelter again." Punk promised her. "I just like having you to myself that's all."

"Don't be selfish Phil." She said to him.

"I don't know her ok?" Punk argued. "What if she's friends with Mike or Renee?"

"Phil look at her." She said looking at Bayley who snorted from laughing so much and then missed getting the popcorn in her mouth. "She's a young kid who needs help. She didn't know I'd find her and besides Dean really likes her and this is helping him too."

"Ok so why isn't Dean here?" Punk asked her.

"She doesn't want him to know." AJ frowned. "I don't blame her. I remember how mortified I was when you showed up at my old place in Brooklyn."

"Ugh." Punk said remembering that crappy place. "It was bad but it didn't change how I felt about you if anything it made me love you."

"You didn't love me back than." She laughed. "You just wanted ass."

"Nope. When we first met I wanted ass." He said to her honestly. "Your perfectly firm and big ass and I got it."

"You're so romantic baby tell me more." She said teasingly.

"Sorry I'm just being honest." He defended.

"So when did you realize you loved me?" she asked seriously.

"That night I went to your place." Punk said to her. "You had just gotten into that fight with Dean and you started crying about your brother and I held you because I didn't know how to make you stop. I couldn't stand to hear you cry." He shivered remembering that moment well. "I would have done anything to make you smile."

"You did." AJ said to him sweetly.

"You lived in a hellhole, your roommate sucked, you were grieving for your brother and dealing with harassment from my brother and you were thinking about finding Dean and making sure he was ok. It was so selfless and unreal to me." He said to her. "You're an amazing woman."

"Phil." She said blushing.

"I mean it." He said walking behind the counter and grabbing her hands. "I can't wait for this wedding."

"Even though it means nothing because we're already married?" AJ asked him.

"It means everything." He corrected kissing her lips. "Your hair looks beautiful by the way." He said running his fingers through the new pieces.

"It doesn't look fake?" she asked him.

"Nope it looks great." He assured her and she kissed him again.

"Do you guys want me to go outside?" Bayley asked after they had been kissing for a few minutes.

"No of course not." AJ said to her with a smile and wiping her mouth.

"Hey I'm out of bread." Dean said walking right into the apartment. "And stuff to put on it." He admitted then saw Bayley sitting on the couch. "What's this?" he asked AJ.

"Hi Dean." Bayley said with a nervous smile.

"Seriously what's going on?" he asked looking between Punk and AJ.

"I literally have no idea." Punk said moving to the couch and sitting next to Bayley to watch the movie.

"I ran into Bayley and we decided to have a slumber party." AJ lied with a laugh and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's ok AJ." Bayley said to her.

"Phil." AJ said waving him over.

"But it's back to the future." He whine pointing at the TV.

"Phil come into the bedroom and help me get ready for bed." She said to him.

"Fine." He said getting off of the couch and following her into the bedroom. "There better be nudity." He warned as he closed the door behind them.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yea AJ is just being super nice." Bayley said to him with a smile. "I needed a place to sleep tonight and she pretty much kidnapped."

"Why would you need a place? And if you needed a place why didn't you ask me?" Dean asked her.

"I got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't make rent." Bayley told him.

"How long ago?" Dean asked.

"A few weeks." She said as if it was nothing. "But it's cool I know people and I've been doing great. AJ was just being overly kind."

"That's AJ." Dean mumbled. "I wish you would have called me or asked for a place to stay you know I have an extra room."

"I don't have the money to chip in." Bayley whispered.

"I don't want your money I don't even pay for that place." He laughed. "I think AJ does."

"No I do!" Punk yelled from inside the bedroom.

"See." Dean said to her. "You can sleep in a bed and not some couch that I have to warn you those two have probably had a lot of sex on."

"Isn't it AJ's old bed?" Bayley asked with a laugh.

"True." Dean smirked. "Where have I been taking you after I dropped you off?"

"To a shelter well across the street from one." Bayley said to her.

"You can't stay in a shelter." He huffed. "You're….you're Bayley! Sweet and innocent Bayley people will eat you alive!"  
"I've been doing it for a long time." Bayley assured him. "I really don't mind people are really nice to me. If you're nice to people they are nice to you. Sometimes all people need is a hug."

"Yea I don't live by that motto. Sometimes all people need is a punch in the face." Dean corrected. "Get your stuff you're not staying here."

"Dean-" Bayley started.

"Don't argue get your stuff." Dean said sternly and she stood up and grabbed her bag. "That's it?"

"Yeppers." She said cheerfully. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying the night?"

"The night? You're staying until you have a solid place to live." Dean said to her.

"You have a life you don't need your dorky buddy getting in your way." Bayley laughed.

"You won't be in the way." Dean said refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "AJ!" he yelled out and she walked right out the door since clearly she was listening by it. "I'm taking Bayley and food." He said walking to her cabinet and taking some bread and peanut butter.

"Oh ok." AJ said trying not to smile too much. "If he annoys you too much Bayley you can always come back up."

"Thanks again AJ." Bayley smiled as Dean picked up her bag.

"What's different about you?" Dean asked before walking out the door.

"Maybe it's my hair?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh right it's long again- looks much better." He said to her then Bayley followed him out of the apartment.

"She's gone?" Punk asked as AJ closed the door and turned around.

"Yes and she-" she started but laughed upon seeing Punk stretched out naked on their bed.

"Don't laugh at me while I'm naked it's rude." He scolded.

"You're posing on the bed." She giggled.

"That just goes to show how horny I am." He said to her.

"So you don't want to hold out until our wedding night?" she teased removing her clothes slowly.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold out throughout the reception." Punk admitted as AJ crawled onto the bed and joined him. "Right after the 'I do's' I'll pull you into the bathroom."

"I don't think my dress will rise up as easily as you think it will." She laughed as he pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her.

"So your dress is tight?" he asked curiously.

"Uh-huh." She nodded as he kissed her neck.

"How tight." He asked rubbing over her flat stomach and slowly moving his hand further south.

"Skin tight." She said to him.

"Hot." He smirked against her skin.

"You have no idea what it looks like." She giggled.

"I don't have to know what it looks like it's tight and you're hot and that's all I need." Punk said to her as he began to suck over her pulse point but she pulled away.

"No hickey this close to the wedding." She warned him.

"Fine." He groaned as he his hand fully slipped into her panties and she gasped causing him to smile wide…..


	28. Notes

**Notes**

* * *

The big day was finally here and as much as AJ thought the fact that they were already married would take away from this special day but it hadn't. She was actually starting to get nervous and maybe it was because there were people all over the place, her parents were in her bridal room along with a hair person, a makeup person and a photographer.

Punks was a floor down and cool as a cucumber as it only took him ten minutes to get ready after his shower. His hair was slicked back and as a surprise to AJ he shaved his entire face. He also had to admit he looked good in the tux that AJ had picked out for him.

"You look great." Paul beamed from his spot on the couch. "Can't believe this day has actually come."

"Yea it's pretty wild isn't it?" Punk chuckled checking himself out in the mirror.

"Stop looking yourself over she already married you this is just a show." Paul chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Punk asked jerking his head to look at Paul.

"I'm not stupid." Paul said with a roll of his eyes. "But don't worry I wont say a word because it doesn't change the fact that today is your wedding day."

"I can't wait to see her." Punk admitted.

"I'm sure she looks the same." Paul laughed.

"Shut up and do me a favor." Punk said annoyed grabbing something off of the desk. "Go upstairs and give this to her."

"A letter?" Paul asked taking it from him. "You're not trying to run out on her are you?"

"Of course not but we're not writing our own vows or anything because I'm not comfortable sharing how feel with a room full of people I only see like three times a year I just want her to read this." Punk said to him.

"Done. Can I read it?" Paul asked.

"No." Punk said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Fine." Paul said walking to the door.

"Oh hello." An employee of the hotel greeted. "This letter was at the front desk for Mr. Brooks." He said passing it to Paul who handed it to Punk.

"Who is it from?" Paul asked.

"Just bring that to AJ, ok?" Punk instructed Paul who left the room.

* * *

In AJ's room her vale and lace dress was on as her mother blubbered into her tissues. AJ's hair was long and wavy, her makeup was smoky and gorgeous and the dress was perfect. She looked classic.

"Wow." Paul said as Dean opened for the door for him. "I'm going to offer you this once- take my hand and runaway with me right now." He said seriously causing AJ to laugh. "Don't laugh I'm serious. We could be halfway to Bora Bora before Punk even catches on!"

"That's sweet but I'm not leaving him at the alter." AJ grinned. "How is he? Does he have cold feet?"

"Nah. He's excited he wants to hurry up and see you which reminds me." He said reaching into his jacket pocket. "He wanted me to give this to you."

"A letter." She said happily taking the note from him.

"What a cheese ball." Dean mocked laughing.

"Shut up." AJ warned him. "Go downstairs and check on him and tell him I love him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean asked annoyed. "You're going to see him in an hour."

"Just go." AJ said pointing to the door.

"Make Paul go." Dean argued.

"No AJ has all the good stuff in here." Paul said walking over to the fruit buffet that was left out for the bride.

"Fine I wanted to talk to him anyway." Dean said to her then left.

AJ walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed and slowly opened the letter that was short but she knew would be sweet.

 _AJ_

 _It's 1:23am and I can't sleep. It's not from nerves because I'm excited so get that out of your head right now. I'm up because you're not lying next to me in bed and I can't go another night without you sleeping next to me. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special I just didn't have any idea how special you would be to me. I don't want to ramble on because I'm sure by now you're crying and I don't want you to cry even if it's happy tears. Just know that marrying you is the best thing I've ever could done in my life and I can't wait to build a family with you. I love you and I'll see you at the alter._

 _Love,_

 _Phil_

AJ sniffled as she re-read the note and placed the letter to her lips and placed a sweet kiss on it. She folded it up and made sure to tuck into a safe place because she never want to lose it.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked.

"Yea he's just more amazing than I thought." AJ said with a happy tearful smile.

"He is a pretty great guy." Her mother teased. "You picked a good one."

"He picked me." AJ said to her with a smirk.

* * *

Dean knocked on Punk's door and waited a few minutes until the door finally opened.

"I thought you bolted." Dean said closing the door behind him.

"Nope wouldn't dream of it." Punk said adjusting the cuffs on his tux. "How's my bride?"

"Blushing and very excited which brings me to the reason I'm here." Dean said coolly. "I'm going to have the talk with you that I'm sure her brother would be having with you."

"I'll save you some time." Punk chuckled. "I'm going to love, honor and protect her. I'm going to give her anything and everything she wants and I'm going to make her very happy."

"Great so I can skip to the part where I tell you if you misstep with her once I'll fucking kill you." Dean said coldly. "Don't make me kill you because she loves you and I kind of like you."

"You're making me blush." Punk mocked.

"I mean it don't fuck this up, don't fuck her up." Dean warned. "Keep her this happy and we won't have any problems."

"After everything that went on while she was gone you're ok with me marrying her?" Punk asked him.

"I hated what you did but you bringing her home means more to me than what you did with my girlfriend." Dean said honestly. "Besides that kind of worked out for the best."

"Yea?" Punk asked him.

"Yea I mean who knows if this day would even be happening if you didn't do what you did. That one fuck up opened the door to finding her." Dean said to him. "No matter how bad it felt I would do it a hundred times over."

"I don't even want to think about that stuff anymore." Punk said to him. "After today all of that shit is in the past."

"Is it?" Dean asked looking towards the table seeing an open letter. "I'm not blind the letter is open and from a prison I assume your brother."

"Yea leave it to him to try to fuck up my big day." Punk said to him. "It means nothing. He means nothing and nothing will ruin this day."

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

"Same shit." Punk shrugged. "I betrayed him, blah, blah, blah."

"You should bring it to the cops man." Dean said to him.

"There's no threats in there." Punk laughed. "Those letters get checked before they're sent anyway."

"Are you it didn't ruin your day?" Dean asked trying to read the letter casually.

"I'm sure." Punk said snatching the letter out of his sight.

"You guys don't have like another brother whose evil too right? Or a crazy cousin I should know about?" Dean asked half seriously. "One that may be lurking around?" he asked casually.

"If I thought there was a threat to AJ I wouldn't be standing in this room. He just wants me to know that he knows I'm getting married." Punk said to him. "I don't want to think about him but keep in mind Ryan is getting out in a few days."

"It's been a year already?" Dean asked him.

"Yea and I don't think he'll be a problem without Randy or Mike but make sure he's not sniffing around the building while we're away." Punk said to him.

"I'm not your guard dog man." Dean snapped.

"Just do it you'll be home anyway." Punk reminded him sarcastically. "Besides you don't want Bayley bumping into him on her way in or something."

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked him alarmed and Punk laughed.

"You dig her, huh?" Punk chuckled.

"She's my friend." Dean shrugged.

"Keep saying she's not your type, keep saying how you only see her as a friend but I've known you for a few years now and I've never seen you more genuine than you are with her." Punk said as he moved around the room as he got ready to leave. "She's here right?"

"Yea." Dean said annoyed.

"She's your date?" Punk asked.

"I liked you better when you were broody and didn't talk to me." Dean said annoyed.

"You're wasting your time." Punk said simply. "Look take some advice from a former bachelor." He said proudly and Dean rolled his eyes. "I wasted a lot of time away from AJ. Months after we first met, a year after I took off and now these past eight months. It's my only regret."

"Really? That's your only regret?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I haven't perfect ok?" Punk said annoyed. "The point is if I could go back I would have married her the day I met her. I tried to be her friend, I tried to never speak to her and none if it worked. She's not just my wife she's my best friend and not everyone is lucky enough to have that."

"So you're saying I should marry my best friend?" Dean asked seriously then smirked when Punk glared at him. "I'm kidding AJ is all yours."

* * *

Punk was waiting anxiously at the end of the aisle and didn't even look at all the people sitting in the crowd. Some distant relatives of his, friends from work, friends from Chicago, AJ's family and a few of her friends. He didn't even realize they knew so many people. He kept looking at his watch starting to get worried something happened or maybe AJ back out but at last the music began and there was AJ with a long vale that reached her feet and covered her face slightly appeared.

Punk kept his eyes locked on her as she began the slow march down the aisle. She was truly the most beautiful he had have ever seen his life. He hadn't even realize he was pinching his leg subtly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Punk could actually feel his chest tighten as she took the last few steps towards him.

AJ's father shook his hand and lifted his daughters vale and gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her off to Punk. He could see she was already crying and he made sure to use the pad of his thumb to gently brush away her tears. AJ tightened her hands around his as she looked up at him.

"Hi." She whispered as the judge spoke to everyone and began the ceremony.

"Hi." He said giving her a soft smile.

They spoke their vows and finally exchanged wedding bands. Punk had picked them out and hers was of course over the top, thin and covered in diamonds. As soon as he placed it on her finger he lifted her hand gently and placed a sweet kiss over it and finally they were pronounced man and wife.

The reception was fun and surprisingly Punk and AJ danced the entire night away. It wasn't just celebrating their love and marriage but celebrating surviving the last eight months. Their wedding song was 'Forever' by the Beach Boys and Punk murmured all the lyrics to the short song in AJ's ear as they danced closely. AJ's face actually began to hurt from all the smiling she did the entire wedding.

"You look so beautiful." Punk said to her when they finally had a moment alone at their table.

"And you look handsome and you shave for me." She smiled running her hand over his smooth cheek.

"It'll grow back in Bora Bora." He teased.

"I loved your note." AJ said to him. "I wish you would have told me you were writing one or I would have wrote you one too."

"It wasn't planned I just couldn't sleep." Punk said playing with her left hand.

"It was beautiful." She said to him sweetly. "Just like this entire day has been."

"Yea it was worth every penny." Punk forced out.

"You don't mean that but thank you anyway for saying it." She laughed knowing the cost of the wedding was killing him.

"I need you sleeping next to me every night I mean it." He said to her. "No more wasted time."

"I couldn't sleep either." She admitted. "I kept thinking I'd wake up and you would have come to your senses and took off."

"Where would I have gone? We were married weeks ago." He said seriously and she pinched his arm. "Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm. "I almost came to my senses last night and snuck into your room and crawled into bed with you. I was lurking outside your door at midnight."

"I would have let you in." She smirked.

"I was trying to behave." Punk said proudly.

"So I'm assuming you don't want to talk about the letter from your brother?" she asked.

"Dean told you? Seriously?" he asked surprised.

"Yea he did. Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Today is the second best day of my life." He said without hesitation.

"The first?" She asked cutely.

"The day you came home." He said to her. "This is a very close second though."

"I'll make it the best day of your life before the nights over." She assured him.

"Don't talk like that because just looking at you like this fully clothed is making me hard." He whispered.

"Its our wedding and we're eating dinner and you're talking about sex." She scolded.

"You started it." He accused innocently.

* * *

The night came to bittersweet end and AJ caught Dean sneaking into the elevator with Bayley and was wondering if she was spending the night in his hotel room that she had booked for him. But she'd worry about Dean later tonight was about her husband.

"What time do we have to leave tomorrow?" she asked as they stepped into the honeymoon suite of the hotel.

"I have a car picking us up at 3. So we have the entire morning and most of the afternoon." He said removing his jacket.

"A car?" She teased.

"A limo." He shrugged. "I want you to be spoiled the entire week."

"I have a feeling I'll be spoiled the rest of my life." She smirked. "Help me with the back of the dress?" she asked turning so her back was to him.

"My pleasure." He said happily kicking off his shoes and un-buttoning her long lace dress.

Once the back was open he helped her slid it down and let the dress pool around her feet but didn't let her go. He pushed her hair over her left shoulder and began to kiss her bare shoulder. He didn't even give himself a chance to enjoy her matching white strapless bra and pantie set.

"You smell divine." He said against her shoulder skin as he nipped at it and wrapped his arms around her torso.

It didn't take long for Punk's hands to begin to wander as one gently moved up her chest and gently squeezed one of her breasts while his other hand cupped her over her panties. She arched back into his hardening shaft and moaned until he turned her around her and scoped her up into his arms bridal style. AJ began to kiss his lips as he carried her into the bedroom. He placed AJ in the center of the rose pedal covered bed and began to remove his tie but AJ quickly got onto her knees and unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his ink covered chest as she pulled the shirt off of his shoulders.

Punk cupped her face and lead her mouth to his and kissed her so hard she fell back against the bed and this time he joined her covering his body with hers. While he kissed her with such passion her hands moved to his belt and zipper. She turned her face but his lips never left her as he left wet kisses on her cheek then jaw.

Punk kissed down her throat, cleavage, stomach, thighs and legs. His mouth was worshiping her body and AJ was on cloud nine. He began to kiss back up her body but removed her panties when he reached them and left a kiss there as he kissed back on her stomach and over her breasts. She sat up as he unhooked her bra and tossed that to the floor but went back to kissing her mouth.

AJ wrapped her legs around his waist even though his pants were still partially on and began to rock against him. AJ's hands pushed his pants down or at least tried to but he was pressed so hard into her that they wouldn't budge and he was to distracted by the kisses to let her finish undressing him. She began to whine against his kisses and he smirked and briefly pulled away to tug his pants and boxers down.

AJ tugged his face back down to her and Punk grabbed his hardness and began to slid it teasingly in-between her folds that were getting slicker and slicker. He pushed his head against her clit and that only made her kiss him harder. Just as she was about to cum Punk slid his fingers gently into her body so he could feel her lose it. He groaned into their kiss feeling her clench his fingers. He began to move them gently in and out of her now only breaking their kiss a few times to catch their breaths.

"I'm so lucky." He muttered before capturing her lips again.

AJ wanted to point out that he didn't believe in luck but she couldn't even form a sentence at the moment. The pad of Punk's thumb played with her clit and just as she was about to cum he replaced his fingers with his throbbing shaft causing her to cum around him. Punk took his two drenched fingers slipped them into his mouth as he began to rock into her body.

Punk fell onto her body so their chests were rubbing against each other as he made love to her sweetly. It was slow rocking and he rested his head on her shoulder and AJ kissed anywhere she could reach his body, which was mostly his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist, and her nails gently stroked his back. This was the most tender he had ever been and was the true definition of making of love.

Punk's hands were on either side of her body as he clutched the comforter as his thrusts were starting to pick up. He didn't want to he had wished he could stay at that pace all night with her but his body needed to release. Punk lifted his body slightly as he looked down at her sweet angelic face and kissed her lips again. As all kisses with AJ were he got completely lost in it as his body slowly down.

AJ used the distraction to push him over and land on top of him without separating their bodies. She remained flat on top of her body as her hips rolled and rocked into him. She wanted to kiss him forever and roughly cupped his face to deepen the kiss as Punk's arms wrapped tightly over her back and let her take control for a bit. One of Punk's hands moved into her hair and he wrapped his fingers around it as he enjoyed being completely consumed by her.

Punk only pulled away from the kiss when he felt her body betray her again her warmth poured down him and hit his thighs. She was gasping for breath and strength as she tried to keep moving for his benefit but Punk again rolled her over and pushed into her body a few more times until he pumped his seed into her.

"That was…." He trailed off realizing after how intense this truly was.

"….beautiful." she finished for him. "I love you so much." She said with glassy eyes and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, wife." He grinned proudly.


	29. Bora Bora

**Bora Bora**

* * *

It was night one in Bora Bora and the place was absolutely beautiful. Paul's place was practically in the middle of the ocean and it was so peaceful. Paul also had some connections and the first night there he set up dinner to be cooked and presented to them on the deck.

"You were made to live somewhere tropical." Punk smirked from across the small dinner table. The moonlight, her long wavy hair, no makeup and she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You think so?" she teased sipping her glass of water.

"Your tanned skin, you're glowing and we've only been here for a few hours." He pointed out.

"So you're saying we could move here?" she asked hopefully. "I'd love to live on the ocean."

"I don't know about that but maybe I can look into a place here for us so we can run away together whenever we feel like it." He grinned.

"That would be awesome." AJ said happily eating her seafood. "So you're really not going to tell me what was in that letter from your brother?"

"I was thinking tomorrow we can just spend the day in bed and diving into the ocean. Maybe the next day we can do jet skis and go to those shops you saw when we were driving in?" he suggested completely ignoring the question.

"Yea sure." She said with a small smile. "Why are you avoiding my question Phil?" she asked sadly.

"Because whatever he said is irrelevant and believe me the last person I want to be thinking about on my honeymoon is him." Punk said honestly.

"Can we talk about another letter than?" she asked him.

"You got a letter from Mike?" Punk asked in a cold voice.

"No." She assured him. "The one from you."

"Oh yea. What do you want to talk about it?" he asked casually as he ate his dinner.

"You mentioned starting a family." She said to him. "Did you mean kids?"

"Yea I think that goes without saying." He laughed.

"When?" she asked.

"Uh I haven't thought that far into all of this but whenever you want I guess." He said to her. "I've always wanted kids I thought you did too."

"No I do!" she said quickly. "I just wanted to know when you wanted to get started?"

"Again that's kind of up to you since you do most of the work." He chuckled. "So I assume since you're asking you're either really freaked out by the idea of it or really impatient and want to start right away?"

"The second one." She admitted blushing slightly. "I'm getting old."

"Seriously? I'm a lot older than you and you're worried about your age?" he laughed.

"I just think it makes sense." She said to him.

"Isn't having a baby one of the reasons you and Primo got divorced?" Punk asked her.

"You really want to discuss my ex-husband on our honeymoon?" She asked and he smirked.

"All I'm saying is you wanted a baby since back than and I don't see a reason to wait." He said to her.

"So I can toss my birth control?" she asked hopefully.

"Toss it." He agreed and looked down at his food.

He didn't even get to put the food in his mouth because AJ launched herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to pepper his face with kisses. The only thing that could pull Punk away from delicious food was his delicious wife.

"I love you." She said with a happy sigh and then gave him a deep long kiss.

AJ felt Punk push the chair out and place his hands on her ass as he carried her back into their rental.

"You really wanted to get started this very second?" he teased kicking the door behind him.

"This very one." She confirmed kissing down his neck as Punk pressed her against the wall in the spacious living room.

Punk's hands wasted no time as he moved to her short shorts and tugged them right down her legs. AJ's legs then wrapped around her waist as Punk kissed her neck and pressed his shaft against her and grinded into her. Punk tugged at her loose white top to free one of her breasts and began to suck on her nipple as AJ moaned and arched into his hardening member.

"That feels really good." She admitted withering in his touch.

"I know baby." He practically cooed. "It feels good to me too."

Punk slid her panties to the side and massaged her clit and folds until his hand was drenched in her body's liquid. Punk moved a few of his fingers and slid them into her mouth and AJ greedily sucked on them while keeping her eyes locked on Punk. While her panties were still parted to the side Punk was able to pull his shorts down and enter her without her even realizing it.

AJ bit down on his fingers slightly as she screamed in pleasure. Punk replaced his fingers with his mouth and kissed and sucked on her lips as he pounded into her as hard as he could without hurting her. AJ's ass was constantly hitting back into the wall, as she was sure Punk would fuck her straight through the wall but she could care less at this moment.

Punk's hands were pressed into the wall as AJ used her strength to keep her body wrapped around his legs. His head was now bowed as he concentrated on his hips movements and AJ's hands moved to his shoulders and her hips kept up with his rough pace. A cracking sound that both knew where it was from caused Punk to push her off of the wall and held her in his arms as he pushed up into her body. He didn't need a wall or a bed or anything, just his arms to keep her up.

Punk let out a growl as he pumped his seed into her small body and AJ clenched around him as he body felt limp right after but Punk kept her in his arms so she wouldn't fall. AJ peered over his shoulder and let out a small laugh as she looked at the wall.

"We cracked the wall." She said to him.

"Your ass cracked the wall." He corrected.

"You really would let me take the blame for this." She scolded as he carried her to the huge comfy couch and placed her there while pulling out of her body. "Paul is going to be mad."

"Paul is going to love having your ass dented into the wall." Punk assured her then rolled her onto her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure I didn't permanently damage your ass." He said inspecting the now red cheeks.

"It's good. I barely felt anything." She smiled rolling back onto her back to look up at him.

"I'm going to call up someone to give you a nice long massage tomorrow." He said to her as he pulled up his shorts and grabbed hers and placed them back on her. She was truly spoiled.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yup. Right on the deck so you can hear the water it will be very relaxing." He said to her.

"Will they massage my ass?" she asked teasingly.

"They better not." He said seriously. "I'm going to grab whatever food we have left outside don't go anywhere." He said giving her a kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said happily as she relaxed into the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York….

"So which one are we watching tonight?" Bayley asked looking through the DVD's in Dean's place.

"I hate all of those." Dean groaned. "They're all AJ's crap movies."

"They're not crap!" Bayley scolded. "She has every superhero movie ever mad plus she has the Rocky movies."

"How about we go to the actual theatre because they're having an Arnold movie marathon and if we leave now we'll make if for the second Rambo." Dean said looking at his watch.

"I don't know Dean." Bayley said shaking her head.

"Come on it's my treat." Dean said knowing the fact that she couldn't pay for her ticket bothered her. "Come on." He said nodding towards the door.

"Yea I guess." She shrugged grabbing her jacket.

As soon as they reached the outside Dean looked over to his friend. His sweet, cute, innocent little friend who he couldn't help but spend time with but also not work up the nerve to do anything further. He loved her sideways ponytail her bubbly personality and constant chirpy positive outlook on life.

"Dean." A voice said causing Dean to look forward as they ventured down the street.

There stood Renee. A woman he thought he'd be with forever but ended up hurting him in a way he never thought he could be. He hadn't seen her in weeks and managed to avoid her but he knew he was bound to run into her again. The large man standing next to him distracted him though.

"I see you've finally found your perfect match." Dean remarked sarcastically. "Good to see your out of the slammer Ryan. I'm sure you'll end up back shortly."

"It's not like that Dean." Renee assured him.

"Don't." Dean warned her.

"Hi." Ryan the doofus greeted to Dean's female friend who had forgotten was even standing next to him.

"Fuck off." Dean warned Ryan.

"Is this your friend?" Renee asked smiling sweetly towards Bayley.

"I'm Bayley." She answered in a happy voice stretching out her hand to Renee.

"It's nice to meet you." Renee forced out.

"I'm Ryan." Ryan said extending his hand now but Dean wrapped his hand around Ryan's wrist.

"I will break it." Dean threatened.

"He's just being nice." Renee whispered to Dean.

"You defend them now?" Dean asked disbelievingly. "I owe him a broken hand." He said glaring at the larger man remembering breaking AJ's hand is what sent him to prison in the first place.

"He's not doing anything." Renee argued.

"Hi." Ryan smiled and waved again towards Bayley.

"Don't fucking talk to her!" Dean warned shoving Ryan back hard.

"No! Don't!" Renee said jumping between the two of them. "Please don't fight like this over me." She pleaded and Dean gave her a crazed look.

"Are you insane?" he laughed. "This has nothing to do with you- you don't even exist in my world anymore. You're dead to me." He informed her coldly.

"Maybe we should go." Bayley suggested gently tugging on Dean's arm.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Renee asked looking at Dean.

"I'm a friend." Bayley insisted with a smile. "Clearly a much better friend than you are to him and if you don't mind we're going to be going."

"She's all wrong for you." Renee said to him ignoring Bayley. "She's not even a woman."

"I am." Bayley pointed out cutely with a smile.

"Let's just go back to your place and talk." Renee said forcing a hopeful smile. "We can just-"

"Fuck you." Dean spat. "Don't disrespect my friends and don't come around here again." He warned then looked towards Ryan. "You are free to come around because I'm dying to beat the shit out of you."

"We're going to miss Rambo." Bayley added with a smile as she fully tugged Dean away.

Renee turned her head and watched as the two walked down the block and narrowed her eyes at them. She had no idea what the hell Dean saw in the girl who dressed like a child and looked barely over 20.

* * *

Later that night after the movie Dean and Bayley arrived back at home close to 3 in the morning. Thankfully being with Bayley completely distracted him from his run-in with Renee and Ryan and he was able to enjoy the movies.

"Those movies were awesome!" Bayley said with such excitement.

"I had a feeling you'd like them." Dean laughed.

"It was so great!" she said happily. "I'm never going to sleep I'm to hyped up now!"

"Maybe it was all the sugar and soda from the theatre." He said with a laugh.

"Yea that probably didn't help." Bayley agreed with a laugh.

"About the people we bumped into earlier-" Dean started.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Bayley assured him. "I think I kind of figured it all out anyway."

"Ok good." Dean said to her. "I don't want you to be in the middle of this."

"So you want me to move out?" she asked. "I get it I've probably stayed too long anyway-"

"No it's not that it's just if you see her and she tries to talk to you just walk away." Dean said to her. "I don't want you to go I like having you around actually."

"I'm not killing your social life?" She asked. "I don't want to do that either."

"No not at all." Dean assured her.

"Alright well I should try to at least got some sleep. Punk set me up for an interview with his boss who needs a mail room assistant." Bayley said to him and he just nodded and watched her walk off into her bedroom.

"Bales." He said stopping her.

"What's up buddy?" she asked giving a him smile and he just shook his head.

"I'm going in tomorrow too so I'll walk you to the building and bring you up to Paul so you don't get lost." Dean said which was not what he really wanted to say.

"Awesome! You're the best!" she cheered then walked into her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning AJ was relaxing on the very private deck of the rental on the massage table waiting for the masseuse. She kept her bikini on because she wasn't a fan of being fully naked. She took a mental note to thank Punk for setting this up for her as she kept her head pressed down and relaxed to the sounds of the ocean and birds outside.

AJ felt cracks in the deck and knew the massage was about to start and felt oiled cool hands begin to run up and down her back.

AJ was thrilled the masseuse didn't want to chat because this was awkward enough for her. She wasn't big on 'touching' unless it was from Punk but this was pretty nice. The hands worked her shoulders gently and then skipped most of her back and began to massage her legs. She decided she would need a massage at least once a month from now on.

The hands moved back up her back and she felt the masseuse untie her bikini top, which she was not happy with.

"Wait-" she started but she heard the masseuse shush her.

AJ opened her eyes and was now ready to jump off the table but saw familiar feet and tattoos and realized it was Punk the whole time. She smirked and closed her eyes again and let him do what he clearly wanted to do. His hands felt good on her soar back as he worked every muscle and then he moved lower.

AJ smiled to herself as she felt him untie her bottoms now and his hands moved gently over her two cheeks. His hands were still oiled as he cupped, squeezed and smoothed over her ass and AJ was humming happily. A finger slipped into her and now this was absolutely perfect. He added another and was now drilling his fingers into her body as she remained still.

"I really hope you know this is me." Punk said almost fearfully.

"Oh is it you?" she teased. "I saw your feet. Your tattoos give you away."

"How am I doing?" he asked as his fingers still moved in and out of her body.

"Best massage I've ever gotten." AJ said to him satisfied.

"You've seen nothing yet." He said almost smugly.

Punk withdrew his fingers and AJ waited patiently for him to make the next move. AJ felt Punk climb onto the table so he was straddling her and again began to massage her back only this time he bent down to leave gentle kisses down her spin. AJ also could also feel how hard he was. Punk was now laying practically straight on top of her back and kissed her shoulder as he humped her from behind while still wearing his swimming trunks.

"Seriously best massage ever." She moaned.

AJ felt Punk sit up against her body and the fact that she was looking down she had no idea what he was up to. AJ was still lying stiff as a board and that's when she felt Punk enter her and fall onto her back. She rolled her eyes in ecstasy as he made love to her. He was in complete control of the pace as he moved into her body rapidly.

With her face still looking down at the deck and unable to move due to Punk's body pressing into hers she had no way to muffle the sounds she was making. She was moaning like crazy and murmuring words that Punk had no idea what she was saying.

"You're still so tight." He said against her ear. "Hot, tight, wet." He said to her only turning her on more. "I could do this forever." She just made sweet noises and he laughed. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to me dear?"

"I can't….think…." she admitted.

"You have to be thinking something." He said teasingly as he slowed his pace knowing that would annoy her.

"Big!" She blurted out and his eyes widened.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"You're really big." She repeated and he slowly began to pick up the pace. "The biggest I've ever had, the best I've ever had."

"Keep going my ego can handle it." He encouraged sitting up right over her ass as he swayed into her body.

"When you're inside of me I can feel you in my stomach." She said gasping now as he moved harder. "It's amazing. You're my favorite toy."

"Thatta girl." He laughed as he kept moving.

"Phil I'm so close." She said closing her eyes tightly.

"I know. I know your body better than I know my own body." He said to her and a few thrusts later she was done and clenching him. Her body's fluid splashed onto the table as she finally began to come down from her high. Pulled out of her and climbed off of the table and rolled her onto her back.

"You didn't finish." She said running her hand over his hard shaft that was now covered in her own juices.

"I was hoping to finish another way." He said running his hand now in-between her breasts.

"I don't think I can get pregnant that way." She reminded him slapping his hand away and he pouted.

"Oh right." He said to her.

"Unless you really must." She said with a shrug.

"No, no it's fine." He said almost annoyed and sat her up.

"We have plenty of chances to do this pregnancy thing really go ahead." She insisted but he ignored her and wrapped one of her legs around his waist and entered her again. "This works." She said wrapping one arm around his neck and the other rested on the table as she gripped the table.

"I don't have long." He warned as he moved hard and quick.

"Go ahead baby." She begged and with her working against his movements and he finally came. "I want a massage like this every day."

"I can make that happen." Punk smirked almost smugly.

* * *

Dean worked late today and when he got home Bayley was already on the couch which made him happy but frowned when he saw someone sitting on the couch with her a young guy who had never seen before.

"Hey Dean." Bayley smiled. "This is Dean." She said to the man sitting next to her who stood up and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Trevor." He said to Dean who just nodded.

"Trevor works at Starbucks with me and walked me home." Bayley told him.

"Oh that's nice." Dean forced out. "Are you leaving now?" he asked rudely.

"Yea I guess I am." Trevor said with a nervous laugh and grabbed his jacket. Bayley stood up and walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Bayley."

"Bye Trevor thanks again." She said giving him a hug and Dean had to roll his eyes.

"Bye Trevor." Dean said sarcastically.

"I didn't think it was a big deal that he hung out." Bayley said once the door was closed.

"It's not." Dean said with a shrug pulling a bottle of water out.

"You seem mad." Bayley frowned.

"I'm not mad." Dean said to her with a laugh. "You're allowed to have your boyfriend over."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend." Bayley blushed.

"Why not?" Dean quizzed. "He seems like a nice kid. I mean if you're into wimpy guys and all."

"I've never even had a boyfriend." Bayley said to him.

"Why not?" he asked surprised.

"Look at me." Bayley laughed.

"I am." Dean said seriously as he looked at her eyes.

"You don't know me Dean. I didn't have the luxury of learning how to do my hair and makeup. I didn't have friends because I didn't have a good home to bring them to." Bayley admitted. And even though it was painful for her to admit she was still happy.

"I think I know you pretty well Bales." Dean said to her. "We're cut from the same cloth."

"Are we really?" She laughed. "You're so cool! You say what's on your mind and you don't let anyone push around you. I'm not like that. I've been pushed around my entire life."

"Hang out with me more and I'll teach you." He offered.

"Why do you even want me around?" Bayley asked him laughing. "I'm not your type!"

"I hate that people keep saying that to me." Dean said with a bitter laugh. "You're exactly my type. And I like having you around."

"I like being around." Bayley shrugged. "Also you'll see a lot of me since I got the job in the mailroom."

"Good." Dean said with a small smile.

"I owe a lot of this to you." Bayley said to him. "You took me in, you've been nice to me and your friends are great to me too."

"Yea all two of them." Dean chuckled.

"Seriously thank you Dean and I'm honored to be one of your friends." She said hugging him and he groaned slightly. He hated hugs and she knew it. "I'm a hugger." She reminded him and pulled away and looked up at him.

Dean leaned down to kiss her and it didn't last long or get very far because Bayley pulled away. He was already regretting this action.

"I'm sorry." Dean said quickly.

"No it's ok." She said covering her mouth with her hand. "I've just never-" she started.

"You've never been kissed?" Dean asked laughing and Bayley turned and ran into her room and closed the door. "Oh fuck." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" AJ demanded into the phone.

"How was I supposed to know she's never even had a kiss? She's in her twenties!" Dean argued.

"Stop talking so loud she might hear you." AJ hissed. "Go knock on her door and apologize."

"I'm embarrassed now." Dean admitted.

"Imagine how embarrassed she is." AJ scolded. "What were you thinking seriously?"

"I was in the moment." Dean said with a sigh. "I obviously wasn't thinking."

"So you do like her?" AJ asked him.

"I think that's pretty fucking obvious." Dean grunted.

"She's not like any other woman you've been with this is new to her. So if you really want to try with her you need to do everything differently. Actually take her out on a date and don't expect or try to get laid on the first date." She told him.

"The way she ran away from me I'm not even sure she wants that." Dean said to her. "I've never had this problem usually women are falling all over me."

"This one is different and a good different." AJ reminded him. "So don't fuck it up." She warned.

"Too late." Dean remarked. "This is already too much fucking work."

"It'll be worth it." AJ assured him.

"So what do I do?" Dean asked.

"Knock on her door and apologize and then suggest dinner tomorrow. Don't take her anywhere that you have to stand and order your meal either." AJ told him. "Nothing over the top even a nice sit down bar as long as you have a waiter."

"So no fast food?" Dean asked her.

"No!" AJ yelled then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." She said and then giggled again. "…stop." He heard her say and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously having sex?" Dean asked her.

"No Dean I am not. Are you going to do all of this?" She asked him.

"Yes I'll fucking do it." He said annoyed.

"And remember she's new to all of this so take it very slow. Be patient, I'll call you tomorrow for an update." She then hung up on him and placed her phone on her towel.

AJ was resting against the bathtub as Punk was resting against her chest in-between her legs. She had promised to massage his scalp as a thank you for her assume massage earlier but Dean calling interrupted it.

"Stop putting my fingers in your mouth." She laughed as he nibbled on the tip of her index finger.

"I need some form of contact." He said to her.

"You've been getting a lot of contact." She reminded him.

"It's never enough." He said to her.

"Are you sure we can't stay here forever?" AJ asked kissing behind his ear as she scratched his scalp with her free hand.

"I would if I could but we'd run out of money really quickly." He smirked.

AJ's free arm was under the water and she reached in front of him and began to stroke him lovingly.

"I can't wait to get back to work." She told him as she continued her movements.

"You're such a weirdo." He laughed enjoying all the attention she was giving him.

"Are you sharing your office with me?" AJ asked him.

"Paul said no. He thinks we wouldn't get any work done. He's giving you an office of your own since you loved that crappy one you had in LA so much." Punk told her. "He's been working on it for weeks now actually."

"Awesome." She said as she continued to stroke him and kiss the tattooed covered skin behind his ear.

"Your hands are awesome." He said relaxing into her touch.

"Here." She said using her free hand that was in his damp hair to reach over to the tray of strawberries and fed it to him.

"This is the life." He said swallowing the large bite.

"I promise to be the perfect wife." She assured him. "We'll have a lot more nights like this when we go home I promise."

"You're already the best wife." He assured her.

"Yea? And how many have you had?" AJ asked teasingly.

"Just the one but I know." He said honestly. "I'd ask where I fall on your husband scale…" he trailed off and her soft strokes turned into one squeeze and he hissed. "Ah! Fuck I was kidding." She smiled and went back to stroking him.

"There was no passion between Primo and myself. We loved each other but weren't in love." AJ said to him. "You don't even compare. There's no scale."

"Good." He said resting comfortably against her naked body.

"Hungry?" she asked reaching for another strawberry.

"Eh not for the food." He said quickly standing up and he was so hard she almost laughed.

"I'm not getting our bed all wet." She warned him as he grabbed her by her hands and lifted her to her feet.

"I was thinking late night skinny dipping in the ocean." He said climbing out of the tub and helping her out.


	30. Honeymoon is over

**Honeymoon is over**

* * *

AJ and Punk arrived back home after a week long of pure paradise. AJ really wasn't sure how she was going to adjust to being back home after the amazing honeymoon they had. They were back Sunday and tomorrow AJ was going to be back at work so she was literally jumping right back into the saddle.

"Phil have you seen my hairbrush?" AJ yelled out from the bedroom.

Punk was sad to be back but they didn't have a TV in Bora Bora and was now just catching up on all of the hockey he had missed while being away. He was pretty sure he'd be up the entire night.

"No!" he yelled back not taking his eyes off of the TV as he watched the games he had on the DVR.

AJ opened up one of his bags and it was the bag he had used at the hotel and didn't take on the honeymoon. She saw a folded piece of paper and knew it was the note from his brother. She peeked outside and saw he was so into whatever game he was watching and unfolded it.

 _Little Brother,_

 _Happy wedding day! Sorry I couldn't be there in person to witness you completely ruin your life but I'm a little busy in jail as you know. But believe me I am there in spirit. I don't know how this trial is going to go but I'm working on some things I can't really talk about and I might be able to celebrate your big day with you and your absolutely gorgeous wife one day soon. I hope you two have the best day ever because in life nothing good lasts forever. If you wouldn't mind sending me a photo of you and the bride so I can have a memento with me of her in here to look at and show some of the boys I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyway try not to fuck this up at least until I get it. Enjoy your over the top day and honeymoon. Also please try to remember that happiness is made for people like us, not you not me not mom or dad no one. So the quicker you realize that you're simply not meant to be happy the less painful it will be for you when it comes crashing down because you know it will._

 _See you sooner rather than later,_

 _Mike._

"That's really how you want to start our marriage off?" Punk's voice asked and AJ jumped realizing he was standing behind her.

"We've actually been married for a few months now." She said cutely but he still looked annoyed. He reached over and snatched the note of her hand and folded it back up. "It just fell out." She defended.

"Fell out of my bag?" He asked her annoyed.

"What's the big deal?" AJ asked him.

"The big deal is I told you I didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want you to read it and you went and did it anyway." He argued.

"It wasn't that bad." AJ defended.

"Nah it was a great note." Punk said sarcastically.

"Why are you keeping it?" AJ asked him.

"Because it's a threat AJ." He said annoyed. "How he'll be seeing me soon my happiness will be short lived."

"He's just trying to get under your skin." AJ said to him.

"And he does with good reason." Punk said to her. "But it's not your problem AJ it's mine so if I ask you to butt out of something I expect you to."

"He's the reason I was gone for eight months you don't think it touches me in some way?" she mocked. "Anything that bothers you is my business because we are married now Phil in case you have forgotten so if something is happening to one of us it happens to both of us."

"Not when it comes to my family." He said to her coldly.

"It's my family too now." She pointed out and his eyes widened.

"No don't ever say that." He warned her. "Mike has nothing to do with you. My issues with him are my own just stay out of it for now on." He warned her then walked out of the room.

* * *

Punk pretended as if AJ finding the note had never happened and never mentioned it again. He took her to breakfast the morning before work the next day and happily escorted her up to their floor.

"There they are, the Brooks are finally back." Paul beamed walking towards them. "Mrs. Brooks I must say Bora Bora agreed with you."

AJ's hair was back to normal, her skin was tanned and she had put on the weight she had lost during her eight months away. She really did look fantastic.

"Thank you Paul and thank you again for lending us your place." AJ said giving him a hug.

"Anytime." Paul smiled.

"Um there was a little damage." Punk said to him with a small chuckle.

"To where?" Paul asked amused.

"A wall." AJ whispered looking down.

"Fist?" Paul asked Punk.

"No not a fist." Punk smirked.

"Ass?" Paul asked and he nodded. "Hers or yours?"

"Mine." AJ said looking at him nervously.

"Bare or covered?" Paul asked and Punk glared at him.

"Bare." AJ answered and Punk now glared at her.

"I'm going to put a frame around that spot. I'll keep it forever." Paul said happily. "Now off to your office." He said putting his hand on her lower back and leading her a few doors down. "It's still in the works but and if you don't like anything feel free to change it." He then opened the door and AJ's mouth dropped.

The office was bigger than Punk's and it was decorated just the way AJ would like it. She had a comfortable chair, a beautiful brand new marble desk, large windows that had roses all along the windowsill. She also had a long black couch along the wall that was covered in skull pillows.

"This is amazing!" AJ squealed.

"Yea it is. Why is her office better than mine?" Punk asked Paul annoyed.

"Don't you want better for your wife?" Paul asked innocently and AJ looked towards Punk.

"Of course." Punk laughed waving it off. "It's just I don't have a couch or flowers or anything."

"When someone from the company tries to strangle you in the parking garage than I'm sure the company will spring a few grand to redo your office." Paul whispered to him.

"Look it's your comic covers frames!" AJ said pointing at her wall.

"That's pretty cool." Punk agreed.

"Now is time for the talk." Paul said to them. "No sex at work. That's the entire talk."

"Why would you put a couch in here if you didn't expect us to have sex?" Punk asked seriously and AJ slapped his arm.

"I didn't put the couch in here." Paul said to him. "Whoever designed it did. I tried to get them to take it out." Paul admitted.

"I'm so excited." AJ said sitting behind her desk.

"The chair massages too." Paul said to her and Punk looked annoyed at that too.

"Stop being such a baby I'll let you use it." AJ giggled at Punk. "I never want to leave this office."

"That was the plan." Paul grinned and looked towards Punk who didn't seem happy. "You can pull an all nighter if you have to because you have the couch too." Paul pointed out.

"This is so great." AJ said to him.

"Yea thanks Paul. I love that you are trying to bribe my wife into not coming home at night." Punk said to him.

"I'll come home." AJ assured him with a smile.

"You better." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ok we'll let you get back to work." Paul said to her.

"Can I say goodbye to my wife?" Punk asked Paul.

"Will you say it vocally or physically?" Paul asked seriously.

"I can't kiss her?" Punk asked.

"That's frowned upon actually." Paul said to him.

"Have a good day." Punk said to AJ who waved at him. "I'll bring you lunch. We are allowed to take our lunches together right?" he asked Paul sarcastically.

"Sure as long as it's fully clothes lunch or as long as you're full clothed. AJ can wear whatever she wants." Paul shrugged.

"Bye guys." AJ said waving them out.

* * *

Later in the day Dean was sitting on AJ's couch eating a sandwich as he caught up with her while she worked.

"So I don't understand, you didn't ask Bayley out?" AJ asked him as she tried to divide her concentration.

"No the next day she didn't say anything about it so neither did I. So I just pretended it never happened." Dean said to her.

"And you're ok with that?" AJ asked him. "You said she had a guy over what if he swoops in?"

"She's barely ever been kissed I'm not afraid of Trevor from Starbucks." He snorted.

"But you're also not going to do anything? You're just going to be her roommate forever and that's it?" AJ asked him.

"I like our arrangement." Dean shrugged simply. "I just like having her around we're better off as friends anyway."

"You didn't even try Dean!" AJ yelled.

"Look I'm not the right guy to break her into the dating world." Dean said to her.

"Ok you're right." AJ said simply.

"See? I knew you'd see it my way." Dean said to her.

"You're right. I saw Bayley an hour ago and she was in Corey's office and I'm sure he'd be the right guy for her." AJ said and Dean looked at her oddly.

"Corey Graves? The artist that you fucked around with? And who is still fucking around with every single other female employee here?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure Corey will be super patient and understanding with her." AJ said to him giving it thought. "Much better than you."

"What was she doing in there?" Dean asked her.

"My guess is dropping off his mail then he recognized her from Starbucks and they just hit it off." AJ said to him as she typed at her computer.

"What do you mean 'hit it off'?" Dean asked putting down his sandwich.

"She was laughing and he was doing that sly thing he does when he leans in real close to get a whiff of your hair." AJ said to him. "It's like his pickup line or something and believe me he won't care that she's a virgin." She whispered. "He likes it rough and hard and-" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard a cough at her door. "Hi honey." She said smiling up at her husband.

"Oh don't let me interrupt please continue talking about sex with other men." Punk said casually taking a seat next to Dean on the couch. "How hard did Corey like it?"

"It's not important." AJ smiled nervously as she looked at him.

"It was important enough to bring up here your first day back at work." Punk said to her. "Pretend I'm not here."

"You're fucked." Dean laughed standing up.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked Dean.

"I'm going to Graves' office to make sure Bales isn't there." Dean said walking out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"I was just trying to scare Dean into talking to Bayley that's all." AJ said to him and he just nodded.

"Right." Punk smirked.

"Don't be mad at me." She said with a sigh. "I'm having a really good day don't ruin it."

"So was I." Punk shrugged.

"Enough you know Corey doesn't compare to you." AJ said getting up from her chair.

"In bed?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said to him.

"Whose bigger?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"You Phil." She said annoyed.

"Are you just saying that?" He asked her.

"No you're bigger at least by an inch." She said to him and he smiled triumphantly. "Look enough about your dick because I need you to talk to Corey."

"About his dick?" Punk asked stunned.

"No! About Bayley." AJ said and he shook his head.

"I'm not getting involved AJ." He warned her. "I got her the job here and that's it. If she wants to hang around Corey that's her business it's not yours."

"She's a virgin Phil." She whispered.

"So she won't be much longer if she keeps hanging around Corey." Punk shrugged.

"I'm serious Phil!" she scolded sitting next to him. "He won't be good to her and she's such a sweet kid don't let him ruin her."

"This is Dean's problem isn't it?" Punk asked her.

"No Dean is being a big baby." AJ said honestly. "If he won't look out for her then we have to. I know what it's like to start at a strange place and have no friends and no one to have your back. Corey is afraid of you and will listen to you. Please?" she asked clinging onto his arm.

"Fucking hell." He muttered looking up at the ceiling. "Fine! But that's it! I'm not involving myself any further."

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek. "So are you here for lunch or just to see me?"

"I'm here for work actually." Punk said to her.

"What do you need?" she asked. "I'll be biased and put your files at the top of my pile."

"I knew being married to you would have it's perks." Punk teased. "But what I need is for you to join me for a business lunch. Paul has me recruiting a young writer from DC."

"And you need eye candy?" she teased.

"No I needed an assistant to take notes and hold documents." He said to her. "You think I'm going to whore you out for a business deal?"

"Depends on how big the deal is." AJ shrugged and he laughed right in her face.

"Wouldn't happen ever." He said to her. "But while I'm in here and we're alone…"

"No we promised Paul no." she said quickly standing up.

"But we're trying to have a baby too." He reminded her. "I mean think of it we're wasting close to ten hours a day on valuable baby making time."

"Don't try to trick me into it." She warned him.

"I'm not tricking you I'm just pointing something out to you." Punk said to her. "You want a baby don't you?"

"Yes." She said folding her arms and glaring at him.

"How do you make a baby AJ?" he asked innocently.

"But Paul said-" She started.

"Please stop saying his name because you standing there all huffy is hot and you're killing my boner." He said seriously.

"You're always hard." She said to him.

"It's not a bad thing. You've never complained before." He huffed. "But it's fine if you want to be a little ass kisser and not have fun or try to make a baby fine." He said to her. "I'll just sit here and think about Bora Bora."

"What are you thinking about?" she asked trying to sound firm but her resolve was dropping.

"We had a lot of hot moments on the trip but one of my favorites is when you woke me up the third morning." He said closing his eyes. "Your mouth was wrapped around my dick and you were like a starving woman there's nothing hotter than seeing you take complete control like that and your mouth is so fucking amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." AJ said looking towards the wall feeling flushed.

"What about my mouth? I returned the favor if I recall." He questioned.

"It's alright." She said starting to feel hot.

"Yea? You told me was I was the best in the world." He laughed lightly. "Do you like when my tongue-"

"Phil stop!" She said stomping her foot.

"What's wrong baby?" he pouted and she turned to face him.

"I'm all hot now." She said annoyed.

"I can remedy that." He said to her simply.

"Phil we told Paul we wouldn't." she repeated.

"Yea well Paul isn't trying to have a baby like we are." He said standing up and locking the door.

"We didn't even make it six hours." She said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips.

"You'll feel so much better and after we'll get lunch." He said to her as he reached under her dress and tugged down her panties, which she stepped out of without taking her converse off.

Punk was standing behind her and lifted one of her legs onto the arm of the couch so she was stretched out and she heard his zipper and began to breathe heavily. Punk pushed her hair to one side as he dropped slightly to enter her.

"If anyone comes in…." she trailed off as he penetrated her.

"The only one coming in is me and that's in you." He whispered into her ear and she bit on her bottom lip.

"Harder Phil." She encouraged as he hand moved over her own clit and he continued moving into her body.

"Fuck babe." He grunted. "You're so fucking good."

AJ's free hand grabbed his which was gripping her stomach as he held her up so his intense thrusts didn't cause her to fall over.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled loudly. Punk's free hand now moved over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"The door is locked but it's not sound proof." He teased as she moaned into his hand and slammed her lower half back into him.

AJ whined into his hand as she continued to please herself while he pushed into her. AJ cried out against his palm as she came and Punk joined her a thrust later.

"Are you ok?" he asked easing her leg down and holding her steady.

"Yes." She said collapsing on the couch. "That was really good." She said grinning at him.

"When isn't it?" he asked zipping his pants up. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Sushi?" she asked him and he gave her a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Anything you want." He said unlocking the door but then stopped just short of opening it and walked back over to her and kneeled before her.

"Phil I'm really too tired now." She said almost painfully but Punk placed her underwear back on her and slid them up her legs for her.

"You need to wear underwear at work." He teased standing back up and walking out the door.

* * *

Punk headed down the hall towards the elevator and passed the mailroom where he saw out of the corner of his eye Corey inside the small room. He wanted to keep walking but he promised AJ. He turned back around and walked into the mailroom.

"Hey Punk!" Bayley greeted happily. She was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve Corey's attention.

"Hey I was just checking in to see how it was going?" Punk asked her.

"It's been great." Bayley said to him. "Thank you so much for putting in a good word for me and setting up the interview with Paul."

"You got her the job?" Corey asked Punk.

"Yea of course Bayley is a good friend." Punk said to Corey. "And since I got her this job I'm going to make sure everyone treats her well and doesn't bother her."

"I'm not bothering her." Corey said with a laugh.

"Oh no Corey was just being friendly." Bayley assured Punk.

"Sure he was." Punk smirked. "I mean Corey is the friendliest guy here." He said to Bayley. "As soon as a pretty girl enters the building he's like the welcoming committee." Punk said with an obnoxious laugh.

"Really? Because when I first met AJ she was like my own welcoming committee." Corey grinned smugly.

"Yea that is true." Punk said smiling. "Didn't you giver her an STD? Did you ever get that taken care of?" he asked still smiling and his face fell.

"Awkward." Bayley chimed in nervously.

"I'll see you later Bales." Corey said to her then shot Punk a glare and walked out of the mailroom.

"He's no good Bayley." Punk said to her once Corey was gone.

"He's just being super nice." Bayley insisted.

"No he's trying to get into your pants. He's not a nice person. If he's being nice it's for that reason only." Punk told her honestly. "If he bothers you just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"I thought he was just being nice to me." Bayley frowned.

"You're a very sweet girl." Punk said sympathetically. "Don't ever change and don't let the Corey Graves of the world change you. But keep your eyes open that's all. Not everyone is as nice as…Dean I guess." He forced out.

"Dean is my best friend." Bayley said to him.

"He's a good guy to have on your side." Punk agreed.

"Renee was pretty." Bayley said randomly and Punk looked at her oddly. "I met her last week and her friend Ryan."

"What?" Punk asked her. "Where?"

"Not far from the apartment building. The point is I'm not like her." Bayley said to him.

"No you're not and that's a good thing. There's a reason he's not with her anymore." Punk said to her. "AJ hated Renee from the first time they met and she has a great judge of character she only surrounds herself with good people and AJ is nuts about you. It's not what's on the outside it's what you wear on the inside."

"You think so?" Bayley asked him.

"Yea I do and also don't sell yourself short you're a beautiful woman." Punk assured and she smiled.

"I don't know how to talk to boys like that." Bayley admitted and Punk was mentally kicking himself for digging himself in deeper with this whole Bayley/Dean thing.

"If you need help or advice you can always ask AJ because no one knows Dean better than she does." Punk said to her.

"You don't think it's weird because they're such good friends?" Bayley asked.

"I guess you could always ask me too." Punk forced out and Bayley hugged him.

"Thanks Punk you're the best!" she said to him then pulled away. "Sorry I'm a hugger." She shrugged with a smile.

"Clearly." He laughed.

* * *

That night Punk and AJ had Dean and Bayley up for dinner and a hockey game. Punk and AJ were sitting in the reclining chair making out like teenagers. Dean even threw popcorn at them a couple of times but they kept at it. They were still clearly on honeymoon time.

"I don't know why they even invited us to dinner." Dean said annoyed trying to watch the TV.

"I think it's sweet. They're so in love." Bayley beamed.

"Watch your fucking hands!" Dean yelled throwing a pillow at them when he saw Punk's hand wander towards her ass. "She's like my fucking sister!"

"Stop, stop." AJ said pulling away from Punk who glared towards Dean.

"She's my wife." Punk reminded him. "My hands can go anywhere."

"Not in front of me." Dean said annoyed. "She's my sister."

"Really? You fuck your sister?" Punk asked and AJ rolled her eyes.

"You fuck other people's girlfriends?" Dean shot back.

"Enough you two!" AJ yelled seeing that Bayley was uncomfortable.

"He started it!" Punk yelled.

"I should get going." Bayley said standing up. "I have to get up super early in the morning. Thanks for dinner guys!" she said quickly running out of the apartment.

"Really?" AJ asked the two of them.

"What did we do?" Dean asked.

"Do you think Bayley wanted to know about you and I hooking up?" she asked Dean.

"Why would she care?" Dean asked her. "And why do you still fucking care?" he asked pointing at Punk.

"Because she likes you Dean." AJ said annoyed. "She wanted to run out of here as soon as you said that."

"I don't get it." Punk said to her. "It had nothing to do with her."

"Do you know how sad I would get when you would bring Maria around? Or talk about her? I ran out of so many rooms myself." AJ said to him and her frowned.

"Really?" he asked her. "I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Of course it did. I was so jealous I didn't want to imagine you with another woman no matter the history you shared with her." AJ said to him and he frowned.

"Oh for gods sake!" Dean announced standing up. "I get you two are in love." He then walked right out the door.

"I'm sorry." Punk said to her ignoring Dean's outburst.

"It's ok I'm the one with you now." She smiled proudly. "Wearing your rings."

"Damn right you are." He said grabbing her left hand and playing with her rings.

* * *

Bayley reached her door and just as she put the key in she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jeez!" She jumped back turning around.

"Hello." The large man Ryan greeted.

"Ryan isn't it?" Bayley asked with a nervous smile.

"Hi Bayley." He smiled. "You're very pretty."

"Thanks but I have to get going." Bayley said turning the key but Ryan was so close his chest was resting against her back.

"You smell nice." He said taking a whiff of her hair.

"I just need a little space." Bayley said not wanting to turn around but also not wanting to open the door since he'd walk in right behind her.

"I like you." Ryan said and Bayley shivered.

"Look I really just need some space." Bayely said turning around and now she was nose to nose with the large man.

"I like your space." Ryan laughed raising his arms and pressing them to either side of her against the door trapping her.

"Please I just want to go inside." She pleaded lightly but in a flash Ryan was being pulled away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Dean yelled jumping on him while he was on the floor and started to hit him. "Too fucking far!" he yelled.

"Dean stop!" Bayley pleaded but Dean wasn't there.

Ryan pushed Dean off of him and now the two were rolling around the narrow hallway. Bayley panicked unsure of what to do and raced to the stairwell and up the few flights to Punk and AJ's place. Once she reached the door she started knocking like crazy.

"What?" Punk asked opening the door shirtless and zipping up his jeans. "What's wrong?"

"Dean is going to kill him! Help!" Bayley yelled pulling on Punk's wrist to drag him out of the apartment.

"Who?" Punk asked grabbing his shirt on the way out and putting it on as he followed Bayley's fast pace.

Once Punk followed Bayley down the stairs he saw a bunch of people outside of their apartments watching a fight on the floor.

"He was at the door and he was in my space and Dean was just trying to get him away!" Bayley yelled pointing as Punk ran towards the fight and tried to break it up.

"Bayley what happened?" AJ asked finally making it down.

"It's that guy Ryan!" Bayley pointed horrified as Punk managed to pull Dean off of Ryan but it was too late someone had called the police and they were coming down the other end of the hallway.

"Oh shit." AJ muttered seeing the cops.

"He attacked me!" Ryan yelled holding his bloody nose.

"No!" Bayley yelled out but AJ grabbed her and held her back.

"It's ok Punk will take care of it." AJ assured her. "Don't cause a scene in front of Ryan ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked her.

"No." Bayley said holding back tears.

AJ watched as Punk spoke to the cops but it didn't change the fact that it was Dean getting handcuffed.

"Wait this guy was bothering me." Bayley said to the police with AJ at her side.

"I've never seen her before in my life. I just said hello and this maniac attacked me!" Ryan lied. "Hi AJ." He whispered to AJ and Punk went to stand over by her.

"This guy just got of jail for assaulting my wife who used to live in this very apartment." Punk told the police.

"We'll sort it all out down at the station." The cop said. "You'll go to the hospital with a uniformed officer and give a statement." He told Ryan.

"Why the fuck am I being cuffed and he isn't?" Dean demanded.

"You're not the one with a bloody nose." The cop said to him tugging on his arm. "Let's go."

"Wait don't take him." Bayley begged.

"It's fine I'll be out by morning." Dean said to her.

"But it's not right you were helping me." Bayley argued.

"Life isn't fair." Dean shrugged and was completely taken back when Bayley cupped his face and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Thanks." Bayley said and Dean was stunned.

"No, thank you." He said with half a smile and let the police drag him down the hall. Dean just looked back at her and smiled.

"We'll have you out in an hour!" AJ yelled after him. "You'll go down there and get him out right?"

"Ugh yea I guess so." Punk groaned and looked towards Ryan who was holding a towel to his nose but he swore he could see him smiling at him.

"Don't Phil." AJ said knowing what he was thinking.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he asked her. "I want to know."

"He's rattling cages that's it." AJ said to him. "Just go down to the police station."

"Fine." Punk said looking back at AJ.

"We'll wait upstairs." AJ told him and he scoffed.

"No last time I left you to go out and one of them was around I didn't see you for eight months." He said to her. "You're coming with me, you too." He said pointing at Bayley.

"Bye AJ!" Ryan waved with a laugh as an EMT looked him over.

"Don't!" AJ yelled grabbing Punk's arm before he could run towards Ryan. "Let's go baby it's fine." She said glaring towards Ryan.

"Mike says hi!" Ryan shouted as Punk kept walking and resisting the urge to turn around and look back at him.


	31. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

* * *

Punk was sitting in the visitor's room of the prison his brother was in. There was a long line of people talking to their loved ones through the thick glass on the phone and most were crying about how much they loved the person spending only god knows how long behind bars but Punk wouldn't have that problem. His brother being behind bars was the biggest relief of his life and he had hoped he'd never get out. The last thing he thought he'd ever do is see his brother. He hadn't seen him since finding out he was the mastermind behind AJ's abduction but he knew he had to do this for _her_.

"Baby brother." Mike greeted as both picked up the phone to speak through the glass. "You look good. Not as good as me but still good. You get my note?"

"I did." Punk said blandly.

"Did you not understand it? Big fancy job 'writing' you think you'd know how to read by now." Mike laughed.

"Why did you do that to her?" Punk asked bluntly. "You took the plea, you admitted it you did it but you never said why."

"Why?" Mike asked with a smirk. "Why did I do it? I don't know why do you think I did it?"

"Because you hate me." Punk said to him.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Mike said to him. "It wasn't about hurting you and look at that you got her back!" he laughed. "Congrats on the marriage again what's next? Kids?"

"That's not an answer." Punk said coldly. "How long where you planning on keeping her there?"

"I wonder if you'll have a boy or a girl first." Mike pondered ignoring his other question. "If I were you I wouldn't want a boy. He might turn out like me or worse you." He smirked. "He'd be a little monster. But if you have a girl she'll probably end up like…"

"Stop." Punk warned him.

"Your boy would be a criminal and your daughter would be a victim." Mike said casually as Punk's blood began to boil. "A criminal like his father and victim like her mother."

"AJ isn't a victim." Punk said to him proudly. "She survived."

"Did she tell you about the times I'd go visit her?" Mike asked him. "I'd go maybe twice a month to check in on her."

"You're a liar." Punk said with a laugh.

"I would go into her bedroom or whatever the hell you'd call that attic she lived in was and I'd fuck her." Mike said to him and Punk's face fell. "She didn't put up much of a fight and to be honest I think she liked it because she came for me every single time."

"You're a fucking liar." Punk hissed.

"She really didn't tell you?" Mike asked him with a laugh. "Don't be mad at her she was probably just lonely that's why she didn't fight me. Now that I thin about it, it was pretty consensual."

"Shut the fuck up you lying piece of shit." Punk growled feeling his chest tighten.

"Whatever man, so what brings you here?" Mike asked as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on Punk. He leaned back in his seat and look at Punk.

Punk was here to speak to him about Ryan but now Punk's mind was completely fogged with visions of jumping through the glass and killing his brother. His fist tightened around the phone while he shot daggers at his brother.

"Hello?" Mike mocked waving his hand over the glass to get Punk's attention. "Come one man!" he laughed. "Did you expect anything less from me? By the way your wife was so tight that I had to actually stick-"

"Fucking liar!" Punk yelled slamming his phone into the glass that would not break.

Mike let out a loud laugh as Punk's entire face went red as he tried to break the glass. Three guards came over and tried to calm Punk down but he was still fuming. Mike had no idea what he was saying since Punk dropped his phone but he knew it wasn't very nice. He continued to laugh as his brother got dragged away by the guards and waved goodbye sarcastically.

* * *

"This is a role reversal." Dean laughed walking into the police station. "Last night you were bailing me out." He said looking at Punk who didn't seem happy.

"Just get me the fuck out of here." Punk said as if he had no energy.

"What's the fucking problem?" Dean asked walking over to the desk and speaking to the officer as he pulled out the cash. "Seriously? What did you do? And I assume you don't want AJ to know because if you did you would have called her instead of me."

"I went to see Mike." Punk said to him. "And I haven't been arrested I just have to pay for the damages but didn't bring money with me."

"Don't worry you'll pay me back I'm sure." Dean laughed. "So what happened? Did you beat big brother to death with a chair and break the chair?"

"I can't talk about it." Punk said standing up as Dean finished up.

"Why not? You can at least tell me." Dean scuffed. "Tonight was my big first date night with Bayley and you fucked it up."

"I went to ask him about Ryan." Punk said as they walked out of the station. "I didn't even get a chance to fucking ask him about it." He hissed annoyed with himself.

"Why?" Dean asked him.

"He said some things about AJ." Punk mumbled under his breath.

"That's what he does." Dean chuckled. "The easiest way to get under your skin is by using AJ. Why do you take everything he says so seriously?"

"He said he was with her." Punk said to Dean.

"Yea for eight months I remember." Dean said to him. "This is new information to you?"

"He said he was raping her." Punk told him bluntly and Dean stopped walking.

"No." Dean said shaking his head. "She would have told us."

"Would she?" Punk asked him. "Or would she do what she always does and try to protect our feelings because she knew if she told us-"

"We'd kill him." Dean finished for him. "No way." Dean said refusing to believe it. "She's not that good of a liar."

"Her therapist said she wasn't dealing properly. It's like she's blocked all that fucking time out of her head!" Punk argued. "When we went back there she didn't cry, she didn't frown it didn't phase her in the slightest!"

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked him. "You don't believe it, do you? She wouldn't lie to you or me for that matter! You're letting you're crazy fucked up brother get into your head!"

"Why lie?" Punk asked him.

"I don't fucking know! He's your fucked up brother!" Dean yelled in the street. "And so what if he did?"

"What?" Punk asked taking a threatening step towards Dean.

"I mean she seems fine! Why grudge it all up again? Just let sleeping dogs lie!" Dean shouted.

"Fuck that! If he touched her-" he started.

"You'll what?" Dean asked. "The guy is already in prison what can you possibly do?"

"I should just know that's all." Punk said unsure of what he would actually do.

"Why?" Dean asked him. "So you can look at her differently? So you can imagine that sick fuck on top of her? Just leave it alone! For all of your sanities just leave it alone."

"I can't." Punk said shaking his head. "I have to know."

"If she wanted you to know she would have told you." Dean reminded him.

"I asked her point blank if anyone touched her and she told me no. She looked me right in the eye and said no and she was lying." Punk said to him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't make this an honesty/lie thing." Dean warned him. "That's not what this is about. If it happened it happened to AJ and its up to her to decide on how she wants to handle it."

"No if it happened to her it affects me too." Punk argued.

"Stop being so fucking selfish!" Dean yelled. "No one wants to know!"

"I do!" Punk yelled back.

"So fuck you than!" Dean said walking away from him.

Punk thought Dean would be his ally in getting AJ to open up but clearly Dean couldn't deal with the harsh reality of what happened to AJ.

* * *

When Punk walked in the door the entire penthouse was covered in candles and AJ clearly had her mind set on a romantic evening. He frowned knowing he was going to ruin it for her.

"Hi." AJ said from the doorway in the bedroom. She was posing against the doorframe in a sexy one-piece lingerie that looked to be red silk. "We got interrupted last night so I figured tonight we'd make up for it."

He watched as she was slowly made her way over to him and almost cried out envisioning what Mike had told him. What did he do? How far did he go? Did he hurt her badly? Did she call out for him? Was she putting on a brave face just to protect him?

"Babe?" she asked confused tugging on his shirt and looking up at him. "What's wrong?" she frowned seeing he clearly wasn't in the mood.

Punk reached her shoulder where one of the thin straps on her nightie fell and gently tugged it back up over her shoulder and avoided her eyes the entire time.

"Seriously what's going on?" she asked him. "Did something happen?"

"You tell me." He said finally looking at her.

"I don't understand." She said confused. "Tell you what?"

"The night you got away and you were in the hospital do you remember it?" he asked her.

"Some of it." She said growing worried. "I was really out of it Phil. Why are you bringing this up right now?"

"Because I asked you a question in the hospital and I think you lied to me." He said to her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She said looking up at him still. "Stop talking in riddles and just spit it out. I've never lied to you Phil and I'm sure I didn't lie to you in the hospital. What question did you ask me?"

"About seeing my brother if he came around if he touched you." Punk clarified.

"What?" she asked with a laugh. "What has gotten into you? You need me to repeat this to you again? I barely saw your brother."

"Just a few times a month?" Punk asked.

"Yea if that." She said casually.

"What did he do?" Punk asked her swallowing a lump in his threat and AJ realized what he was hinting at and frowned.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. "Never Phil. He never raped me. No one did." She assured him gently.

"I saw him today." Punk said pulling away from her. "He told me."

"Told you what?" AJ asked scrunching up her face.

"What he would do to you!" he yelled. "He said-"

"He's lying to you Phil!" AJ yelled back at him. "Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"Why would he lie?" Punk countered. "It won't change anything I'll love you just the same but I have to know, please tell me." He begged frantically.

"I am telling you Phil." She said walking towards him with a sympathetic smile. "He never laid a hand on me. He's just trying to get into your head and torture you don't let him." She said cupping his face but Punk jerked away.

"I know what he's capable of." Punk reminded her. "I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"It didn't happen he just wanted to upset you and it looks like he has." She said stunned by his reaction.

"You've been too normal since you've been back which means something is off and I should have known." Punk said pacing back and forth. "I rushed you into a marriage and a big fancy wedding and you're already back to work! It's too fucking fast and it's distracting you!"

"I'm happy!" she said with a laugh. "That's why I've been so normal because I am normal Phil! I stepped out of that room and into your rooms and I've never felt safer or more loved in my entire life." She said genuinely. "Please baby calm down." She pleaded trying to grab a hold of his wrists.

"I can't calm down." He insisted. "What he did-"

"-was nothing!" she yelled.

"You'd tell me?" Punk asked her with tears in her eyes and she felt herself getting choked up herself seeing his devastated face.

"Of course you're my partner. My best friend." She reminded him. "I'd tell you anything."

"Even if you thought you were protecting me? I can handle it AJ." He said sniffling slightly but trying to sound strong.

"Yes." She assured him with a soft smile and cupped his cheek and used her thumb to wipe away a tear that escaped his eye. "I've never lied to you and never will. Whose word are you really going to take? Mine or your brothers?"

"Yours." He choked out. "I just-"

"I know." She whispered pulling his face down to hers and rested her forehead against his. "Nothing happened. Nothing happened." She kept repeating.

"I'd kill him." He whispered as he cried silent tears.

"I know." She said with a frown.

"What he did to Maria and that other poor woman- if he did it to you I have to know." He insisted.

"And you'd have a right to know." She agreed. "And I would have told you in the hospital if anything did happen but nothing did." She said in a soft whisper then smiled. "Look at me." She said and he made eye contact with her again. "I'm happy, I'm healthy and I was never hurt in the way you think I was. He's just playing games with you trying to break you. I swear on our marriage I would have told you."

"He got to me." Punk admitted feeling ashamed.

"It's ok." She said to him and he shook his head against hers.

AJ pressed her lips against his and he was reluctant to respond since he was in such an emotional state but he eventually did. His hands were right under her jaw as he forced the kiss harder and they gently dropped to the floor without parting lips. AJ sat in his lap as their kiss grew more intense and she felt him push the straps of her nightgown down in a hurry.

"I-" Punk started but AJ silenced him with her finger over her lips.

"I know." She smiled even though his eyes were still glassy and he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her again.

AJ's hands moved to his t-shirt while they continued to their kiss but parted only briefly so she could pull it off of his body completely. Punk's hand trailed down her side and rested at her hips for a few moments so they could enjoy the kiss but his hand did have a mind of his own as it pushed up her nightgown and began to tease her already slick folds.

"Make love to me." She requested only briefly stopping the kiss.

Punk slipped two fingers into her and while doing so gently laid her across the floor even though the couch was close and the bedroom was feet away. Punk's mouth left hers as he moved to her neck and down to her breasts and began to suck on the right one while he fondled the left one.

Eventually after giving her body enough attention he kissed his way back up as his he slid his fingers out of her and began to remove his shorts. He was impatient and only tugged them halfway down and even kept her nightie on as he pushed into her body gently. AJ let out a sweet sigh as Punk slowly rocked into her body on the floor.

AJ rested her feet flat onto the floor and bent her knees as she let him do all of the work. The floor was hardwood, cold and rough but Punk was so careful with her as he always was but this time was different it was sweet and gentle and he was truly showing he could and would take care of her no matter what.

They didn't last long because Punk was so emotionally high and AJ, well AJ never lasted when he was inside of her. Just as AJ was going to come Punk captured her lips but never slowed his movements. Even though AJ was moaning when she finally climaxed Punk kept kissing her mouth until he finally came himself.

"God damn I'm so in love with you." He confessed in a husky voice.

"I love you too." She smiled feeling completely satisfied. "We just made a baby." She said with a hopeful smile. "I can feel it." He gave her a weak smile and pushed some of her hair that was over her face behind her ear and leaned back down to kiss her.

* * *

Dean completely ditched Bayley last night. He said Punk had called and promised he'd be right back. He was going to cook for her at home so there was no pressure and they could sit down talk about everything. Instead Dean came home at around 3a.m completely hammered. Bayley heard him outside the door first and she helped him.

"You're a great girl." Dean said with a laugh as Bayley helped him get situated in bed. "But I'm no good for you."

Dean actually said the last sentence the most and that really bothered Bayley. She wasn't sure what happened but obviously something upset him and sent him straight to the bar. She didn't want to push him but she did want to help him. At eight she woke up for work and he was still passed out cold and bed. She left him to advil and a glass of water on his night table and kissed his cheek before exiting the apartment.

"Hey AJ." Bayley smiled knocking on her office door and peeking inside.

"Bayley!" AJ greeted waving her in. "How did it go last night?"

"It didn't." She admitted. "Dean was really upset and didn't come home."

"He didn't come home?" AJ asked alarmed.

"Well he did at like 3 but he was drunk, really, really, really drunk." Bayley confided.

"He was upset about something." AJ nodded.

"Does that happen every time he's upset?" Bayley asked her.

"No!" AJ said quickly. "He hasn't done that in a long time something must have really set him off."

"I was hoping you'd know because I'd like to help." Bayley said to her. "He got a call from Punk and ran out and promised he'd be right back."

"Phil called him?" AJ asked confused then it hit her. "Oh no." she said to herself.

"What is it?" Bayley asked.

"Phil went to his brother last night and he was under the impression that I was hurt more than I let on while I was gone. I bet he called Dean and told him." AJ said shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" Bayley asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine and what he told Phil wasn't even true." AJ said to her.

"Well if he thought you were hurt I can understand him being so upset." Bayley said to her.

"I swear to you he doesn't do this normally." AJ said to her seriously. "It's just he gets to this place and he drinks a lot but this is the first time in over a year he has."

"I'm not mad at him I have no right to be. I just want to help him." Bayley said to her.

"I'll talk to him." AJ promised her. "I'll talk to him and fix all of this I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? No one did anything bad." Bayley assured her. "He kept saying he wasn't good enough for me."

"He really likes you." AJ admitted. "He thinks he's not worthy."

"That's crazy." Bayley said blushing slightly. "It's really the other way around."

"You two are avoiding each other for the same reasons." AJ said to her. "It's such a waste of time. Just tell him how you feel and then he'll tell you and you both can just get on with it already."

"I'm not experienced AJ." Bayley whispered. "With anything."

"He won't pressure you or anything." AJ said to her.

"I don't think he would he's a great guy. But what if I won't be ready for a while? What if he gets bored? What if I'm just holding him back?" Bayley asked her.

"Dean knows that good things are worth the wait." AJ said to her. "And as far as that stuff goes you can always ask me. I don't mind."

"Thanks AJ." Bayley smiled.

"For right now Phil is still home because he had a rough night himself I'll call him and have him check on Dean." AJ said reaching for her phone.

* * *

As soon as AJ called Punk headed down to Dean's apartment knowing he was to blame for all of this. He had a bad feeling Dean was going to punch him in the face and he deserved it. He got him all worked up and didn't bother to call and tell him it was a false alarm.

Punk walked into the apartment with his spare key and caught Dean coming out of the bedroom. He was still in the clothes he was in last night, hair a mess and eyes bloodshot from drinking.

"You look like shit." Punk noted.

"Thanks." Dean muttered. "Where's Bales? Did you see her?"

"She's at work with AJ." Punk told him.

"Did you talk to AJ?" Dean asked hesitantly because part of him didn't want to know.

"I did." Punk confirmed. "And I'm so sorry I should have called you but we got so caught up in the moment." He said remembering the floor fondly. "Mike was lying."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked him.

"Yea she swore on our marriage, she looked me in the eyes she didn't even flinch when I brought it up she snorted it." Punk said to him. "I really should have told you last night sorry man."

"It would have been too late anyway." Dean said with a shrug. "I was wasted ten minutes after I left you anyway."

"Bayley was here last night and took care of you from what I've heard." Punk said to him.

"That was our big date night." Dean laughed. "Worst date ever."

"Let me make it up to you guys." Punk said to him. "I'll get you reservations anywhere you want, if you guys want to take a weekend trip I'll pay- let me make it up to you."

"That's ok. I put the booze down my throat." Dean said to him. "She's probably disgusted. She's such a good woman and I'm-"

"You're a guy who thought something terrible happened to someone you love." Punk finished for him. "She'll get that."

"She shouldn't have to." Dean said to her. "Arrested two nights ago and wasted last night. She probably won't even stay here anymore."

"Don't believe that." Punk laughed. "I purposely tried to get AJ to hate me and she wouldn't. You're not even trying you're just making innocent mistakes."

"No I'm being me." Dean said to him.

"Getting arrested for protecting her didn't upset her. And I'm pretty sure AJ explained last night and put all the blame on me so you're in the clear." Punk said to him. "Just talk to her."

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Dean asked sarcastically. "She lives here."

"She doesn't have to." Punk said with a shrug. "She can stay with us or I'll find her a place so she doesn't have to go back to a shelter."

"No." Dean said glaring at him. "I like her here she makes it a happy place and I need that in my life."

"I agree." Punk mocked. "Go take a shower and clean up because she'll be home eventually. Don't fuck it up this time."

"Sound advice thanks." Dean said glaring at him.


	32. Along for the ride

**Along for the ride**

* * *

AJ was spending her Saturday off from work cleaning the penthouse. She still felt it wasn't properly cleaned since she was gone. She actually loved to clean and instructed Punk to enjoy the day on his own. But she wasn't alone, Dean was hiding up at her place trying to avoid Bayley.

"The longer you avoid her the more she'll think she did something wrong." AJ warned him as she scrubbed her counter top.

"She did nothing wrong I'm the one that messed up not her." Dean said as he watched the large TV in their living room.

"You were upset I get that but you can not drink like that again." AJ warned him.

"Punk told me what Mike told him and I lost it." Dean said annoyed with himself. "I shouldn't have even listened to it because Mike is a fucking piece of shit."

"He is." AJ agreed. "Phil really believed it too. I've never seen him so upset before."

"Yea so upset he couldn't bother to call me up and tell me he was wrong." Dean snorted.

"I kept him busy" AJ shrugged with a sly smile and Dean frowned. "What? We're married."

"Don't need to hear about it." Dean reminded her.

"We had sex right where you're sitting." She said casually as she continued to clean.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled jumping out of the seat.

"But first right where you're standing." She said with a smirk and he again jumped.

"Is there anywhere in this house you haven't had sex in?" Dean asked her and she looked around the place.

"Um…" she said still twisting her head around.

"Seriously?" he asked disgusted. "Even the kitchen table?"

"Yup." She said proudly. "You're just bitter because you're going through a dry spell."

"Thanks for reminding me." Dean said glaring at her.

"You don't have to be." AJ added.

"She's a virgin." Dean said to her.

"That should be a turn on for you. Who wants a woman who's had a bunch of guys inside of her?" she asked him.

"True." Dean agreed. "But I've never taken away anyone's virginity before. I don't want to hurt her."

"You'll never know or get the chance if you don't step it up." AJ said to him. "You know Corey invited her out with a bunch of the guys from work."

"What?" Dean asked her. "You're just telling me this now?"

"I thought you knew." She shrugged. "They're going to that bar around the corner."

"What time?" Dean asked looking at his watch.

"Eight or something." She said to him. "I only know because she stopped by earlier to ask where exactly it was. Corey used to take me there all of the time."

"Let me guess, you've had sex there too?" Dean asked sarcastically but she kept a straight face as she looked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I did once, outside and it wasn't with Corey." AJ said blushing.

"I hope it was your husband." Dean said to her.

"Of course." AJ said to him. "So are you going to go there before Corey gets all drunk and tries to get frisky with your girl?"

"Of course I'm going." Dean said grabbing his jacket. "Come with me." He said passing her jacket over to her.

"I can't I have to wait for Phil to get home." AJ said to him.

"Don't you two have enough sex?" Dean asked stunned. "I mean are you fucking kidding me?"

"We're trying to have a baby." AJ informed him happily and Dean gave her a smile. "I think it already happened but I'm not taking any chances."

"That's great." Dean said to her. "You'll make a great mom."

"Well it's not happening right now." AJ said to him. "Just go get Bayley before she gets in over her head tonight. Oh! And please don't get arrested tonight you already cost us one night of potential conceiving."

"Ugh." Dean said disgusted and walked out the door.

Not two minutes later someone knocked at the door and AJ realized Dean was already chickening out when she swung the door open it wasn't Dean but an older woman who had a scowl on her face.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked her.

"I'm looking for my son." She said eyeing AJ from head to toe.

"I think you have the wrong place." AJ said but the woman pushed right past her. "Um excuse me." AJ said narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"I'm Pamela Brooks." The woman said to her. "You must be my sons wife."

* * *

Dean arrived at the crowded bar and just the smell of the booze made him sick remembering how much he drank a few nights ago. It was loud, rowdy and not Bayley's scene at all. He saw a few people from work but not Corey or Bayley. He kept looking around trying to push through the people when he felt someone knock into him.

"Bayley." Dean said realizing it was her who rammed into him. She didn't look ok to him she looked very upset.

"Dean thank god." Bayley said to him and he frowned because he knew something was wrong. "Can you get me out of here?"

"What happened?" Dean asked her.

"I just can't even breathe in here please take me home." She begged and he nodded.

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed through the people until they reached the exit door. Once they hit the sidewalk Bayley pulled away and let out a breath.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked her.

"It's just not my kind of place." Bayley said shaking her head.

"Did something happen?" he asked her concerned. "Tell me."

"He just wouldn't stop." Bayley said to him and he narrowed his eyes. "I told him I just wanted to be friends but he kept trying to kiss me and I didn't want to but he made me…"

"Corey?" Dean asked her and she nodded. Dean headed straight back inside but Bayley grabbed his arm.

"No Dean don't fight." She pleaded. "Just don't tonight. I really want to go home."

"How far did he go with you?" Dean asked clenching his fists until they turned white.

"Just the kiss then I saw you and pushed away from him." Bayley said to him. "I didn't want to kiss him."

"I know." Dean said disgusted glaring towards the bar and contemplating whether to go back inside.

"Come on." She nodded for him to join her as she started to take a few steps towards the direction of home.

"Ok." Dean said giving in. He realized he'd being seen Corey at work on Monday anyway….

* * *

Punk walked inside the Penthouse prepared for AJ to jump on him but instead found his second worst nightmare sitting on his couch with a cup of tea.

"Holy shit." Punk said closing the door and looking at his mother.

"Is that how you greet your mother?" she asked standing up with a smile.

"You let her in here?" Punk asked AJ who was sitting across the room in a chair.

"She pushed her way in." AJ frowned glaring at her monster-in-law.

"Call the cops." Punk said to her.

"Stop it." His mother said annoyed. She seemed nice and normal, dressed nicely, spoke properly but in the hour she had been in the house she had insulted AJ the entire time. "Imagine my surprise to find out that one of my sons is married and the other one is back in prison. Why wasn't I called?"

"I wasn't sure how to reach you." Punk said innocently. "I haven't spoken to you in about ten years."

"I thought you told me your parents were dead?" AJ asked him and his mother seemed horrified.

"They are. To me at least." Punk said taking off his jacket. "You have to go Pamela."

"It's mom to you." She scolded.

"Look Pamela he seems a little upset how about we try this again another time?" AJ suggested standing up and trying to play peacemaker.

"It's Mrs. Brooks to you." Pamela shot at AJ.

"No it's not. She's had at least four different last names in the last twenty years." Punk said to AJ. "The only Mrs. Brooks in this house is you."

"I beg to differ." Pamela said to him.

"Don't come into my home and insult my wife." Punk warned her.

"Yes and what a lovely young lady." Pamela smiled. "She had no money, met you and now has a lot of it."

"Are you calling me a gold digger?" AJ asked stunned.

"AJ works with me she makes good money even if she didn't she wouldn't beg me for it like you do. Get out of my house." He said opening his door.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Mike." Pamela said to him.

"I have nothing to say about him." Punk shrugged holding the door open still. "He's dead to me."

"That's your brother Phillip." Pamela scolded. "We may not all be close but at the end of the day we are still a family."

"No my family is her." Punk said looking towards AJ.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." Pamela said to him.

"Maybe you should." AJ suggested to him.

"Listen to your pretty wife." Pamela said with a sarcastic smile.

"What do you want?" Punk asked still not closing the door.

"Mike needs better representation because his public defender isn't helping his case at all. We need you to pay for an attorney." Pamela told him and he just looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Ok." Punk said to her. "I have a great attorney I'll call him up right now."

"You will?" Pamela asked happily.

"No." Punk laughed. "Do you even know why he's in jail this time?"

"Something with writing checks and cashing them." Pamela said to him. "I spoke to him last week and he told me all about it. He said you'd be the best bet for a good attorney."

"He's in jail for kidnapping my wife." Punk said to her. "He held her in an attic for eight months."

"Oh please." Pamela laughed looking towards AJ who glared at his mother. "Mikey isn't like that. I'll never understand why you always make him out to be a villain."

"Because he is. He abuses women. He kidnapped my wife, he raped my ex-girlfriend-" Punk began to trail off.

"Stop it!" Pamela yelled at him.

"Why can't you ever see the truth where he's concerned? Ever since he was a fucking kid you've run around protecting him on those rare times you graced us with your time!" Punk yelled.

"He's a good boy." Pamela said stiffly. "And you've had this jealousy over him for so long you've made up stories about him-"

"He's a fucking sick twisted piece of shit who hurts women." Punk hissed at his mother who then slapped Punk across the face.

"I think you should leave now." AJ said walking over to the two. "Mike only called you and suggested you come here because he's trying to drive Phil insane. Don't be his pawn." She said to Pamela.

"I know my boy." Pamela said glaring at AJ. "Both of them as a matter of fact."

"Get out." Punk instructed as his face turned beat red.

"This isn't over Phillip. We will be discussing this further Mikey is your brother whether you like it or not." Pamela said to him then walked out the door.

"I swear you told me she was dead." AJ said to him.

"She could have been for all I know." Punk shrugged closing the door. "She's been married a bunch of times since she split. Each guy richer than the next she never gave a shit about me."

"She favored Mike huh?" she asked.

"Yea she does." Punk said annoyed. "The biggest fuck up and she thinks he's still the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"My parents always favored Robbie." AJ admitted.

"Did your parents ever give your Christmas gifts to your brother? Or did they ever forget your birthday completely?" Punk asked her.

"No. Robbie wouldn't have let me them anyway." She said with a small smile.

"She has some fucking nerve showing up here." Punk said to her. "Like I would do anything to help her or Mike?" he asked with a laugh but AJ frowned. "What?" he asked his wife.

"I kind of get it." AJ admitted.

"Are you kidding me right now? You of all people?" Punk asked stunned.

"I'm not saying to help him or her." AJ assured him. "All I'm saying is I kind of get where Pamela is coming from I mean Mike is her son no matter what he has done."

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked her.

"We're trying to have a baby and I keep thinking about what it will be like when we do. I mean I don't think I could ever turn my back on my son to begin with." AJ said to him. "I'd be fighting for him too and I'm sure you would too."

"True." Punk agreed with a nod. "But we wouldn't raise our children like she raised me and Mike. Also we won't abandon them like she did. She's a big part of the reason Mike is the way he is and I was almost ended up the same way."

"I don't believe that." AJ said shaking her head.

"Not with the raping women but getting into trouble with the law yea, I was almost locked up a few times. Fighting, stealing, you name it I've done it." Punk told her.

"But look at you now." AJ smiled. "You were young and Mike was all you had so you had to fit in."

"Paul gave me a shot." Punk reminded her.

"Paul saw something in you that is true but you applied to work at Marvel, you're the one who made the right first few steps." She pointed out. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Enough about her." He said to her. "Get dressed."

"I am dressed." She said looking down at her sweats.

"Something a little more upscale. I want to take my wife out to dinner." He said to her. "Somewhere nice."

"On a Saturday night in New York City?" she laughed. "Where do you think we're going to get into tonight that doesn't involve a dollar menu?"

"What makes you think I don't have something up my sleeve?" he asked amused. "Don't ever underestimate me."

"Ok let me shower first because I've been cleaning all day." She said to him. "How does the place look by the way?"

"Spotless." He assured her looking around the penthouse. "Hurry up and get ready because we need to leave here in half an hour."

"Ok, ok." She said hurrying off.

* * *

At dinner Punk managed to get a reservation at a small Italian restaurant, the same one he took AJ to on their first date.

"Do you remember the first time I took you here?" he asked eating a piece of bread.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I ripped the tag off of the dress you couldn't afford you were so mad at me." He laughed.

"That dress cost me a lot of me money." AJ said remembering.

"You've come along way." Punk noted. "Now here we are married and about to start a family together."

"I'm so happy." She beamed.

"So I've been thinking about that a lot actually." He admitted. "Starting a family with you."

"You changed your mind?" she asked unsure as to where this was going.

"No not at all." He assured her. "But do you really want to raise a kid in our apartment in this crowded City?"

"I never thought about it actually." She admitted.

"I mean our place is big in comparison to other places out here but we have two bedrooms and the spare one is my office which I kind of need. We could get a bigger place out here but there's no backyard, loud noises, loud people." He reminded her.

"So you want to move?" she asked him.

"Not far." He said to her. "I was thinking Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn." She said with a forced smile.

"Brooklyn has some great spots it's not all bad AJ." He said to her. "I know you don't have the best memories there and neither do I but there's some beautiful homes there with a front yard at least." He smirked. "I want a house not an apartment and if you're not happy with the idea of Brooklyn we can look into New Jersey." He suggested. "This way your parents will be near to help if we did have a baby."

"You've really put some thought into this huh?" she asked him.

"Yea I have." He said to her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea let's start looking." She said to him. "Maybe Jersey first? Brooklyn reminds me of your brothers pull-"

"His pull is gone." Punk reminded her.

"He gets out in ten years down the road and shows up at the park where our kids plays what do we do than?" she asked him.

"I kill him." Punk said simply as he sipped his water. "I won't make the same mistakes again that I did with you."

"I believe you." She said grabbing his hand from across the table.

"I just want to do better by you. I want to provide better for my family than mine did for me and this is a start. Family comes before anything if that means moving and putting up a white picket fence that's what I'll do." Punk said seriously.

"But is it what you want? I mean I'm sure you never envisioned this kind of life." She noted. "I want you to be as happy as I am."

"You being happy makes me happy and as for what I thought my life would be I never envisioned you coming into it. Never thought there would be a woman who would make me want all the things I wasn't worthy of having." Punk admitted. "I love you and I want to have a family with you."

"You really are the perfect guy aren't you?" she asked laughing.

"I don't like to brag…" he teased.

"Let's do it. Let's get out of Manhattan and get a bigger place." She said with a grin.

* * *

A few days later at work Punk was in his office going over sketches with Corey for his next comic.

"If you don't like my work find another artist." Corey growled at Punk who had turned down a ton of his mock-ups already.

"You're the best there is at this so I want you to do it I just want you to do it right." Punk said simply. "These look like you drew them up in five minutes because you forgot about our meeting. You can and will do better."

"I'm so sick of your shit." Corey said annoyed.

"You're not denying it's not your best work." Punk pointed out smugly.

"Are you still hating on me for fooling around with AJ ages ago?" Corey asked.

"Not at all. I hated you long before that." Punk reminded him casually.

"Is this about Bayley?" Corey asked him.

"No." Punk said slightly confused.

"Graves." Dean announced entering the office.

"Fuck." Corey muttered.

"You and me outside now!" Dean shouted and Punk stood up from behind his desk.

"I don't have time for this." Corey said annoyed. "And I'm in a meeting so get the fuck out."

"I don't mind." Punk smirked. "Go ahead."

"I'm not going outside with him." Corey said to him.

"I'll beat you up in here than." Dean shrugged taking his jacket off.

"Call security." Corey said to Punk.

"Dean is security." Punk reminded him. "Look don't fight in here you'll only piss Paul off." He said stepping between the two.

"I don't' give a shit! He's long overdue for this beating!" Dean yelled pointing at Corey who slowly backed away. "What the fuck were you thinking forcing yourself on Bales like that?"

"You did what?" Punk asked looking back at Dean.

"I was trying to get her to loosen up a bit." Corey said annoyed. "Don't make it out to be more than it was."

"She's a good girl and what you did was fucked up and you know it!" Dean yelled trying to take a step towards him.

"You were just locked up last week lets not go through that again." Punk suggested to Dean.

"He's a fucking disgusting pig!" Dean yelled.

"Yea I mean we all know that." Punk said to him with a laugh. "Is Bayley ok?"

"She is. I showed up at the right time." Dean said glaring at Corey over Punk's shoulder.

"That's all that matters than." Punk reminded Dean.

"No it isn't." Dean said to him. "Someone needs to teach this punk some manners!"

"And I'm sure someone will." Punk said looking back at Corey who rolled his eyes. "Just not you and just not right now."

"Fine." Dean said annoyed. "But I'm not done with you." He warned Corey. "Come around her again and I'll beat your pretty face in." he then walked out of the office and pushed right passed AJ who was walking in.

"Busy day?" she teased asking Punk.

"Never too busy for you." He replied smoothly.

"Hey AJ." Corey greeted but she folded her arms and looked away. "Oh not you too."

"I spoke to Bayley." AJ said still looking towards the wall.

"Fine fuck this place. Maybe I'd be better off in LA." Corey said storming out of the office.

"How is Bayley?" Punk asked her.

"She was upset about Corey but Dean made up for it." AJ said happily. "It's an unfortunate push but it still pushed them together. They even had their first date and didn't even tell me."

"The nerve." Punk mocked. "So what brings you by?"

"I was hoping for an office quickie." She said bluntly and he laughed.

"Seriously? Little miss do-gooder wants to have a quickie at work?" Punk asked amused.

"All that talk about moving and having kids really wants me to speed up this process she said locking his office door.

"You have a big couch in your office." Punk reminded her.

"I know I do but I'm here now." She reminded him.

"I'd love nothing more than to take your clothes off and throw you onto my desk but did you forget we have a business lunch?" he asked her.

"Oh crap." She said to herself. "I did actually."

"You're letting your marriage really distract you from work. I don't care how good looking your husband is you need to focus more on work." He teased.

"He's ok." She shrugged. "I'm using him for sex though."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." Punk said to her. "The sex must be mind blowing if you married him."

"It's a solid 6 out of 10." She said to him and his face dropped. This game wasn't fun anymore.

"A 6?" he scoffed.

"What time is this lunch?" she asked him.

"Fuck the lunch." He said annoyed. "I'm about to blow of the entire thing and fuck you until you tell me I'm a 10."

"I was only kidding." She laughed. "But I do like the idea of that."

"A 6." He mumbled under his breath.

"Kidding!" she reminded him with a laugh.

"Some shit just isn't funny." He said to her.

* * *

AJ was sweating like never before as she on her hands and knees on her bed at home as Punk made love to her in the roughest way possible.

"Phil." She cried throwing her neck back and Punk leaned all the way over to kiss her as he gently cupped her neck. "How are you still standing?" she asked gripping the comforter beneath her.

"I'm motivated." He said as his hips rocked into her. "A fucking 6?"

"A joke baby! It was just a joke." She reminded him as her face tightened and she felt her body betray her again for what felt like the tenth time tonight.

"You called m won't stop until you come 6 times." He said as she clenched him and pushed past the discomfort and came himself inside of her.

"It hasn't been 6 times yet?" she asked stunned.

"Five. This was number five." He said fully pulling out of her and she fell face first onto the bed. "Want me to stop?"

"No." she said shaking her head as she rolled onto her back. She watched as he began to stroke himself to warm himself back up as he kept his eyes locked on his beautiful wife's body.

"I need a shower." She whined. "I'm all sticky and hot."

"Not yet." He said to her and she nodded eyeing him.

"Come here let me help." She said using her finger to wave him onto her body.

Punk hovered over her body using his hands to keep him up so he wouldn't squash her and he let her hands replace his and watched as she stroked him until he would get hard again.

"That's my girl." Punk grinned growing harder by the second.

"I'm waiting." She said pulling her hand away.

Punk pulled her up by her wrists so she was sitting up and joined her, sitting across from her. He tugged her over his lap and as he did he entered her. AJ moved up and down slightly as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck….

An hour later after a long shower AJ walking in the bedroom and saw Punk was on his laptop.

"Come look at these places." He said to her and she crawled onto the bed wearing only one of his Marvel t-shirts. "This place is in Jersey." He said showing her pictures of a house. "I want to set up appointments to see some places on Saturday."

"It looks really nice." AJ said to him. "No matter where we look we have to make sure it's a good neighborhood and has good schools."

"Of course." Punk said to her. "This place is in Brooklyn. It's a townhouse no front lawn but a nice big deck in the back and a huge park across the street."

"That's pretty." AJ said resting her head on his shoulder and just watched as he showed her all the possible places they would be living.

"Do you have any requests for yourself? You want a gym or a pool or something?" he asked her.

"No I just want you." She said simply.

"That's a given." He snorted.

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"I haven't gotten us a house yet." He reminded her with a laugh.

"For everything." She said to him. "When I first met you I thought I'd be living in that hole in Brooklyn for the rest of my life."

"You changed your life all on your own I was just lucky enough to be there for the ride." He said to her. "You're the one that changed my life. So really I should be thanking you."

"You thank me everyday." She said sweetly and gave him a kiss.


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: So that's it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate it more than you even know. I think this is going to be it as I'm going to hang up my writing my hat (for now at least). I've been very busy and it's hard to update as often and I hate to leave you all hanging more than a few days. I've loved writing these AJPunk stories and there's plenty for you all to look back on and read. Thank you all again for being awesome and following/supporting all of my stories over these past few years. I'm on Twitter ( Broe929) if you guys want to drop by and say hi! Thank you all so much again for reading my crazy stories and letting me share them with you all. (Also don't be too upset because who knows if I'll randomly pop back up with a random story or some sort of plot pops into my head.) :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **Ten years later…**_

"Phil!" AJ yelled walking out of the huge house in New Jersey that she and Phil purchased.

"What?" two voices asked.

She looked over and saw her husband and her almost ten year old soon on the front lawn fixing a bicycle.

"I'm sorry I meant both Phil's." She smirked. "The party is going to be starting soon so come inside and start getting ready." She reminded them.

"But mom my bike wheel feel off." Young Phil whined. "Dad is fixing it."

"Yes I know and we can fix it after the party but today is about your sister it is her birthday and she's asking for you both." AJ said to him.

"She's so annoying." Phil said putting his baseball hat back on and stomping towards his mother.

"Hey be nice." Punk warned his son who really had Punk's attitude. "It's her birthday and she loves you more than anything."

"She's always following me around though." Little Phil complained.

"You need to clean up first upstairs." AJ told him.

"Yes mom." Phil said gliding past her and inside the large house.

"You need to clean up too." She warned her husband as he approached her.

"Yea, yea I will." He said giving her a kiss.

"Also I need you to go pick up her cake." AJ told him and he nodded.

"Will do." Punk said following his wife inside.

"And if you want to take Robert with you because you know how much he loves car rides I'd appreciate that." She said to Punk who looked towards his youngest son who was only ten months old in his playpen.

"Are you giving mommy a hard time again?" Punk asked the baby who was named after AJ's brother.

"He wants me to hold him the entire day and I have too much to do." AJ said to him.

"Got it. I'll take him with him." Punk promised her.

"I just need to finish prepping the food." AJ said to him.

"I said it's fine I'll hang with Robbie." Punk said smiling towards his son.

"Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?" a little girls asked running towards her father. She was wearing a pink puffy princess dress (she picked it out all by herself for her big sixth birthday party).

"It's your party princess." Punk reminded her scooping her up. "People are coming here to see you so you need to be here."

"But I want Robbie here too." She sniffled.

"I'll bring him back with me." Punk laughed.

"Where's Phillip?" Isabelle asked her parents.

"He's upstairs getting ready." AJ said as Punk put her down.

"I can't wait for my party!" she said happily. "And all of my presents!"

"You'll remember to thank everyone?" AJ asked her daughter who nodded.

"I will mommy." She promised her.

"You'll also remember that throwing food isn't allowed?" Punk asked nervously. At Phillips' birthday last year him and his sister got into a huge food fight.

"Food goes in your mouth and not in your brothers face." Isabelle recited.

"Good girl." Punk grinned.

"Hey!" Dean shouted walking in the front door holding a huge box wrapped in bright pink birthday paper.

"Uncle Dean!" Isabelle cheered running to him.

"Hey happy birthday squirt." Dean said putting the box down and giving her a big hug.

"Is that for me?" Isabelle asked with wide eyes looking at the box.

"Is it anyone else's birthday?" Dean asked her and she shook her head 'no'. "Then I guess that's yours."

"Presents get open after cake." AJ reminded Isabelle who was ready to rip the paper off of the present right now. "Did you forget someone?" she asked Dean who looked confused then ran to the door and opened it for his wife who was slowly making her way inside.

"Hi sorry, I move slower these days." She said with a hand on her big baby bump.

"Oh Bales." AJ laughed giving her a hug. "Uncomfortable?"

"Yes." She said quickly but still always smiling and positive. "But I have three more weeks. I can survive three more weeks."

"Hi Auntie Bayley!" Isabelle greeted.

"Hi honey I'd kneel down and hug you but I won't get back up. Happy Birthday!" she said to the little girl who hugged her baby belly instead.

"Uncle Dean!" Phillip yelled running down the large staircase.

"Hey kid." Dean said as he did his secret handshake with AJ's first born.

"Phillip you can't wear that to the party." AJ sighed seeing him wearing his old, dirty and ripped Marvel t-shirt.

"Why not?" he asked his mother.

"Because it's dirty and it looks bad." Punk answered for her.

"Yea you can't come to my party if you stink." Isabelle warned her brother.

"I don't want to be at your birthday party at all you little brat." Phillip said to him.

"Then don't come!" Isabelle huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"No fighting." Punk warned them. "You go upstairs and changed and you be nice to your brother."

"He started it." Isabelle frowned folding her arms.

"You're not the baby anymore Isabelle so stop acting like one." Phillips said sticking his tongue out at his sister. Isabelle responded by pinching her brothers arm and then ran away as he chased her causing Robbie to get upset and start to cry.

"Looking forward to this?" AJ teased Bayley and Dean.

"I think they're great." Dean said seriously. "That was a brutal pinch by the way I bet you taught her that." He said to AJ who rolled her eyes as she reached to grab Robert.

"Stop!" Punk yelled chasing after the other two.

"She pinched me!" Phillip yelled as he almost caught his sister but Punk quickly grabbed her and held her high up so Phillip couldn't reach her.

"Upstairs and changed now." Punk warned his son who stomped up the stairs. "What did we tell you about pinching?"

"Not to do it." She said as Punk put her back down.

"When you two fight you upset your brother." Punk said referring to Robbie.

"Sorry Robbie!" Isabelle frowned.

"Come on take Aunt Bayley outside and show where she can sit the entire time." Bayley smiled reaching for Isabelle's hand.

"Mommy put out a special seat for you." Isabelle informed her aunt.

"Thank you." She mouthed to AJ.

"Here give me this one." Dean said reaching for a crying Robbie who stopped crying in Dean's arms immediately then followed Bayley and Isabelle.

"Two whole seconds of silence." Punk noted with a grin.

"Silence? What's that?" she asked with a laugh as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Help me clean off." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her up the stairs.

"Phil we can't." she laughed. "People are going to be arriving and we have three very awake children."

"Who are all preoccupied." He reminded her. "How often does that happen?"

"Never." She said as she gave in let him pull her up the stairs and into their bedroom….

* * *

Later that night the guests were gone which included AJ's family, Paul, neighbors and their kids and a few people from Marvel where now only Punk worked. The large house almost seemed small with the amount of people that flooded in for the party and the only people left where Dean, Bayley and Paul.

Punk sat with AJ on his lap as she rested her exhausted head against his shoulder as the moon shinned down reflecting beautifully against the pool. AJ had been the best mom and Punk made sure to remind her of that daily. She gave up working after Isabelle was born and was content being home with her children. Punk envied her and wanted to be home with his family but Paul was actually really great and Punk worked from home at least twice a week.

"I'm so tired." She said to Punk. "And I still have to clean."

"We'll clean tomorrow." He said to her. "You need sleep."

"Do you think Isabelle liked her party?" she asked Punk as she looked over to Isabelle who was sitting with Phillip as Paul read them a comic in dramatic voices.

"I think she had a blast you did a fantastic job." He said to her.

"See they like each other." AJ smirked nodding towards her two children who were getting along well as Paul read to them.

"They'll be fine." Punk said with ease. "You remember what Phillip did when the little boy three houses down ripped the head off of Isabelle's Barbie."

"Yea I just wish Phillip had broken something cheaper of his than his bike." AJ said with a laugh remembering that Phillip marched right over and popped the tires on the boy's bike and knocked it down and jumped on it. Phil and April had to pay for a new bike.

"We're doing a good job with them." Punk assured her as he moved his head to check on Robbie who was now being held as he slept by Bayley. Robbie was pretty spoiled and would only fall asleep when someone was holding him.

"You want more?" she asked him.

"Do you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Maybe one." She said simply. "Four is a good number."

"It is." Punk agreed.

"So you'd be ok with just one more?" she asked him.

"Yea what's one more?" he laughed and AJ picked up her head and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm really glad you said that." She said to him.

"You're….right now?" he asked her and she nodded. "Another one?" and she nodded again. "A fourth one inside of you as we speak?" he asked slowly.

"I found out last night." She said to him.

"Holy shit." He said stunned. "So soon after Robbie?"

"Looks that way." She laughed and he smiled.

"Another kid." He said with a happy chuckle.

"You're going to be a daddy again." She whispered and he kissed her.

"Thank you." He said pulling away from the kiss and she rested her forehead against his. "You keep giving me kids and such a happy life."

"I was going to say the exact same thing to you. It's kind of a two person deal." She teased kissing him again.

"Stop you two!" Dean yelled at them causing them to pull apart.

"Yea don't you two have enough kids now?" Paul laughed.

"They do!" Phillip was the first to say as he grabbed Isabelle's hand and helped her stand up from the grass that she was sitting in.

"Hey." AJ frowned. "There's never enough."

"Phillip can you help me carry my presents to my room? I'm sleepy." Isabelle asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sure brat." Phillip said picking up a few of the many items she had gotten.

"Just leave the rest I'll bring them up." Punk said to his son as he passed them.

"Thank you Phillip I love you." Isabelle yawned following her brother who she absolutely idolized.

"Phillip is going to hate it." AJ whispered to Punk.

"He'll get over it." Punk said to her. "He didn't like the idea of Isabelle or Robbie either."

"I think it's a boy so that should make him feel better." AJ said as Punk placed his hand over her still flat stomach.

"Yea? Another boy? You and Izzie are going to be so outnumbered." He laughed.

"Don't remind me." She sighed then let out a small laugh. "I want a dog and it has to be a girl."

"How about we focus on baby number 4 than worry about a dog." He teased.

"He's crying and wants you." Dean said walking out with Robbie who was crying and the minute he was in AJ's arms he stopped crying.

"He needs to be changed." She said standing up with Robbie in her arms.

"Let me do it." He offered taking his son. "Just relax because you've been on your feet too much today."

"This is why I waited until after the party to tell you." She said. Punk always got a little crazy when she would be pregnant. He would let her do nothing.

"And you had your day of fun so now you can go upstairs and kiss Phillip and Isabelle goodnight while I get Robbie ready for bed then go to bed yourself." He said to her sternly. "Scoot." He said tapping her butt and she blushed.

"You know how I get when I'm pregnant." She reminded him arching a brow and he grinned.

"The best part of pregnancy if you ask me." He said seriously. "They're so tired they'll all be asleep before you know it." He whispered kissing her lips quickly.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Dean, Bayley and Paul AJ headed upstairs and peeked into Isabelle's room first to make sure she was sleeping and what she saw made her heart melt.

"And then the Princess saved by the strong brave Prince and they lived happily ever after." Phillip recited reading Isabelle one of her favorite books.

"Thanks Phillip you read the story much better than mommy and daddy." Isabelle said and Phillip kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Izzie." He said making sure she was tucked in. "I love you." He whispered.

"That was very sweet." AJ said as Phillip walked out the door.

"You can't tell anyone you saw me do that." He warned his mother who just laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you love your little sister." She teased. "But you have to give me a hug and a kiss first."

"Fine." He said giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"You're a great big brother." She told him proudly. "You make me and your dad so proud."

"Thanks I mean Izzie and Robbie are alright." He said with a soft smile. "Can I stay up and play my video game?"

"For an extra hour sure." She said feeling generous.

"You're the best mom ever!" he said happily then ran down to his room.

"Good night mommy." Isabelle said from her bed and AJ leaned down and kissed her head. "Thank you for my party it was my favorite party ever."

"Good baby I'm glad you liked it." AJ grinned.

"I'm not a baby anymore mommy, remember?" she complained.

"Oh that's right." AJ said to her and that's when Punk walked in with a book.

"Finally daddy I thought I'd fall asleep without my bedtime story." Isabelle said dramatically.

"Would I forget you ever?" Punk asked just as dramatically.

"But didn't Phillip-" AJ started.

"Shh mommy I like two stories." Isabelle whispered.

"Of course you do." She laughed then passed Punk.

Next door was Robbie's nursery and he was sleeping soundly in his superhero themed nursery. His name was fitting since he did resemble her brother very much. She pulled up a blanket slightly to make sure he wouldn't get cold and kissed his head very gently careful not to wake him.

"Mom." Phillip whispered from the doorway.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I need your help beating this level in my batman game." He admitted almost shamefully.

"You came to the right person." She said almost smugly tiptoeing out of Robbie's room and turning out the light.

* * *

Almost two hours later after cleaning some of the party up Punk crawled into bed right next to AJ who was still wide-awake and waiting for him.

"I just did the final bed checks- all three are sound asleep in their rooms, doors and windows are locked and lights are off." He said to her.

"Excellent finally some us time?" she asked him.

"I think we get plenty of 'us' time or else my fourth kid wouldn't be growing in there." He said lightly poking her stomach.

"I'm spoiled." She admitted with a smirk. "It's your fault."

"It is my fault but I wouldn't have it any other way." He agreed removing his t-shirt and carefully rolling on top of her without placing weight on her. He was just about to kiss her but pulled away and she opened her eyes to see what the hold up was. "We're good at four though right? If we have anymore we're going to need a bigger place and bus to travel in."

"We could be like the Brady bunch!" she joked and he glared at her. "We can stop at four if you don't mind…." She said as her hand grazed down his stomach then cupped his bulge in his pants. "Snip snipping."

"Me? Snipping?" he asked with horrified eyes. "Fuck it I'll get us a bus."

"That's what I thought." She laughed as he reached down to finally kiss her.

Punk woke up at around two in the morning mostly because he usually woke up in the middle of the night every night it was like a natural alarm clock for him. He reached over and put on his boxers and t-shirt and checked on all three of his children to make sure they were all still sleeping, breathing and safely inside which they were. When he walked back into his bedroom he smiled at his beautiful wife who fell asleep with a smile on her face. He was more excited for baby number four than he had thought. He never imagined he'd be the guy coaching his son's hockey team, the dad who took his daughter to her dance recitals and proudly took the midnight feedings for his youngest son. Punk truly loved doing the normal 'dad things' with his children and looked forward to all of those tasks every week.

He owed everything he had in his life to AJ who he only fell more in love with everyday. Punk got back into the bed and the minute he did AJ sensed him and she rolled over and draped her arm over his body and curled against him. He truly had the best life in the world.


End file.
